El Imperio Lunar: las nuevas aventuras de Tokio de Cristal
by UsagiSerenity16
Summary: Serenity acaba de perder todo lo que ama: sus amigas, su hija y a Endymion. La visión de Helios sobre la destrucción de la tierra se ha cumplido y cuando creen saber quien es el enemigo, la historia da un giro y pone a nuestra heroína frente a frente con un pasado que hasta ahora había permanecido oculto. Ahora se verá envuelta en la Batalla Legendaria y sin poderes de sailor.
1. Prologo

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes es original de Naoko Takeuchi. Los personajes nuevos que aparezcan aquí son invención de su servidora. La historia está basada en el manga así que si no lo han leído es mejor que lo hagan porque no se parecerá en nada al anime.**

**Prólogo:**

Es el Año 3100. Hace ya muchos años que Usagi y Mamoru han sido nombrados los emperadores de la tierra estableciéndose en la ciudad que los vio nacer en el Siglo XX, Tokio. La Tierra y sus habitantes han vivido pacíficamente y la reina les ha concebido longevidad con sus poderes. Tokio se ha convertido en Tokio de Cristal y las bondades del gobierno de sus nuevos reyes se notan en la prosperidad que ha tenido el reino.

Por su lado Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto viven en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal junto sus esposos Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadiete y Neflyte y sus hermosas hijas y próximas guardianas de la Tierra y la Luna Atenea, Ceres, Vesta y Juno respectivamente . Las sailors del Sistema exterior han dejado sus respectivos castillos, y se han establecido en Tokio de Cristal siguiendo el deseo de Usagi de vivir todas juntas, aunque son las únicas que han continuado con sus deberes de velar por la vía láctea.

Chibiusa se ha convertido en la Princesa Lady Serenity y está lista para asumir su papel de Sailor Moon, reemplazando a su madre la cual ya no posee un broche de transformación y no puede volver a luchar. Aunque la verdad no ha habido una batalla en la Tierra desde hace muchos siglos, prácticamente desde que el clan de Black Moon intentara destruir su hogar en el siglo 30 y ella tuviera que viajar al pasado para encontrar a la legendaria Sailor Moon, en ese momento Usagi. Esa es la última batalla que ella recuerda con exactitud ya que en la batalla contra Galaxia su participación fue poca. Después de eso todo ha sido alegría en el siglo 30 y ella ha compartido con sus amigas, creciendo todas rodeadas del mismo compañerismo y amistad que tuvieron sus madres.

Pero el tiempo de paz está pronto a acabar. Una nueva estrella ha llegado y su presencia se ha sentido en todo el universo. Para las sailors esto ha sido algo sin importancia en un principio pero la visita de un amigo del pasado cambiará el panorama de esta historia. Un antiguo enemigo ha retornado con más fuerza e intentará arrebatarle el reino a la Neo Reina Serenity. El problema es que no tienen información acerca de quién es su enemigo y todo indica que se encuentra más cerca de lo que ellos esperan.

Ahora Usagi debe enfrentarse al hecho de que ella ya no es más una senshi, y que debe delegar la misión de defender el planeta a su hija y a las nuevas sailors mientras que su poder se limita a mantener con vida y fuerza a los ama.

* * *

Espero que este prólogo los motive a leer mi historia que prometo estará muy buena.

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**

**Yeni Moon**


	2. El Fin De Una guerrera

**Después de la batalla contra el Caos**

"Mamoru, siento algo justo ahora, es como si una nueva estrella estuviera naciendo dentro de mí. Pronto nuestra hija, una nueva sailor nacerá."

**Tokio de Cristal, Siglo 30**

Todo está en completa calma. La hermosa ciudad de Tokio de Cristal duerme apaciblemente, con la luna brillando en todo su resplandor en el cielo estrellado. El palacio se encuentra a oscuras y todos están en sus camas, excepto ella.

Se pasea por los jardines del palacio intentando imaginar el gran día. Pronto sería el cumpleaños 1200 de la princesa, aunque en realidad ella aparentaba apenas 15 años. Después de su cumpleaños sería nombrada oficialmente la protectora de la luna y de la tierra, sería Sailor Moon. La hermosa joven recorría los jardines imaginando ese momento, como debería despedirse de su anterior vida aunque hace mucho tiempo que las batallas habían concluido. Una parte de ella se negaba a renunciar a su traje de guerra porque sabía que probablemente nunca más lucharía al lado de sus amigas.

Sus amigas. Como darles la noticia que ya serían relevadas de sus cargos, que serían reemplazadas. A pesar de tener sus vidas hechas y que estuvieran felizmente casadas con los generales de la tierra, ella sabía la lealtad que le guardaban y el amor por su planeta y los seres que lo habitaban. Sabía que sería difícil para ellas entregar sus plumas transformadoras y pasar su batuta a las siguientes sailors, a sus hijas. Aunque eso no le preocupaba, sabía que ellas eran fuertes y leales; se habían preparado para este momento y estaban listas para asumir su deber.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando la vio pasar. Era una nueva estrella hermosa y radiante pero no sabía por qué sentía un aura familiar y malvada que emitía la misma. Se levantó rápidamente y fue al cuarto de mando. Rápidamente busco la trayectoria de la estrella pero esta había desaparecido. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? No lo sabía.

De pronto se sobresaltó, alguien estaba allí en el cuarto con ella. "Serenity que haces despierta, es muy tarde vuelve a la cama" dijo el hermoso hombre de ojos azules intensos. "Voy en seguida amor mío, solo miraba las estrellas" dijo. "¿Estás preocupada por entregarle el título a nuestra hija?". "A ti no te puedo esconder nada Endimion. Sí, estoy preocupada, se que ya no ha habido batallas y sé que la pequeña dama está lista para asumir la responsabilidad pero…" "Sientes nostalgia" terminó el su frase. "Sí" admitió. Él la conocía como nadie y no podía negarlo, tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta, tenía miedo de decir que no quería dejar de ser Sailor Moon pero a él no podía negárselo. Por esto estaba allí en los jardines del palacio cuanto todos estaban dormidos.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos casamos?" preguntó el Rey. "aunque un día todos nos hayamos ido, hayan nuevas guerreras y nazcan nuevas estrellas, tú Sailor Moon vivirás eternamente. Y por la eternidad siempre serás la hermosa y brillante estrella". Serenity lo abraza fuertemente y llora en su pecho. "Oh Mamo-chan, siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir bien" "Usako te amo" "Y yo a ti mi Mamo-chan".

**En algún lugar del cosmos**

"Por fin he llegado. Después de tantos siglos he recuperado mi fuerza y estoy lista para concluir lo que empecé. Mi máximo poder aún no despierta pero estoy lista para enfrentar a esa poderosa guerrera y quitarle el trono no solo de la luna y la Tierra, sino del cosmos entero. Pero debo ser precavida, la Neo Reina Serenity sintió mi presencia lo sé; no puedo permitir que descubra mi nacimiento, aún no es el momento. Primero necesito encontrar aliados. Pero los del pasado no servirán, ya lo arruinaron una vez y no permitiré que lo vuelvan a hacer. Debo escoger muy bien a mis aliados. Debe haber alguien en este cosmos que quiera derrotar a Sailor Moon."


	3. Una nueva Sailor Moon

**Tokio de Cristal, día de la celebración**

Todo está listo en el hermoso palacio. Las rosas están por todos lados y bellas decoraciones anuncian una gran fiesta. De todos lados del cosmos han llegado los invitados a este gran evento.

"Qué hermoso se ha vuelto este lugar, no lo habíamos visto desde hace tanto siglos" Comentó una hermosa sailor de cabello negro recogido en una coleta a sus dos hermanas. "Sí, hace mucho de eso. Ya no venimos de incógnitas simulando que somos artistas", todas rieron ante ese comentario. "Lo mejor de todo es que no tenemos que similar ser hombres". "Señoritas, recuerden que vinimos a dar nuestro apoyo a la reina de la Luna y la Tierra, a nuestra amiga. Creo que debe estar pasando un momento difícil al tener que despedirse de ser una guerrera" "Sí princesa Kakyu, lo sabemos."

Las Sailor Star Light entraron junto con su princesa Kakyu, hermosas como siempre en sus trajes de guerreras. Además estaban entre los invitados Sailor Galaxia y todas las sailors que habían sido asesinadas en la última batalla y que gracias al sacrificio de Sailor Moon lograron revivir en su lugar de nacimiento. También llegaron Haruka y Michiri, Setsuna y Hotaru, todas luciendo sus hermosos vestidos de princesas de su planeta. Estaban todos nuevamente reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña Dama Serenity la princesa de la Luna y la Tierra y su transformación en la nueva Sailor Moon.

La Neo Reina Serenity estaba sentada en la cómoda peinando su cabello. Llevaba un bello vestido blanco de gran pureza con pequeños destellos plateados en la falda. Su cabello plateado caía en ondas largo y suelto, sujeto únicamente por su corona de oro blanco con perlas lilas incrustadas en ella. Simplemente era hermosa.

"Te ves bellísima mi estrella, mi amada. Pero sigo viendo en tu mirada la tristeza de hace unas noches, ¿estás bien?"

"Oh Endimion no puedo evitar la tristeza pero también estoy alegre por mis amigas porque por fin podrán dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas"

"Tranquila Usako, ya verás que todo estará bien".

Dentro del palacio la celebración ya había comenzado. Una elegante Chibiusa estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con ribetes rosas y su corona dorada. Su cabello peinado al estilo odango para ser una verdadera Sailor Moon. "¿No estás nerviosa?" Preguntó Ceres a su amiga y princesa. "¡Amigas!, estoy feliz de estar con ustedes. No creo poder con esto sin ustedes a mi lado" "Nosotras también princesa" Exclamaron Atenea, Juno y Vesta al mismo tiempo.

-Mi madre me ha hecho estudiar interminablemente todo el protocolo y la historia de las sailors una y otra vez.

-Pobre Atenea, jajaja. Ami debe ser una madre muy exigente. Mi madre dice que lo más importante es la fuerza y el coraje, por eso hemos entrenado muy fuerte para estar listas.

-Makoto debe ser muy fuerte verdad Juno, debió ser duro tu entrenamiento. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti Vesta?

-Con mi madre no puedo entrenar, siempre estalla en llamas. Todas rieron con ese comentario, aunque sabían que no era del todo broma cuando se trataba de la temperamental Sailor Mars.

-Mi madre dice que no debo dejar ir mis sueños, pero que debo ser una gran líder para ustedes y tomar muchas decisiones.

Juno: ¿Y quien dice que tú debes ser la líder?

Princesa: Chicas ya basta de esta discusión no creen. Sabemos que nuestra posición es por herencia. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ustedes tendrán un nuevo planeta guardián y no sustituirán a sus madres como yo con la mía.

Ceres. Sí tienes razón, eso es raro. Pero ¿tal vez tenga que ver con que tú eres la descendiente de la luna no?

Atenea: no lo sé. Mi madre tampoco entiende ese punto y eso que ella es muy inteligente pero no creo que debamos darle mucha vuelta al asunto, además creo que es hora de presentarnos a la fiesta.

Princesa: si nos deben estar esperando.

La celebración transcurría normalmente. Los invitados estaban más que contentos con la comida y el baile. Las sailors estaban pasándola bien, aunque había un aire de preocupación entre ellas.

Venus: tengo la sensación de que algo va a suceder.

Júpiter: ¿tú también lo presentiste? ¿Una estrella desconocida con un aura negativa?

Mercurio: he estado investigando pero no he encontrado nada. Creo que solo fue una estrella fugaz. ¿Rei tu qué piensas?

Marte: estoy preocupada. Hoy nuestras hijas asumen una gran tarea y ya no estará más nuestra amiga para ayudarnos a defender la tierra. Sé que no hemos tenido más batallas desde aquella vez pero he visto algo en el fuego y siento que se aproxima un peligro. Debemos estar atentas.

Júpiter: ¡pero no podemos intervenir más! Nuestra misión ha terminado, ahora les corresponde a nuestras hijas continuar. Debemos confiarles la tarea.

Venus: Makoto tiene razón pero aún así no puedo verme en otro lugar que no sea protegiendo nuestro planeta y a nuestra reina.

Mercurio: no vamos a despegarnos nunca de eso chicas, recuerden que nuestros esposos son los generales de la Tierra y siempre nos mantendrán informadas. Además no nos quitarán nuestro poder de sailors recuerden que nuestras hijas tienen sus propios poderes y transformación. Si tenemos que actuar lo haremos.

Marte: ¿Aunque sea sin ella? ¿Sin "nuestra" Sailor Moon?

"No crean que estarán solas sin ella." Todas voltean a ver a la persona que dice estas palabras.

Venus: ¡Galaxia! ¿Qué tal estas? Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque no fue en buenos términos.

Galaxia: pensaba que ya lo habían olvidado pero veo que no. De todas formas he venido hoy para decirles que deben tener cuidado. He sentido un gran poder acercarse y no siento que sea algo bueno. Estén listas para enfrentar un nuevo enemigo.

"Su atención por favor" llamó la reina a los presentes.

Neo Reina Serenity: Muchas gracias por acompañarnos. Nos sentimos honrados de que estén aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hija la Princesa Serenity y su ascensión como la nueva guerrera Sailor Moon. Pequeña Dama por favor acércate.

Chibiusa se acerca a su madre junto con las que serán sus guerreras, sus protectoras, sus compañeras de lucha y amigas. También vienen con ellas sus padres para el acto de entrega de su misión.

Neo Reina: Hace siglos se me dio la misión de cuidar y proteger este hermoso planeta junto con mi amado rey Endimion. Hemos servido y protegido a este planeta y sus habitantes y hemos tenido largos siglos de paz y prosperidad. Pero nuestro papel de reyes demanda de nosotros mucho tiempo y nos vemos obligados a pasar la misión de proteger el planeta a las nuevas generaciones. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury han estado conmigo protegiendo el planeta desde su interior y es hora que de que seamos relevadas.

Todos prestaban atención al discurso emotivo de la reina, podían ver en ella la nostalgia por los tiempos anteriores y por lo que ya no tendría, pero también veían en su rostro la alegría de confiar tan honorable misión a su hija y las hijas de sus aliadas.

Neo Reina: Ceres, Atenea, Juno y Vesta, les entrego la protección de mi hija y de nuestro reino, ustedes serán de hoy en adelante las guardianas de la Tierra, serán Sailor Cere Cere, Sailor Palas, Sailor Jun Jun y Sailor Ves Ves. Luna, las plumas transformadoras.

Cada una recibió una pluma de transformación con una estrella plateada en la punta. De inmediato se transformaron en eternal sailors ante todos los invitados.

Rey Endimion: les hemos concedido el poder máximo de una sailor porque ustedes han sido forjadas en las batallas y en sus venas corre la sangre de poderosos guerreros. Sus poderes son comparables al de las sailors que sustituyen incluso mayores. Pero un gran poder implica una gran responsabilidad. Sailor Cere Cere, Sailor Palas, Sailor Jun Jun y Sailor Ves Ves, ¿juran lealtad al reino del Milenio de Plata, a sus reyes, a su princesa y a sus habitantes?

Sailor Cuarteto: Lo juramos.

Rey Endimion: Muy bien, de hoy en adelante serán Sailor Cuarteto, guardianas de la Tierra y de la Luna.

Neo Reina: querida hija, acércate.

Chibiusa caminó hacia su madre con nerviosismo. Ella tenía su propio cristal de plata es cierto pero ahora su broche de transformación desaparecería y en su lugar tendría el broche de su madre, de la legendaria guerrera Sailor Moon. Estaba lista para asumirlo, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir nervios ante esta nueva etapa.

Neo Reina: Entrégame tu broche de transformación.

Chibiusa entrega el broche a la reina y esta lo une con el suyo. Los broches se elevan en el cielo y una brillante luz plateada los envuelve y luego se apaga. Ante la pequeña dama hay un nuevo broche, es un broche de oro blanco con una hermosa medio luna rosada en el centro; alrededor de ella cuatro estrellas: azul, roja, verde y amarillo, entrelazadas con una cinta dorada símbolo de la unión que debía haber entre ella y sus guerreras. Era simplemente bello.

Neo Reina: Este es tu nuevo broche, tu nuevo comienzo. Ahora di: poder del cristal lunar ¡transformación!

Así lo hizo y por primera apareció la nueva Sailor Moon con el traje del Eternal Sailor Moon pero con un brillante cabello rosa.

Princesa: Juro proteger a este planeta y a sus habitantes y luchar por ser la mejor guerrera que pueda haber. Te amo madre y quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

Neo Reina: Ya lo estoy hija.

Ambas se abrazaron. A ellas se unió el rey Endimión. Todos a su alrededor aplaudía y lloraban ante la escena. Todos excepto una persona, quien al fondo del salón reía al saber que la reina ya no podría transformarse.

Desconocida: Muy bien hermosa reina, ya no tendrás la fuerza para enfrentarme y esta pequeña no será rival para mí ni para mis guerreras. Esto será más fácil de lo que imaginé. Jajajajaja!


	4. Una visita inesperada

**Un lugar escondido en el centro de la Tierra**

"Señor, ya estamos listos para viajar al Milenio de Plata."

"Muy bien Hiperión. ¿Están contigo tus hermanos?"

Hiperión: Sí señor, Calisto, Ganimedes y Jano están listos para viajar. Las maenads se quedaran cuidando del templo.

"Excelente, partimos en una hora"

Hiperión: Señor, ¿está seguro de este viaje? Dejaremos el reino descubierto por mucho tiempo y si este enemigo es tan poderoso como lo predice su visión podría atacarnos y no quedaría nada.

"Lo sé Hiperión, pero si este enemigo ataca nada podremos hacer nosotros. Sólo la guardiana del reino del Milenio de Plata tiene el poder para derrotar a este enemigo y si no les prevenimos será el fin de todo lo que conocemos"

Hiperión: Pero señor nosotros podemos luchar tenemos la fuerza para hacerlo.

"Sé de tu lealtad y espíritu de lucha, pero nada podremos hacer sin la ayuda de las sailors de este sistema solar. Avísales a todos que salimos pronto."

Hiperión: Sí señor Helios.

Helios salió hacia el templo a orar. Quería ver un poco más de su visión, saber a qué o quién exactamente se estarían enfrentando. Sólo había visto muerte, oscuridad y miseria, y había sentido una energía demasiado poderosa y desconocida para él. Era una energía maligna. Era su deber prevenir a los reyes que la Tierra sería atacada.

Además estaba ella, la dueña de su corazón. "¿Aún me recuerdas, Princesa Lady Serenity?" Se preguntaba Helios. En todo este tiempo sólo soñaba con el día en que se reunirían nuevamente. Escuchaba su voz recordando su visión de hace tantos siglos atrás pidiendo su ayuda. Todavía sentía el sabor de esos labios en los suyos el día que la besó y se despidió de ella. "Debe ser aún más bella de lo que recuerdo."

Había añorado tanto este momento pero no así. Quisiera que el motivo de su visita fuera otro, que no tuviera que ser el portador de tan desagradables noticias; pero tal vez pudiera luchar a su lado y con eso ganarse su amor y ser digno de la heredera del reino lunar. Después de todo, el Rey Endimión lo nombró gobernador de la tierra de Elysión no era un simple plebeyo ni mucho menos un guardián como antes. Además tenía a cargo a los generales de Elysión, eso debería ser suficiente para los reyes ¿o no?

**Cuarto de descanso de los generales, Elysión**

Hiperión entra al cuarto donde sus hermanos están preparando todo para el viaje hacia Tokio de Cristal. Sus cuartos son habitaciones grandes de estilo imperial, con una habitación especial donde pueden entrenar sus poderes sin que haya repercusiones en Elysión y su presencia no puede ser detectada por nadie. Nunca han participado en una batalla. Nacieron hace apenas 700 años y todo lo que saben acera de la lucha que se ha dado en la Tierra es sólo a través de libros y los archivos almacenados en el cuarto de operaciones del reino dorado.

Hiperión: Estamos listos para partir en menos de una hora, ¿tienen todo lo necesario?

Calisto: Sí hermano. El campo de fuerza fue colocado alrededor del reino y hemos revisado cada rincón de nuestra tierra.

Hiperión: Muy bien. Jano, ¿has preparado a las sacerdotisas?

Jano: Sí Hiperión, están instruidas sobre cómo contactarnos en caso de una emergencia y reforzamos el cuarto de comunicación intergaláctica por si tuviéramos que salir de la Tierra no hayan interferencias.

Ganimedes: ¿Es tan importante este "reino lunar"? ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí y proteger Elysión? Podríamos enviarles un mensaje por el comunicador no tenemos que ir allá.

Hiperión: Nuestro gobernador Helios así lo ha solicitado. "Nuestro reino no puede existir sin el Milenio de Plata" fueron sus palabras y así las hemos de cumplir.

Calisto: Pero hermano ni siquiera conocemos a las personas de la Tierra, esto es lo único que conocemos, nuestro hogar y debemos protegerlo.

Hiperión: ¡Basta todos! Aunque no conozcamos al Rey Endimión él es nuestro Soberano y nuestro deber es protegerle a él y a la Neo Reina Serenity, para esto nacimos.

Generales: Sí, lo haremos.

**Tokio de Cristal**

La Princesa Lady Serenity se encontraba jugando en los campos cercanos al reino con sus amigas Ceres, Atenea, Juno y Vesta. Les gustaba salirse a escondidas al río de Plata y jugar en sus aguas cristalinas. Su madre se lo tenía prohibido. "Debes mostrarte siempre correcta y elegante frente a tus súbditos" le decía la reina siempre.

Pero ella nunca la escuchaba. Le gustaba tanto pasearse por los campos verdes, correr con los pies desnudos y sentir la hierba fresca. Sus guardianas y amigas sabían de sus andanzas y por eso la acompañaban al principio sin que ella supiera, para cuidar de ella; pero pronto las descubrió y convenció de que la acompañaran. Y ahí estaban en ese hermoso y caluroso día de verano disfrutando del agua del río.

De pronto a lo lejos por el camino hacia el palacio de cristal divisó algo. Una elegante limosina negra se acercaba al reino. "¿Quiénes serán estos visitantes?" Se preguntaba la princesa puesto que no habían planes de visitas diplomáticas, ella lo sabría de lo contrario no se hubiera salido a escondidas corriendo el riesgo de quedar en mal ante los invitados de su madre.

De pronto sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente y una sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo. No entendía lo que pasaba, sólo había tenido esta sensación una vez pero fue hace tanto tiempo. "¿Qué estarás haciendo mi príncipe?" pensó la princesa en ese momento. Sin querer su mente vagó hasta ese primer encuentro con su Pegaso, hasta su primer beso. Se ruborizó por sus pensamientos. Tuvo la sensación que necesitaba ir hacia el palacio y echó a correr hacia allá dejando a sus amigas atónitas por su reacción, las cuales tuvieron que salir rápidamente tras ella.

Entró por su lugar secreto, el que usaba cada vez que quería escapar y se dirigió hacia esa ventana que daba a la parte más escondida del palacio. Se encontraba entrando por la ventana cuando resbaló y cayó sobre alguien.

Rey Endimión: Querida hija por favor ve a cambiarte, tu madre nos espera en el salón principal del palacio para recibir una visita muy importante.

Princesa: Padre mi madre sabe que…

Rey Endimión: No pequeña y no le diré nada, es nuestro secreto.

Dijo esto y le guiñó un ojo. Ambos sonrieron de forma cómplice sabiendo que compartían un secreto.

Princesa: en unos minutos los acompaño.

La princesa se dirige hacia su cuarto. Busca entre sus ropas un vestido apropiado para la ocasión aunque no sabe si debería ser formal o no, su padre no se lo había dicho. Sacó varios trajes sin poder decidirse por uno, no sabía porqué pero su corazón le decía que esto era importante y que esa visita cambiaría su vida aunque no sabía en qué forma.

Optó por un hermoso vestido color marfil con el escote en forma de corazón y ceñido hasta su cintura. La falda en vuelo tupido caía hasta por encima de sus rodillas y tenía en los bordes pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes simulando bellas flores. Su largo cabello rosa fue liberado para sujetarlo a los lados con peinetas de oro blanco y perlas de color rosa. Decidió no llevar su corona, no quería dar la impresión de ser muy pretenciosa, ese no era su estilo. Se veía simplemente preciosa.

Salió deprisa por el largo pasillo hacia el salón principal. Al verla acercarse su madre la llamó para presentarla con los invitados. Pudo ver a lo lejos a cinco hombres vestidos con trajes muy particulares, como si fueran jeques árabes: pantalones largos y algo holgados, camisas de manga largas a juego y una especie de turbante; sus rostros estaban cubiertos por una hatta y cada uno de ellos iba vestido de un color distinto: rojo, verde, azul oscuro, negro y blanco.

No reconoció a ninguno de ellos pero al ver al que iba vestido de blanco su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir fuertemente. "¿Qué es esta sensación" se preguntó. Oyó la voz de su madre que la llamaba sacándola del embrujo que la envolvía.

Neo reina: Hija mía acércate. Quiero presentarte a un grupo de guerreros que se mantienen ocultos en el centro de la Tierra. Han venido a darnos un mensaje. Ellos vienen de Elysión.

"¿De Elysión?" Acaso había oído bien. Si ellos venían de Elysión posiblemente sabrían de Helios y podría preguntarles por él. O tal vez a eso venían, a decirles que Elysión había sido atacado y Helios podía estar en peligro. No podía ser. Trató de tranquilizar sus nervios y actuar de acuerdo a su posición.

Princesa: Es un placer recibirlos en nuestro reino señores.

Cada uno fue presentado por el hombre vestido de blanco mientras descubrían sus rostros ante las hermosas criaturas que eran la princesa y la reina y obviamente ante su rey.

Helios: Este es Hiperión, comandante en jefe de los generales de Elysión y el mayor de ellos.

Dijo Helios sin descubrir su rostro. Ante ellos se presentó con una reverencia el guardián de la capa y traje rojo descubriendo un rostro de bellas facciones bronceadas y ojos rojos profundos. Su cabello negro azulado es largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y cae libre en ondas.

Hiperión: Es un placer sus altezas.

Helios: El segundo general es Ganimedes.

Ante ellos un bello hombre de piel muy blanca como la porcelana, cabello corto negro y ojos muy negros y profundos se presentó quitando su hatta negra y haciendo una reverencia.

Helios: el tercero de los generales y guardián de Elysión es Calisto.

Se inclina y hace una reverencia a los reyes y princesa un hombre alto y un poco fornido, su tez blanca algo bronceada aunque no tanto como Hiperión, con un cabello largo y rubio amarrado en una coleta y ojos verdes. Era el que vestía con los trajes verdes.

Helios: el cuarto y último general es Jano.

Un espigado hombre de cabellos castaños y hasta el hombro se descubre el rostro revelando unos ojos azules muy oscuros que parecen casi negros. Su piel blanca porcelana contrasta con su traje azul.

Helios: Estos son los generales de Elysión y yo su gobernador Helios, a su servicio sus majestades.

Helios descubre su rostro. La princesa no lo puede creer es él, su amado. Ahora entendía por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado. Aunque no podía negar que se encontraba un poco molesta porque esperaba este reencuentro mucho tiempo antes. Pero eso ya no importaba, él estaba allí en el palacio y su alegría no podía ser más desbordante. Pero él no se atrevía a mirarla, "¿sería que ya me habrá olvidado? ¿ ya no represento nada para Helios?"

* * *

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos la razón de la visita de Helios y sus guardianes.

Agradezco a mi primera seguidora Asami3, me has dado entusiasmo de seguir escribiendo esta historia que es la primera vez que escribo algo. Te agradecería mucho un review para saber si te ha gustado o si crees que debería cambiar algo.

Por fa, por fa me gustaría mucho que los que lean mi historia me dejen comentarios para saber que les gusta y que no. Esta historia no está terminada aún, apenas empecé a escribirla así que voy agregando ideas a la trama para hacerla más interesante. No crean que en esta historia va a quedar en segundo lugar nuestra amada Usagi para nada es así.


	5. La destrucción del mundo

**Sistema planetario KOI-351 a 2500 años luz de la Tierra**

Siete planetas giran alrededor de la estrella KOI-351, dispuestos en una manera similar a los ocho mundos del Sistema Solar, con pequeños planetas rocosos cerca de la estrella madre y los gaseosos gigantes a distancias mayores. Estos mundos se mueven más cerca unos de otros que los de nuestro hogar cósmico.

La estrella KOI-351 aparenta ser un lugar hostil y sin vida igual que los siete planetas que lo rodean. Esto lo convierte en el lugar perfecto para habitar por esta entidad oscura y poderosa, tanto así que es capaz de crear vida y convertir sus planetas en hermosos lugares parecidos a la Tierra y también logra pasar desapercibida de los satélites de los científicos.

En medio de la estrella se extiende un fabuloso reino comparable al reino de cristal de la Tierra pero hay una diferencia. Este reino no brilla como Tokio de Cristal sino que es oscuro y tiene un aura negativa. En el trono de cristal rojo como la sangre se encuentra su reina. Su ondulado cabello blanco cae en cascada sobre su bella figura de piel blanca. Sus ojos son rojo carmesí y en ellos no se logra encontrar reflejo de ningún sentimiento. La reina no tiene una corona, lo prefiere así. Ese espacio en su cabeza solo lo ocupará una corona muy especial que no se encuentra en su reino pero que pronto será suya. Lleva puesto un hermoso vestido negro de seda con pequeños destellos rojos que combinan con sus ojos. Su trono permanece oscuro ocultándola de la vista de sus sirvientes. Sólo ellas, las más cercanas a la reina, las que fueron creadas del polvo de los siete planetas conocen su rostro. Solo ellas, las que no tienen alma.

Siete hermosas mujeres de fuerza inigualable y poderes especiales que provienen de la estrella KOI-351 y de su reina. Creadas para servirla y destruir a sus enemigos sin piedad ni remordimiento. Cada una de ellas representa un planeta de los que giran alrededor de KOI. Sus planetas no poseen nombre igual que ellas no poseen alma, no existen por sí mismos sino para servir de escudo a la estrella madre. Pero a ellas sí se les dio el honor de tener un nombre distintivo: sus nombres de guerra. Pero también tienen otros nombres que usarán para mezclarse sin ser reconocidas.

Pronto viajarían a la Tierra a cumplir su misión: destruir a la reina del Milenio de Plata.

**Tokio de Cristal, la Tierra**

La Neo Reina Serenity ha solicitado la presencia de las sailors cuarteto así como de sus amigas y generales. Helios, el antiguo guardián de Elysión y su actual gobernador ha llegado a Tokio de Cristal con sus cuatro generales sin dar aviso. Por la expresión de estos debía de ser un tema urgente y muy probablemente grave. Como no ha dicho palabra e ignora la gravedad del asunto no ha querido convocar a las sailors exteriores, pero de ser necesario lo haría.

Se han reunido todos en el cuarto de operaciones: Ami y Zoisite, Minako y Kunsite, Makoto y Neflite, Rei y Jadeite, Ceres, Vesta, Atenea y Juno. Todos miran con consternación y curiosidad a los extraños ante ellos sin saber quiénes son o porqué están aquí. ¿Será por la estrella que apareció la otra noche o por la visión de Rei?

Rey Endimión: Gracias a todos por venir con tan poco tiempo de antelación, especialmente a ustedes (dirigiéndose a las antiguas senshis), sé que no esperaban esto al igual que nosotros.

Neo Reina: Se deben estar preguntando el motivo por el cual fueron convocados con tanta premura pero sobre todo querrán saber quiénes son los caballeros que nos acompañan.

Rey Endimión: Ellos son los guardianes de Elysión y su gobernador a quien ya conocen y deben recordar de nuestra batalla contra los Dark Moon, Helios.

Helios: Es un gusto volverlos a ver aunque hubiera querido que no fuera en estas condiciones. Ellos son Calisto, Hiperión, Jano y Ganimedes, son los cuatro guardianes que protegen junto conmigo Elysión.

Hiperión: Es un placer conocerlos por fin, hemos estudiado mucho acerca de ustedes y siempre tuvimos gran admiración por su misión.

Calisto: En especial es un orgullo conocer a nuestros antecesores los príncipes de la Tierra y generales de Elysión.

Jano: Estamos aquí para ayudarlos y presentar nuestro servicio a las ordenes del Rey Endimión.

Ganimedes: Hemos acompañado a nuestro gobernador porque tenemos un mensaje muy importante que darles.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos de ver a estos nuevos guerreros que no conocían. ¿Por qué la reina había guardado esta información de ellos? ¿Por qué no conocían a estos guerreros de antes?

Hiperión: Mis hermanos y yo nacimos mucho tiempo después de su batalla contra caos y se nos dio una misión muy especial: resguardar el reino dorado, el reino de Elysión.

Helios: Los reyes no consideraron necesario que ustedes y nosotros nos conociéramos, nuestra misión era diferente a la de ustedes, estamos como sus respaldos y sólo actuaríamos en caso de que los tiempos de paz se acabaran.

Neo Reina: ¿Y por eso están aquí Helios? ¿La paz de nuestro planeta corre peligro?

Helios: En realidad no estoy seguro.

Venus: ¿Cómo que no estás seguro? No puedes convocarnos así como así solo por sospechas infundadas.

Marte: Cálmate Minako, deja que Helios hable. Tal vez… ¿es posible que tenga que ver con mi visión?

Helios se sorprende, había olvidado que Sailor Mars también tenía el don de la premonición. Se voltea hacia los presentes con preocupación en su rostro y sólo responde: "Una gran batalla se avecina."

**Visión de Helios**

_La Tierra se encuentra vacía y desolada. Un gran eco se escucha alrededor de la tierra anunciando que la vida se ha extinguido. La valiente guerrera Sailor Moon y sus amigas yacen en el fondo del río de plata._

_Helios se acerca lentamente al lugar donde se encuentran pero hay algo que no comprende. Esta Sailor Moon parece más joven de lo que el recuerda y además su cabello no es dorado. Llega hasta estar cara a cara con ellas, ninguna es como el recuerda. De pronto se da cuenta de algo. La chica tiene el uniforme de Sailor Moon pero no es la que derrotó a Neherenia, es otra persona. La toma entre sus brazos y da un grito desgarrador al darse cuenta que es ella, su amada. La princesa de la Luna y sus amigas están muertas._

_Se levanta como puede, sin fuerzas ni ánimos y sigue caminando sólo para descubrir cuerpo tras cuerpo de los miles de habitantes del planeta y demás sailors. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn todas mutiladas. Continúa cruzando el mar de cuerpos y encuentra a su rey a Endimión y a su lado una mujer de hermosos cabellos plateados llora amargamente._

_"No los pude salvar, a ninguno. No los pude salvar."_

_"Neo Reina Serenity". La reina vuelve su rostro hacia Helios y lo mira con una mezcla de ira y dolor desgarradores. "No pude salvar a ninguno, Helios. Ya no tengo más poder, el cristal de plata no puede volverlos a la vida, ha destruido sus semillas estelares."_

_"Pero reina, como es eso posible si usted es la poderosa guerrero Sailor Moon."_

_"Ya no soy más una guerrera, Helios. Ya no soy útil, ni siquiera pude salvar a mi amado y a mi hija."_

_De pronto se escucha una voz a lo lejos. "Jajaja, llora pequeña reina así como yo lloré hace siglos atrás cuando me destruiste. Ahora seré yo quien reine sobre esta tierra y levantaré a todos para que me sirvan y tú serás una paria en tu propio reino."_

_"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué has destruido la tierra?"_

_"Porque la odio a ella y todo lo que representa."_

_"¿Quién eres? Dime ¿Quién eres?"_

_"Jajajajajaja, jajajaja, jajajaja." Por más que intentó ver su rostro sólo podía mirar su silueta en la oscuridad y unas amplias alas negras._

_Helios se despertó sudando frió y con una sensación de vacío en su cuerpo. No podía ser cierta esa visión, no es posible que esto vaya a pasar. ¿Por qué la reina ya no puede luchar más? ¿Qué pasó con todo su poder?_

_Debía ir al reino y dar la voz de alerta, no podía permitir que su visión se volviera realidad._

**Cuarto de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Todos estaban impactados con la historia de Helios. Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación junto con una sensación de pérdida inexplicable.

Neo Reina: ¿Estas seguro de que tu visión es cierta?

Helios: Lamentablemente sí mi reina.

Rey Endimión: Vamos a tranquilizarnos, aún no sabemos cuando esto vaya a ocurrir podemos prepararnos para la batalla.

Mercury: Pero ya Usagui no puede luchar!

Todos guardaron silencio.

Princesa: Pero yo asumí su misión y voy a luchar con todo mi poder para evitar que eso se cumpla.

Ceres: Así es princesa, vamos a dar la batalla.

Venus: ¿Pero acaso no oyeron sus palabras? Todas van a morir, incluso nosotros. Sin el poder de Usagui no podremos hacer nada!

Neo Reina: ¡Ya por favor basta!

Todos los presentes volvieron a ver a la reina y bajaron sus cabezas.

Neo Reina: Si algo me han mostrado todas nuestras batallas es que podemos cambiar las cosas, nosotros podemos hacer la diferencia. Aquí nadie va a morir, nosotros pelearemos y ganaremos porque estaremos unidas.

Rei: La reina tiene razón. Aún podemos hacer algo, este nuevo enemigo no nos atacará mañana. Si ha esperado todo este tiempo es porque se está preparando y aún no está lo suficientemente fuerte. Nosotros también nos prepararemos.

Jadeite: Uniremos fuerzas y entrenaremos duro para esta batalla.

Kunzite: Helios, supongo que contaremos con ustedes ¿cierto?

Helios: Por supuesto, por eso hemos venido.

Rey Endimión: En el palacio tenemos lugar suficiente para ustedes y también zonas donde podemos entrenar sin que sientan nuestra energía. Serenity, ¿llamarás a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru?

Neo Reina: No queda más remedio. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Helios: Reina. ¿Es cierto que ya no pueden pelear?

Neo Reina: Es cierto Helios. Endimión y yo ya no podemos luchar ahora que gobernamos la Tierra pero aún tenemos nuestros cristales que sirven para proteger la vida de todos ante un ataque. Creo que siempre podremos ayudar.

Endimión observa con tristeza a Serenity. Sabe que al igual que él ella desea poder pelear pero no pueden. ¿Cómo podrán ser de ayuda en esta nueva batalla?

* * *

Bueno, ya el capítulo 4. El sistema planetario Koi-351 es real lo pueden buscar en internet.

En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a la primera de las siete estrellas negras de koi-351!


	6. Las estrellas solitarias

**Sistema estelar KOI-351, 1200 años atrás**

Todo está desierto en la estrella Koi-351. No se puede esperar otra cosa de este lugar, es una tierra estéril sin vida, no hay vegetación de ningún tipo solo desierto y oscuridad por donde se mire.

Pero eso está pronto a cambiar. Una estrella ha llegado a Koi-351, una estrella diferente. Es muy hermosa y tiene mucho poder. A su paso van naciendo plantas y bosques, todo tipo de vegetación silvestre y animales se crean con solo el poder de su pensamiento.

La pequeña estrella no entiende que hace allí. No recuerda nada pero algo le dice que este no es su hogar. ¿Por qué habrá llegado ahí? ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer en una tierra tan fría y desierta? ¿Será acaso que su destino es estar sola? No podía ser, era tan frágil tan inocente, no puede ser que sea su destino esta soledad.

A poca distancia de allí sin que lo supiera, giraban a su alrededor siete planetas que tenían muchos millones de años formados. Por ellos habían pasado muchas estrellas enanas blancas. Algunas se habían ido y otras habían muerto allí formando siete estrellas enanas negras distribuidas en cada uno de los planetas. Siete estrellas solitarias, frías e invisibles en el espacio que no emiten ningún tipo de luz. Son siete hermanas que han crecido en solitario, invisible la una de la otra y anhelando un motivo para su existencia.

Cada una de ellas tiene la marca de su nacimiento en su mano izquierda, siete estrellas alrededor del brazo, seis de ellas son negras y una es de un color distinto en cada una de las hermanas. Ninguna sabe porqué tiene esa marca, pero algo dentro de ellas sabe por esa marca que no están solas. Tal vez su soledad algún día desaparezca.

**Sistema estelar KOI-351, 1200 años después**

"En todos estos años por más que he buscado sigo sola. Los recuerdos de mi anterior vida no me dejan ni un minuto en paz. Sólo puedo verla a ella adueñándose del poder que yo quería para mí. Todos mis aliados en mi anterior vida fueron derrotados por ese maldito cristal sailor y ahora no queda nadie que me ayude a enfrentarla."

De pronto en el monitor del cuarto de operaciones de su palacio se encienden siete luces alrededor de la estrella madre. "No es posible, tanto tiempo buscando y estaban cerca de mí." La reina de este mundo sale rápidamente en busca de los puntos que visualizó en su pantalla. Llega al primer planeta y la encuentra, la enana negra que posee la fuerza del fuego en su interior.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunta la hermosa mujer. La reina la mira de pies a cabeza, es bella: tiene una larga cabellera negra como la noche y ondulada, sus ojos rojos como el fuego igual que los suyos, largas uñas como garras de ave de rapiña. No puede ver bien su rostro porque lleva puesto un antifaz negro con plumas rojas simulando la forma de un ave fénix. Su ropaje es sensual, vestida únicamente con algo parecido a un traje de baño de una sola pieza con el escote en forma de corazón todo negro, en la cintura lleva un cinturón rojo con una estrella negra en el centro y altas botas de cuero negro hasta sus rodillas. Su brazo derecho envuelto por una cintilla negra desde su hombro hasta su muñeca y el izquierdo con la particular marca de estrellas negras y una roja al final.

"¿No me escuchaste acaso? ¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes, cómo me encontraste?"

"Son muchas preguntas a la vez no crees"

"Si no me dices quien eres te juro que…"

"Tú también has crecido sola, como yo."

"¿Cómo, quien te dijo eso? Responde."

"Tranquila, yo también tuve que crecer sola por culpa de un ser despreciable. Pero ahora te encontré a ti y también encontraré a tus otras hermanas."

"¿Hermanas? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo siempre estuve sola."

"Lo sé, pero ya no tienes que estar sola ahora estoy contigo. Ven conmigo a buscar a tus hermanas y te contaré gracias a quien tuvimos que sufrir esta soledad."

Así partieron ambas hacia los restantes planetas a buscar las otras estrellas negras. De camino la reina contó a su compañera como la reina de la luna había acabado con todo lo que era importante para ella y la había despojado de la luz obligándola a vivir una vida de oscuridad en un planeta que no era el suyo y sin nadie que le acompañara al igual que ella y sus hermanas. Le dijo cómo por culpa de esa malvada reina sus hermanas habían sido separadas y le pidió que le ayudara a hacer justicia. Sólo había un pequeño precio que pagar, debía entregarle su alma y a cambio ella le daría la fuerza y el poder de combatir a su enemiga.

Deseosa de aliviar su soledad como estaba la estrella aceptó y a partir de allí su vida cambió para siempre.

**Palacio oscuro, estrella madre**

Después de lograr convencer a las siete hermanas de unirse a ella, la reina las reunió en el palacio oscuro para contarles sus planes y la importancia de su misión. Les dio poderes especiales y las dotó de gran fuerza proveniente de la estrella madre y de ella misma y les dio otros nombres.

"Simbolizan su poder y su nuevo nacimiento." Les dijo y todas juraron servirla y destruir a sus enemigos.


	7. La estrategia de batalla

**Tokio de Cristal, salón principal del palacio**

Neflyte: Sus majestades, ya están todos reunidos en el salón y los esperan.

Rey Endimión: Muy bien Neflyte, enseguida vamos.

El general se retira dejando a los reyes de la Tierra solos con sus preocupaciones, hay mucho silencio y tensión entre ellos como hace mucho no la tenían. Saben que un nuevo enemigo se aproxima y por la visión de Helios pueden asegurar que es muy poderoso. Endimión rompe el silencio y los pensamientos de Serenity.

Endimión: Usako hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar antes de ir a reunirnos con los demás.

Serenity: Yo también he querido decirte algo desde que hablamos con Helios de su visión. La noche que me encontraste en el cuarto de operaciones estaba tratando de seguir el rastro a una estrella que apareció de pronto. Sentí una aura muy poderosa pero también negativa.

Endimión: Usako ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? Entiendo que no quisieras alarmar a los demás pero a mí era necesario que me lo dijeras.

Serenity: Lo sé Mamo-chan pero es que luego la estrella desapareció y creí que quizás era mi preocupación por lo de dejar de ser guerrera y no le di importancia.

Endimión: ¿Es eso lo que ocupa tus pensamientos? ¿Es esa tu preocupación?

Serenity baja su cabeza. En su mirada la profunda tristeza por los recuerdos de sus antiguas batallas. Se siente inútil e inservible, no puede hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos y siente que está siendo dejada de lado.

Endimión: Usako no te preocupes encontraremos la manera de ayudar.

Endimión besa la frente de su amada Serenity y la envuelve en un abrazo protector, no permitiría que nada la dañara. Pero el también se sentía débil e inútil aunque no lo admitiría delante de ella, no le daría una preocupación más.

Se separan de su abrazo para dirigirse al salón principal, allí los esperan un preocupado grupo de guerreros entre los que están la Princesa Kakyu, Helios y los generales de Elysión, los generales del reino lunar, las sailors cuarteto, los gatos lunares, la princesa Serenity y las senshis del sistema solar. Hacen una reverencia al ver entrar a los reyes de la tierra, esperando ansiosamente las noticias que algunos desconocen.

Endimión: Los hemos convocado de emergencia puesto que tenemos delante nuestro una situación que así lo amerita.

Neo reina: Primero para los que no los conocen, están entre nosotros el gobernador de Elysión, Helios y sus generales: Hiperión, Calisto, Jano y Ganemides. Ellos nos han traído un mensaje muy importante que ya la mayoría conocemos y que nos ha obligado a declarar un estado de alerta.

Helios: Como lo indicó la reina, vinimos a darles un mensaje. La tierra será atacada, no sabemos cuándo pero será una batalla como no ha habido otra igual. Los destrozos serán irremediables si no estamos preparados.

Haruka: ¿Y podemos saber la fuente de esta información?

Ganimedes: El gobernador ha tenido una visión sobre lo que sucederá a la tierra.

Michiru: Así que de eso se trataba. Ahora entiendo las imágenes que capté con mi espejo marino.

Setsuna: Han habido interrupciones en el espacio temporal y he estado investigando sobre los cambios que se han reflejado pero aun no he obtenido ningún dato relevante.

Ami: Creemos que tiene que ver con la aparición de una estrella hace unas noches atrás sólo que no hemos podido rastrear su trayectoria, no sabemos de dónde vino ni a donde se dirigió.

Rei: Yo también tuve una visión pero aún no logro descifrarla, sólo distinguí una figura extraña con grandes alas oscuras encima del palacio de cristal.

Jano: En la visión del gobernante también apareció esa figura.

Princesa Kakyu: ¿Una figura alada? ¿Quién podría ser?

Artemis: No lo sabemos, hemos estado trabajando con los datos que tenemos pero no se ha logrado nada, es demasiado frustrante.

Luna: Creemos que la posibilidad de que sea un antiguo enemigo es muy baja ya que todos fueron derrotas y eliminados para siempre.

Minako: No podemos eliminar esa posibilidad, recuerda que el caldero primordial no fue destruido y por lo tanto todo puede volver a la vida sea bueno o malo.

Makoto: Minako tiene razón puede ser un antiguo enemigo.

Princesa Serenity: Pero ninguno de nuestros antiguos enemigos tenía un poder tan grande como el que describe Helios en su visión.

Zoicite: Mi rey, ¿cuál es el paso a seguir ahora si no tenemos información?

Rey Endimión: Serenity y yo hemos estado analizando la situación y creemos tener un plan que nos pueda ayudar.

Neo reina: Por el momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer sin contar con información, por eso Luna y Artemis serán los encargados de recabar todos los datos que poseamos de los antiguos enemigos y de la aparición de esta estrella, quizás podamos lograr saber quién es este enemigo.

Rey Endimión: No sabemos cuando el enemigo atacará pero por la información que tenemos posiblemente se esté preparando y reuniendo poder para hacerlo, así que creemos contar con algo de tiempo para entrenamiento.

Neo reina: Todos los guerreros se concentrarán en el campo de entrenamiento del palacio, allí podrán ejercitarse sin ser detectados ni molestados.

Rey Endimión: Una vez que haya finalizado el entrenamiento, las senshis del sistema exterior regresarán a sus planetas para formar la primera línea de defensa junto con la Princesa Kakyu y los Star Light en Kinmoku.

Princesa Kakyu: Pero rey, el enemigo es muy poderoso creo que debemos quedarnos aquí para protegerlos a ustedes más ahora que...

Neo reina: Dilo Kakyu, más ahora que somos inútiles para la batalla, ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir?

Princesa Kakyu: No mi reina, pero temo por su vida y la del rey.

Haruka: Reina, la princesa tiene razón debemos permanecer juntos para defenderla a usted y al reino.

Neo reina: Yo aún poseo mi cristal de plata ¿lo recuerdan? No soy una criatura indefensa y este es un plan que ya ha sido analizado y aprobado, no vamos a hacer cambios.

Rey Endimión: Entendemos su preocupación pero necesitamos que sirvan de barrera para tratar de detener los ataques desde afuera.

Princesa Kakyu: Muy bien rey si es su voluntad haremos frente a esto.

Rey Endimión: Kakyu ustedes junto con las sailor del exterior serán nuestra primera frontal para proteger la tierra y el reino.

Hay un silencio en la habitación, nadie más se atreve a decirlo pero todos temen por la vida de la reina y del rey sabiendo que ellos ya no tienen poderes para la batalla. De pronto la sailor más callada del grupo rompe el silencio.

Hotaru: Confiamos en su fuerza majestades y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para impedir que el enemigo llegue a la tierra.

Ceres: Reina, ¿en esta misión también pelearemos nosotras?

Neo reina: Como las nuevas guardianas de la tierra es su deber defenderla, pero si no se sienten preparadas lo entenderíamos.

Vesta: Estamos más que preparadas para cumplir con nuestra misión.

Atenea: Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y daremos la vida si es necesario.

Juno: Serviremos con honor en esta misión.

Los generales de Elysión estaban impresionados. No esperaban encontrar tanta valentía y belleza en la tierra, si hubieran sabido que sería así no se hubieran negado a venir en un inicio. Nunca habían visto mujeres tan bellas y eso que vivían cerca de las sacerdotisas de Elysión que eran sumamente hermosas, pero ellas las superaban con creces.

Neo reina: No se hable más entonces. Helios, ya hemos preparado sus habitaciones en el palacio y mañana podrán empezar el entrenamiento con las guerreras.

Helios: Será un honor su majestad.

No podía ser, lo tendría tan cerca. Pero con este estado de alerta y lo del entrenamiento no habrá tiempo para pensar en romances, no estaba bien debía concentrarse en lo importante; sólo que esto también era importante. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que el hombre que ella amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba allí, tan cerca. ¿Qué pensará él? ¿Se sentirá igual que ella? Sin saberlo la princesa, todas estas preguntas también pasaban por la cabeza de Helios y no pasaban desapercibidas sus miradas para la persona que mejor la conocía, su madre.

Rey Endimión: Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones que mañana el día será largo para todos.

Dichas estas palabras del rey, todos se fueron retirando uno a uno con excepción de la Princesa Kakyu.

Princesa Kakyu: Rey Endimión ¿me permite unas palabras a solas?

Neo reina: Te espero en la habitación. Buenas noches Kakyu.

La reina se retira dejando solos a la princesa y al rey. Ya no es la chica inmadura e insegura de antes, después de todo lo que ha pasado sabe y confía en el amor de su rey y en la lealtad de Kakyu.

Rey Endimión: Dime Kakyu, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Princesa Kakyu: Endimión, ¿estás seguro de esta estrategia? Si este enemigo que es tan poderoso y lograra derrotarnos y llegara hasta la tierra tú y Serenity estarían en peligro.

Rey Endimión: Agradezco tu preocupación pero aún si lograran derrotarlas tenemos a doce maravillosos guerreros en la tierra que no permitirían que nada nos pasara.

Princesa Kakyu: Lo sé pero aun así no logro quitarme esta sensación del pecho de que algo puede pasarles.

Rey Endimión: Gracias por la preocupación Kakyu pero la decisión está tomada. Serenity y yo nos negamos a ser una carga para ustedes.

Princesa Kakyu: Bien si es así no te retengo más Endimión, que descanses.

Rey Endimión: Igual tu Kakyu y otra vez gracias.

Cada uno de ellos se dirige a sus habitaciones a tratar de conciliar el sueño, mañana la princesa Kakyu regresará a Kinmoku a prepararse junto con sus guerreras y sólo se volverán a ver frente al monitor del comunicador intergaláctico.

Mientras camina, Endimión no puede sacarse las palabras de Kakyu de su cabeza. Si falla la estrategia y las guerreras exteriores fueran derrotadas el enemigo logrará llegar a la tierra y el enfrentamiento será inevitable. Si algo le sucediera a su amada o a su hija sería demasiado para él.

**Habitación real, palacio de cristal**

Endimión entra a sus habitaciones donde le espera una Serenity muy distinta a la que acaba de ver salir del salón principal. Tiene una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se muestran traviesos como cuando era apenas una colegiala. Le gusta esta Serenity porque le recuerda cuando solo eran Usako y Mamo-chan, pero le preocupa verla tan apacible en un momento como este.

Serenity: Mamo-chan, ¿recuerdas cuando nos atacó Neherenia buscando arrebatarme el cristal de plata? _Endimión asiente. _Helios nos contó que venía en busca de la princesa de la luna que podía descubrir donde estaba el cristal dorado. Por un momento creímos que se refería a mí pero luego nos dimos cuenta que se refería a nuestra hija, la princesa de la luna del futuro.

Endimión: Usako ¿por qué hablas de esto ahora?

Serenity: Mamo-chan ¿no has visto como mira Helios a nuestra hija?

Endimión: Pues la verdad con todo lo que está pasando no he reparado en ello.

Serenity: Hoy mientras hablábamos del entrenamiento y la estadía de Helios en el palacio pude ver la ansiedad en los ojos de Serenity y era evidente que se debía a Helios.

Endimión: ¿Y qué piensas de eso?

Serenity: Creo que ellos están destinados, como tú y yo.

Endimión: ¿Crees que Helios lo sepa?

Serenity: Por la mirada en sus ojos creo que sí o al menos eso desea. Tal vez sería bueno que tuvieras una conversación con él para estar seguros y yo hablaré con nuestra hija.

Endimión: ¿No crees que no es el momento para hablar de eso? Me parece que hay cosas de mayor importancia.

Serenity: Mamo-chan no olvides que lo más importante es el amor, siempre que peleamos pudimos superar a nuestros enemigos gracias al amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Además si las cosas son como las pienso, ellos son nuestro futuro.

Endimión: ¿Los futuros reyes del milenio de plata?

Serenity: Exacto.

Endimión: De ser así las cosas deberemos hablar con las guerreras para que den especial protección a Helios.

Serenity: Sí, debemos protegerlos para que puedan realizar su amor como nosotros logramos realizar el nuestro.

Los reyes se besan apasionadamente. Saben que es un momento de preocupación pero que también deben aprovechar para expresarse su amor. Endimión la acaricia lentamente, pasa su mano por la sedosa cabellera de Serenity y comienza a besar su cuello. Ella se deja hacer, entregándose a la pasión de su amado, sintiendo que se le va la vida en ello. Si tuviera que morir espera que su último recuerdo sea un beso de esos labios que tanto ama.

Rey Endimión: Oh Usako, te amo.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, lo reescribí varias veces porque algo le hacía falta pero ahora sí que me gusta.

**Luna p-27: **Me alegra mucho que te guste que la historia esté basada en el manga que la verdad se me hace más interesante que el anime.

**Fco ala: **gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos.

Espero los comentarios de todos con ansias!


	8. Inicia el entrenamiento

**Habitaciones de los guerreros, Tokio de Cristal**

Son las cinco de la mañana y ya el sol ha salido en la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal. Sus habitantes ajenos al peligro que los acecha duermen apaciblemente en sus camas, disfrutando los últimos minutos de sueño antes de tener que salir hacia sus trabajos. Pero en palacio ya los guerreros están despiertos y alistándose para dirigirse al lugar que será su campo de entrenamiento durante los próximos días y hasta que el enemigo se muestre o ellos lo encuentren, lo que suceda primero.

Los generales de Elysión preparan sus ropas de entrenamiento mientras conversan alegremente y sin pensar en lo que se avecina. La batalla les emociona, nunca antes han tenido que enfrentarse a un enemigo y sólo conocían lo que les decían en los archivos centrales. Pero no solo la batalla ocupa sus pensamientos, hay "otras cosas" que los mantienen en vilo.

Calisto: ¿Qué piensan de las mujeres de la tierra?

Jano: ¿A qué te refieres? _ Pregunta sorprendido._

Calisto: Ahora me vas a venir con el cuento que no te fijaste.

Ganimedes: Creo que el sol de la tierra te ha calentado las neuronas Calisto.

Calisto: Por favor muchachos no me hagan sentir como tonto no creo haber sido el único que lo notara. ¿Tú si lo viste verdad Hiperión?

Hiperión: Calisto recuerda para que estamos aquí. No tenemos tiempo que perder con trivialidades.

Calisto: Hermanos los conozco y sé que ustedes piensan igual que yo. Nunca habíamos visto mujeres tan hermosas.

Jano: Pues la verdad es que son bellísimas, especialmente la reina de la luna. Su mirada es tan cautivadora.

Calisto: ¡Lo sabía! No podía haber sido el único. Siii, la reina de la luna es un poema a la belleza.

Hiperión: ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Es de la reina de luna de la que hablan, es mejor que tomen un baño y enfríen sus cerebros.

Ganimedes: Oye Hiperión tranquilo sólo estamos comentando de la belleza de la reina no es que la vamos a tratar de seducir. Además si fuéramos a fijarnos en alguien creo que serían en alguna de las sailors.

Calisto: Hiperión, ¿no te parecen hermosas estas guerreras mmm como se llaman, ah si las sailor cuarteto?

Hiperión se sonroja causando la risa de sus hermanos. El todo correcto y siempre serio Hiperión no había podido ocultar que sus pensamientos no eran muy distintos a los de sus hermanos a pesar de tratar de mantener siempre la seriedad por su rango de líder, no podía negarse a sí mismo que era simplemente un hombre y que también tenía instintos, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo frente a ellos.

Jano: No eres distinto a nosotros, ¿verdad?

Hiperión: Para que ya corten con esta conversación sin importancia pues sí, no puedo negar que esas chicas son muy hermosas pero me interesa más que tan buenas guerreras resulten ser.

Calisto: A mí me parecen encantadoras, en especial Atenea. Su hermoso cabello celeste claro resplandece como el cielo. _Suspira _

Jano: Yo prefiero a Juno, tiene una mirada fiera y se ve tan decidida.

Ganimedes: Pues si es de escoger yo me quedo con Vesta se ve que esa chica tiene carácter. Hiperión creo que te tocará conformarte con Ceres, de todos modos ella se ve tan seria como tú.

Mientras los generales de Elysión se divierten con esta conversación, en el ala femenina una charla no muy distinta se desarrolla en las habitaciones de las guerreras más jóvenes aprovechando que aún no inician los entrenamientos y todavía pueden ser simplemente ellas y no las guerreras fieras que deben ser.

Atenea: Chicas vieron que guapos los generales de Elysión, ahhhhh.

Vesta: Ay si, ese Ganimedes es u hombre precioso.

Juno: A mí me fascina Jano es tan varonil y fuerte.

Atenea: Yo prefiero a Calisto mm mm. ¿Ceres tu qué opinas?

Ceres: Opino que tenemos prioridades como para pensar en eso ahora.

Juno: Oh Ceres tu siempre de aguafiestas.

Como líder del grupo Ceres debía mantener su posición y ser la voz de la razón, pero no podía negarse a ella misma que su corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza cuando vio por primera vez el rostro de Hiperión. ¿Sería tan buen guerrero como parecía? Era tan alto y su cabello negro era hermoso y su mirada le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre apuesto pero sí era la primera vez que compartiría una misión tan importante con uno. ¿Qué pasará cuando estén entrenando?

**Habitación de la princesa Lady Serenity**

La princesa se pasea inquieta por su habitación. No es la primera vez que estará en una batalla ni mucho menos el que tenga que participar en largas jornadas de entrenamiento pero a pesar de eso no logra dejar su ansiedad. Ella sabe a qué se debe toda esta intranquilidad, es por él; por su presencia en el palacio… su cercanía. Tan cerca y tan lejos de ella porque desconoce sus pensamientos. No reparó en ella desde que llegó ni tan siquiera intentó saludarle.

Se siente herida, ella que ha esperado todo este tiempo por él y él pareciera haberla olvidado. Pero cómo podía ser esto posible si compartían un pasado juntos y él le había prometido que compartirían el futuro. ¿Significaría este comportamiento que Helios ya no pensaba igual?

Afuera de su puerta alguien trataba de decidir si debía tocar o no, quizás debería esperar a hablar con los reyes y a que toda esta situación se resuelva antes de tomarse este atrevimiento con la princesa lunar, pero no lo podía evitar. Su corazón le dolía y pedía a gritos poder tan siquiera mirarla, contemplar esa mirada de niña traviesa que ya conocía y escuchar esa voz que le había cautivado hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ante él estaban un par de ojos que lo miraban inquietante. No podía ni hablar, estaba incluso más bella que cuando él llegó al reino y más bella aún que cuando la conoció.

Princesa: Buenos días.

Helios: Buen día princesa. _Se inclina en una reverencia._

Su formalidad le dolió, después de todo lo que habían compartido juntos, después de haberla besado cómo podía tratarla con tanta indiferencia.

Princesa: ¿Qué haces afuera de mi puerta? ¿No sabes acaso que esta ala es sólo para miembros de la familia real?

Su pregunta lo sorprendió y decepcionó. ¡Cómo podía su hermosa princesa haberse convertido en esta persona tan soberbia!

Helios: Disculpe majestad, hace mucho no vengo al reino y perdí el camino. No volverá a suceder. _Mintió, no le diría nada a esta mocosa malcriada._

Princesa: Eso espero Helios, no quisiera verte por ahí fisgando en asuntos de la familia real.

Helios: Una vez más le pido disculpas. Ahora con su permiso me retiro alteza, me esperan para el entrenamiento.

Princesa: Muy bien, nos vemos allá.

**Pista de aterrizaje de Tokio de Cristal**

La princesa Kakyu está lista para partir hacia Kinmoku a poner al tanto de la situación a sus guerreras y empezar su preparación para hacer frente a la batalla. Quisiera poder quedarse para luchar al lado de su amiga y defenderla como ella lo hizo hace tiempo atrás en la estrella de sagitario en el castillo de Galaxia pero debe obedecer la voluntad de los reyes.

Neo reina: Kakyu, ¿me estás oyendo?

Kakyu: Disculpa, ¿me decías algo?

Neo reina: Sí, te decía que por favor les dieras mis saludos a las chicas. ¿Te sucede algo?

Kakyu: Sigo preocupada por ti y por Endimión.

Neo reina: No tienes por qué preocuparte, tú conoces el poder de nuestras guerreras además tenemos a los guerreros de Elysión con nosotros y de ser necesario tenemos amigas en toda la galaxia que podrían ayudarnos.

Kakyu: ¿Galaxia sabe lo que está pasando?

Neo reina: No, luego de la fiesta de Serenity no he podido hablar con ella.

Kakyu: ¿No has podido localizarla?

Neo reina: No contesta el comunicador intergaláctico y la verdad con lo que está pasando ya me preocupa.

Kakyu: ¿Crees que algo podría haberle sucedido?

Neo reina: Espero que no… creo que no, ella es una guerrera muy fuerte.

Kakyu: Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

Neo reina: La última vez que hablamos me dijo que estaba muy feliz porque se habían terminado las guerras y que ya estaba cansada de pelear.

Kakyu: Pero si estamos ante esta situación no creo que nos dé la espalda.

Neo reina: No lo sé Kakyu, recuerda que Galaxia una vez se dejó manipular por caos y no sé si podamos confiarnos.

Kakyu: Pero Serenity de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y Galaxia ha demostrado su lealtad para contigo.

Neo reina: Hasta hoy no hemos enfrentado otro enemigo como para ver si realmente está de nuestro lado.

En ese momento son interrumpidas por uno de los generales de la tierra.

Kunzite: Disculpe su majestad, la nave que llevará a la princesa Kakyu a Kinmoku está lista.

Neo reina: Gracias Kunzite, enseguida vamos.

Kakyu: Creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Neo reina: No lo digas de esa forma, suena como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver.

Kakyu: Serenity por favor, cuídate.

Neo reina: No te preocupes amiga así lo haré.

Se dan un abrazo de despedida y la princesa Kakyu se encamina hacia el pasillo de abordaje para tomar su vuelo. Una vez en su asiento cierra los ojos un momento y miles de imágenes pasan por su cabeza de cuando luchó junto a su amiga y lo que han compartido juntas después de eso. No sabe porqué pero su corazón late muy fuerte y no puede evitar pensar que tal vez sea la última vez que se despide de ella.

**Campo de entrenamiento, Tokio de Cristal**

Las primeras en llegar al campo fueron Haruka y Michiru, luego llegaron Setsuna y Hotaru.

Hotaru: Buen día chicas ¿qué tal están?

Haruka: Ansiosas por ver que tanto se han desarrollado los poderes de las demás senshis, especialmente las del cuarteto.

Setsuna: Mi interés es hacia los jóvenes que vienen de Elysión.

Michiru: Vaya Setsuna no sabía que te gustaban los jovencitos.

Setsuna: No digas tonterías, me refiero a que no conozco sus poderes y quisiera saber si podemos confiar en ellos para esta misión.

Haruka: En eso tienes razón Setsuna, no sabemos si tienen alguna habilidad para la batalla, será interesante ver que pueden hacer.

Hotaru: Pues creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho porque ahí vienen.

Hiperión, Ganimedes, Calisto y Jano se acercan hacia el campo de entrenamiento listo para iniciar con la práctica pero evidentemente ansiosos e inquietos por estar rodeados de tantas mujeres cosa a la cual no están acostumbrados.

Calisto: Buen día señoritas, espero que estén listas para la pelea.

Haruka: Más bien somos nosotras que nos preguntamos si estarán listos para enfrentarnos.

Rey Endimión: Veo que ya están listos para entrenar.

Todos voltean a ver al rey y se inclinan en una reverencia.

Setsuna: Su majestad, ¿usted entrenará con nosotros?

Rey Endimión: No Setsuna, sólo estoy aquí para armar los grupos y supervisar un poco las prácticas, luego me marcho. ¿No han llegado las demás sailors?

Hotaru: Creo que ahí vienen Sailor Mars, Júpiter, Venus y Mercury.

Rey Endimión: Bien sólo haría falta Helios, las cuarteto y Serenity.

Jano: El señor Helios ya viene.

A lo lejos un grupo de jovencitas se acerca a toda prisa tratando de apurar el paso al encuentro del resto de los guerreros. Cuando llegan al lugar miradas furiosas las incomodan y bajan la cabeza.

Rey Endimión: Es necesario que estén aquí más temprano, los demás guerreros tuvieron que esperar por ustedes.

Princesa: Lo siento padre fue mi culpa, las chicas tuvieron que esperarme y…

Rey Endimión: No me des excusas Serenity, debes ser el ejemplo hacia los demás no lo olvides.

Princesa: Sí padre.

Rey Endimión: Bueno vamos a empezar. Hemos considerado que lo mejor es que las sailors de más experiencia batallen entre ellas pues tienen un nivel parecido y ya se conocen bien, así que Haruka peleará contra Makoto, Ami contra Michiru, Setsuna contra Rei y Minako contra Hotaru.

Ami: Muy bien, manos a la obra.

Rey Endimión: Como las sailors cuarteto y los generales de Elysión nunca han estado en una batalla real creo que será mejor que ustedes entrenen juntos por lo que Ceres irá contra Hiperión, Atenea contra Calisto, Juno contra Jano y Vesta contra Ganimedes.

Ceres e Hiperión: De acuerdo.

Rey Endimión: Por último, Serenity te corresponderá enfrentarte a Helios.

¡Pero qué molestia! ¿Por qué el rey tenía que imponerle a esa mocosa malcriada como compañera de entrenamiento? Esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba Helios.

Rey Endimión: Buenos si todos estamos de acuerdo empecemos el entrenamiento, yo me quedaré un rato para ver sus habilidades en acción.

Haruka: No se acerque mucho su majestad no queremos hacerle daño.

Rey Endimión: Jajaja muy graciosa Uranus.

Los guerreros se dispusieron a pelear según las indicaciones de Endimión. Hace tiempo que no estaban todos reunidos y la euforia se apodera de ellos.

Es una verdadera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, usando al máximo sus poderes. Las senshis mayores están en el mismo nivel entre ellas, pero las sailor cuarteto son superiores en poder a los generales de Elysión. Las chicas lo notan pero no bajarán su nivel, ellos deben esforzarse más si no quieren ser derrotados fácilmente por el enemigo.

Lo que ellas no saben es que los generales están tratando de medir sus habilidades y aprender sus tácticas de pelea, así que no usan su energía al máximo esperando que ellas se confíen.

Por el otro lado la princesa y Helios pareciera que están luchando contra el verdadero enemigo y no se dan tregua. Serenity no recuerda desde cuando Helios tiene tanta fuerza o poder pero aún así ella no bajará su energía. Su frialdad le había golpeado el corazón y quería desquitarse de algún modo. Por su parte Helios quería darle una lección a la mocosa malcriada.

Helios: Eres más fuerte de lo que recuerdo.

Princesa: Cuando me conociste era muy joven y no había desarrollado mis habilidades como senshi, ahora es diferente.

Helios: Sí ahora eres una joven inmadura y arrogante.

Princesa: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? No me conoces.

Helios: Claro que te conozco, eres "la princesa de la luna."

La furia se apodera de Serenity con las palabras de Helios, que lo amara no le daba derecho de tratarla de esa forma. Ella se había esforzado mucho por ser digna de su puesto y no tenerlo solo por herencia. Arremete con toda su fuerza hacia Helios, lanzándolo lejos hasta golpear contra el suelo violentamente.

Todos en el grupo voltean a ver la escena y el rey interviene.

Rey Endimión: Serenity recuerda que esto sólo es un entrenamiento no se trata de que mates a Helios.

Princesa: Lo siento padre.

Hotaru: Vaya princesa de verdad que has mejorado mucho, me impresionas.

Vesta: Creo que debes estar muy molesta con Helios para que lo trates así.

La princesa se sonroja, no había reparado en que la gente se diera cuenta que había algún roce entre ellos si peleaba de esta manera y no quería verse expuesta y que Helios se diera cuenta de cuánto la afectaba.

Rey Endimión: Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí por hoy si no vamos a terminar muertos antes de que el enemigo siquiera intente matarnos.

* * *

Cada vez los capítulos son mas largos... espero que tengan tiempo de leerlos a detalle jijiji.

Aún el enemigo no ataca pero vamos a ver pinceladas de lo que hace mientras los guerreros se entrenan y también trataré de darle tiempo a los personajes para el amor, creo que Usagui va a tener que meter mano jajajaja.


	9. Malos Entendidos

El primer día de entrenamiento había sido provechoso. Endimión pudo comprobar que los poderes de las sailors mayores estaban iguales o incluso mejores que antes y esto le satisfacía principalmente porque Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru serían las primeras en entrar en acción cuando el enemigo atacara. Pero al rey le preocupa dos cosas, primero no había visto a los generales de Elysión tan fuertes como él esperaba y luego estaba la actitud de su hija hacia Helios.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si había sucedido algo entre ellos que él desconociera ya que la actitud de Serenity no era como de costumbre y era algo muy raro en ella luchar con todo su poder. Tal vez Usako estaba equivocada y lo que había visto en sus miradas era otra cosa, de todas formas debería de reprenderla por ese comportamiento pues no era momento para rivalidades y divisiones dentro del equipo.

El rey además estaba planteándose un cambio en la estrategia. Al principio creía que lo mejor era que los generales de Elysión se quedaran a proteger la tierra, pero si este enemigo los conocía bien posiblemente buscarían atacarlos desde todos los puntos posibles empezando por los más vulnerables y en este momento Elysión estaba desprotegido. "Tal vez sería mejor que después del entrenamiento Helios y los generales volvieran a Elysión" fue su pensamiento. Lo consultaría con Usako luego de contarle todos los detalles de este primer día.

En otra ala del palacio una chica estaba sentada en el balcón mirando hacia las estrellas y suspiraba. No entendía que es lo que había pasado y porqué de pronto las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado y esto le llenaba de tristeza. La princesa miraba la luna y recordaba los tiempos felices cuando cabalgó encima de su pegaso sin saber que era Helios, recordando cada detalle compartido y añorando al Helios que conoció. "¿Qué nos sucedió?" se preguntaba.

Caminando por los jardines se encontraba Helios pensando en su hermosa princesa y tratando de entender su cambio. De pronto a lo lejos divisa una figura, es una mujer que mira a la luna con nostalgia. Se acerca lentamente hacia ella y la saluda con una reverencia.

Helios: Su majestad disculpe la intromisión pero no debería estar aquí afuera sola es muy peligroso.

Neo reina: No te preocupes Helios, te aseguro que no estoy sola.

La reina señala hacia las sombras y Helios logra ver a una de las senshis vigilando los movimientos de la reina.

Neo reina: Ves que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Helios: Ya lo veo su majestad.

Neo reina: ¿Y que te trae por aquí Helios? Te noto algo preocupado incluso triste.

Helios: Cuando preparaba mi viaje aquí me sentía muy emocionado por volver a verla pero ahora que estoy aquí parece que no es quien yo recuerdo.

Neo reina: Te refieres a Serenity, ¿no es así?

Helios: Disculpe su majestad yo no quise decir esto yo…

Neo reina: Relájate Helios, nosotros hemos compartido juntos muchas cosas no quiero que me veas como la reina de la tierra antes que nada soy tu amiga.

Helios: Pero ella es su hija, no creo que le agrade si alguien dice alguna cosa terrible de ella.

Neo reina: Dime que sucede y tal vez yo pueda aconsejarte.

Helios: Bueno majestad, la cosa es que esta mañana quise acercarme a hablar con ella y me dirigí a su habitación iba a tocar la puerta cuando ella salió y pues con la sorpresa solo atiné a saludarla y luego su rostro cambió y me trató con mucha altivez. Luego durante el entrenamiento discutimos y me atacó con toda su fuerza.

Neo reina: Ya veo. Creo que tal vez sea un malentendido, porque no hablas mañana con ella y así aclaran las cosas.

Helios: No lo había pensado así pero creo que tiene razón, gracias. Me retiro su majestad, buenas noches.

Neo reina: Buenas noches Helios.

Helios se retira dejando a la reina sola en los jardines. Su semblante ahora es distinto incluso se nota la esperanza en sus ojos de poder arreglar las cosas con la princesa. La reina lo nota y se pone muy feliz, tal vez las cosas no pasaron como las había planeado pero esto también resultaría bien. Ahora que se sentía incapaz de defenderse y defender a los que quería era importante para ella que su hija tuviera quien pudiese defenderla, además debía pensar en la posibilidad de que pronto… quizás la tierra necesitara de nuevos reyes.

**Sistema planetario KOI-351, estrella madre**

La nave acaba de regresar de un viaje de reconocimiento a la tierra. Todo parece estar según lo planeado, ha logrado pasar desapercibida la trayectoria de la nave y nadie se dio cuenta que estuvieron allí. Mezclarse con los habitantes de la tierra fue sencillo, incluso se divirtieron. Los humanos parecían hacer su vida con normalidad y hasta pudieron ver a los reyes paseando y cumpliendo con compromisos reales. Todo parece indicar que desconocen de sus planes.

Pero hay una cosa que les preocupa, no lograron ubicar la presencia de las guerreras de la tierra por ningún lado y era algo muy curioso conociendo los datos que tenían de ellas. Debían de informarlo a su líder.

Las siete hermanas ingresan al palacio oscuro en dirección al salón principal donde les espera ella para recibir sus noticias.

"¿Qué información me traen?"

"Nos infiltramos en la tierra como usted lo ordenó y no tuvimos problemas" Dijo una de ellas.

"Los humanos han realizado sus actividades normales, tal parece que no supieran nada" Comentó otra.

"Eso es irrelevante". Respondió ella. "Puede ser que les hayan ocultado información."

"No lo creemos así. Vimos a la reina en varias ocasiones cumpliendo con sus deberes con normalidad."

"Tal parece que nuestros planes avanzan según lo esperado y en la tierra desconocen nuestra presencia."

"No sé, no estoy segura. La reina sintió mi presencia la primera vez que fui a la tierra, lo sé."

"Pero señora, ellos actuaban con normalidad no creo que sepan nuestros planes."

"Te atreves a llevarme la contraria."

"No señora, disculpe."

"Por el momento sigamos con lo planeado pero no vamos a confiarnos, esa reina de la luna es bastante traicionera."

"Señora, hay otra cosa. No logramos encontrar a las senshis ni en sus planetas ni en la tierra, tampoco logramos sentir su presencia."

"Eso es bastante curioso, tal vez deberíamos enviar a alguien a la tierra de forma definitiva para monitorear sus movimientos"

"Yo me ofrezco señora". Dijo una joven de ojos color índigo.

"Muy bien ve y nos informas de lo que sucede."

Las hermanas se retiran con sus nuevas órdenes y cada vez más ansiosas de empezar a ejecutar su plan.

**Pasillos del palacio, Tokio de Cristal**

Helios amaneció de un mejor humor luego de su conversación con la reina la noche anterior. Había decidido que durante el entrenamiento de hoy hablaría con la princesa para aclarar las cosas entre ellos y tal vez podría hablarle de sus sentimientos. Caminaba por los pasillos del palacio en dirección al campo de entrenamiento cuando sin querer escuchó una conversación.

_"¿No te parece lindo?"_

_"Para nada es detestable. No sé como antes pudo gustarme."_

_"A mí me parece adorable."_

_"Pues si quieres quédatelo, la verdad no soporto ni verlo."_

_"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Antes no hacías otra cosa que hablar de cuanto lo querías."_

_"Eso fue antes, ahora me doy cuenta que no va conmigo no es digno de una princesa."_

_"Jajaja, pues yo me lo quedo luego no te quejes."_

_"Para nada"._

Las chicas empiezas a caminar y de pronto se encuentran con Helios, él que había escuchado la conversación estaba pasmado no podía creer esas palabras. Tal pareciera que la reina se había equivocado y en verdad la princesa era la chica pretenciosa y malcriada que él había pensado. Pues si ella ya lo había desechado y no soportaba mirarlo él tampoco quería ni siquiera su amistad.

Princesa: Buenos días Helios. _Dijo ella con dulzura esperando que quizás lo del día anterior solo fuera un malentendido y arreglar las cosas._

Helios: Buen día "princesa", al parecer no me equivoqué contigo.

Princesa: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Helios no le respondió y siguió su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento. La princesa y Ceres se dirigieron hacia la habitación de ésta para cambiarse de ropa ya que a último momento a la princesa no le gustaba lo que llevaba puesto a pesar de que antes se moría de las ganas por comprar ese conjunto.

Ceres: ¿Qué bicho le picó a Helios?

Princesa: No lo sé pero tal parece que me detesta.

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Han llegado todos los guerreros temprano esta vez para iniciar con el entrenamiento. El rey está observando desde lejos las actividades y analizando a cada uno de ellos para determinar su nivel de poder.

Se concentra en las sailor cuarteto y los generales de Elysión pues aún tiene dudas de los poderes de ellos. Aún no inician con su pelea y los generales están reunidos discutiendo su estrategia.

Hiperión: Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de jugar.

Calisto: No crees que es muy pronto, es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

Jano: Yo también, es gracioso verlas creer que nos tienen dominados.

Ganimedes: Nuestro hermano tiene razón, no estamos aquí para juegos. Lo de ayer solo fue estrategia para saber a qué nos enfrentaríamos.

Hiperión: Así es, ahora debemos tomar en serio el entrenamiento si seguimos haciendo esto Helios se dará cuenta y puede molestarse.

Calisto: Entonces hagámoslo.

Las sailor cuarteto se acercan a los generales, no pierden tiempo para burlarse de ellos sin saber la realidad de la situación.

Juno: Bueno chicos están listos para una dosis más.

Atenea: No los molestes Juno ellos no tienen la culpa de ser más débiles.

Calisto: Ten cuidado con lo que dices preciosa, tal vez te estés equivocando.

Vesta: Nosotras podemos derrotarlos con una mano atada a la espalda.

Ganimedes: ¿Quieren apostar?

Juno: Claro que sí, ¿qué proponen?

Hiperión se acerca a la discusión con cara de pocos amigos, sus hermanos ya saben que les arruinará la diversión y echará a perder todo.

Hiperión: Una cita con nosotros, luego de que pase la batalla.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos, que lo propusiera Calisto o Juno era normal pero que Hiperión utilizara esta estrategia era algo inesperado y más inesperada sería de donde vendría la respuesta.

Ceres: Trato hecho, si ustedes logran derrotarnos durante los entrenamientos saldremos con ustedes luego de la batalla.

Y sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos.

Hiperión: Muy bien, a pelear.

Dicho esto Ganimedes sacó sus espadas ante la vista de unas asombradas sailor cuarteto. Calisto envolvió su zona de batalla con un campo magnético que no dejaba entrar ni salir nada, Hiperión empezó una demostración de sus poderes mezclando aire con fuego y por último Jano bajó la temperatura del campo con sus poderes de hielo.

La atención de todos en el campo se dirigió hacia esa zona y decidieron que hoy no entrenarían con tal de ver la demostración de poder que harían los generales.

La pelea inició con un ataque de Hiperión a Ceres que la tomó por sorpresa elevándola por los aires y dejándola caer violentamente contra el suelo. La sailor se levanta con furia en su mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del general. Contraataca con un movimiento rápido que hubiera pasado desapercibido por otros pero no por Hiperión, y lo detuvo muy fácilmente.

Por su parte Calisto utiliza un ataque poderoso usando su fuerza magnética y propinándole golpes muy fuertes a una desprevenida Atenea que miraba en dirección hacia su amiga Ceres. Se recompone rápidamente y saca una bola de color azul con la que intenta atacar a Calisto pero falla.

Calisto: Preciosa me gustaría que usaras un hermoso vestido blanco para nuestra primer cita.

El comentario enfurece a Atenea la cual aparece entre sus manos una gran bola de energía que es lanzada contra Calisto y que el joven rápidamente intenta repeler puesto que no se lo esperaba. A pesar de la sorpresa logra controlar el ataque y le da una sonrisa triunfal. Juno y Vesta se acercan una a la otra.

Vesta: Parece que subestimamos su fuerza.

Juno: Creo que tendremos que empezar a pelear en serio.

Ambas atacan en conjunto a Ganimedes y Jano que estaban atentos a sus movimientos y se defienden muy bien. Fuera del campo de fuerza las demás sailors admiran la función que están brindando los jóvenes.

Haruka: Tal parece que los generales se despertaron con ganas de jugar rudo.

Minako: Su poder no es igual al que vimos ayer.

Ami: Creo que solo fue una estrategia para estudiar los movimientos de nuestras hijas.

Setsuna: Y ellas se confiaron.

Makoto: Esto será divertido.

Hotaru: ¿Dónde están Helios y la princesa?

Michiru: Están enfrascados en una pelea por la zona tres, esos dos no se dan tregua.

Haruka: Ya hasta parecen enemigos, alguien debe ir a procurar que no se hagan daño.

Rei: Iré yo.

Hotaru: No Rei déjamelo a mí.

Hotaru se encamina hasta la zona tres del campo de entrenamiento mientras dirige una última mirada hacia el lugar donde está el campo magnético. Sonríe al ver que las chicas han elevado su poder y la pelea ahora está más pareja. Al llegar a la zona tres, se encuentra con otra pelea de igual nivel que la que acaba de dejar.

La princesa no deja de atacar a Helios pero este no se queda atrás y responde ferozmente a cada uno de sus ataques. Jamás había visto a su amiga así y le sorprendía que sus ataques estuvieran llenos de tanta rabia. Había hablado por largas horas con Chibiusa acerca de Helios, ella sabía cuánto su amiga amaba a ese hombre y ahora no comprendía qué había cambiado entre ellos pero de continuar así ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de este entrenamiento.

"Nos espera una larga jornada" dijo en voz alta Hotaru y suspiró.


	10. Las ideas de la reina

**Habitación real del palacio**

El rey Endimión se dirige hacia su habitación después de un largo día de entrenamiento y aunque él no está peleando ha sido un día muy difícil tratando de que todos guarden la compostura y recuerden que solo se trata de una práctica, especialmente los guerreros más jóvenes. En su tiempo no se peleaban tanto entre ellos y sabían lo importante de la unión en el equipo, no entendía que pasaba con estos jóvenes que parecían querer matarse. "Espero que mañana sea mejor".

Abre la puerta de la habitación y encuentra todo a oscuras lo cual lo pone en alerta. Usualmente la reina está en sus habitaciones a esta hora antes de bajar al comedor, así que temiendo lo peor empieza a buscarla por toda la habitación. Pronto escucha un sonido familiar y su corazón se agita pero ya no de preocupación. El sonido que oye es de una melodiosa voz que canta una melodía que el ya conoce: Moonlight Densetsu.

Se dirige hacia donde sale el sonido y llega al cuarto de baño cuya puerta está entreabierta. La reina está tomando un baño de burbujas, su larga cabellera plateada cae suelta sobre sus hombros y el agua cubre apenas por encima de sus pezones. Su cabeza esta recostada contra la cabecera de la bañera y tiene los ojos entrecerrados mientras canta su canción favorita, se veía hermosa.

Sin hacer ningún ruido Endimión se despoja de sus ropas y las deja caer en el suelo. Abre lentamente la puerta del cuarto de baño sorprendiendo a la reina que de pronto lo ve y se ruboriza cual si fuese una colegiala. Se levanta de la bañera dejándolo ver su delicioso cuerpo y lanzándole miradas llenas de pasión invitándole a entrar en la bañera con ella. Su lujuria se enciende por esa mujer, aunque la haya visto mil veces desnuda cada vez que la ve le resulta más provocadora y excitante.

Endimión no se hace de rogar y cierra la distancia entre ellos tomándola entre sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente en los labios, luego deja un sendero de besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello y vuelve a subir para tomar el lóbulo de su oreja. Corre sus manos hacia arriba y acaricia su cabello y le susurra "Te amo".

Ella cierra la distancia entre sus labios y lo besa con tanta pasión como él la había besado hace un momento, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de Endimión enloqueciéndolo con sus besos y caricias. Se dejan caer en la bañera, ella está encima de él y continúan con su juego sin importar que el agua caiga desbordada y moje el piso de la habitación. Entonces se separan un momento, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo por la situación hasta que se callan y vuelven a besarse para luego demostrarse cuanto se aman…

La reina está sentada frente al espejo cepillando su cabello. Endimión camina de un lado a otro buscando que ponerse para bajar a cenar con los demás guerreros.

Serenity: Cuéntame sobre el entrenamiento.

Endimión: Ha estado bien, las chicas están en buena forma y no pareciera que hubiesen dejado de pelear.

Serenity: ¿Y las sailors cuarteto?

Endimión: Son muy fuertes pero aún les falta madurez para la batalla.

Serenity: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Endimión: Se confiaron un poco con los generales de Elysión, pensaron que eran débiles y no estudiaron a su oponente.

Serenity: Hay que tomar en cuenta que nunca han estado en una batalla.

Endimión: Sí eso lo sé pero creo que deben de poner más atención en esos detalles. La que me preocupa es nuestra hija y Helios, tal parece que no se llevan bien.

Serenity: Eso es extraño, ayer hablé con Helios y me dijo que iba a arreglar las cosas con ella.

Endimión: Pues me temo que no lo hizo porque hoy tuvimos una demostración de poder entre ellos que no me gustó para nada, incluso hubo que enviar a Hotaru a separarlos.

Serenity: Tal vez necesiten una ayudadita.

Endimión: Y qué piensas hacer exactamente Usako.

Serenity: ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Endimión: Como olvidarlo, fue en el baile de mascaras.

Serenity: Fue tan romántico ahhhhh. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un baile de mascaras en el palacio?

Endimión: Usako no es el momento para celebraciones.

Serenity: Piénsalo Mamo-chan, siempre hacemos este tipo de celebraciones y hace tiempo no damos una fiesta; además si queremos que nuestros súbditos no se enteren de lo que está pasando sería bueno disimular un poco.

Endimión: Es muy arriesgado.

Serenity: Estaremos alerta, entre los invitados estarán las sailors y los generales nada va a suceder.

Endimión: Esta bien hagámoslo.

Serenity: Voy a anunciarlo hoy mismo en la cena y empezaré con los preparativos.

Endimión la mira con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Nunca dejará de ser mi Usako."

**Comedor principal del palacio**

Se encuentran todos reunidos en el comedor comentando sobre las actividades del día, aunque de un lado de la mesa tenemos a unos generales muy sonrientes y por el otro a unas sailors cuarteto bastante molestas. La incomodidad es mucho mayor en otro punto del comedor entre Helios y la princesa que no dejan de mandarse miradas cortantes el uno al otro.

Sin darle importancia a eso, la reina decide hacer su anuncio en ese momento esperando con ansias que sea bien recibido.

Neo reina: Como saben estamos en un momento de mucha tensión en el reino, tratando de equilibrarnos entre los entrenamientos y el hecho de tener que mantener toda la situación en secreto para el resto del mundo.

Endimión: Lo que Serenity quiere decir es que debemos que ser cuidadosos con lo que decimos fuera del palacio y que debemos disimular muy bien esta situación.

Neo reina: Así es, por esa razón he decidido que vamos a dar un baile de disfraces.

Kunzite: ¿Un baile de mascaras su majestad?

Neo reina: Sí Kunzite, un baile de mascaras como a los que asistía en mis tiempos de colegio.

Minako: ¿Te parece una buena idea?

Haruka: Minako tiene razón, no es el momento para dar bailes.

Setsuna: Mi reina la situación es muy delicada y un baile nos puede dejar vulnerables.

Neo reina: Sé que puede sonar algo loco en este momento pero debemos guardar las apariencias, además no creo que el enemigo se atreva a atacar ahí.

Ami: Endimión ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

Endimión: La verdad Serenity tiene razón, debemos disimular y un baile es buena idea. Reforzaremos la seguridad de ser necesario y todos estaremos pendientes.

Ganimedes: Disculpe su majestad pero ¿qué es una fiesta de mascaras?

La reina lo mira con expresión de incredulidad así como el resto de los presentes a excepción de Calisto y Jano.

Ceres: Acaso, ¿es que ustedes nunca han ido a un baile de mascaras?

Calisto: Pues no y no es motivo de burla.

Hiperión: Un baile de mascaras es una celebración donde los invitados llegan con un antifaz cubriendo sus rostros para que nadie los reconozca.

Jano: ¿Cómo sabes eso si nunca hemos salido de Elysión ni hemos asistido a uno de esos bailes?

Hiperión: Lo leí en los archivos.

Juno: Y así quieren llevarnos a una cita ¡vaya!

Neflyte: ¿Cómo que una cita?

Jadeite: Ustedes están muy chicas para eso.

Vesta: Ay ya cálmate papá, eso sólo pasará si nos ganan en el entrenamiento.

Atenea: Cállate Vesta!

Endimión: Cálmense todos no vamos a armar un alboroto por esto.

Neo reina: Mañana empiezo los preparativos, daremos el baile en quince días.

Todos rumoreaban en la mesa, las sailors mayores no pensaban que era buena idea y mucho menos los generales de la tierra pero veían a la reina con tanto entusiasmo que decidieron participar. Por su parte los generales de Elysión y el propio Helios estaban entusiasmados porque no habían participado de algo así nunca. La princesa y sus amigas ya estaban hablando de que iban a ponerse para la noche.

Así transcurrió la cena hasta que uno a uno se fue retirando a sus habitaciones pues el día había sido muy agotador. Mañana continuarían con su entrenamiento así que debían descansar y reponer fuerzas.

**Centro de operaciones Tokio de Cristal**

Los generales de la tierra están reunidos en el centro de operaciones como lo han hecho cada día desde la llegada de Helios. Antes se turnaban para supervisar las labores de vigilancia lo que les daba más tiempo para estar con sus familias pero con los entrenamientos de sus esposas e hijas y la labor de vigilancia esos momentos se habían acabado.

Zoisite: Espero que esto termine pronto ya no aguanto estar aquí todos los días.

Neflyte: Si, ya casi no veo a Rei y a Vesta.

Kunzite: Yo solo espero que todo acabe bien.

Todos coinciden. De pronto los monitores comienzan a detectar una presencia desconocida. Una nave no autorizada está ingresando a la tierra.

Jadeite: Al capitán de la nave Koi-1 favor identifíquese.

La nave no responde.

Zoisite: Si no se identifica activaremos los escudos y tendrá que cambiar su ruta o se estrellará contra ellos.

Continúan sin responder.

Kunzite: Neflyte activa los escudos.

"Por favor no" dice una voz femenina.

"Vengo a pedir ayuda, mi nave fue atacada y todos están muertos, solo quedo yo."

Neflyte: Por favor identifíquese.

"Mi nombre es Raku, Raku Shibo. Por favor ayúdenme."

En la pantalla del intercomunicador aparece frente a ellos una joven de cabello corto negro y de ojos color índigo. Era una chica muy joven como de la edad de sus hijas y se reflejaba el miedo en su rostro.

Los generales autorizaron su aterrizaje y fueron a su encuentro. La nave aterriza y sus puertas se abren. De su interior aparece casi a rastras la joven que habían visto en pantalla. Camina hacia ellos y se tambalea. Jadeite la agarra antes de que su cuerpo impacte contra el suelo.

Jadeite: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes contarnos que sucedió?

Raku: Nos dirigíamos hacia Kinmoku a visitar a la abuela y…

Kunzite: Tranquila si no puedes hablar lo entendemos.

Raku: Paramos en un asteroide cercano cuando unos hombres nos atacaron y robaron, mataron a mi familia.

Zoisite: ¿Y cómo es que lograste escapar?

Raku: Pensaron que había muerto y me dejaron, tomé luego la nave y me dirigí hacia acá.

Neflyte: Pero si ibas a Kinmoku, ¿por qué viniste aquí y no allá?

Raku: Mi padre siempre nos dijo que si alguna vez estábamos en problemas que buscáramos a la reina de la tierra.

Jadeite: ¿Y cómo se llamaba tu padre?

Raku: Su nombre es…

La chica se desmaya. Los generales se sienten conmovidos con ella y deciden mejor llevarla al palacio para que la revise el médico real y descanse.

Neflyte: Llevémosla con la reina, ella organizará todo.

La chica sonríe para sus adentros, había logrado su objetivo.

* * *

**Luna P-27 **no creo que Helios lo merezca pobre! Fue solo un malentendido. jajaja

Bueno que les parece la idea de Usagui? Y que tal la escena de la bañera?

Ya conocemos a la segunda hermana y hasta sabemos su nombre: Raku significa placer mmm y su apellido Shibo significa muerte, espero les guste. Estará de cover de la historia para que la conozcan pero aclaro yo no la diseñé.


	11. La extraña en el palacio

**Habitación de huéspedes del palacio**

La extraña chica de cabello corto y ojos color índigo yace inconsciente en la cama. El médico real está revisándola y a su lado una preocupada reina espera impaciente a que despierte de su trance. Luego de unos minutos, comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente tratando de adaptarse a la luz. Cuando por fin logra enfocar se contrae en la cama asustada de ver rostros desconocidos.

Neo reina: Tranquila, estas con amigos.

Raku: ¿Dónde estoy?

Neo reina: Estás en la tierra, en el palacio real. Mi nombre es Serenity.

Raku: ¿Usted es la reina de la tierra?

Neo reina: Así es y estoy aquí para ayudarte. Este señor es el médico real, te va a hacer algunas preguntas.

Médico: Hola, mi nombre es Motoki, ¿cómo te llamas?

Raku: Mi nombre es Raku Shibo.

Dr. Motoki: Bien señorita Shibo, ¿de dónde viene?

Raku: No lo sé.

Dr. Motoki: ¿Tienes algún familiar?

Raku: Creo que tengo una abuela pero no logro recordar.

Dr. Motoki: Recuerdas lo que te pasó.

La chica pone cara de pánico y empieza a llorar.

Neo reina: Tranquila querida sólo te queremos ayudar.

Raku: Mataron a mi familia sólo yo logré escapar.

Dr. Motoki: ¿Y cómo se llamaban tus familiares?

Raku: No lo sé, no recuerdo nada solo veo borrones cuando trato de recordar sus rostros yo... _Llora._

El doctor empieza nuevamente a revisarla, mira sus ojos y toca su cabeza, siente que tiene algunos golpes pero nada de mucho cuidado sólo reposo.

Dr. Motoki: Dime Raku, ¿recuerdas algo de tu vida antes del viaje en la nave?

Raku: No, no puedo, no logro, no...

Neo reina: Está bien querida descansa, el doctor y yo vamos afuera.

La reina y el doctor salen de la habitación dejando a la chica descansar.

Dr. Motoki: Tiene algunas contusiones en la cabeza pero nada grave, sólo necesita algunos días de reposo y estas desaparecerán.

Neo reina: ¿Es normal que no recuerde a su familia?

Dr. Motoki: Pues ha sufrido un trauma muy grande y su cerebro está reprimiendo los recuerdos, es muy probable que no recuerde nada por algunos días.

Neo reina: ¿Necesitará algún tratamiento?

Dr. Motoki: Le dejaré algunos analgésicos para el dolor y recomiendo mucho descanso, sus recuerdos irán volviendo poco a poco. Si lo desea puedo prepararle una habitación en el Hospital Takeuchi y allí me encargaré personalmente de ella.

Neo reina: No va a ser necesario doctor ella se quedará aquí. Por favor envíeme una enfermera para que la atienda.

Dr. Motoki: De acuerdo su majestad, hoy mismo estará aquí. Yo estaré pasando en tres días para ver cómo evoluciona.

Neo reina: Gracias doctor, lo acompaño.

Una vez se hubo marchado el doctor, la reina se dirige hacia su habitación donde se encuentra Endimión.

Endimión: ¿Ya se fue el doctor?

Serenity: Sí. Sabes Mamo-chan esa chica me inspira mucha compasión.

Endimión: Usako debes tener cuidado, no conocemos quien es esa chica ni dónde viene.

Serenity: Puedo ver en sus ojos su soledad y tristeza, ella necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Endimión: Esta bien pero igual no te confíes demasiado.

Los días van pasando y la reina sigue con los preparativos para el baile de mascaradas. Los guerreros continúan en su entrenamiento donde la pelea entre las sailor cuarteto y los generales de Elysión se pone cada vez mejor y muy pareja. El doctor cumplió su promesa y pasó a revisar a Raku la cual había evolucionado muy bien de sus golpes pero seguía sin recordar nada, a pesar de esto el doctor le dio de alta por lo que su tiempo en el palacio se había terminado.

Raku: Gracias por su hospitalidad su majestad pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora de marcharme.

Neo reina: ¿Y a donde iras?

Raku: Aun no lo sé, tal vez busque dónde hospedarme en la ciudad mientras recupero la memoria y pueda volver a mi lugar de origen.

Neo reina: Lo he estado pensando y necesito a alguien que me ayude a preparar el baile de mascaras, así que quisiera que te quedaras en el palacio y me ayudaras.

Raku: ¿De verdad lo dice? Para mí será un honor poder ayudarla después de lo que ha hecho por mí.

Neo reina: Bueno pues no se hable más vamos a empezar.

Así Raku se quedó por más tiempo en el palacio. La reina cada vez se iba encariñando más con la chica aunque haciendo caso de las palabras del rey no se confiaba mucho de ella.

ella.

**Estrella cero, palacio de Galaxia muchos días atrás**

Galaxia: ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo lograron burlar la seguridad?

"Eso fue muy fácil, tu sistema no es el más moderno que digamos." Dijo una de ellas.

"Además solo venimos a hacerte una visita cordial."

Rápidamente la mujer de ojos rojos toma a Galaxia y la apresa en una llave dejándola inmovilizada. Galaxia trata de zafarse y forcejean por un rato pero la fuerza de la intrusa es muy grande y por fin Galaxia se rinde.

Galaxia: ¿A qué han venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

"Querida Galaxia, tan apresurada como siempre. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, proponerte un trato."

Galaxia: Tú voz me es conocida, muéstrame tu rostro.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero no esperaba que necesitaras verme para saber quién soy yo."

Galaxia: ¿Tú? Pero, no puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible?

"Tú lo sabes, todas las estrellas vuelven a nacer"

Galaxia: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

"Te daré una oportunidad de vivir Galaxia, únete a mí y tendrás poder oh y claro conservarás tu vida."

Galaxia: Jamás lo haré, no traicionaré a aquellos que me han brindado su amistad.

"¿Más importante que eso que tu vida?"

Galaxia: Si tengo que dar mi vida lo haré con gusto.

"Lamento oírte decir eso, como comprenderás después de haberme mostrado ante ti no puedo dejarte vivir."

Una luz sale de la mano de la intrusa directo hacia el cuerpo de Galaxia, la cual no puede defenderse ante el ataque. La luz impacta en su cuerpo y su semilla estelar sale frente de ella.

Galaxia: No me importa que me mates, sabes que volveré a nacer y te buscaré para combatirte.

"Esta vez eso no pasará Galaxia, no lo permitiré."

La misteriosa intrusa toma la semilla de Galaxia en sus manos y la destruye volviéndola polvo. Galaxia no puede más que mirar sorprendida como su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse, borrándola de la faz del universo como si nunca hubiese existido.

"Es una lástima que no hayas querido unirte a mí."

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Todo está en calma en Tokio de Cristal. En el palacio ya todos duermen apaciblemente luego de una hermosa velada y una fabulosa comida para la cena. Los guerreros por fin conocieron a la misteriosa joven que había aparecido hace unos días atrás herida y que por su entrenamiento no habían tenido tiempo de conocer. A todos les había caído muy bien, especialmente a los hombres cosa que tenía molestas a las chicas.

De pronto la calma de la noche se interrumpe por una figura que se desplaza sigilosamente entre los pasillos del palacio dirigiéndose al centro de operaciones. Llega al lugar y se encuentra con todo apagado, cosa que no es usual puesto que los generales de la tierra siempre están en vigilancia pero esto es conveniente para sus intereses.

Entra en el cuarto burlando la seguridad del mismo y busca el intercomunicador galáctico e inicia la comunicación.

"¿Qué noticias me tienes?"

"Nada relevante señora, aquí todo está en calma parece ser que no sospechan nada."

"Es muy extraño, no creo que estén desprevenidos. ¿Estás segura que no has notado nada extraño?"

"Ahora que lo menciona sí, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no he visto ni a la princesa ni a sus guardianas durante el día ya que salen muy temprano y regresan hasta la noche."

"Muy interesante. Es necesario que les sigas y averigües que se traen entre manos."

"Otra cosa más, la reina está preparando un baile de mascaras."

"Un baile de máscaras! Es bueno saber eso, puede ser un momento vulnerable y muy útil en mis planes."

"Lo curioso es que en la lista de invitados no están sus amigas de Kinmoku."

"Por las guerreras en Kinmoku no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de ellas. Sigue vigilando y mantenme informada, creo que podemos usar a nuestro favor los planes de la reina."

La comunicación se interrumpe. A lo lejos escucha un ruido y voces que se dirigen hacia su dirección por lo que trata de escabullirse lo más pronto posible y salir del cuarto. Con paso apurado se encamina hacia las habitaciones cuando se encuentra de frente con Neflyte y Jadeite.

Jadeite: ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?

"Lo siento, es que no podía dormir y quise ir hacia los jardines a mirar las estrellas."

Neflyte: Pero este camino no te lleva al jardín.

"Sí ya me di cuenta tal parece que me perdí, aun no conozco bien el palacio."

Jadeite: Esta bien, pero trata de no andar por esta zona sin autorización y menos a esta hora.

"¿Puede ser peligroso?"

Jadeite: No hemos dicho eso, solo que no es bueno que una joven de tu edad esté por aquí a estas horas.

"Oh, bien trataré de no hacerlo. Buenas noches."

Neflyte: Buenas noches, Raku que descanses.


	12. El baile de mascaras

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Raku ingresa en el centro de operaciones aprovechando todo el alboroto presente en el palacio con los últimos detalles para la fiesta de mañana en la noche. Pero cuando intenta contactar con su hermana mayor entran los generales de la tierra por lo que debe esconderse para no ser descubierta.

Jadeite: Es importante que todos participemos de la fiesta para no levantar sospechas entre los invitados.

Kunzite: Pero también es necesario que estemos vigilantes de lo que pase en la galaxia.

Jadeite: Es cierto mmm, podríamos hacer turnos de manera que todos seamos vistos en la fiesta y siempre haya uno de nosotros aquí.

Zoisite: Estoy de acuerdo, el primer turno lo haré yo al iniciar la fiesta a las 06:00 horas y me relevaran en dos horas.

Neflyte: Yo me ofrezco para el siguiente turno.

Kunzite: Yo tomaré el turno de las 10:00 horas.

Jadeite: Por lo visto tendré que perderme los fuegos artificiales! Yo haré el último turno.

Zoisite: Muy bien, vamos por café.

Los generales salen del centro de operaciones dejando a Raku la cual no había sido detectada. Toma el intercomunicador e inicia su llamada que es respondida por su hermana mayor.

"Raku, ¿Cuáles son las novedades?"

Raku: La fiesta inicia a las seis en punto y concluye a media noche con algo que llaman fuegos artificiales.

"¿Todos estarán allí?"

Raku: No. Acabo de oír una conversación de los generales, tomarán turnos para vigilar la galaxia.

"¡Rayos! No podemos permitir que descubran nuestro plan hasta que esté concretado."

Raku: A la media noche cuando estén los fuegos artificiales será el momento idóneo, todos estarán distraídos con eso.

"Sí, pero ¿Qué hacemos con la vigilancia?"

Raku: No te preocupes por eso, sólo estará un general y será fácil deshacerme de él.

"Ten cuidado hermana, no es necesario que lo mates al menos no por ahora. No queremos que sospechen de la única persona extraña en el palacio."

Raku: Tranquila, sólo lo dejaré inconsciente. Recuerda que no podré darles una señal para iniciar.

"No te preocupes, nuestros relojes están programados con los de la tierra. Ahora vete antes que noten tu ausencia."

Raku corta la comunicación y sale sigilosamente del centro de operaciones rumbo a su habitación. De camino se encuentra con la princesa la cual le hace una cara de pocos amigos. Si este es el juego que quiere la princesa Raku estaba dispuesta a dárselo, el hecho de que estuviera en una misión no le podía quitar el divertirse un poco pero debía encontrar la manera de hacerlo de una forma sutil.

**El secreto de los guerreros**

No hay otro tema de conversación entre los habitantes de Tokio de Cristal que no sea el baile de máscaras que ofrecerá la reina mañana en el palacio. Claro no todos han sido invitados pero podrán verla a través del sistema cerrado de televisión y en las noticias de espectáculos han vaticinado que será la más hermosa fiesta que en tiempos se ha dado en el palacio real.

En el palacio todo está vuelto para arriba entre la decoración, la llegada de los músicos, el servicio que se contrató para la comida y para atender a los invitados.

Entre los entrenamientos y el poco tiempo que tienen libre, los guerreros se habían tomado el día anterior de descanso para buscar lo que van a vestir y por su puesto su antifaz, hoy debían entrenar el doble para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Raku se levantó muy temprano algo que no era muy usual desde que se había convertido en la protegida de la reina y esto era algo no muy bien visto por parte de la princesa pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a su madre al respecto. Esa chica no le agradaba, había algo en ella que no la terminaba de convencer.

Raku se dirige hacia la habitación de la princesa pero no llama a la puerta si no que se esconde detrás de la pared a esperar que salga. Después de unos cuantos minutos de espera la princesa abre la puerta y se encamina por el pasillo hasta topar con una pared en la cual hay una pintura de la familia real. La princesa toca el cristal de plata que está dibujado en las manos de la reina y la pared se abre mostrando un pasaje y desaparece por este.

Rápidamente Raku camina hacia allá y abre el pasaje para luego continuar siguiendo a la princesa. Al final de esta especie de túnel logra divisar a todos los guerreros los cuales le dan la bienvenida a la princesa y se disponen a entrenar.

"Así que esto es lo que hacen todos los días."

Raku se esconde entre la oscuridad logrando pasar desapercibida para todos los guerreros. Saca un aparato similar a un comunicador pero lo que hace es grabar en alta definición el entrenamiento además de encontrar en los archivos la información de cada guerrero y sus ataques. Presta especial atención a los generales de Elysión y a Helios pues de ellos no se tenían informes.

Se concentra en la princesa y en Helios quienes luchan fuertemente tratando de mostrar el desprecio que tienen el uno hacia el otro aunque Raku se da cuenta del secreto que ambos comparte. "Con que la princesa y Helios, ¿quién lo diría? Tal vez pueda aprovechar esto."

Termina de grabar y retorna por donde vino antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta que ella estaba allí. Ya en su habitación revisa una vez más su grabación antes de enviarla a su señora.

**El baile de máscaras**

Por fin ha llegado el esperado día para la reina. Se ha esmerado mucho en esta celebración pues espera que sirva para que su hija y Helios por fin hagan las paces. Sabe que es peligroso por el problema que tienen enfrente pero espera que todo salga según sus planes.

Zoisite ya se encuentra en el centro de operaciones y los demás generales junto con sus esposas reciben a los invitados que empiezan a llegar. Se comunican a través de pequeños micrófonos en sus oídos, de detectar algún problema serían los primeros en enterarse.

Los invitados van ingresando uno a uno, los músicos ya están tocando sirviendo de recepción para ellos. El salón luce radiante a más no poder, todo iluminado con pequeñas estrellas artificiales en un mantel negro que asemeja al cielo de una noche estrellada.

La reina luce un elegante traje blanco con su cabellera peinada a su estilo favorito y un antifaz de plumas blancas con pequeños diamantes y perlas en él. El rey con su esmoquin negro y antifaz blanco al viejo estilo del señor del antifaz haciendo que la reina suspire al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Cada una de los guerreros iba vestido según su color característico como era su costumbre y con antifaces a juego. Los generales de Elysión y Helios se habían convertido en la sensación del momento entre las jovencitas del reino, situación que ponía furiosas a las sailor cuarteto y a la princesa que se esforzaron por no mostrarlo.

Neo reina: Buenas noches a todos, gracias por asistir a este evento.

Rey Endimión: Por favor siéntanse como en sus casas y diviértanse.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron. De repente entre la multitud aparece Raku vestida con una largo vestido negro que marcaba muy bien sus curvas y con un antifaz de plumas muy elaborado en color índigo que hacía juego con sus ojos y con sus accesorios. Todos los invitados se preguntaban quien era ella puesto que nunca la habían visto en el reino.

Raku se veía como una autentica princesa, se mezclaba entre la gente ofreciéndoles bebidas como si fuera la anfitriona y todos tenían que ver con ella. La reina estaba muy contenta pues Raku se mostraba con una propiedad y educación que hubiese querido ver en su propia hija la cual nunca quiso atender sus deberes reales.

La música empezó a sonar al ritmo de un vals y todos se dispusieron a bailar. Los generales de Elysión junto con Helios se fueron acercando a donde estaban la princesa y sus amigas con la disposición de invitarlas a bailar.

Hiperión: Buenas noches señoritas, lucen radiantes esta noche.

Ceres: Buenas noches y gracias.

Calisto: Nos honrarían si nos conceden por lo menos un baile esta noche.

Jano: Aunque les advertimos que nunca hemos bailado así que deberán enseñarnos.

Todas se miran entre ellas sonriendo y sonrojándose, al final asienten y salen a bailar con ellos, Hiperión con Ceres, Jano con Juno, Ganimedes con Vesta y Calisto con Atenea.

La princesa y Helios se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ambos indecisos sobre quien debería dar el primer paso. Helios, dispuesto a dejar a un lado su orgullo y aprovechar el momento para acercarse a ella y mostrarle sus sentimientos extiende su mano en una invitación a bailar. Siente que su mano es tomada pero mira la cara de asombro de la princesa y pronto se da cuenta que la mano que acaricia no es la de su amada.

Raku: ¿Puedo bailar contigo?

Le preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos. Helios no pudo evitar su mirada y tuvo una sensación extraña, como si alguien tratara de meterse en su mente. Se sorprendió al escucharse decir que sí cuando en su corazón sentía repulsión hacia esta chica, dejando parada viendo todo la escena a la princesa la cual sale corriendo hacia el balcón.

Hotaru que había visto toda la escena salió hacia el balcón para hablar con su amiga y calmarla. La encuentra sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y llorando amargamente.

Hotaru: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Chibiusa?

Princesa: Nada es sólo que no me sentía bien pero ya pasara.

Hotaru: A mí no me engañas amiga, te conozco más de lo que crees. ¿Es por Helios verdad?

Princesa: Oh Hotaru a ti no te puedo mentir, lo amo, amo a Helios con todo mi corazón pero desde que llegó aquí no hemos hecho otra cosa que pelear y ahora está con esa.

Hotaru: ¿Y no piensas que tal vez Helios sienta lo mismo por ti?

La princesa deja de llorar por un momento y piensa en las palabras de su amiga pero al recordar los últimos días y cómo la ha tratado Helios siente que eso es imposible.

Princesa: No Hotaru, Helios ya me olvidó y creo que yo también debo hacer lo mismo.

Hotaru: Chibiusa si amas a Helios no te des por vencida, demuéstrale lo que sientes y si te rechaza al menos tendrás la tranquilidad de haberlo intentado.

Princesa: Tienes razón amiga, voy a ir allá y recuperaré a Helios.

Hotaru: Así se habla.

Ambas chicas se sonríen y detienen un momento para retocarse el maquillaje y la ropa. Se dirigen nuevamente hacia la fiesta donde encuentran a Raku bailando con Helios muy animadamente. La princesa se acerca lentamente hacia ellos y toca suavemente el hombro de Helios. El se voltea y la mira rompiendo el hechizo que había puesto Raku sobre él. Toma a la princesa entre sus brazos y empiezan a bailar dejando a Raku de pie en el salón llena de rabia.

Princesa: Estoy muy feliz por estar aquí contigo Helios.

Helios: Yo también lo estoy.

La princesa recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Helios sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón lo que la emociona al pensar que es por ella. Al otro lado del salón los reyes miran en su dirección complacidos en especial la reina quien sonríe felizmente de saber que su plan había resultado.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, las chicas bailaron toda la noche con los generales y el rey y la reina se unieron también a las danzas. Los generales de la tierra se las ingeniaron para que no se notara su ausencia entre los turnos y pronto la reina anunció que se trasladaran al jardín.

Al llegar al jardín la reina anunció que tendrían unos fuegos artificiales para cerrar la noche por lo que había dispuesto mantas alrededor del jardín para que todos se sentaran en parejas.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a sonar y el cielo se llenó de estrellas de colores que contrastaban hermosamente con el manto negro del cielo y una hermosa luna llena y plateada. Todos los invitados estaban allí observando las hermosas luces, todos menos dos personas: el general Jadeite que le tocaba cubrir el turno de media noche y una chica de ojos índigos.


	13. Un ataque sorpresivo

**Centro de operaciones**

Jadeite camina en dirección hacia el centro de operaciones a relevar a Kunzite. Le da pena dejar a Rei sola durante los fuegos artificiales pero sabe que ella comprende su deber. Entra en la sala donde los espera el otro general.

Jadeite: ¿Alguna novedad?

Kunzite: Ninguna, todo tranquilo en la galaxia.

Jadeite: Deberías irte ya, los fuegos están a punto de comenzar.

Kunzite: Nos vemos luego entonces.

Jadeite: Diviértete.

Jadeite se queda solo o al menos eso es lo que él cree, no se imagina que tenga compañía.

**Kinmoku, patio del palacio**

Mientras en la tierra se llevaba a cabo el baile la situación era muy distinta en Kinmoku. Las Star Light se encontraban en el patio del palacio contemplando la luna.

Healer: Qué aburrida estoy.

Maker: Sí yo también y pensar que en la tierra hay fiesta.

Healer: Las fiestas de la reina siempre son muy divertidas, no sé porque no pudimos asistir.

Fighter: Saben que tenemos una misión ahora y no podemos dejar Kinmoku.

Healer: ¿De verdad crees en la visión del tal Helios?

Maker: Yo sí. Rei también tuvo una visión no puede ser coincidencia.

Healer: Pero ya han pasado varias semanas desde que volvió la princesa Kakyu con esas noticias y no hemos detectado nada en la galaxia que nos haga sospechar.

Maker: Eso no significa que no estemos en peligro Healer, debemos estar atentas.

Fighter: Me pregunto que está esperando el enemigo para atacar.

De pronto las alarmas del palacio suenan anunciando una situación de peligro. Las sailors se levantan rápidamente sin saber qué es lo que sucede y se dirigen hacia el palacio y de camino van encontrándose con varios cadáveres: mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos, todos muertos.

Sin mirar hacia atrás tratan de llegar lo más pronto que pueden al salón principal para buscar a su princesa a la cual hayan transformada en Sailor Kakyu y luchando con dos desconocidas.

Ambas mujeres son parecidas pero aún así hay rasgos que las distinguen: una de ellas tiene larga cabellera lacia y negra como la noche, sus ojos son azules como las profundidades del mar, largas uñas como garras de ave de rapiña, lleva puesto un antifaz negro con plumas azules simulando la forma de un ave exótica. Su brazo derecho envuelto por una cintilla negra desde su hombro hasta su muñeca y el izquierdo con la particular marca de seis estrellas negras y una azul al final.

La otra chica también tiene el cabello negro aunque un poco más claro que la anterior. Sus ojos son dorados y lleva un antifaz negro con plumas doradas en él. También posee la particular marca de estrellas sólo que en lugar de tener una estrella azul la suya es dorada.

El traje de ambas chicas es sensual, vestidas únicamente con algo parecido a un traje de baño de una sola pieza con el escote en forma de corazón todo negro, en la cintura llevan un cinturón azul y amarillo respectivamente con una estrella negra en el centro y altas botas de cuero negro hasta sus rodillas.

"Vaya, hasta que al fin deciden unirse a nuestra fiesta."

"Lo que tenemos que hacer para llamar su atención."

Maker: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

"Somos un par de estrellas oscuras que surcan el cielo buscando su destino."

Healer: ¿Estrellas oscuras? No sé quiénes son ustedes pero no pueden venir a mi planeta a matar seres inocentes.

"Que te parece Nanami parece que la pequeña sailor se molestó."

Nanami: si tanto le preocupan esos seres inútiles, porqué no la mandamos a donde están ellos ahora, no lo crees Yami.

Yami: Me suena estupendo, pero antes divirtámonos un poco con ellas.

Fighter: ¿Quién las envía?

Yami: ¿Por qué te lo tendríamos que decir?

Healer: No me importa de donde venga pero no dejaremos que destruyan nuestro planeta.

Healer y Maker arremeten contra las desconocidas y se envuelven en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y luego se separan.

Healer: Son más fuertes de lo que esperaba.

Nanami: Y eso que no has visto toda nuestra fuerza. ¡Remolino de agua oscura de la estrella madre!

Healer es atacada con gran fuerza y arrojada por el aire impactando contra el suelo. La fuerza es tal que saca su semilla estelar ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Nanami camina hacia ella y la toma en sus manos las cuales se envuelven en luz. Abre su mano y de ella cae un polvo estelar para luego desaparecer Healer.

Nanami: Una menos y faltan tres.

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Las pantallas de alerta se activan. Jadeite trata de rastrear de donde provienen las fluctuaciones que se detectan pero está tardando más de lo que desea.

Jadeite: Es mejor avisar a los otros, esto podría ser un ataque del enemigo.

Se dirige hacia la mesa donde había dejado su dispositivo de comunicación mientras tomaba una taza de café pero no alcanzó a llegar a él pues sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Jadeite cae al piso inconsciente, cuando en la pantalla por fin se logra rastrear la fluctuación y esta indica que Kinmoku está en peligro.

**Kinmoku, palacio real**

Maker se levanta con lágrimas en sus ojos por la pérdida de su hermana y lanza un ataque contra Nanami que ésta no esperaba, hiriéndola en un costado.

Esto hace enfurecer a Yami quien empieza a atacar a Maker. Su poder de pelea es muy superior al de la sailor por lo que a Maker se le hace casi imposible repeler su ataque y cae una y otra vez en el suelo.

Fighter observa toda la pelea sin poder hacer nada ya que ha encontrado a la princesa Kakyu sumamente herida y trata de ayudarla llevándola a la zona de evacuación del palacio.

Fighter: Resiste todo lo que puedas Maker, voy a poner a salvo a la princesa y regreso para ayudarte.

Yami: No lo permitiré. ¡Penumbras de la estrella madre!

Todo el lugar queda a oscuras imposibilitando que las sailor puedan ver cosa alguna. Yami aprovecha esta situación para arrojarles un rayo de luz oscura a Fighter y Kakyu que sólo logra impactar a la princesa dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Yami: Ahora sí, ¿en qué estábamos?

Se devuelve hacia Maker y comienzan nuevamente a luchar pero Fighter se interfiere y también la ataca.

Nanami se reincorpora aún herida y busca volver a la pelea y ayudar a su hermana por lo que toma a Maker de su coleta y con fuerza la tira contra el suelo.

Nanami: Ahora te voy a devolver el favor.

La pelea es cada vez más intensa. En el suelo la princesa Kakyu comienza a reaccionar, se levanta como puede y busca entre la oscuridad su intercomunicador para tratar de advertir del peligro a la tierra. Lo halla entre los escombros y comienza a llamar.

Kakyu: Kinmoku a la tierra ¿me escuchan? Estamos siendo atacados, no sabemos quién es el enemigo pero es muy poderoso. Necesitamos su ayuda pronto.

Nadie responde en la tierra. En el cuarto de operaciones sólo está Jadeite que se encuentra inmóvil en el suelo. A su lado está Raku que sonríe ante la escena que tiene enfrente.

De pronto Kakyu escucha el grito de Maker, deja el comunicador y voltea la mirada hacia su dirección para observar a su sailor la cual yace en el suelo inmóvil y su semilla estelar fuera de ella. Nanami la destruye desapareciendo a Maker para siempre ante la mirada desesperada de Kakyu y Fighter que no pueden hacer nada.

Con todo su dolor la princesa Kakyu se pone en pie y se acerca a Nanami. Utiliza lo último que le queda de fuerza y lanza su poder contra su enemiga la cual vuela por los aires golpeando su cuerpo inerte contra el suelo y luego desaparece igual que lo hizo Maker.

Yami: Nanami! Apenas te encuentro y ya te he perdido. La van a pagar muy caro.

Yami arremete contra Kakyu pero en su camino se interpone Fighter.

Fighter: Tu pelea es contra mí.

Dice Fighter interponiéndose a Yami. Aunque la batalla ha sido muy dura y Fighter está muy herida, va contra Yami con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras ellas pelean, una vez más Kakyu busca su comunicador. Lo encuentra y se dispone a llamar a la tierra.

Kakyu: Endimión, Serenity, por favor contesten. Estamos siendo atacadas. _Llora. _Maker y Healer están muertas, no podremos resistir más.

Nadie contesta en la tierra.

El terror se apodera de Kakyu pero no deja de insistir en su llamado.

Yami mira hacia donde está la princesa y se da cuenta de lo que ésta trata de hacer por lo que se dispone a atacarla pero...

Fighter: Láser de estrella fugaz!

Fighter lanza su poder con el máximo de energía, el cual impacta en el cuerpo de Yami y la mata. Corre hacia su princesa y la ayuda a levantarse cuando de pronto siente algo que atraviesa su pecho. Se escucha el grito ahogado de Fighter y Kakyu sólo puede ver con horror cómo la semilla estelar de su sailor es convertida en polvo por una fuerza invisible. Kakyu llora.

Kakyu: Fighter noooo! Serenity por favor necesitamos tu ayuda.

Raku se ríe ante la escena que tiene en la pantalla, gozando de la muerta de las personas que han asesinado a sus queridas hermanas Yami y Nanami.

Kakyu levanta su mirada hacia donde proviene la energía y logra ver a una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como la sangre. En su espalda se despliegan un par de brillantes pero negras alas.

Kakyu: ¿Quién eres?

"¿No me recuerdas Kakyu?"

La misteriosa mujer sale de entre las sombras mostrando su rostro a Kakyu quien la mira con horror y pánico al descubrir quién es.

Kakyu: Pero si eres...

No pudo terminar de decir estas palabras. Su semilla estelar fue sacada de su cuerpo y destruida en un instante.

"Perdí a Nanami y a Yami pero por lo menos eliminamos a estas sailors."

La mujer recoge el comunicador de Kakyu y envía un mensaje a la tierra.

"Ahora sigues tu mi querida Sailor Moon." Tira el comunicador al suelo mirando en la pantalla a quien recibe el mensaje en la tierra y sonríe.

Sale del planeta y lo contempla a lo lejos. "Lástima, es un planeta tan bonito o debería decir era."

Se escucha una explosión, Kinmoku ha sido destruido.

Raku sale rápidamente del cuarto y se dirige nuevamente al jardín al lado de la reina.

Neo reina: ¿Dónde estabas Raku?

Raku: No me sentía bien y fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Neo reina: ¿Ya estás mejor?

Raku: Sí reina, mucho mejor.

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

El baile de mascaras había sido un éxito, todos estuvieron muy contentos con todas las actividades especialmente con los fuegos artificiales.

Helios y la princesa habían aprovechado para aclarar sus malos entendidos y se declararon su amor bajo un cielo inundado de luces de colores. Incluso los generales de Elysión y las sailor cuarteto habían empezado un romance, aunque todos convinieron en mantenerlo en secreto mientras pasaba la batalla.

Al día siguiente Kunzite, Zoisite y Neflyte se dirigen muy temprano hacia el centro de operaciones para ver si hay alguna novedad de parte de Jadeite y cuando entran se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa. Jadeite está tirado en el suelo inconsciente y con un pequeño charco de sangre en la cabeza. Se apresuran hacia él y lo levantan, sacándolo del cuarto de operaciones para llevarlo hacia una habitación cercana.

Zoisite: Neflyte, revisa las cámaras de seguridad y todas las grabaciones, debemos averiguar lo que le pasó.

Neflyte se devuelve al centro de operaciones y comienza a revisar las cámaras de seguridad. Por su lado los otros dos generales trasladan a Jadeite a la habitación y llaman al doctor real.

Ante la emergencia el doctor Motoki acude inmediatamente a ver lo que sucede con el general. Lo revisa y ve una herida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza la cual necesita de algunas puntadas. Procede a cocerlo y vendarlo, le da algunos analgésicos y lo deja recostado en la cama. Afuera de la habitación lo esperan los generales y el rey quien.

Dr. Motoki: Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, tuve que hacerle cuatro puntos de sutura pero él está bien. Tendrá un poco de dolor cuando despierte, deberán darle los analgésicos que dejé uno cada seis horas.

Rey Endimión: Gracias doctor, ¿él recuperó la conciencia?

Dr. Motoki: No aún está inconsciente pero dada la gravedad del golpe es normal, despertará en un par de horas.

De pronto llega corriendo Neflyte y los interrumpe.

Neflyte: Señor debe ver lo que encontré en el comunicador.

Rey Endimión: Gracias por todo doctor ya usted conoce la salida. Vamos. _Dirigiéndose a los generales._

Neflyte: Revisé los monitores y cámaras para detectar quien había golpeado a Jadeite pero sólo se logran ver sombras en todas las tomas.

Zoisite: ¿No habrán sufrido algún daño?

Neflyte: Yo también pensé eso y los revisé pero todo estaba funcionando como debía. Quien haya hecho esto sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Rey Endimión: ¿Encontraste algo más?

Neflyte: Sí. Revise todos los satélites que tenemos alrededor de la galaxia y todos estaban en orden menos uno.

Kunzite: ¿Y de cuál se trata?

Rey Endimión: Es el satélite de Kinmoku.

Neflyte: Es correcto señor, además el comunicador grabó una conversación de alguien que intentó comunicar desde Kinmoku a la tierra pero no tuvieron respuesta posiblemente porque Jadeite estaba inconsciente. Creo que debe verla.

Neflyte pone en reproducción la conversación grabada y ante la pantalla se muestran imágenes de una pelea entre las sailors de ese planeta y dos mujeres desconocidas.

_"Kinmoku a la tierra ¿me escuchan? Estamos siendo atacados, no sabemos quién es el enemigo pero es muy poderoso. Necesitamos su ayuda pronto."_

Era la voz de Kakyu la que se escuchaba. Detrás de su imagen se veía todo oscuro pero se escuchaban los sonidos de una pelea.

_"Endimión, Serenity, por favor contesten. Estamos siendo atacadas." _

Se escucha a Kakyu llorando amargamente.

_"Maker y Helear están muertas, no podremos resistir más."_

Detrás del rostro de Kakyu se ve un rayo de luz atravesando la oscuridad y se escucha la voz de Fighter.

_"Láser de estrella fugaz!"_

La comunicación no se corta y en las pantallas el rey y los generales observan las escenas que siguen. Ven como una fuerza misteriosa mata a Fighter y destruye su semilla estelar.

_"Ahhhh_

_Fighter noooo! Serenity por favor necesitamos tu ayuda."_

De pronto el comunicador cae al suelo y sólo logran ver los pies del enemigo.

_"¿Quién eres?_

_¿No me recuerdas Kakyu?_

_Pero si eres..."_

El rey Endimión y los generales ven como la semilla estelar de Kakyu es sacada de su cuerpo y destruida cuando la transmisión se corta.

Todos se miran atónitos, no pueden creer lo que han visto.

Rey Endimión: ¿Has tratado de comunicarte con Kinmoku?

Neflyte: Lo intenté varias veces su majestad pero me fue imposible, traté de rastrear el planeta pero…

Kunzite: Pero qué Neflyte, ¿qué pasó con Kinmoku?

Neflyte: Kinmoku ya no existe.

Zoisite: ¿Cómo que ya no existe? Eso es imposible. Cómo puede un planeta entero desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Neflyte: Los sistemas indican que el planeta Kinmoku desapareció del universo ayer. Kinmoku ha sido destruido.

Rey Endimión: Esto no puede estar pasando.

El rey sale perturbado de la habitación, detrás de él sale Zoisite.

Rey Endimión: Convoca a los guerreros a una reunión de emergencia en el salón y espérennos allí, iré a hablar con la reina.

Zoisite: Sí su majestad.

**Habitación real**

Endimión entra a la habitación donde la reina lee apaciblemente. Ella levanta su mirada cuando lo oye entrar y ve en su rostro la preocupación.

Serenity: ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Endimión: Usako yo tengo que decirte algo.

Serenity: Por la cara que traes debe ser algo grave.

Endimión: Así es Usako, te traigo noticias de Kinmoku.

Serenity: ¿Le pasó algo a Kakyu? Dímelo Mamo-chan, ¿algo sucedió con ella y las sailors?

Endimión: Usako, Kakyu y las Star light están muertas. Kinmoku ha sido destruido.

Serenity: No, no, no, no puede ser posible, estás mintiendo Mamo-chan, dime que estás mintiendo.

Endimión: Lamentablemente no Usako, hemos recibido un mensaje proveniente de Kinmoku, un mensaje enviado por Kakyu, pedía ayuda pero no logró comunicarse.

Serenity: ¿Cómo que no logró comunicarse? ¿No iban los generales a turnarse para vigilar la galaxia?

Endimión: Jadeite fue atacado, aún no sabemos por quién. Cuando se recibió el llamado de Kinmoku estaba inconsciente en el suelo, allí lo encontraron esta mañana.

Serenity: Es mi culpa Mamo-chan, mi estúpida idea de la fiesta, nos distrajimos y el enemigo aprovechó para atacar y ahora Kakyu está muerta.

Endimión: Cálmate Usako, no es tu culpa tu no podías saber que esto iba a suceder.

Serenity: Oh Mamo-chan, fue por mi culpa mi culpa.

La reina lloraba amargamente en los brazos de su esposo.

**Salón principal**

Los reyes han convocado a una reunión de emergencia con todos sus guerreros y los gatos lunares. Nadie a excepción de los generales de la tierra sabe cuál es el motivo de la llamada por lo que se encuentran inquietos.

Endimión: Los hemos convocado porque tenemos que informarles de algo. Kunzite por favor pon la grabación.

Todos ven las imágenes y escuchan horrorizados las últimas palabras de la princesa Kakyu.

Neo reina: Kinmoku fue atacado y destruido. Las sailors y la princesa están muertas.

Setsuna: No puede ser, ¿cuando sucedió esto?

Endimión: Anoche mientras estábamos en el baile.

Haruka: ¡Lo sabía! No debimos bajar la guardia.

La reina baja la cabeza y sus lágrimas corren por su rostro.

Endimión: Ya de nada sirve lamentarnos ahora Haruka. Luna, Artemis ¿qué han averiguado del enemigo?

Artemis: No hemos podido averiguar nada, no hay un rastro de donde puede estar ni de quién se puede tratar.

Luna: Hemos analizado toda la información, incluso Ami nos estuvo ayudando pero no se ha logrado nada.

Minako: Kunzite ¿puedes poner la grabación nuevamente, en la parte final?

El general coloca nuevamente la grabación en la parte indicada por la sailor.

_"¿Quién eres?_

_¿No me recuerdas Kakyu?_

_Pero si eres..."_

Makoto: Parece que Kakyu conocía al enemigo.

Michiru: Entonces nuestra teoría es cierta.

Princesa: Eso quiere decir que el enemigo es del pasado.

Endimión: Pero Kakyu sólo peleó con nosotros la batalla contra Galaxia. Serenity ¿tú has tratado de comunicarte con Galaxia?

Serenity: Sí pero Galaxia no responde a mi llamado.

Endimión: Eso es muy extraño.

Rei: Supones que Galaxia puede ser nuestro enemigo, ¿crees que nos haya traicionado?

Endimión: O es eso o ha sufrido la misma suerte de Kakyu, de todos modos debemos averiguar. Ya que Jadeite debe estar en reposo, Kunzite, Zoisite y Neflyte, viajaran a la estrella de sagitario para ver qué sucede con Galaxia.

Rei: ¿Cómo que Jadeite debe estar en reposo?

Vesta: ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre?

Zoisite: Tranquilas no es grave, alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento, ya el doctor lo atendió y se está recuperando en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Rei y Vesta salen corriendo dejando la reunión para ir a ver como se encuentra Jadeite.

Serenity: Creo que es momento de que Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna retornen a sus planetas.

Endimión: Helios y los generales también.

Helios: Pero rey nosotros vinimos a la tierra para ayudarlos en esta batalla.

Endimión: El enemigo está haciendo ataques aislados para debilitarnos y en estos momentos Elysión está desprotegida. Si lo atacan nos debilitarán aún más.

Helios: Entiendo su majestad.

Endimión: Mañana las sailors exteriores retornarán a sus planetas para crear un campo de energía que proteja la tierra desde afuera y Helios y sus generales harán lo propio desde Elysión. Debemos evitar a toda costa que se acerquen a Tokio de Cristal.

Escondida detrás de una pared está Raku, escuchando todo el plan de los guerreros sin que ellos lo sepan.

Raku: Qué plan más astuto rey Endimión, lástima que no les va a funcionar.

* * *

¿Qué les parece la destrucción de Kinmoku y las sospechas que caen sobre la pobre Galaxia?

Como que ya la batalla está iniciando y se está poniendo buena. Hice algunas modificaciones a lo capítulos 10 y 11 para que los vuelvan a leer sino se me confunden, espero que ahora sí te guste **Luna P-27**

Las imágenes de Nanami y Yami están en mi firma por si las quieren conocer, sus nombres significan Nanami: mar y Yami: oscuridad

**Nos leemos luego, besos lunares!**


	14. Un plan engañoso

Raku se devuelve a su habitación antes de ser vista. Debe comunicarse hoy mismo con su hermana para contarle el nuevo plan del rey pero no sabe cómo, no puede acceder al comunicador ya que la vigilancia fue redoblada luego del incidente con Jadeite.

Entonces se le ocurre algo. Busca entre sus cosas el aparato que usó el día que siguió a la princesa hasta el patio de entrenamiento, tal vez no podría hablar directamente con su hermana pero podría grabar un mensaje y enviárselo.

Se disponía a hacer esto cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Raku: Un momento por favor.

Rápidamente esconde el aparato y abre la puerta.

Neo reina: Hola Raku, ¿puedo pasar?

Raku: Por supuesto su majestad, pase.

La reina entra en la habitación y mira hacia todas partes. No dice nada pero por su comportamiento Raku intuye que desconfía de ella y busca algo.

Raku: Mi reina he estado pensando y creo que es momento de que me vaya del reino.

Neo reina: Puedo saber a qué se debe tu decisión, ¿acaso has recuperado ya la memoria?

Raku baja la cabeza.

Raku: No reina de eso nada aún. Lo que sucede es que siento que soy una molestia para usted, en el palacio ninguna de las chicas me habla y menos la princesa, no quiero causarle más problemas después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Neo reina: Ya veo. Y dime, ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Raku: He decidido irme a Kinmoku. Recuerdo que nos dirigíamos hacia allá donde un pariente, tal vez si llego y pregunto pueda encontrarlos.

Neo reina: Me temo que eso no será posible Raku.

Raku: Pero ¿por qué su majestad?

Neo reina: Kinmoku ya no existe, el planeta fue destruido.

Raku se sienta en la cama temblorosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Raku: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan terrible? Ya no podré saber quién soy ni tengo a donde ir.

Neo reina: Tranquila Raku, ya encontraré la manera de ayudarte. Por ahora es mejor que te quedes aquí, pero llegará el momento en que tengas que partir por tu propio bien.

Raku: ¿Por mi propio bien? ¿A qué se refiere su majestad?

Neo reina: Por ahora no te puedo decir nada, sólo te pido que confíes en mí.

Raku: Sí su majestad, gracias.

La reina le da un abrazo a Raku y sale de su habitación. Afuera la espera el rey Endimión.

Neo reina: No sabe nada Mamo-chan, te dije que era inocente.

Endimión: No lo sé Usako, algo me dice que debemos vigilarla.

Luego se retiran. Cuando por fin Raku se asegura que se ha quedado sola nuevamente, saque el dispositivo y graba un mensaje el cual envía inmediatamente a su hermana y luego lo borra por si las dudas.

**KOI-351, estrella madre**

Tres de las hermanas se encuentran sentadas en sus habitaciones hablando sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

"No puedo creer que Yami y Nanami estén muertas."

"Se confiaron mucho por eso las mataron."

"Aún así es muy doloroso, recién nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo de soledad."

"Debemos vengarnos de esas sailors."

"Raku envió un mensaje. Parece que la reina tenía razón y las sailors están entrenando."

"Por eso no hemos logrado hallarlas."

En ese momento entra en la habitación la hermana mayor.

"Dejen ya de quejarse, la reina nos solicita. Raku envió otro mensaje."

Todas se levantan y van detrás de su hermana mayor a encontrarse con su reina. Ella está en el cuarto de operaciones esperando que ellas lleguen.

"Aquí estamos su majestad."

"Les mandé a llamar porque tenemos un cambio de planes."

"¿Un cambio en los planes su majestad?"

"Sí. Hemos recibido un mensaje de Raku, pongan atención."

La reina pone a correr el video.

_"Hola hermana, no he podido comunicarme directamente contigo ya que han redoblado la vigilancia en el centro de operaciones y no tengo acceso al comunicador. Los reyes ya se enteraron del ataque a Kinmoku y han llamado a estado de alerta a los guerreros. Las sailors llamadas exteriores volverán mañana mismo a sus planetas para crear un escudo. Los generales de Elysión y Helios volverán a Elysión, aquí solo quedarán las sailors llamadas internas y las cuarteto. Los reyes sospechan que Galaxia es la enemiga y enviaran a los reyes de la tierra a buscarla a la estrella sagitario. Una cosa más creo que la reina sospecha de mí, tendré que tener especial cuidado así que solo me comunicaré por este medio. Es todo por ahora, vean el mensaje y bórrenlo no sé si pueden rastrearlo."_

"Así que la reina de la luna piensa que Galaxia es la enemiga Jajaja pobre Galaxia, ella que dio su vida por su "amigos".

"Necesito que una de ustedes vaya a Sagitario, vamos a enviarle un mensaje a la reina."

"Yo me ofrezco reina."

"Muy bien, Tori es tu turno. Trata de no fallar, ya viste lo que les pasó a las tontas de tus hermanas por confiadas."

Tori: No su majestad, no fallaré.

"Ahora, este es el plan."

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

El rey está reunido con los generales de la tierra preparando todo para el viaje. Las sailors exteriores y los generales de Elysión y Helios están en la zona de despegue preparándose a partir hacia sus destinos. La reina y las demás sailors han ido a despedirse de ellos.

Rey Endimión: Señores el plan es sencillo, si encuentran a Galaxia no quiero que la enfrenten si ella no se muestra agresiva, recuerden que aún no confirmamos que ella sea el enemigo.

Zoisite: Partiremos una vez que se hayan ido las sailors exteriores y hayan colocado el escudo.

Kunzite: Esperamos llegar en menos de dos horas a Sagitario, una vez allí le informaremos.

Neflyte: Su majestad ¿cómo sigue Jadeite?

Rey Endimión: Él está bien, Rei ha cuidado de él. Se ha despertado e incluso quería hacer el viaje con ustedes pero se lo prohibí.

Zoisite: Es mejor así en este momento no sería de mucha ayuda.

Rey Endimión: Recuerden, no hagan nada que pueda alterar a Galaxia si ella es la enemiga es mucho más poderosa que ustedes.

Kunzite: ¿Y cómo sabremos si es o no enemiga?

Rey Endimión: La verdad no lo sé, deberán encontrar la forma de averiguarlo llegados allá.

Neflyte: Entendido su majestad.

**Pista de despegue, Tokio de Cristal**

Neo reina: ¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan?

Haruka: Sí Serenity no te preocupes.

Neo reina: Apenas lleguen a sus planetas nos avisan, no quiero correr riesgos.

Michiru: Serenity relájate, sabemos cuidarnos solas verdad Setsuna.

Setsuna: Así es reina, sabremos cuidarnos y también cuidarla a usted.

Hotaru: En cuanto lleguemos a los planetas crearemos la barrera protectora y estaremos alerta.

Princesa: Hotaru no quiero que te vayas, estos días que he podido verte otra vez han sido increíbles.

Hotaru: Yo también Chibiusa pero sabíamos que este momento llegaría.

Haruka: ¿Qué pasa chicas? Esta no es una despedida, nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Ami: Las vamos a estar esperando.

Minako: Por favor, cuídense.

Makoto: Rei les manda sus saludos, ya saben que está cuidando a su esposo.

Michiru: No hay problema.

Setsuna: Nos vamos.

Y así las sailors exteriores volvieron a sus planetas respectivos a seguir con el plan que había trazado el rey.

Del otro lado los generales de Elysión están despidiéndose de las sailors cuarteto. Vesta dejó un momento el lado de su padre para poder despedir a Ganimedes.

Ceres: Te voy a extrañar Hiperión.

Hiperión: Y yo a ti mi querida Ceres.

Calisto: No imaginé que venir a la tierra fuera tan divertido y que aquí iba a encontrar a mi alma gemela.

Atenea: Espero que te refieras a mí.

Se ríen y se abrazan.

Juno: Por favor cuídate que estaré esperando por ti en el palacio.

Jano: Nada me detendrá de volver a tu lado Juno.

Ceres: Ya vendrá Helios, iba a despedir a Hotaru pero prometió que vendría.

A lo lejos se escucha una voz llamando a Helios. La princesa corre por el lugar a su encuentro, cuando Helios la ve corre también hacia ella y cuando llega la alza en sus brazos y la besa.

Princesa: Mi querido Helios no te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí.

Helios: Jamás podría hacerlo Serenity, necesitaba ver tus ojos una vez más.

Se abrazan nuevamente y se besan sin importar todas las miradas de las personas que entran y salen del lugar y murmuran. Se separan cuando escuchan el llamado de la nave de Elysión y caminan tomados de la mano hacia ella.

Helios le da un medallón a la princesa el cual tiene la forma de un pegaso.

Princesa: Lo llevaré siempre conmigo, hasta el día que regreses.

Helios: Será pronto amor mío y ya nada podrá separarnos.

Los chicos besan una vez más a las chicas antes de subir a su nave y sus corazones laten despacio como si estuvieran tristes, como si presintieran el cruel destino que les esperaba.

**Estrella de sagitario, palacio de Galaxia**

Los generales de la tierra están a punto de aterrizar en la estrella de sagitario.

Kunzite: Aquí la nave Selene-01 solicitando permiso para aterrizar.

No obtiene respuesta.

Kunzite: Aquí la nave Selene-01 solicitando permiso para aterrizar, por favor respondan.

Neflyte: Parece que no hay nadie.

"Aquí la torre de control, permiso para aterrizar concedido."

Zoisite: Vamos, aterricemos.

La nave desciende suavemente en la pista de aterrizaje de Sagitario. Todo parece en calma y hacen el primer llamado a la tierra. Endimión la recibe.

Kunsite: Señor acabamos de aterrizar y todo parece estar en calma.

Rey Endimión: Hay rastros de los habitantes de Sagitario.

Zoisite: No su majestad, el pueblo parece desierto.

Neflyte: Vamos a seguir investigando llamaremos nuevamente.

Rey Endimión: Aquí espero.

Siguen recorriendo cada rincón de la estrella de Sagitario y está completamente desierta, en las calles no encuentran ni un solo ser a quien consultar por Galaxia. Llegan a una zona árida y divisan al final una especie de santuario.

Los generales se dirigen hacia ese lugar. Es una edificación antigua con cinco pilares en forma de mazos gigantes que sostienen un alto techo de estilo gótico, en el centro del santuario se erige una gran estatua de un demonio de alas negras extendidas. El lugar es perturbador y oscuro.

Mientras caminan hacia la zona donde se encuentra el demonio alado logran ver que hay una persona atada por cada una de sus extremidades a una piedra plana que sirve de altar al demonio. Se apresuran hacia allí y descubren que la persona que está atada en el centro es Galaxia.

**Centro de operaciones Tokio de Cristal**

La reina entra en el centro de operaciones en busca de noticias de los generales.

Endimión: Usako, ¿qué haces aquí?

Serenity: Ya no resistía estar en mi cuarto esperando noticias de los generales así que he venido.

Endimión: Kunsite llamó hace una rato, ya llegaron a Sagitario pero no han visto nada extraño.

Serenity: ¿Galaxia los recibió?

Endimión: No y tampoco la han visto.

Serenity: Todo esto es muy extraño Mamo-chan, no es que yo desconfíe de Galaxia pero no ha tenido que probar su lealtad antes ¿me entiendes lo que digo?

Endimión: Te entiendo perfectamente Usako pero no por eso podamos garantizar que ella sea la enemiga.

En ese momento interrumpe la conversación Neflyte llamando al rey.

Neflyte: Señor hemos encontrado a Galaxia, estaba muy mal herida aparentemente el enemigo la atacó.

Neo reina: Y los habitantes de Sagitario, ¿ellos están bien?

Neflyte: No mi reina, el pueblo fue devastado.

Rey Endimión: Malditos. Neflyte regresen de una vez a la tierra no queremos alertar al enemigo del rescate de Galaxia.

Neflyte: Como usted ordene señor.

Neo reina: Neflyte, ¿Galaxia ha dicho algo sobre quién le hizo esto?

Neflyte: No señora, está muy mal herida.

Cortan la comunicación.

Serenity: Oh Mamo-chan me siento muy culpable por haber dudado de Galaxia.

Endimión: No te sientas mal Usako, la desaparición de Galaxia nos hizo dudar a todos.

Serenity: Bueno al menos ya la rescataron, ¿en cuánto tiempo estimas que llegará la nave a la tierra?

Endimión: Aproximadamente dos horas.

**Pista de aterrizaje Tokio de Cristal**

La nave Selene-01 se aproxima a la pista de aterrizaje donde todos esperan por su amiga Galaxia que se encuentra mal herida. De pronto suenan las alarmas de la torre de control y se da aviso que la nave viene casi destruida y tendrá que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso.

La nave va cayendo en picada hasta que se estrella contra una de las torres de la pista. Todos los presentes se dirigen hacia el lugar apresuradamente temiendo lo peor. De entre los escombros sale un malherido Zoisite arrastrándose como puedo para huir del fuego que ha empezado a cubrir la nave.

Ami corre hasta el lado de su esposo donde trata de ayudarlo a levantarse, pronto los demás también se acercan.

Neo reina: ¿Qué sucedió Zoisite?

Zoisite: Ataque, Galaxia.

Rey Endimión: ¿Qué intentas decir?

Makoto: ¿Dónde está Neflyte?

Zoisite: Neflyte y Kunsite están muertos. Galaxia nos traicionó.

Fueron sus últimas palabras. El general de la tierra Zoisite, murió.

**Koi-351 palacio oscuro**

Galaxia entra al palacio y se dirige a la reina.

"¿Cómo te fue querida, cumpliste tu misión?"

"Sí mi reina, los generales de la tierra están muertos."

"Excelente. Ahora por favor cámbiate no resisto ver ese rostro."

Galaxia es envuelta por una luz y comienza a cambiar de forma dejando paso a una chica de cabello negro liso y brillantes ojos verdes y en su brazo la marca de seis estrellas negras y una color verde.

* * *

**Luna P-27 **me alegra que te gustaran los cambios a mi igual jajajaja la verdad es que tenías razón. Espero que este también te guste (pero si encuentras algo que no me dices jijiji)

Pobres sailors se quedaron sin sus esposos :( pero bueno así tienen que ser las cosas. Vamos a ver como hace nuestra querida Serenity para resolver esto.

**Hasta pronto, besos lunares!**


	15. Una enemiga ¿descubierta?

**Habitación real, palacio Tokio de Cristal**

La reina entra al cuarto en silencio. Endimión está en el balcón contemplando las estrellas y tomando un trago de whisky. Serenity se acerca, acaricia su espalda y coloca la mano en su hombro a lo que él reacciona entrelazando sus dedos.

Endimión: ¿Cómo están las chicas?

Serenity: Están más calmadas pero no lo han tomado muy bien. ¿Cómo pudo suceder todo esto?

Endimión: Siento un dolor tan profundo en mi alma, ellos eran mis amigos.

Serenity: Lo sé Mamo-chan, a mí también me duele su pérdida pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en la batalla que tenemos enfrente, tenemos que detener a Galaxia.

Endimión: Aún no puedo creer que ella sea nuestra enemiga, ¿por qué espero tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué fingir su amistad y lealtad?

Serenity: Tal vez esperaba a este momento, a que estuviéramos vulnerables para poder atacarnos.

Endimión: Hay algo que no me cierra, una persona no puede fingir por tanto tiempo ¿o sí? Me niego a creer que nos haya traicionado.

Serenity: ¡Acéptalo de una vez Mamo-chan, ella nos engañó! Nunca ha sido nuestra aliada.

Endimión: Usako hay algo dentro de mi corazón que me dice que no es cierto.

Serenity: El video de la nave en que viajaban los generales puede aclararlo todo, ¿ya lo viste?

Endimión: No he tenido el valor para hacerlo.

Serenity: Pues empecemos por ahí. Vamos a buscarlo.

**Taller de naves, Tokio de Cristal**

Los reyes se dirigen a hablar con el jefe de seguridad y operaciones de vuelo de Tokio de Cristal para conseguir el video de la cámara instalada en la nave Selene-01.

Endimión: Hola Shingo, ¿ya revisaron la nave?

Shingo: Si Endimión, hicimos todas las revisiones y realmente sufrió varios daños; no entiendo cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí.

Serenity: Y los videos de seguridad, ¿los pudieron recuperar?

Shingo: En estos momentos estamos trabajando en ello, como les dije la nave está bastante dañada por dentro aunque el sistema de vigilancia estaba intacto. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho quería asegurarse de que supiéramos lo que pasó allí.

Endimión: ¿En cuánto tiempo consideras que podemos contar con los videos?

Shingo: En realidad ya deberían estar aquí…

En ese momento se acerca a ellos uno de los ingenieros a cargo de la revisión de la nave con los videos de seguridad.

Shingo: Bueno ya no tendremos que esperar aquí tienen.

Serenity: Gracias hermano.

Shingo: De nada y Endimión, siento mucho lo que pasó con los generales sé cuanto los estimabas.

Endimión: Gracias Shingo.

Se retiran del lugar dirigiéndose al centro de operaciones.

Endimión: Usemos el intercomunicador para hablar a Elysión y a los otros planetas para que todos veamos esto, es necesario que nos enteremos con qué o quién estamos tratando.

Serenity: ¿Deberíamos llamar a las chicas?

Endimión: Es mejor que no, ya les informaremos lo que se hará.

**Palacio oscuro, Koi-351**

"¿Me llamó su majestad?"

"Sí, ¿qué noticias tenemos de Raku?"

"Por el momento ninguna su majestad, ha sido muy difícil la comunicación."

"Necesitamos saber que está pasando en Tokio de Cristal, ya tuvieron que haberse enterado de lo sucedido a los generales."

"Voy a intentar comunicarme con ella."

"Mantenme informada."

"Sí su majestad."

La mujer se retira y se dirige al cuarto de descanso donde están sus otras hermanas.

Tori: ¿Qué quería la reina?

"Informes sobre Raku." Contestó la hermana mayor

Tori: ¿Le dijiste que Raku no puede comunicarse directamente con nosotros?.

"Claro que sí pero ya sabes que eso no es suficiente para ella." Dice nuevamente.

"¿Cuándo atacaremos otra vez?" Pregunta otra de ellas

"Aún no lo hemos determinado pero será pronto, hay que aprovechar que las sailors están divididas."

Tori: Creo que es necesario que cambiemos un poco la estrategia, hemos hecho dos ataques seguidos y deben estar muy alertas a cualquier movimiento, es mejor que esperemos un poco para hacer un nuevo ataque así las confundimos.

"Puede ser pero es necesario que planeemos bien la estrategia."

**Cuarto de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Están reunidos los gatos lunares con los reyes y la princesa. Por el comunicador tienen en videoconferencia a las sailors exteriores y a Helios y los generales de Elysión. Se disponen proyectar el video cuando los interrumpen.

Minako: ¿Por qué no hemos sido convocadas?

Neo reina: Pensamos que era mejor que no vieran las imágenes.

Makoto: Ni piensen que van a excluirnos de esto.

Ami: Más allá de nuestro dolor está nuestro deber como sailors.

Neo reina: Chicas nosotros no…

Juno: Nuestra misión es defender a la tierra de sus enemigos y contra todo la vamos a cumplir.

Ceres: Además queremos saber que fue lo que le sucedió a nuestros padres.

Atenea: Estamos en la obligación de vengarlos.

Vesta: Y si de verdad Galaxia es nuestra enemiga le haremos pagar por su traición.

La reina las miró a todas sin saber que decir, en sus rostros se reflejaba el dolor de su pérdida pero aún así estaban allí cumpliendo con su deber. Voltea a mirar a Endimión buscando su aprobación y este simplemente asiente. Del otro lado de los monitores el silencio era absoluto, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar. Por fin se empiezan a reproducir las imágenes.

_"Kunzite: ¿Cómo se encuentra Galaxia?_

_Neflyte: Está muy malherida, tiene varios golpes en la cabeza y el tórax, el enemigo se ensañó con ella._

_Zoisite: Me siento mal por haber creído que ella podría ser nuestra enemiga._

_Kunzite: Ha sido un terrible error, de haber dispuesto este viaje antes hubiéramos podido evitarle sufrimiento._

_Zoisite: En eso tienes razón. ¿Quién podría querer dañarla de esa manera?_

_Neflyte: No lo sé pero de algo estoy seguro quien haya sido debe odiarla demasiado. _

_Zoisite: Kunzite, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la tierra?_

_Kunzite: Estaremos entrando a la atmosfera terrestre en aproximadamente media hora."_

En las imágenes se ve como Zoisite se levanta y se dirige a la parte de atrás de la nave quedando fuera de escena. De pronto se ve como Galaxia comienza a levantarse con una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro. Se pone en pie y levanta la mano derecha, una luz se ve salir de ella atacando por la espalda a Neflyte quien cae sobre su rostro en los tableros. Kunzite mira hacia atrás buscando la fuente del ataque.

_"Kunzite: ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué lo atacas?"_

Su pregunta tiene por única respuesta un feroz golpe en el rostro que deja al general inconsciente y a la nave inestable activándose las alarmas y cayendo en picada. De pronto sale Zoisite de la parte posterior.

_"Zoisite: Galaxia ¿qué has hecho?_

_Galaxia: Dile a Serenity que muy pronto iré por ella._

_Zoisite: Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes?"_

Se escucha su risa malévola. El general trata de atacarla pero Galaxia es demasiado poderosa, lo golpea una y otra vez pero limitándose pareciera no querer eliminarlo. Lo deja tirado en el suelo casi sin conciencia y se voltea a los otros generales. Saca sus semillas estelares y las destruye desapareciendo sus cuerpos inmediatamente.

Se dirige hacia Zoisite que está malherido arrastrándose en el suelo tratando de llegar a los controles de la nave que aún va cayendo, lo patea en el estómago y se agacha para mirarlo.

_"Galaxia: Por esta vez te dejará vivir aunque no será por mucho tiempo."_

Luego desaparece.

El rey detiene la reproducción, en su rostro se puede ver su tristeza. Voltea a mirar a las esposas e hijas de sus amigos pero estas se mantienen fuertes ante las imágenes mostradas. Mira hacia Serenity, en su rostro se ve la rabia producto de la traición de Galaxia.

Haruka: ¡Maldita seas Galaxia!

Rei: Nunca debimos confiar en ella.

Michiru: Majestad, ¿Cuál será la estrategia ahora?

Makoto: Iremos a buscarla a Sagitario.

Neo reina: No haremos eso.

Minako: Pero Serenity no lo entiendes, mató a los hombres que amamos.

Neo reina: Galaxia no está actuando sola, lo vimos en los videos de Kinmoku.

Hotaru: La reina tiene razón, podríamos estar cayendo en una trampa si vamos allá.

Ami: ¿Y qué esperan? ¿Acaso pretenden que nos quedemos aquí esperando que venga a destruirnos también a nosotros?

Neo reina: Ami yo… yo no he dicho eso.

Minako: Es muy fácil para ti, tú todavía tienes a Endimión contigo.

Se produce un silencio incómodo, la reina baja su cabeza y aprieta un puño, se ven sus lágrimas caer.

Minako: Serenity no quise decir eso pero entiéndenos, nos han arrebatado nuestros esposos y han matado a nuestros amigos.

Neo reina: Y te aseguro que vamos a detener a Galaxia pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos.

Helios: Señoras, la reina tiene razón. Nuestra próxima estrategia debe ser muy cuidadosa.

Hotaru: No sé qué piensan ustedes pero pareciera que Galaxia sabía que los generales irían a Sagitario.

Hiperión: A mí también me lo pareció, fue muy extraño que la encontraran tan rápido además ¿porqué esperar a estar en la nave para atacarlos?

Calisto: Quería enviarnos un mensaje.

Princesa: Sí pero ¿exactamente a quién?

Michiru: Creo que es muy obvio, quería que la reina supiera que le está pisando los talones.

Haruka: ¿Por qué siempre está un paso adelante de nosotros?

Juno: Debe tener a alguien que la informe pero ¿quién?

En ese momento irrumpen en la reunión Rei y Jadeite.

Endimión: Jadeite ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? El doctor te recomendó reposo.

Jadeite: No podía mantenerme en reposo cuando mis amigos han sido asesinados.

Rei: Además hay algo que debíamos comentarles.

Jadeite: Creemos saber quien está ayudando a Galaxia.

**Habitación de huéspedes**

Raku camina de un lado para otro con desesperación, pensando qué hacer ante esta situación. Había instalado un micrófono en el centro de operaciones y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que habían comentado. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, el plan para inculpar a Galaxia estaba dando resultados pero se había preocupado con la interrupción de Jadeite y Rei. Sabiendo como sabía que ella era la espía la probabilidad de ser descubierta por ellos era un riesgo que no podía ni quería correr, había visto entrenar a los guerreros y ni aún con toda su fuerza podría con todos ellos.

"¿Qué debo hacer? Si desaparezco repentinamente confirmaré sus sospechas y ya no podría mantener informada a mi hermana, pero si me quedo y sus sospechas son contra mí vendrán a buscarme y no sé cómo haré para desviar sus dudas."

En estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta. Su corazón da un brinco y mira hacia la puerta con autentico horror. Entonces la abre y descubre a Luna.

Luna: Raku la reina te necesita, sígueme.

Raku la sigue en silencio, fingiendo desconocer el camino por donde va y mucho menos que conoce hacia donde se dirige.

Raku: ¿Hacia dónde vamos Luna? No reconozco el camino, si la reina me busca deberíamos dirigirnos hacia sus habitaciones o el salón.

Luna: No te preocupes, la reina te verá en otro lugar.

**Centro de operaciones**

Luna la dirige hasta la puerta del centro de operaciones y Raku trata de ocultar su asombro y preocupación. La puerta se abre y observa que no solo la espera la reina sino que todos los guerreros están ahí reunidos.

Neo reina: Pasa Raku.

Raku entra con cierta cautela.

Neo reina: Raku ya conoces a todos aquí ¿cierto?

Raku asiente.

Neo reina: Bien, ellos son los guerreros encargados de combatir a los enemigos de la luna y defender nuestro planeta.

Raku: ¿Guerreros?

Neo reina: Así es. No te preocupes, sólo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas. Adelante Jadeite.

Jadeite: ¿Qué hacías aquí la noche que te encontramos merodeando por este pasillo?

Raku: Ya se los dije, me había perdido.

Luna: ¿Y cómo supiste ahora que este no era el camino hacia el salón?

Raku: Pues bueno yo… no se la verdad no me resultó familiar el camino.

Rei: La noche del baile, desapareciste por un momento cuando se iban a lanzar los fuegos artificiales.

Raku: Me sentí mal y fui por agua. Su majestad ¿por qué me está interrogando de esta manera?

Neo reina: Raku este no es un interrogatorio, son preguntas de rutina al ser tú la única extraña en el palacio necesitamos conocer tus intenciones.

Raku: Su majestad yo le he agradecido su bondad y su hospitalidad pero si van a desconfiar de mí creo que es mejor que me vaya del palacio y busque otro lugar para recuperarme.

El rey mira hacia la reina en un lenguaje silencioso que sólo ellos entienden.

Neo reina: No es necesario querida, nadie desconfía de ti. Puedes retirarte.

Raku: Gracias su majestad.

Raku sale y corre rápidamente a su habitación. Sabe que su permanencia pone en peligro su vida pero no puede retirarse sin permiso de su reina así que decide grabar un mensaje y esperar a que le respondan y ojalá que sea pronto.

* * *

A punto de descubrir a Raku ¿qué hará ella para salvarse?

Agradezco a **Alexa Monnie **por convertirse en una seguidora más de esta historia ¡Bienvenida! Espero que te agrade.

**Luna P-27 **estás ahí? Ya me hacen falta tus reviews jajaja

**Nos leemos pronto, besos lunares!**


	16. Mensajes del pasado y del futuro

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Princesa: No le creo nada a esa chica.

Rey Endimión: Yo tampoco se nota que esconde algo.

Neo Reina: Jadeite, ¿Qué te llevó a sospechar de ella?

Jadeite: La forma en cómo llegó aquí me pareció siempre muy misteriosa, primero hablaba de su padre y luego decía no recordar nada.

Rey Endimión: ¿Por qué no comentaste nada antes?

Jadeite: Bueno su majestad no quería inculpar a la chica si era inocente además no tenía pruebas.

Haruka: ¿Y ahora les tienes?

Jadeite: La verdad es que no pero considero muy extraño que durante los ataques sufridos en Kinmoku y Sagitario ella o desaparezca o la encontramos merodeando.

Makoto: Necesitamos averiguar más antes de acusarla.

Ami: Tal vez podamos ponerle algún micrófono o quizás ocultar una cámara en su habitación.

Neo reina: Es buena idea, Luna por favor ocúpate de eso. En cuanto a lo de ir a Sagitario está descartado pero vamos a idear un nuevo plan.

Rey Endimión: Por el momento continuaremos vigilando el sistema solar.

**Koi-351, salón principal**

La hermana mayor entra al salón donde está la reina, su cara denota su preocupación.

"Su majestad, traigo noticias de la tierra."

"Por fin, ya era hora."

"Raku envió una grabación de urgencia."

La chica pone a reproducir la grabación de su hermana.

_"El plan para hacer creer que Galaxia es el enemigo ha funcionado, las sailors querían ir a buscarla a Sagitario pero la reina lo impidió, están más cautelosos que antes. Creo que he sido descubierta por Jadeite y ya ha logrado que la reina sospeche de mí, pido permiso para volver a Koi."_

"Su majestad, ¿le digo a Raku que regrese?"

"No."

"Pero su majestad ella está en peligro."

"Tengo un mejor plan para ella."

"Puedo saber de qué se trata."

"Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Por el momento prepara a tus hermanas y la nave, iremos a hacerle una visita a la reina del milenio de plata."

**Tokio de Cristal, casa de Rei**

Rei está en el santuario de su casa orando ante el fuego sagrado pidiendo por la tranquilidad de sus amigas. Aunque ella aún tiene la compañía de su amado Jadeite sabe lo que es perder a un ser amado pues Rei había tenido que lidiar con la muerte de su madre a una corta edad.

Sin estar concentrada en otra cosa más que en sus oraciones, le ataca nuevamente la visión que no ha dejado de tener una y otra vez desde que tuvo aquella del ser alado que cubría el palacio de cristal.

Pero esta visión no era de lo que podía pasar en el futuro, más bien era del pasado; un pasado que conocía por lo que su amiga le había contado pero que ella misma desconocía puesto que su semilla estelar había sido arrebatada.

Como en otras ocasiones la visión iniciaba de la misma manera: se encontraba en un lugar resplandeciente y lleno de calidez, estaba en el caldero primordial. Alrededor de ella podía sentir que había más semillas de sailors que habían caído durante esta batalla y también sentía que un poder inmenso e indudablemente malévolo cubría el caldero. De pronto oía una voz que la llamaba y que le pedía que se mantuviera fuerte. Como cada vez que la atacaba esa visión ella preguntaba quién es y sólo recibía una respuesta: Soy el principio de todo. Rei cae de rodillas frente el fuego debilitada por el poder de la visión.

"¿Qué podrá significar?" era su constante pregunta pero el fuego nunca le respondía. Las dudas llenaban cada vez más su corazón, sabía que la visión era del pasado porque ella se encontraba en el caldero primordial pero esa voz aunque familiar no era de alguien conocido ni tampoco de alguien de su pasado.

-¿Estás bien cariño? Te oí gritar. _Preguntó su esposo._

-Estoy bien, sólo tuve otra visión.

-¿Por fin me contarás sobre qué es?

Rei agacha la cabeza, no ha querido contarle nada a Jadeite de la visión que viene a ella una y otra vez pues no ha podido descifrar su significado y no quiere preocuparle en vano.

-No es nada en especial. _Fue su única respuesta._

-Rei sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuando me casé contigo era para acompañarte en todo sea bueno o malo.

-Lo sé cariño pero aún no es el momento.

-Pero te veo tan agobiada que yo sólo quisiera poder aliviar tu carga.

-Ya lo haces, en serio sólo que esto tengo que resolverlo sola.

-Si es tu decisión lo respeto. Me voy a la cama, ¿vienes?

-En un momento te alcanzo.

-Está bien pero no te esfuerces demasiado, buenas noches. Te amo.

-Yo también a ti, descansa.

Jadeite le da un beso en la frente y acaricia su mejilla, le da pena dejarla allí sin saber qué es lo que la agobia pero conoce muy bien a su mujer y sabe que no logrará nada insistiendo, cuando ella esté lista le contará.

Rei sigue ante el fuego invocando, tratando de ver algo más de su visión o descifrar algo más pero no lo logra. Tal vez sí deba hablar con alguien pero no será con su esposo.

**Palacio de Charon, Planeta Plutón**

La habitación está en completa oscuridad, Setsuna está recostada en la cama pero por más que trata no puede dormir. Cada vez escucha con más claridad una voz que la llama y le pide que vaya a la puerta del tiempo. Se despierta empapada en su propio sudor con la idea fija en su mente de transportarse al inframundo.

Ella sabe bien quién la está llamando aunque ha tratado de evitar responder a su llamado porque no quiere que todo se vuelva realidad. La antigua guardiana del tiempo, Sailor Pluto, ya había gobernado el Tiempo en absoluta soledad desde hace miles de años y por su posición como guardiana del mismo, poseía algún conocimiento privilegiado acerca del devenir de los sucesos, incluyendo lo que sucederá en un futuro lejano.

Pero ella no está autorizada a hablar aunque eso signifique la destrucción de los que ama. Aunque ella ya no se dedique a cuidar de la puerta del tiempo sabe que este es un lugar sagrado y no debe ser transgredido.

-No puedo postergarlo más, debo ir a buscarla.

Setsuna se levanta de su cama y se transforma en senshi, toma su báculo y se tele transporta hacia la puerta del tiempo en el inframundo.

-¿Quién osa traspasar los límites del tiempo? _Pregunta una joven guerrera desconocida incluso para la reina de la luna pero que Setsuna conoce muy bien._

-Tranquila Rea, soy yo Setsuna.

-Princesa, ¿a qué debo su visita?

-Necesito usar la puerta del tiempo.

-Sabe que eso es prohibido inclusive para usted.

-Lo sé Rea pero no voy a pasar por ella, sólo vine a ver a alguien.

-¿A través de la puerta?

-Así es y necesito que estés presente, muy pronto tendrás una misión.

Setsuna y Rea se dirigen a la puerta del tiempo la cual está brillando de una forma inusual. Poco a poco la puerta se abre y tras ella se ve la figura de una mujer que llama a Setsuna.

-Sabía que vendrías pronto.

-Siento haberla hecho esperar pero no quería que esto se volviera real.

-Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, manejar toda esta información sin poder hacer nada pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

-Lo sé pero todo esto me abruma, ver caer a nuestros aliados es muy difícil para mí.

-Es necesario que todo suceda por el bien de la tierra.

-¿Qué necesita que haga por usted?

-Que guardes silencio. Sé que has querido advertir a Serenity de lo que se avecina pero es menester que todo esto se guarde en absoluto secreto, no podemos afectar el curso de las cosas.

-¿Aún a costo de la vida de seres inocentes?

-Aunque el precio que nos corresponde pagar es muy alto la recompensa será aún mayor. Es necesario que todo esto pase para que ella esté preparada para su verdadera misión.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más falta para que esto se dé?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Setsuna no comprendo por qué lo preguntas. Procura que nada intervenga en el devenir de las cosas, todo debe darse tal cual está predestinado.

-Así lo haré.

-Ahora debo irme y no volveré más a ti, el espacio temporal es lugar sagrado y no debe violarse. Nos vemos en el futuro Setsuna.

-Hasta pronto.

La extraña mujer desaparece y la puerta se cierra dejando a una sorprendida Rea ante toda la situación. Si bien es cierto ella es la nueva guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, no conoce las vidas pasadas y tampoco tiene los poderes de ver hacia el futuro. Ella se limita a cuidar de la puerta y nada más.

-Todo lo que viste y oíste hoy no debe ser repetido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Princesa, ¿quién era esa mujer?

-Ella es nuestro futuro, el inicio de todo.

-¿El inicio de todo? No entiendo.

-No es necesario que lo entiendas Rea.

-Pero princesa yo quisiera saber…

-No, a veces tener conocimiento es abrumador por ahora necesito que hagas algo.

-Sí.

-Muy pronto serás visitada por una mujer y deberás dejarla pasar por la puerta.

-No puedo hacerlo, está prohibido.

-Deberás hacerlo Rea de eso depende nuestro futuro, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí princesa.

Setsuna se despide de su sucesora, sabe que le deja una gran responsabilidad pero ella no estará en este mundo para poder hacerlo así que debe confiar en que Rea lo hará. Luego desaparece de la misma forma como llegó.

**Castillo Tritón, planeta Neptuno**

Michiru se levanta temprano en la mañana pues no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior. Aparte de tener que lidiar con su preocupación por el reino lunar y en especial por su reina, también debe hacer frente a la separación que por fuerza mayor ha debido de tener de Haruka. No puede evitar extrañar estar con ella, acariciar su rostro, correr a su lado o simplemente escuchar su voz llamándola por las noches.

-Es tan difícil estar lejos de ti amor mío pero nuestra misión siempre es primero, eso ya lo sabíamos.

Ella sabe que para Haruka también ha sido difícil no poder sentirla cerca, en su cama. A pesar de que hablan a diario no es lo mismo que poder tocar su cuerpo y sentirlo vibrar en sus manos. En un instante sus más intimas cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas por la presencia de una persona en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo con Serenity?

-No, en la tierra todo está bien al menos por ahora.

-Entonces ¿a qué has venido? No es que me moleste que estés aquí pero no es el momento para dejar tu lugar.

-Créeme que lo sé muy bien pero era necesario que viniera, tú eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto.

-Te noto agobiada. Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Hace días que tengo una visión y no puedo encontrar su interpretación, pensé que tal vez tú pudieras consultar en tu espejo.

-Ya veo, cuéntame tu visión.

**Elysión, templo sagrado**

Todo se encuentra en calma en Elysión y los generales gozan de un sueño reparador después de todos los percances que han tenido desde su viaje a la tierra. Pero alguien aún se encuentra aún despierto.

Helios camina hacia el templo pues no ha podido conciliar el sueño y su alma está agitada. Ha tenido nuevamente aquel sueño donde ha tenido que ver morir a su amada y a sus reyes, sólo que esta vez fue diferente por lo que decidió ir al templo a orar y ver si podía aclarar su mente.

Se aproxima al altar dorado el cual está lleno de rosas rojas por todos lados. Cierra los ojos y junta sus manos disponiendo para entrar en oración. De repente es transportado nuevamente hacia su sueño y logra ver la figura alada nuevamente. Frota sus ojos ante la imagen y de pronto de atrás de la figura emerge una más que irradia una luz muy brillante y enceguecedora la cual dice su nombre repetidas veces.

-Helios, Helios.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo Helios, el inicio de todo.

-El inicio de todo ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Necesito que te mantengas fuerte Helios, tu misión aún no ha terminado.

-¿De qué misión hablas? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Continúa orando y mantente fuerte, el tiempo viene cuando todo lo que conoces cambiará.

- ¿Te refieres al fin de la tierra?

-Lo que tú ves como el fin es apenas el principio de todas las cosas.

-No te entiendo, dime ¿por qué tú sabes todo eso?

-El tiempo vendrá cuando todas tus preguntas serán contestadas por ahora sólo debes estar atento para leer las señales.

-¡Por favor muéstrame tu rostro!

-Mantente fuerte y atento Helios, mantente fuerte y atento.

-¡No te vayas!

Helios despierta de su visión preguntándose si debería contarle a los reyes sobre este nuevo mensaje. "¿Quién será esa persona?" es la pregunta que está en su mente.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea guardar silencio, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

De imagen de portada pondré a Rea que es la sailor que reemplaza a Setsuna en la puerta del tiempo, su nombre se debe a la diosa Rea que es hermana de Cronos.

**Nos leemos pronto, besos lunares.**


	17. Ilusiones peligrosas

**Palacio Tritón, Planeta Neptuno**

Llevada por la angustia de sus visiones en el fuego sagrado, Rei ha ido a ver a Michiru para consultar el espejo de aguas profundas con la esperanza de poder descifrar porqué su visión es con respecto a acontecimientos pasados y no sobre el futuro.

-Y dices que un poder oscuro cubría el caldero ¿cierto?

-Sí así es, creo que se trata de caos. Serenity nos había contado que caos se había mezclado con el caldero primordial.

-Y la voz que escuchaste ¿te resultó familiar?

-No precisamente o sí, la verdad no lo sé. Siento que es una voz conocida pero todo está tan distorsionado en mi mente que no logro escucharla con claridad.

-Necesito algo más preciso que eso para consultar el espejo Rei, de lo contrario no será mucho lo que podremos averiguar.

-Esto es tan frustrante, tenía todo claro cuando vine para acá pero ahora no lo sé.

-¿No hay algo que te haya dicho esta persona que te llamaba que pudiera ser significativo?

-Pues solo repetía que era el inicio de todo.

-El inicio de todo…

Michiru se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación dejando a Rei sola y a la expectativa, luego de unos minutos volvió con un libro que se veía muy antiguo y traía su talismán consigo.

-Recuerdo una antigua leyenda que mi padre me contaba y había un pasaje en ella que siempre me dejaba pensativa.

Michiru comienza a buscar en el antiguo libro pasando rápido las páginas, tratando de encontrar la página donde estaba escrita la leyenda y que tenía ese presagio que a ella siempre le llamó la atención. Después de lo que parecieron horas para Rei por fin dio con lo que había estado buscando.

-Aquí está: La leyenda del renacer estelar.

-Nunca había escuchado de esa leyenda, ¿de qué trata?

-Es una historia sobre el principio de la creación de universo o algo por el estilo, en realidad no tiene mucha relación con el milenio de plata ni con nuestras vidas pasadas como guardianas de universo.

-Entonces ¿para qué lo trajiste?

-Algo de lo que dijiste me recordó esta historia, mira justamente en esta línea.

-"Cuando todo se haya extinguido y el caos se cierna sobre el universo la luz del cosmos dará inicio a todo alejando la oscuridad y trayendo nuevamente la vida."

-¿Ves la relación?

-Sí pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-Para eso traje el espejo, ahora si tenemos algo por dónde empezar.

**Tokio de Cristal, casa de Ami**

Makoto y Minako están en la casa de Ami como se ha vuelto costumbre los últimos días luego de su tragedia, aunque no han hecho partícipe de sus reuniones a su amiga Serenity.

-¿Rei vendrá a reunirse con nosotros?

-Llamé a su casa y Jadeite dijo que había salido y no sabía a dónde ni a qué hora volvería, creo que nos ha dejado solas.

-No hables así Minako, Rei debe tener sus razones las cuales nos dirá en algún momento.

-¿De verdad lo crees Makoto?

-Sí Ami, conoces a Rei tanto como yo ella jamás no dejaría.

-Saben chicas, extraño mucho a Kunzite.

-Lo sabemos Minako, yo también extraño a Zoisite.

-Por lo menos tú tienes la esperanza de que renazca porque su semilla estelar no fue destruida como pasó con Kunzite y Neflyte.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que mi pena es menor que la tuya Minako?

-Cálmense chicas, todas estamos pasando por lo mismo.

-No todas Mako-chan.

-¿A qué te refieres Minako?

-Sólo creo que hay una de nosotras que no puede entender lo que estamos pasando.

-¿Hablas de Rei?

-Ami, Rei sabe más o menos lo que pasamos Jadeite también estuvo en peligro; pero Serenity no nos entiende y por eso no permitió que fuésemos a buscar a Galaxia.

-No es justo lo que dices Minako, ella es nuestra amiga.

-No quieras hacerte la buena Ami, tú también lo has pensado sabes que Serenity no nos dejó ir a buscar a Galaxia porque ella no entiende nuestro dolor.

Ami y Makoto bajaron la cabeza y guardaron silencio sabiendo que lo que decía Minako era el sentir de las tres pero que sólo la líder de las sailors tenía el valor para decirlo a viva voz.

**Casa de Rei**

Jadeite está recostado en la cama pues no se ha sentido bien y aún el golpe que recibió le está pasando factura. Todo está en completo silencio pues Rei aun no ha regresado del misterioso viaje del cual no le quiso decir nada.

Esta situación con Rei ya lo tenía muy molesto, no podía entender porque su esposa no confiaba en él para ayudarla con sus visiones ni porqué se había ido de forma tan misteriosa sin ni siquiera decirle a donde iría y tampoco avisarle a sus amigas. Esto resultaba de lo más extraño ya que Rei no guardaba secretos para con ellas, él estaba algo acostumbrado a que ella fuera reservada con él pero con las chicas era algo muy distinto.

De pronto escuchó un ruido en la casa.

-Vesta eres tú.

Sólo el silencio le respondió.

-Vesta hija, ¿regresaste del palacio?

Nuevamente nadie responde a su pregunta por lo que el general se levanta a como pudo y buscó entre su closet el lugar donde guardaba su espada. Sale sigilosamente de la habitación, con su espada sirviendo de protección. Se dirige hacia la sala y no ve a nadie e inspecciona cada rincón de la casa buscando al intruso. Cuando está a punto de bajar la guardia y volver a la habitación escucha nuevamente un ruido que proviene del santuario y va en esa dirección. De espaldas al altar está una intrusa.

-Le aconsejo que se quede quieta si no quiere resultar herida.

Como respuesta a su amenaza se escucha una risa y la mujer se voltea. Tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes vistiendo un traje de guerrera como el que habían visto en las grabaciones de Kinmoku. La chica como las otras tiene una marca de seis estrellas negras y una al final de color verde.

-Hola general Jadeite, mi nombre es Tori. Me han hablado mucho de usted.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-Una persona me ayudó.

-Dime quien fue si no quieres que hunda mi espada en tu cuerpo.

-No hay que ponerse agresivos general, si me lo pide de buena forma yo se lo digo.

Impulsado por la ira Jadeite arremete contra la chica sin intención de matarla en un principio y colocando la espada cerca de su garganta de forma amenazadora. La chica solamente sonríe.

-Ahora dime Tori, ¿Quién te ayudó a entrar aquí?

-Mi hermana menor, Raku.

-Lo sabía, sabía que era una traidora.

-Lástima que no podrás decirle eso a nadie general.

Con un movimiento limpio y rápido que no esperaba Jadeite, Tori le quita la espada y ahora es él quien la tiene amenazante en su cuello.

-Ahora sí ¿en qué estábamos? Oh ya recuerdo, vine a buscarlo general hay alguien que quiere verlo.

-No iré a ningún sitio contigo.

-No se ponga a la defensiva general, vea que aún sigue convaleciente. Le daré una oportunidad para que elija, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.

La chica presiona con más fuerza la espada en el cuello de Jadeite.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Muy bien si así lo desea.

Tori hunde la espada de Jadeite en el estómago de este. Aunque desea matarlo allí mismo, sus instrucciones precisas eran llevar al general con vida hasta Koi y así lo haría. Sale de la casa y sube a una nave que la está esperando.

"Átalo, no queremos que trate de atacarnos.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo, está herido.

"No lo habrás matado?

-Cálmate sólo es una "pequeña herida" para que no trate de huir. ¿Volvemos a Koi?

"No, vamos a hacer una pequeña parada en el palacio de cristal."

**Palacio Tritón, Planeta Neptuno**

Michiru consulta el espejo en busca de información sobre el inicio de todo y lo que piensa es una relación de esto con la historia que le contaba su padre. Rei mira atenta.

-Espejo de aguas profundas aclara las aguas y muéstranos lo que deseamos saber del pasado, presente o futuro.

El espejo empieza a oscurecerse lentamente y se logran ver dentro de las sombras unas alas negras extendiéndose. En un cambio repentino, un pequeño rayo de luz empieza a salir de la parte de arriba del espejo y las sombras se comienzan a disipar hasta llegar al ser alado quien da un grito desgarrador. El espejo comienza a aclararse llenándose de una hermosa luz plateada y luego se apaga.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso Michiru?

-No lo sé, el espejo siempre me ha dado imágenes claras nunca nada como esto.

-Pareciera que no quisiera revelarnos con claridad lo que buscamos saber.

-Podría ser. De todos modos lo volveré a consultar luego para ver si podemos encontrar algo.

-Bien. Creo que es momento de irme.

-Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda.

-No es tu culpa Michiru, hiciste lo que pudiste y por eso te estoy agradecida.

Rei se despide de Michiru y sale hacia su casa sin saber lo que allí va a encontrar.

**Tokio de Cristal, jardín del palacio**

Han pasado días muy difíciles en el palacio desde el incidente con los generales. El rey se la ha pasado encerrado en su estudio sin recibir a nadie más que a su esposa como una forma muy particular de vivir su duelo. Por otro lado las inners sailors no han aparecido por el reino lo cual preocupa mucho a la reina que no sabe como acercarse a ellas.

De todo esto conversan las sailor cuarteto recostadas en el pasto de uno de los jardines más alejados del palacio y sin la compañía de la princesa que ha decidido darles espacio para que puedan superar su pena.

Ceres: Aún no entiendo cómo ha podido suceder todo esto tan de repente.

Juno: Hace unos días estábamos con ellos, peleando porque los generales querían llevarnos a una cita y ahora ya no están.

Atenea: Cada vez que llego a casa sigo esperando encontrarlo conversando con mamá o simplemente leyendo algún libro.

Vesta: No sé qué decirles chicas, yo no puedo entender por lo que están pasando pero créanme que me duele mucho verlas así.

Ceres: Lo sabemos Vesta, no es tu culpa que tu padre aún esté vivo.

Atenea: ¿Creen que nuestras madres volverán a venir al palacio?

Juno: Claro que sí es sólo antes que nada para ellas está su misión, además no pueden molestarse con la reina por no querer exponerlas.

Atenea: ¿De verdad piensas que esa era su intención? Digo, se que la reina no es una mala persona pero la madre de Ceres no deja de tener razón.

Juno: ¿Piensas que si hubiera sido al rey la neo reina si autorizaría la misión a Sagitario?

Ceres: Creo que ella no entiende lo que sentimos.

Vesta: No me parece justo lo que dicen, yo tampoco he perdido a mi padre y aún así me pongo en el lugar de ustedes.

Atenea: Tienes razón Vesta, no debemos pensar así de la reina pero la verdad es tan triste todo lo que pasa.

Las chicas guardan silencio, la tristeza que sienten es tan profunda que ni siquiera han seguido entrenando. Pasan un rato más en silencio mirando hacia el cielo azul y las nubes que se forman. En un instante el cielo se oscurece y cambia el clima. Juno, Ceres y Atenea se levantan sonriendo hacia la nada.

Vesta: Chicas, ¿qué les sucede? ¿a dónde van?

Las sailors no la escuchan y empiezan a correr en dirección hacia un bosque que sólo ellas ven y que nunca antes había estado allí. Vesta preocupada corre detrás de ellas tratando de seguirles el paso y preguntándose por qué sus amigas corren hacia ese lugar.

Ceres: Padre, ¿eres tú? No corras, espérame te he extrañado.

Vesta: ¿Padre? Ahí no hay nadie Ceres, chicas vuelvan.

Juno: ¿Acaso no los ves? Allí están nuestros padres han vuelto por nosotras.

Atenea: Papá han sido duros estos días sin ti, no te vayas.

Vesta no comprende lo que está pasando con sus amigas, allí sólo están los jardines y no hay nadie más que ellas allí o al menos eso es lo que ella cree pues escondidas entre los arboles hay un grupo de chicas entre las que se encuentra Raku.

Tori: ¿Qué pasa con esa sailor? ¿Por qué no funciona tu ilusión sobre ella Hoshi?

Hoshi: No lo sé, debería de funcionar.

Raku: Ella es la hija del general que capturaron par de tontas, su ilusión no funcionará en ella.

Tori: Diablos Raku porqué no lo dijiste antes. Te tocará dejarla fuera de combate.

Raku: Será un placer.

Las sailors continúan la persecución hacia los que ellas piensan son su padres pero en realidad se dirigen hacia una nave desconocida. Vesta observa lo que sucede y se apresura a impedir que sus amigas entren allí pero su paso es obstaculizado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas sailor Ves Ves?

-Raku, ¿tú? Lo sabía, sabía que no debíamos fiarnos de ti.

-Muy tarde para eso Vesta, ya te ha costado muy caro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo una sorpresita para ti, porque no me sigues a la nave como tus amigas y lo verás.

Vesta sigue a Raku a la nave donde ve cómo sus amigas son capturadas y encerradas dentro de una prisión con un campo magnético y liberadas de la ilusión no dan crédito a lo que sucede.

Juno: Vesta, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿dónde estamos?

Atenea: Ayúdanos a salir de aquí por favor.

Vesta lanza un ataque el cual es absorbido por la celda.

Raku: Ni si quiera lo intentes, cada vez que lances una ataque la celda se volverá más y más fuerte.

Vesta: Maldita seas Raku, ¿por qué haces esto si la reina ha sido buena contigo?

Raku: Oh sí, la buena y noble neo reina Serenity. Es una lástima que yo ya tuviera una reina a quien servir y proteger.

De pronto de la parte de atrás de la nave sale Sailor Galaxia trayendo a Jadeite consigo el cual está inconsciente por la sangre que ha perdido.

Vesta: ¿Padre? Padre ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te han lastimado? Galaxia, debí haberlo imaginado, libéralo en este instante.

Galaxia: Lo siento pero tengo planes para ustedes.

Galaxia lanza un ataque el cual impacta en el cuerpo de Vesta dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Tori retorna a su forma original.

-Ponla en la celda junto con las otras. Hoshi, enciende la nave antes de que detecten nuestra presencia.

-Nuestra reina estará muy complacida verdad Tori.

-Así es Raku, toda ha salido a la perfección.

La nave se eleva en los cielos y en escasos segundos desaparece saliendo de la tierra sin dejar rastro.

**Salón principal, Tokio de Cristal**

La reina está sentada en el trono meditando toda la situación, analiza cada uno de los instantes en que han sido atacados tratando de relacionarlos con la llegada de Raku y saber si acaso en verdad ella es la traidora.

Luna: ¿Me llamaste Serenity?

Neo reina: Sí Luna, por favor ve al cuarto de Raku y dile que quiero verla.

Luna: En seguida.

La gata se retira y se dirige hacia la habitación de Raku. Al tocar la puerta nota que ésta se encuentra entreabierta por lo que entra a la habitación buscando a la chica. Todo está desordenado y no encuentra rastros de Raku por lo que vuelve con la reina.

Luna: Serenity, Raku no se encuentra en su habitación.

Serenity: ¿Cómo que no está?

Luna: Encontré todas sus cosas revueltas y no vi rastro de ella.

Serenity: Hay que encontrarla Luna, tengo un presentimiento acerca de ella.

Luna: Voy a decirle a los sirvientes que me ayuden a buscarla.

Serenity: De acuerdo, por favor me informas.

Luna sale rápidamente del salón dejando a la reina una vez más sola.

-¿Dónde estás Raku?

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... la trama se torna más intensa y ya estoy pensando en como va a evolucionar la pelea.

¿Cuál será el plan del enemigo? ¿Por qué habrá querido capturar a las pequeñas sailors? Tal vez en el próximo capítulo esté la respuesta.

Me alegra que hayas vuelto **Luna P-27 **y espero no haberte confundido mucho, tal vez este capítulo te ayude a ver la luz jajaja.

Como siempre la imagen de portada de este capítulo es Hoshi la nueva enemiga que aparece al final y que crea las ilusiones.

**Hasta la próxima entrega, Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares**


	18. La invitación de Galaxia

**Tokio de Cristal, casa de Rei**

Rei llega a su casa luego de un largo viaje al palacio de Tritón para hablar con Michiru. A pesar del esfuerzo que hizo su amiga para ayudarle a aclarar las dudas que tenía sobre su visión, el espejo de Michiru lo único que había logrado era confundirla aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Llega a la puerta y la encuentra entreabierta cosa que le parece muy extraño ya que su esposo suele ser muy cuidadoso sobre la seguridad de la casa, máxime en estos tiempos de alerta. Empuja la puerta cuidadosamente, la casa se encuentra a oscuras y parece que no hay nadie.

Rei comienza recorriendo cada uno de los cuartos de la casa, mientras llama a su esposo e hija sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Al no encontrar a nadie en casa se dirige hacia el santuario esperando hallar allí a Jadeite. Entra y de igual forma todo está oscuro pero al encender las luces del santuario observa con horror pequeños rastros de sangre y en el centro de la habitación la catana de su esposo también cubierta en sangre.

Se alarma temiendo lo peor cuando de pronto su comunicador de brazalete comienza a sonar. Ami la llama.

-Hasta por fin te encuentro, ¿dónde estabas metida?

-Fui a ver a Michiru para consultar el espejo de aguas profundas, ¿qué sucede?

-Rei, ¿tu hija está en casa?

-Acabo de llegar y no estaba.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Qué sucede Ami?

-Nuestras hijas no regresaron hoy del palacio y tampoco las han visto allí desde la tarde.

-Pero ¿ya las buscaron bien?

-Hemos buscado en todos los sitios que les gusta frecuentar y no hay rastro de ellas y tampoco de esa chica, Raku.

-Ami, Jadeite tampoco está. Encontré su catana en el suelo del santuario y tenía sangre.

-¿Podrá ser un ataque de Galaxia?

-No lo sé, ¿Serenity ya está informada?

-Sí ella fue la que nos dijo que tampoco encontraban a Raku.

-¿Y la princesa también desapareció?

-No, ella está en el palacio.

Rei guarda silencio por un minuto, preocupando a Ami.

-Rei, Rei, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí aquí estoy. Ami, reúne a las chicas en tu casa yo ya voy saliendo para allá.

-Muy bien.

-Ah y Ami, no le digas nada a Serenity.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

**Koi-351, mazmorras del palacio**

Flanqueado por dos impasibles guerreras, el general de la Tierra Jadeite cruzó los largos pasillos del palacio oscuro y bajó las largas escaleras de caracol que conducían a las prisiones subterráneas del lugar. Su cabeza cubierta por una capucha y su abdomen vendado en la herida que le habían hecho anteriormente le impedían dar pasos más seguros y causaban que tuviera que recibir algunos golpes más por parte de sus captoras. Llegando al final de las escaleras lo introducen en una especie de celda completamente oscura iluminada apenas por una vela y que no tenía barrotes convencionales.

Las chicas cierran su prisión con unos barrotes eléctricos y se dan la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Dónde tienen a mi hija?

"Está preparando la fiesta de bienvenida."

-¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Para quién?

"No coma ansias general, muy pronto sabrá cuales son nuestros planes."

-Tu voz me es familiar.

La chica acerca su rostro a la escasa luz de la celda para que el general pueda mirarla y éste ve con horror que se trata de Raku. Jadeite se exalta y trata de golpearla sin medir el hecho de que estaba tras un campo eléctrico, recibiendo una fuerte descarga y cayendo en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Raku ríe a carcajadas y sale de la prisión.

**Tokio de Cristal, salón principal del palacio**

Neo reina: ¿Han encontrado a Raku y a las sailors?

Artemis: No su majestad, no hay rastros de ellas.

Neo reina: Esto es muy extraño, las personas no pueden desaparecer así nada más.

Luna: La última vez que vieron a las sailors estaban en los jardines, fuimos allá pero no encontramos nada que indicara que ellas hubieran estado allí y tampoco encontramos signos de lucha.

Neo reina: Luna, ¿ya llamaste a Minako y a las demás?

Luna: Sí su majestad, ya les avisé que vinieran a verla.

Neo reina: ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no han venido?

Luna baja su cabeza tratando de evitar la mirada de su reina.

Luna: Serenity ellas… ellas no vendrán.

Neo reina: ¿Cómo que no vendrán?

Artemis: Minako y las demás están reunidas en casa de Ami y dejaron muy claro que no querían que participaras de su reunión.

Neo reina: Ya veo. Luna, dile a Endimión que voy a salir.

Luna: Pero Serenity no puedes ir con ellas.

Neo reina: Luna, ellas son mis amigas y aunque ahora están muy dolidas sé que me necesitan. Quiéranlo ellas o no las voy a ayudar.

Y dicho esto la reina tomó su capa y se encaminó a la casa de Ami.

**Tokio de Cristal, Casa de Ami**

Las senshis están reunidas en casa de Ami estudiando las opciones que tienen. No quieren alarmarse y pensar que es obra de Galaxia porque no tienen forma de cómo confirmar sus dudas, así que tratan de idear un plan para localizar a sus hijas.

Minako: Lo último que se supo de ellas es que estaban en los jardines del palacio.

Makoto: ¿La princesa estaba con ellas?

Ami: No, según los informes de los guardias ellas salieron solas.

Rei: Es raro ellas usualmente están juntas.

Minako: Tal vez yo tenga la culpa de eso.

Ami: ¿Por qué lo dices Minako?

Minako: He compartido mis sentimientos con Ceres respecto a lo de Serenity y tal vez haya influenciado en su relación con Chibiusa.

Rei: Eso explicaría el por qué la princesa no estaba con ellas en ese momento pero no es relevante para encontrarlas.

Makoto: Tienes razón Rei, debemos enfocarnos en como localizarlas.

Minako: Ami, recuerdo que hace un tiempo habías inventado un aparato que podía rastrear la energía de los cristales sailors en la vía láctea y que además servía para comunicarse.

Ami: ¡Cómo lo pude olvidar! Vamos a mi oficina.

Las chicas siguen a Ami por las escaleras y suben a la planta alta de su casa hasta llegar a una habitación que la sailor utiliza para sus investigaciones. Entran allí y miran con asombro todos los aparatos que están instalados sin saber cual es su funcionamiento.

Ami se detiene frente a un computador que tiene una gran pantalla al frente y coloca su ojo en un lente que tira una luz roja revisándolo. Una vez concluido el análisis ocular se escucha una voz.

"Acceso garantizado, buenas noches Ami-Sama."

Rei: Wow Ami, qué lugar más asombroso tienes.

Minako: sí, ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para construir todo esto?

Ami: Gracias chicas, este es mi pequeño proyecto.

Makoto: Si a esto llamas pequeño.

Ami empieza a teclear varios comandos en la computadora y la pantalla comienza a buscar como si se tratara de algún tipo de localizador GPS pero de la galaxia. Cada vez que Ami teclea un conjunto de comandos la pantalla envía una señal de alerta y se reinicia la búsqueda.

Minako: ¿Qué sucede Ami?

Ami: El sistema rastrea la información de las chicas pero cada vez que empieza a seguir su rastro en nuestro sistema solar pierdo la comunicación y se reinicia la búsqueda.

Rei: Y eso significa que…

Ami: Podría ser algún error del sistema, que los cristales sailors de las chicas estén fuera del sistema solar o…

Makoto: O que ya no existan.

Ami: Sí.

Rei: Intenta rastrear a Jadeite.

Ami vuelve nuevamente a introducir los datos sólo que esta vez con la intención de rastrear la ubicación de Jadeite. De repente la pantalla comienza a parpadear y una comunicación se establece.

"Buenas noches señoras, ¿qué tal se encuentran?"

Minako: ¡Galaxia! Sabía que esto era obra tuya.

Galaxia: Vaya Venus, me halaga que reconozcas mi trabajo.

Makoto: ¿Dónde tienes a nuestras hijas Galaxia?

Galaxia: No se preocupen, ellas están bien. Es más, están ayudando a organizar una fiesta para ustedes, miren.

En la pantalla del computador se muestra a las sailors cuarteto colgadas de cuatro negras cruces, luchando por zafarse inútilmente.

Ami: ¡Miserable! ¿Qué les has hecho?

Galaxia: Nada, aún. Ah por cierto, también tengo a alguien más por aquí que tal vez te interese Mars.

Ahora la imagen cambia y aparece la prisión donde está encerrado Jadeite. Con él están dos mujeres desconocidas para las sailors. Las mujeres sacan al general de su celda y empiezan a golpearlo salvajemente.

Rei: ¡Galaxia detente! Por favor.

Dice la sailor llorando ante las imágenes que tiene frente a ella.

El castigo hacia Jadeite continúa sin que este pueda hacer cosa alguna para defenderse pues ha perdido mucha sangre por la herida con la catana y está muy débil para luchar. Rei mira lo que le hacen con lágrimas en los ojos y suplicando a Galaxia que detengan el castigo a su esposo. Galaxia hace un ademán con su mano y cuando Rei creía que era una orden para detenerse, no puede hacer nada más que mirar cómo una de las mujeres mete su mano en el pecho de Jadeite para sacar la semilla estelar de éste y destruirla.

Rei da un grito de dolor al ver a su esposo desaparecer y cae sobre sus rodillas. Las chicas la ayudan a ponerse nuevamente en pie, conociendo bien el sentimiento que tiene la sailor en este momento ya que ellas también pasaron por esto.

Galaxia: Las coordenadas para localizarme se las estoy enviando a su computador. Vengan solas, si no quieren que sus hijas sufran el mismo destino que sus amados generales.

La comunicación se corta y unos datos son registrados por la computadora con la información de la ubicación de Galaxia. Para sorpresa de Ami, las coordenadas no corresponden a Sagitario.

Ami: Chicas, tienen que ver esto.

Makoto: Pensé que el palacio de Galaxia quedaba en Sagitario.

Minako: Sí eso fue lo que nos dijo Serenity al menos que…

Rei: Al menos que nos haya mentido.

**Tokio de Cristal, jardines**

Serenity se dirige a la casa de Ami para enfrentar a sus amigas. Mientras camina sus pensamientos viajan al pasado evocando momentos más felices y recordando como las fue encontrando una a una, primero Ami, luego Rei y por último Makoto. Revive el momento cuando conocieron a Minako y la creyeron la princesa de la luna para luego darse cuenta que sólo actuaba para proteger a la verdadera princesa, Sailor Moon.

Serenity piensa en todas las veces que sus amigas dieron sus vidas por protegerla así como ella dio su vida por protegerlas a ellas. ¿Por qué se habían distanciado tanto? Ya ni siquiera la llamaban por su nombre terrestre como lo hacía Mamoru sino que dirigían a ella como Serenity y ahora se reúnen a escondidas de ella y le guardan secretos.

-Me duele tanto que no confíen en mí chicas.

Serenity suspiró y se acomodó la capa mejor ya que de un momento a otro el jardín se tornó muy frío.

-Esto no es para nada normal.

Este cambio encendió las alertas de Serenity y aunque no podía transformarse en senshi asumió su postura de guerrera esperando a que quien fuera que estuviera provocando el cambio en el clima se mostrara de un momento a otro.

"No tengas miedo Serenity."

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

"Yo lo sé todo sobre ti."

Serenity se puso aún más a la defensiva tratando de ver entre las sombras cualquier movimiento. De pronto una luz resplandeciente cegó su visión y la misteriosa voz volvió a hablarle.

"Se acerca el tiempo de cumplir tu verdadera misión, la luz del cosmos muy pronto resplandecerá trayendo nuevamente la vida."

-¿Una nueva misión? ¿La luz del cosmos? No te entiendo.

"Encuentra la respuesta en tu pasado Serenity, él te mostrará tu verdadero valor."

Todo quedó nuevamente en oscuridad y por fin Serenity pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor. Buscó por todas partes en el jardín y no encontró rastros sobre quién era o de donde había provenido esa voz.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que el pasado es la respuesta? La verdad no tengo tiempo para esto ahora, debo llegar a casa de Ami.

Y así sin más, Serenity sin tomarle importancia a ese extraño encuentro apuró el paso en dirección a encontrarse con sus amigas.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrarse frente a la casa de Ami y suspiró antes de abrir el portón principal. Llega a la puerta y toca repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Luna dijo que estarían aquí, ¿por qué no me abren?

Y siguió tocando insistentemente por varios minutos hasta que se decidió en entrar sin esperar que le dejaran pasar. Para su sorpresa la casa estaba vacía y no había señales de las chicas.

-¿Habrán ido a otra parte?

Registró la planta baja y luego subió las escaleras y registró cada una de las habitaciones. No estaban en ninguna de ellas. Serenity empezó a preocuparse y estaba a punto de salir de la casa de Ami para ir a revisar cada una de las casas de sus amigas hasta encontrarlas cuando vio al fondo del cuarto principal la oficina de Ami.

La puerta estaba abierta así que decidió entrar a buscarlas allí. Se acercó a la computadora y encontró una nota pegada en la pantalla con la letra de Minako.

"Vamos a buscar a nuestras hijas, no intentes detenernos."

-No, no, no. ¿Por qué se fueron así?

Serenity revisó cada una de las computadoras de Ami tratando de averiguar a dónde habían ido las sailors pero fue en vano.

-¿A dónde se pudieron haber ido?

De pronto salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección del palacio para comunicarse con Haruka y las demás. Algo en su corazón le decía que sus amigas estaban en peligro y creía saber a dónde dirigirse: la estrella Sagitario.

* * *

Qué duro cuando la inspiración de abandona! Por fin terminé este capítulo la verdad estaba embotada jajaja.

Ya casi se acerca el momento cumbre de este relato, espero mantenerme con el nivel que ustedes esperan.

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos Lunares!**


	19. Caminos separados

**Sistema estelar Ko1-351**

Las inners sailors llegan a Koi usando su tele transportación. Cada una de ellas empieza a observar los detalles que tienen a su alrededor en este desconocido lugar. Una densa niebla cubre su superficie la cual no posee ningún tipo de vegetación y se nota que ha sido devastado por las llamas de un fuego maligno. Es un lugar oscuro y frio y se respira el olor a muerte a cada paso que dan.

-¿Estás segura que este es el lugar?- Pregunta Minako a Ami.

-Según el GPS este lugar coincide con las coordenadas que nos envió Galaxia.

-Parece que aquí no vive nadie.-Comenta Makoto mirando a su alrededor.

-Separémonos en parejas e investiguemos el lugar.- Esta vez ha sido Rei la que propone el arriesgado plan.

-Muy bien, pero no nos separemos mucho y estemos atentas a los comunicadores. Cualquier cosa que notemos lo informamos. Ami, tu y Mako-chan vayan juntas, yo iré con Rei.

Así las sailors tomaron caminos separados para avanzar más rápido.

Ami y Makoto tomaron camino hacia un valle desierto que se divisaba a lo lejos y se dirigieron a ese lugar. Mientras caminaban cada una iba reflexionando para sí misma sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos siglos.

Ami recuerda cómo llego a ser Sailor Mercury. Era una chica introvertida e incapaz de hacer amigos cuando conoció a Usagi y ésta le brindó su amistad sincera. Su primera batalla contra el Dark Kingdom cuando ni siquiera imaginaba ser una guerrera llega a su mente, la primera de muchas batallas que compartió con su amiga y princesa.

_"¿Cómo fue que nos distanciamos tanto?" _Se dice en su mente Ami y no puede contener una lágrima que corre por su mejilla. _"Cuando regresemos iré a buscarte." _Y con este pensamiento vuelve a sonreír.

Continúan caminando y llegan a un punto donde se divide el camino en dos y aunque habían acordado no separarse deciden que es necesario hacerlo para avanzar más rápido.

-Por favor mantente en contacto Ami.

-Tú también.

Y dicho esto Ami tomó el camino de la izquierda y Makoto el de la derecha.

**Tokio de Cristal, palacio**

Serenity entra corriendo al palacio y se dirige desesperadamente hacia el centro de operaciones. De camino choca de frente con Endimión, quien había estado esperándola muy angustiado.

-Usako ¿qué sucede?

-Las chicas no están han ido a buscar a las sailors.

-Pero ¿a dónde han ido?

-No lo sé Mamo-chan no me lo dijeron.- Dice Serenity con frustración.

-Cálmate Usako, las vamos a encontrar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que están en peligro.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a llamar a Haruka y a las demás, iré a Sagitario.

-Acaso te has vuelto loca, no puedes ir allá.

-Son mis amigas Mamo-chan, no voy a dejarlas a su suerte.

-Si es lo que quieres hacer, iré contigo.

-No, debes quedarte aquí por si algo sale mal.

-Pero Usako…

-Lo siento Mamoru, ya tomé mi decisión.

Y siguió su camino a comunicarse con las outers para que la acompañaran a Sagitario.

**Sistema estelar Koi-351**

Minako y Rei caminan sin rumbo fijo buscando por los alrededores algún rastro que les lleve a encontrar a sus hijas.

-¿Crees que aún estén con vida?- Pregunta Rei.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y si no fuera así?

-Mira Rei si tienes dudas de estar aquí será mejor que te vayas con Ami y con Makoto.

-Cálmate Minako, yo sólo, es que yo tengo miedo de perder a Vesta.-Admitió Rei.

Minako se sintió mal por haberle hablado así a su amiga ya que en el fondo ella también sentía verdadero pánico de no poder rescatar a Ceres con vida y tener que sufrir su muerte como sufrió la de su esposo.

-Perdóname Rei, sé lo que sientes y yo también me siento igual pero no podemos flaquear ahora.

-Tienes razón, sigamos.

Continúan caminando perdidas en sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando de pronto están frente a una bifurcación en el camino.

-Ve por la derecha yo iré por la izquierda.-Ordenó Minako.

-Pero dijiste que no nos separásemos.

-Lo sé pero solo de esta forma podremos abarcar todo el lugar y encontrar a nuestras hijas.

-Está bien- dijo Rei no muy convencida de esto.

Desde el palacio oscuro, alguien observa en los monitores la escena con autentico deleite.

"Excelente decisión sailors, nos han facilitado las cosas."

**Tokio de Cristal, centro de operaciones**

Serenity busca establecer comunicación con las outers para pedirles que la acompañen a Sagitario a buscar a las otras sailors. Tiene un mal presentimiento con respecto a esta misión de rescate que sus amigas le han ocultado y aunque no tiene ningún poder de lucha y pondrá en riesgo su vida, está decidida a ir con ellas a encontrarse con su enemiga.

_"Jamás perdonaré a Galaxia y tampoco me perdonaré a mi misma por confiar en ella." _

Escucha detrás de ella la puerta que se abre y unos pasos que se aproximan.

-¿Llamarás también a los generales de Elisión?- pregunta Endimión.

-No, la verdad no quiero alarmar a más gente con respecto a esta misión. Me teletransportaré con las chicas a Sagitario para no usar una nave y llamar la atención.

-Veo que tienes todo decidido, ¿has pensado que estás poniendo tu vida en peligro?

-Ya hablamos de esto Mamoru, no me importa mi vida si no puedo salvarlas a ellas.

-¿Y no piensas en tu reino y en toda la gente que depende de ti? Tú también tienes una hija o eso no lo recuerdas.

-¡Crees que no pienso en todo eso!

-¿Y en mi Usako? ¿Has pensado en mí?

Serenity se levanta y abraza a su esposo plantando un apasionado beso en sus labios.

-En ti pienso todos los días, tu amor es mi motor para vivir pero entiende que ellas también forman una parte importante de mi vida y no puedo perderlas, no sé qué haría si eso pasara.

Endimión suspira, sabe exactamente lo que siente su esposa porque él pasó por lo mismo cuando perdió a sus amigos y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos. Recuerda lo inútil que se sintió viendo esas imágenes donde perdieron su vida y se resigna a dejarla ir.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase volverás a mí.- le dice sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te juro que no importa lo que suceda, nada puede separar nuestros corazones porque somos uno solo. Te amo Mamoru.

-Y yo te amo más mi Usako.- y se funden nuevamente en un beso.

**Sistema estelar Koi-351**

**Encuentro con el destino: Sailor Venus**

Mientras camina sin saber hacia donde se dirige, Venus piensa es su amado Kunzite.

_"Desde que te fuiste paso los días pensando y recordando el tiempo en el que volví a estar a tu lado en esta nueva vida, cuando besaste mis labios por primera vez y vi en tu rostro esa dulce sonrisa. Es una mezcla de felicidad y dolor el recordarte, mientras sonrío ante tu imagen lágrimas amargas corren por mi rostro al pensar en que no te volveré a ver._

_Miro en la mesita de noche que está al lado de nuestra cama y observo nuestro retrato del día en que nos casamos, aquellos fueron días felices y aunque han pasado siglos desde la primera noche en que fui tuya por completo, aún siento tus caricias en mi cuerpo y mi piel aún conserva el aroma de tu esencia._

_Ahora que camino en búsqueda de nuestra hija, no hago más que pensar en que tal vez este sea mi último momento de vida y por eso mis pensamientos se elevan hasta donde estás esperando sentir tu fortaleza dentro de mí, la misma que me dabas cada día cuando despertaba enredada entre tus brazos._

_No sé que me depare esta senda que he elegido pero si he de dejar esta vida salvando a Ceres estaré feliz por ello, porque podré reunirme nuevamente contigo en el firmamento y seremos dos brillantes estrellas que iluminen al mundo con su eterno resplandor de amor."_

Venus limpia las lágrimas que se han formado en su rostro para poder observar mejor lo que tiene frente a ella. Al final de su camino se extiende alta hacia el cielo una enorme cruz negra de donde cuelga su hija Ceres completamente sin conciencia. Corre hasta el lugar y trata de bajar a la chica.

-Cadena de amor de Venus.

Y repite una y otra vez el ataque para romper las cadenas que atan a Ceres a la cruz. Toma a su hija en sus brazos y la aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho como cuando era una niña.

-Despierta mi niña, mamá vino por ti.

Poco a poco la chica empieza a abrir sus ojos y a moverse entre los brazos de su madre. El calor del cuerpo de Venus empieza a reconfortarla y logra despertarse.

-¿Mamá? ¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿No estoy soñando?

-No mi niña, aquí estoy soy real. Vine a rescatarte.

-Estoy avergonzada mamá, fui tan débil. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones y por eso nos atraparon.

-Ya eso no importa cariño, lo importante es que estás bien. Ahora vamos a buscar a las demás y salgamos de este horrible lugar.

Venus ayuda a su hija a ponerse en pie y la ayuda a caminar. Toma su comunicador y trata de contactar con Mars pero sólo recibe interferencia.

-Es extraño, hace un rato funcionaba bien.

No le da importancia al asunto y continúan caminando tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta a donde se había separado de ella. Luego de algún tiempo caminando comienza a preocuparse porque sentía que caminaba en círculos.

-Creo que ya habíamos pasado por aquí mamá.

-Sí a mi también me lo parece.

El ambiente comienza a cambiar y de pronto ya no están en el campo abierto sino más bien se encuentran como dentro de una amplia estancia que no tiene salida.

-¿Tu mente te juega trucos Sailor Venus?- Pregunta una misteriosa voz.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

Venus observa un resplandor que se dirige en dirección hacia su hija y entendiendo que están siendo atacadas empuja a Ceres y recibe el fuerte impacto que golpea en su pecho y una hermosa semilla estelar dorada sale de su cuerpo.

-Mamá noooo.

Ceres se abalanza encima del cuerpo de su madre y la toma entre sus brazos mientras la semilla estelar de la sailor del amor se aleja en dirección de la autora del ataque.

-No llores cariño.

-Mamá por favor resiste no me dejes.

-El día que naciste fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida y la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos sabía que podría darlo todo por ti, incluso mi vida. Mientras crecías supe que algún día llegarías a ser una buena líder para tus amigas y hoy puedo ver que eres una sailor fuerte y por eso estoy mu orgullosa de ti. Ceres, hija mía, si tienes que llorar hazlo, pero luego limpia tus lágrimas y sal a defender a los tuyos, no permitas nunca que nada ni nadie te separe de los que amas.

La misteriosa mujer toma la semilla estelar de Venus en sus manos y la destruye convirtiéndola en polvo estelar. Mientras su cuerpo desaparece, Venus pide una última cosa a su hija.

-Dile a Serenity que me perdone, que no podré seguir protegiéndola pero que no dude que siempre la he amado a pesar de todo.

Se escucha el grito de dolor de Ceres, Sailor Venus ha muerto.

**Encuentro con el destino: Sailor Mercury**

_"A cada paso que doy siento que estoy más cerca de mi destino. He venido hasta este lugar buscando a la que fue la causante de nuestras más grandes alegrías y orgullos, nuestra hija._

_Sé que tú en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo y desafiarías lo que sea y a quien sea. Espero que Serenity me perdone por no haberla obedecido pero en esta ocasión no podía hacerlo y ella deberá entenderme._

_¡Qué difícil es pasar por todo esto sin ti a mi lado! Siempre fuiste mi apoyo y mi fortaleza y ahora debo recorrer sola este camino. En las noches que han pasado desde que no estas paso las horas mirando al cielo esperando encontrar tu rostro reflejado en alguna de las estrellas fugaces que pasan por el firmamento. Llego a casa esperando encontrarte en tu sillón favorito leyendo algún libro o simplemente dormido por el cansancio del día._

_¿Sabes? No he dormido en nuestra cama desde el día en que te vi morir, mi cuerpo no resiste estar allí acostada sin sentir el calor de tu abrazo y tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo buscando encender el fuego que sólo tu conoces que existe._

_Quizás la vida me recompense y deje mirarte nuevamente y acariciar tu rostro, poder unirte otra vez a ti y ser uno sólo y nunca más volver a separarnos. Mientras espero ese momento sólo puedo enfocar mi mente en rescatar a nuestra hija y que ella pueda tener la vida que estas interminables guerras nos ha negado a nosotros."_

Mercury llega al final del camino y se siente algo frustrada ya que después de tanto caminar está en un lugar sin salida. Se voltea para retornar al punto en donde dejó a Júpiter hace un rato pero el camino ha desaparecido y una espesa niebla cubre todo el lugar. Lanza su ataque de burbujas tratando de disipar un poco la niebla y logra observar a través de ella un altar que no estaba allí cuando paso la primera vez.

Se dirige hacia el altar y sobre el mismo yace su hija Atenea atada de sus manos y pies. Mercury saca su computador portátil y analiza el cuerpo sintiendo entonces un gran alivio al ver que los signos vitales son estables y no hay rastro de algún peligro cercano.

Entonces se apresura a llegar y desata a su hija. La toma cariñosamente en sus brazos colocándola en el suelo y comienza a besarle el rostro y a llamarla para que se despierte. Lentamente la chica abre sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su madre. Instintivamente se incorpora en un fuerte abrazo y llora en el cuello de Mercury.

-Tranquila, ya todo pasó. ¿Estás bien?

-Un poco adolorida pero bien.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo que sí.

Mercury saca su comunicador e intenta llamar a las chicas pero al igual que el de Venus, sólo recibe interferencia. De pronto un ruido se escucha en dirección de dónde venía Mercury antes de encontrar el altar, así que decide ir a investigar.

-Voy a ver que sucede.

-Voy contigo.

-No, tú quédate aquí y continúa intentando comunicarte con las demás.

Mercury se va dejando a su hija en el suelo pero esta en lugar de quedarse como le dijo su madre, va tras ella en silencio para que no se de cuenta que la sigue aunque por el dolor de su cuerpo va más despacio de lo que quisiera y ya ha perdido de vista a Mercury.

Con dificultad Atenea logra llegar a un lugar que no habían visto al pasar y que también estaba inundado de la densa niebla. Trata de ajustar su vista al cambio de ambiente y cuando logra enfocar ve a su madre y al otro lado del lugar se ve un resplandor que se dirige exactamente al lugar donde esta la sailor.

-¡Mamá cuidado!- Grita Atenea pero es demasiado tarde.

El rayo impacta en el cuerpo de Sailor Mercury y de su cuerpo sale un brillante y azul cristal sailor el cual es tomado en manos de la que propició el ataque, destruyéndolo en el acto. El último pensamiento de Mercury fue para su amiga.

_"Perdóname Usagi, ya no podré protegerte."_

-¡Mamá noooo!

Pero Mercury ya no la escucha.

**Encuentro con el destino: Sailor Júpiter**

Júpiter se detiene abruptamente luego de haber estado corriendo por lo que le han parecido horas. Tiene una sensación en el pecho, la misma que tuvo cuando su esposo fue asesinado.

_"Siento en mi corazón el resplandor de dos estrellas que se han apagado, lo sé porque fue lo mismo que sentí el día que te arrebataron de mi lado. Un millón de lágrimas no pueden aliviar el dolor que siento, lo sé porque he llorado hasta quedarme seca por dentro y aún puedo sentir esa punzada en mi corazón que me dice que ya no estás._

_Lo que más me duele de todo esto es no haber tenido la ocasión de mirarte una vez más a los ojos y decirte cuanto te amaba, cuanto aún te amo. Nuestros recuerdos del ayer durarán toda una vida y los atesoro para mí, ellos son los únicos que me mantienen a flote dentro de todo el sufrimiento que me ha causado tu ausencia. Eso y mis amigas._

_Mis amigas… espero que esta sensación no se deba a ellas, no soportaría una perdida más yo simplemente no podría. Cuando recuerdo lo solitaria que había sido mi vida hasta el día en que las conocí tengo la certeza de que fui bendecida con su amistad. Usagi, Minako, Rei y Ami, son los pilares en los que me sostuve hasta el día en que llegaste a mí._

_Ahora corro al encuentro de nuestra hija que me está esperando para rescatarla. Préstame su fuerza amor mío para poder salvarla de su destino. No importa lo que pase conmigo, sólo quiero que ella esté bien y si para eso debo dar mi vida, lo haré gustosa porque sé que al final estaré nuevamente contigo."_

Júpiter empieza nuevamente a correr pero de pronto el escenario cambia. Júpiter se encuentra dentro de un bosque donde todos los arboles están secos y muertos y forman figuras que aterrarían a cualquier simple mortal. Aminora su paso previendo una situación de peligro y comienza a caminar cada vez más lento hasta que llega a un gran roble en el cual está colgada su hija Juno.

Al verla se apresura a bajarla del árbol y la coloca suavemente en el suelo, olvidando por completo todo cuidado que debería tener. La sacude suavemente tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero pareciera inútil.

-No mi pequeña tu no, por favor despierta.

Júpiter no puede evitar que sus lágrimas corran por sus ojos y comienzan a caer en el cuerpo de Juno mojando su traje de guerrera justo sobre su corazón. La chica comienza a respirar muy lentamente y a moverse en el suelo, cosa que percibe la sailor.

-Así es mi niña, despierta. Mamá esta aquí.

- ¿Mamá?

Juno comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y ve borrosamente la figura que tiene ante ella. No quiere confiarse ya que habían sido engañadas con lo mismo cuando las capturaron, pero luego escuchó la dulce voz de su madre que la llamaba y poco a poco su imagen comienza a aclararse.

Sonríe ampliamente ante el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas de su madre reconociendo en su mirada que no es una ilusión y que verdaderamente ella está ahí, pero su felicidad se convierte en horror cuando mira un rayo acercarse a ellas y que golpea brutalmente el cuerpo de Júpiter. Ante ella puede mirar el cristal sailor verde.

Júpiter abre ampliamente los ojos, mira hacia abajo y ve a su hija que ya empieza a llorar profusamente.

-Lo lamento Juno, creo que no podré cumplir con mi promesa de estar siempre a tu lado.

Juno trata de tomar el cristal sailor de su madre para evitar que sea destruido pero es demasiado tarde y el cristal vuela rápidamente a las manos del enemigo quien la destruye en el acto, desapareciendo así a la fuerte Sailor Júpiter y dejando a Juno llorando amargamente en el suelo.

**Encuentro con el destino: Sailor Mars**

_"Siempre desconfié de los hombres por lo que vi de mi padre mientras crecía. Siempre creí que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo porque no podía entender como mi padre había dejado morir sola a mi madre. Pero el destino me mostró no solamente que se puede confiar sino también que se puede llegar a tener un gran amor._

_Cuando inicié este largo camino como sailor y entendí la magnitud de mi misión mi vida cambió por completo. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo yo sola, a depender solo de mi y mi fuerza, trataba de mostrarme más fuerte y fría porque tenía miedo de ser lastimada pero cuando estaba a solas me hundía en la tristeza porque me sentía absolutamente sola._

_Pero todo cambió cuando Usagi se cruzó por mi camino y me enseño no solo a confiar sino a compartir mis cargas con otras personas. Gracias a ella conocí la amistad y conocí el amor, te conocí a ti mi amor._

_Y cuando creí que tenía la vida perfecta vuelven otra vez estas batallas y te pierdo. Verte morir fue tan duro para mí pero más lo es saber que no tendré oportunidad de mirarte otra vez pues no podrás renacer nuevamente. Pero no importa amor mío porque yo nunca te olvidaré. Lo que me quede de vida ya sea en esta vida o en otra, siempre llevaré el recuerdo de tu amor en mi corazón y el sabor de tus besos en mi boca._

_Tal vez algún día el destino se apiade de nosotros y quiera que nos encontremos nuevamente en un plano que no sea el terrenal para que podamos estar juntos para siempre pero mientras ese día llega tengo aún una misión que cumplir y para eso debo salvar a nuestra hija del peligro que le acecha._

_Sólo te pido que me llenes de tu fuerza para superar esta prueba porque no puedo hacerlo sola, no puedo hacerlo sin ti."_

De pronto Mars cae de rodillas llorando amargamente y gritando el nombre de sus amigas. Ha sentido un dolor profundo en su corazón y sabe lo que eso significa. Por unos minutos no hace nada más que llorar y llorar sin consuelo hasta que escucha una voz en su mente.

_"Mantente fuerte Mars."_

Esa voz otra vez, sabe que en alguna parte la ha oído antes aunque siente que no es de alguien en su presente. Cada vez que cierra los ojos escucha con más claridad la voz que le repite una y otra vez que se mantenga fuerte.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Eres tú, siempre has sido tú.

Limpia sus ojos de las lágrimas y se pone en pie siguiendo su camino, sabiendo en su corazón que aún no está sola. Enfoca mejor su mirada y se percata que está en el templo Hikawa, su antiguo hogar.

-¿Pero qué diablos significa esto?

Sin confiar de lo que ven sus ojos, se dirige hacia el fuego sagrado del templo que arde y arde pero no se quema. En medio del fuego logra ver el cuerpo de Vesta el cual no es consumido por el fuego y entiende que se trata de una ilusión.

Contrario a lo que se espera que haga, Mars no va en rescate de su hija sino que pasa de largo y comienza a examinar cada uno de los espacios del templo. Agudiza sus sentidos y detecta la presencia de un enemigo.

-¡Akuryou taisan!

De pronto el fuego sagrado se extingue y el cuerpo de su hija cae en el suelo. Poco a poco va desapareciendo el templo Hikawa para dar paso a un gran espacio abierto con nada alrededor de él. En medio del lugar se ve encuentra la guerrera causante de la ilusión, la cual al verse descubierta por Mars lanza un ataque desesperado.

-¡Resplandor de muerte silenciosa!

-¡Burning Mandala!

Mars contraataca volviendo el ataque de su enemiga en una débil luz.

-¿Creíste que sería muy fácil?- Le dice Mars.

-Hasta ahora no había encontrado resistencia.

-¿Fuiste tu cierto? ¿Tú las eliminaste?

La mujer le da a Mars una sonrisa de triunfo. Mars la mira detalladamente, la joven es alta y está vestida igual que las demás guerreras que ya conocía. Tiene el cabello largo y negro y unos profundos ojos color naranja. En su brazo la marca de estrellas con una estrella naranja.

-Debo admitir que me confié contigo, no esperaba que pudieras salir de mi ilusión.

-Por un momento lograste confundirme pero tu "fuego sagrado" me hizo ver la realidad.

-Me sorprendes Sailor Mars, ninguna de tus amigas logró hacer lo que tú hiciste.

-Veo que conoces mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo.

-Tienes razón, que falta de educación tengo. Mi nombre es Hoshi y seré la encargada de eliminarte. ¡Sueño oscuro de muerte!

Esta vez el ataque logra impactar en el cuerpo de Mars la cual es arrojada al piso golpeándose fuertemente contra él. A pesar del dolor se levanta como puede y se dispone a atacar.

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

La flecha de fuego sale disparada rápidamente en dirección hacia Hoshi la cual lo repele aunque no con mucha facilidad y recibiendo algunos rasguños. Esto la enfurece y arremete contra Mars, envolviéndose en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que luce muy pareja a pesar de la fuerza de la enemiga.

Del otro lado de la acción una muy confundida Vesta comienza a despertarse encontrándose con la batalla entre su madre y una de sus captoras. Trata de incorporarse para poder pelear pero está demasiado débil por todos los golpes que ha recibido. Hoshi se da cuenta de su intención y lanza un ataque a Vesta.

-¡Resplandor de muerte silenciosa!

Mars se percata de la intención de su enemiga y corre hacia su hija, empujándola y recibiendo el impacto que la tira al suelo.

-No permitiré que la lastimes más. ¡Fire Soul Bird!

El ataque toma por sorpresa a Hoshi derribándola en el suelo. Mars se incorpora y va al lado de su hija.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta Mars.

-Gracias a ti, no debiste haber venido.

-Nunca podría haberte dejado sola.

-Te amo mamá.

-Y yo a ti hija.

Pero Hoshi no permanece mucho tiempo en el suelo y aprovechando la distracción de Mars lanza un ultimo y poderoso ataque contra esta.

-¡Crepúsculo mortal!

El impacto en el cuerpo de Mars es devastador, y es arrojado al otro lado golpeando contra el suelo y sacando el hermoso cristal sailor rojo. De su labio corre un hilo de sangre y en su mirada se puede ver el dolor no por perder la vida, sino por no poder completar su misión. En su mente escucha nuevamente la voz que le pedía mantenerse fuerte.

-Lo siento ya no podré hacerlo.- Unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Al otro lado su hija mira atónitamente lo que sucede sin poder hacer nada. Hoshi sonríe malévolamente mientras toma la semilla estelar de Mars entre sus manos y la destruye en un instante.

Muy lejos de allí, en Tokio de Cristal, el fuego sagrado de un altar se extingue mientras que en Koi el resplandor de fuego de la princesa de Marte desaparece cual estrella fugaz.

* * *

Este ha sido por demás el capítulo más difícil de escribir, aún estoy llorando la muerte de mis queridas sailors pero era necesario para el desarrollo del siguiente capítulo. Ojalá les guste.

**Estoy algo triste porque casi no he recibido reviews y no se si les está gustando la historia lo cual me desanima un poco pero trataré de seguir adelante porque no soy de las que dejan las cosas a medias y hasta yo quiero saber que tiene la dama de la inspiración preparado para este fanfic. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	20. El sufrimiento de Serenity

**Tokio de Cristal, palacio**

Serenity está en su habitación preparándose para el viaje a Sagitario mientras espera a que Haruka y las demás lleguen pues no podían dejar sus palacios sin poner algún tipo de protección y esos les tomaría algunos minutos.

Mientras se prepara, Serenity piensa en todos los momentos que a lo largo de los siglos ha compartido con sus amigas. Recuerda la última batalla contra Galaxia y se llena de ira y temor al revivir las muertes de sus amigas a manos de ésta.

_"Esta vez no permitiré que eso pase." _Piensa ella sin conocer el desarrollo de los eventos que se estaban dando en ese momento en Koi-351. De repente alguien toca a la puerta y la reina le indica que puede pasar.

-Madre, me dijo papá que ibas a Sagitario a buscar a las sailors ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí Serenity así es.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-No cariño, tu deber es quedarte a cuidar a la tierra de un posible ataque.

-Pero mamá tú no puedes ir allá, estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida ¿y si algo te sucede?

-Si algo me sucediera Serenity tú estas aquí para asumir tu rol como soberana de nuestro reino y sé que lo harás muy bien.

Al oír estas palabras la princesa que había estado de pie en la puerta corre hasta donde está su madre y la abraza llorando.

-No quiero que te pase nada, no podría con todo si tu no estás, por favor no vayas.

Serenity le devuelve el abrazo y la acuna en su pecho acariciando su hermoso cabello rosa y depositando tiernos besos en su frente.

-Serenity entiéndeme son mis amigas y las amo, no podría seguir adelante sabiendo que no hice nada para ayudarlas, a donde ellas estén yo debo ir.

Se abrazan fuertemente mientras lloran. Endimión entra a la habitación y las interrumpe.

-Usako, las sailors están aquí.

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Endimión se encuentra con las sailors en el que hasta hace poco era el lugar donde entrenaban. Así lo quiso la reina pues no quería alertar a nadie de este viaje y el lugar servía para sus propósitos ya que ocultaba el rastro de sus poderes y sólo se podía acceder a él por medio de un pasaje secreto conocido únicamente por las guardianas de la tierra y la familia real.

-¿Sailor Moon irá con nosotros?- preguntó Hotaru

-No, Serenity ha decidido que lo mejor es que ella permanezca aquí.

-Endimión no quiero ser indiscreta pero, ¿tú estas de acuerdo con esta misión?- pregunta Michiru.

-En realidad no, me preocupa su seguridad.

-No tienes porqué, nosotras estaremos allí.

-No malinterpretes mis palabras Haruka, yo confío plenamente en que ustedes la cuidaran pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que ella ya no puede transformarse y pelear por su propia cuenta.

-Serenity es muy fuerte y sabrá defenderse llegado el momento.

Todos voltean a ver a Setsuna con extrañeza por estas palabras, preguntándose si ella aún conserva su don para ver lo que será en los tiempos venideros y si por eso sabrá algo que ellos desconocen. En el preciso momento en que Endimión está por preguntarle sobre esto a la sailor, llega Serenity acompañada de su hija.

Serenity viste un atuendo de pantalón largo y blusa manga larga unidos en una sola pieza de color blanco con un cinturón dorado y una larga capa blanca. El traje le queda ceñido mostrando las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo. En su cuello lleva el colgante que le había regalado Endimión el día en que se casaron y que ahora ha modificado para contener su cristal de plata. Endimión la mira asombrado de lo bella que se ve sin sus vestidos de reina y pensando que los siglos no han hecho mella en su aura de inocencia.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto- dice la reina dirigiéndose a las sailors. Camina hasta donde está Endimión y lo besa apasionadamente y sin pudor delante de los presentes y éste la envuelve en un abrazo.

-Volveré pronto a ti.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es una promesa. – Y sellan el pacto con un cálido beso.

Se sueltan de su abrazo y la reina dirige una sonrisa hacia su hija la cual la mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Va hacia donde se encuentran las sailors ya reunidas en un círculo esperando por ella y se toma de las manos de Haruka y Setsuna cerrando el mismo. Los broches de transformación de las sailors y el cristal de plata de la reina comienzan a brillar hasta envolverlas en su propia luz para luego desaparecer ante los ojos del rey y la princesa.

-Vuelve pronto Usako, vuelve pronto.

**Sagitario, palacio de Galaxia**

El grupo se materializa en la estrella de Sagitario sin ningún inconveniente. La reina tenía temor de que la teletransportación no funcionara puesto que ya ella no era una sailor y no estaba segura de que pudiera realizarla sin contar con una transformación.

En Sagitario todo se encuentra desolado y no se ven señales de vida en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos, así abarcamos más espacio en menos tiempo.-propone la reina.

-Ni pensarlo Serenity, nadie se separará del grupo.

-Haruka tiene razón Serenity, no es conveniente.-indica Michiru.

-De acuerdo lo haremos a su manera.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿por donde empezamos a buscar?-pregunta Setsuna.

-Lo mejor será ir al palacio de Galaxia.-dice Serenity.

Todas parecen estar de acuerdo así que empiezan a correr en dirección al palacio de Galaxia. Es difícil para Serenity seguirles el paso a sus amigas ya que hace mucho tiempo que no entrena y mucho más en que no está en una misión, pero esto la hace sentir nuevamente con vida, no se había percatado de cuánto le hacía falta sentir esa adrenalina.

De repente su pecho empieza a dolerle y una sensación de vacío se apodera de ella. Cae de rodillas en el suelo con la mano en su cabeza y la mirada llena de lágrimas, repitiendo una y otra vez "no puede ser, no puede ser."

Haruka se da cuenta que Serenity ya no las sigue así que se detiene y voltea para encontrarla tirada en el suelo llorando como una niña.

-¡Serenity!- grita la sailor llamando la atención del resto del grupo que al ver la razón por la cual Haruka ha gritado el nombre de la reina corre en dirección hacia a donde se encuentra ésta en el suelo, la primera en llegar es Haruka.

-Serenity, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta la sailor.

-No puede ser Haruka, no es verdad, dime que no es verdad.

-No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?

-Las chicas, sus cristales, ya no los siento.

Haruka y Michiru se miran la una a la otra y en su rostro se refleja el impacto al oír estas palabras puesto que saben lo que pueden significar.

-¿Estas segura Serenity?-pregunta Setsuna.

-Mi alma está ligada a la de todas ustedes como la luna a la tierra y he sentido en mi corazón como se han apagado el resplandor de sus semillas.

Las sailors agachan su cabeza y no pueden evitar el llanto que emana de sus ojos como si fueran grandes gotas de lluvia y permanecen en silencio así por un rato más mientras Serenity continúa en el suelo. La primera en romper el silencio es Setsuna.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-dirigiéndose a Serenity.

-Necesito confirmar lo que he sentido.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-le pregunta Michiru.

-Debemos continuar hacia el palacio de Galaxia, necesito encontrarla y que ella me lo diga.

Se pone en pie y limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y sus vestiduras. Las sailors la miran con sorpresa porque a pesar de que ya la han visto luchar con determinación, nunca antes habían visto tanto odio y dolor en su mirada ya que sin importar las circunstancias la reina siempre conservaba en su mirada la calidez que las ayudaba a ellas a seguir adelante.

Con paso decidido y renovadas fuerzas comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia el palacio que ya se vislumbra a lo lejos en el horizonte. Las sailors van detrás de ella, pendientes de que nada le suceda. Después de una larga caminata se encuentran frente a las escaleras que conducen al castillo aéreo de Galaxia el cual se muestra imponente sobre sus cabezas.

Comienzan a subir por las escaleras y sienten un cambio completo del ambiente y una densa neblina va cubriendo sus pasos y las envuelve en un manto frio y perverso. Cuando llegan al final de la escalera logran ver el castillo en toda su magnificencia y las sailors se maravillan ante su imponente belleza, todas menos Serenity que lo recuerda a la perfección y no le trae muy gratos recuerdos.

De repente todas las luces alrededor se oscurecen sorprendiendo al grupo. Haruka saca su espada y se para frente a Serenity de forma protectora esperando un ataque, pero en lugar de eso se enciende una gran pantalla al fondo de la entrada al palacio y en la misma se ve a Galaxia.

La reina llena de rabia corre hacia la pantalla con determinación, como si fuera posible sacar a Galaxia de la misma y matarla con sus propias manos.

-¡Traidora!- grita la reina. Galaxia se carcajea.

-Bienvenida Serenity, no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos en este lugar.

-¿Qué has hecho con mis amigas?

-¿Tus amigas? Oh si, las sailors. Bueno ellas querían venir a recibirte pero sufrieron un pequeño contratiempo.

De pronto se encienden cuatro pantallas más alrededor del grupo y en cada uno de ellas se ven las imágenes de la muerte de cada una de las inner sailors y la captura nuevamente de las sailors cuarteto.

-¡Maldita seas Galaxia, eres una miserable! Nunca debí haber confiado en ti, te abrí las puertas de mi reino, te traté como a una de mis amigas, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me has traicionado?-grita Serenity con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose inútil porque una vez más no pudo salvar a sus amigas del cruel destino.

Galaxia ríe.

-Eres tan débil Serenity, mírate como estas. Tirada en el suelo lloriqueando como una niña, ya ni siquiera puedes enfrentarme. Tú no mereces ser reina.

-¿Y tú sí? ¿Tú que has pisoteado a todos con tal de conseguir lo que quieres? ¿Tú que no te importa sacrificar vidas inocentes por lograr tu propósito? No Galaxia, para gobernar esta tierra se necesita de algo de lo que tú careces, se necesita amor.

-No me hagas reír, ni tú con todo tu amor has logrado impedir que yo venga a destruir tu reino, ¿qué clase de reina eres que no eres capaz de proteger a los que confían en ti?

Serenity abre los ojos con sorpresa y comienza a pensar para sí.

_"Ella tiene razón, no he sido capaz de cuidar de todas las personas que son importantes para mí. En este momento sólo soy un estorbo para todos no puedo ni siquiera cuidar de mí misma. Por mi culpa una vez más las chicas están muertas y sus cristales han sido destruidos, no tendrán oportunidad de renacer."_

Serenity cae al suelo sintiéndose débil y sin fuerzas para seguir enfrentando la batalla que tiene en frente. De pronto escucha una voz en su mente.

_"No es momento de tener miedo Serenity, se acerca el tiempo en que tendrás que cumplir con tu verdadera misión."_

La reina no sabe por qué pero estas palabras le han dado el valor y fortaleza que necesitaba. Se pone en pie una vez más y se dirige hacia la pantalla.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras Galaxia, ríe mientras puedas porque una cosa te aseguro, voy a encontrarte no importa el lugar en el universo en donde te escondas y cuando lo haga borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro.

Galaxia deja de sonreír y en su rostro refleja el enojo que le ha producido esta amenaza.

-Pronto nos veremos las caras Serenity.

-Te estaré esperando con ansias.

**Tokio de Cristal, campo de entrenamiento**

Endimión y la princesa se encuentran inquietos esperando el retorno de las sailors y la reina. Su preocupación es tal que ambos internamente emiten una plegaria al cielo pues saben del peligro que podría estar enfrentando el grupo y que Serenity no puede hacer nada para defenderse.

De pronto ven un resplandor de colores que viene del cielo para luego materializar a las sailors que se han teletransportado de Sagitario a la tierra. Cuando Endimión ve a Serenity con el traje sucio y el rostro desanimado corre desesperado a su lado y logra abrazarla justo en el momento en que ella se desvanece en el suelo.

-¿Encontraron a Galaxia?-pregunta la princesa incorporándose al grupo.

-Algo así.-le contesta Hotaru.

-Explícate mejor.-responde el rey y Michiru interviene.

-Lo que Hotaru quiere decir es que sí vimos a Galaxia pero a través de una pantalla, no estaba en Sagitario.

-¿Y las chicas? ¿Lograron encontrarlas?

Las sailors bajan la cabeza y quedan en silencio por un momento hasta que Haruka contesta.

-Están muertas Endimión, Galaxia las asesinó.

Lágrimas brotan de los ojos del rey y la princesa al oír esta noticia.

-¿Y las sailors cuarteto?-pregunta la princesa.

-Galaxia las tiene en su poder.

La reina sigue sin reaccionar en los brazos de Endimión por lo que deciden llevarla a su habitación para que descanse. El rey se encarga de quitarle la ropa y meterla a la bañera, lavando con cuidado su cuerpo y su rostro. Aunque Serenity ya ha despertado, se encuentra como en una especie de trance y no responde ante su esposo, sólo se deja hacer. Endimión la viste con una delicada bata de seda y la lleva hasta la cama donde la coloca con delicadeza.

-Descansa amor mío, yo cuidaré de ti.-le besa la frente y sale de la habitación.

El rey se dirige al salón principal en donde le esperan las sailors para conocer sus nuevas instrucciones.

-¿Cómo está Serenity?-pregunta Setsuna.

-No puedo decir que está bien pero al menos la dejé tranquila en la habitación, espero que pueda dormir un poco.

-Fue un golpe muy duro para ella, Galaxia le mostró como murieron las chicas.-comenta Haruka.

-No sé como pudimos equivocarnos tanto con ella. Por cierto Michiru, mencionaste que Galaxia no estaba en Sagitario.

-Sí Endimión, el lugar estaba completamente desierto pero por la precisión con que se encendieron los monitores podría decir que no le tomó por sorpresa que estuviésemos allí.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿por qué Galaxia no estaría allí?

-Galaxia ha demostrado ser muy astuta y este plan es algo que ha perfeccionado por siglos, es muy posible que tomando en cuenta que Serenity conocía la ubicación de su palacio buscara otro lugar que le sirviera para esconderse.-comentó Haruka

-Suena lógico pero eso quiere decir que estamos varios pasos atrás de ella.

-En eso tienes razón princesa. Endimión, ¿es posible que con los datos que tenemos Luna y Artemis logren encontrar la ubicación de Galaxia?

-Ellos han estado trabajando en eso desde el inicio Michiru, pero a la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos es posible que logren avanzar un poco más.

-Quedamos a la espera de noticias entonces, nosotras nos retiramos a nuestros palacios.

-Por ahora prefiero que se queden Setsuna, con las inners y las cuarteto fuera de combate sólo contamos con Sailor Moon y no podremos responder apropiadamente ante un eventual ataque, ya mandé a preparar sus habitaciones.

El grupo se retira a sus aposentos para descansar luego de la larga jornada que han tenido que pasar, comentando con respecto a lo que vieron y las maneras en que podían enfrentarse a Galaxia. Todos hablaban de esto incluso Hotaru que usualmente es la más callada, pero una de las sailors guardaba silencio y estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para que te muestres? ¿Cuántas muertes más tendremos que sufrir? ¿En verdad se acerca el tiempo para que cumplas tu verdadera misión?" _Era en lo único que podía pensar la guerrera del cambio.

**Jardines del palacio**

El siguiente día fue un amanecer oscuro en el reino como no lo había sido en muchos siglos. Las sailors, los gatos lunares, la princesa, el rey y la reina estaban reunidos en el jardín del palacio, el lugar favorito de todos en el reino ya que desde allí podían contemplar el firmamento.

La reina vestía un largo vestido negro que iba de acorde a lo que sentía en su corazón. No tenía cuerpos que enterrar ni tumbas donde pudieran llorar pero era necesario hacer homenaje a tan valiosas guerreras, era necesario despedir a sus amigas.

_"Mi alma esta triste hasta la muerte y siento mi corazón desfallecer, el cielo se oscurece mostrando el duelo que estamos viviendo por la desaparición de cuatro hermosas estrellas. _

_Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei. Ustedes más que amigas fueron mis hermanas, cuando las conocí era una chica llorona y algo torpe que tenía miedo de enfrentar su misión pero ustedes me ayudaron a crecer y compartieron conmigo sus deseos y anhelos, y su amor inundó mi corazón dándome fuerza para enfrentar cada batalla._

_Hoy han partido y no tenemos la esperanza de recuperarlas pero les doy mi palabra que su muerte no será en vano, traeré a sus hijas de vuelta y recuperaré la paz de esta tierra que tanto hemos amado._

_Por ahora me despido de ustedes pero no les diré adiós, será un hasta pronto porque sé que algún día, cuando por fin acabe mi misión, volveré a reunirme con ustedes en el firmamento para nunca ya más separarnos. Las amo chicas, hasta siempre."_

Uno a uno fue colocando una rosa roja en el pequeño altar que se levantó en conmemoración de las sailors y soltaron un grupo de palomas blancas hacia el cielo, luego se retiran dejando a la reina sola.

Serenity levanta su cara al cielo y sintiendo la brisa acariciarla cierra sus ojos recordando el rostro de sus amigas. Lágrimas ruedan por sus blancas mejillas.

De pronto escucha la voz de su hija que la llama.

-Mamá, mamá.

-¿Qué sucede Serenity?

-Tienes que venir pronto, Raku ha vuelto.

* * *

Pobre Usagi lo que ha tenido que pasar! Pero les prometo que todo tiene un propósito :)

¿Qué rayos querrá ahora Raku?

**Alexa Monnie **creo que tendrás que comprar más clinex porque todavía nos falta mucho que llorar en esta historia.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	21. Una noche inolvidable

**Habitación de huéspedes**

La reina espera afuera de la habitación donde se encuentra el doctor Motoki revisando una vez más a Raku, quien se ha presentado con heridas en todo su cuerpo. Endymion está a su lado, ambos impacientes por tener el visto bueno del médico para interrogar a la chica. Luego de un largo rato el doctor Motoki sale del cuarto.

-¿Cómo la encuentra doctor?-pregunta el rey.

-Ella está estable, tiene algunas heridas en su cuerpo de menor grado que sanarán muy pronto.

-¿Podemos hablar con ella?

-Sí pero no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo por lo que les recomiendo no durar mucho rato para que pueda descansar.

Los reyes asienten y abren la puerta de la habitación mientras el doctor se retira. Raku está acostada en la cama, tiene varios vendajes en su cuerpo y pareciera muy mal herida. Sonríe dulcemente al ver el rostro de la reina.

-Su majestad, gracias por ayudarme nuevamente.

-Dime Raku, ¿dónde habías estado?

Raku abre los ojos ampliamente mostrando el asombro que le produce esa pregunta y comienza a llorar.

-Oh su majestad, yo salí de mi habitación a dar un paseo por los jardines pensando en lo del interrogatorio y la desconfianza que injustamente tienen por mí. Caminaba tranquilamente tratando de recordar algo de mi pasado y si tenían algún lugar podría irme y no causarle más problemas cuando de pronto vi una nave que descendió a la tierra justo frente a mí. Me escondí para ver de qué se trataba y pude ver cómo unas mujeres vestidas de forma muy extraña se llevaban a las amigas de la princesa en la nave. Quise correr a avisarles lo que sucedía pues no me parecía normal, las jóvenes actuaban de manera extraña, pero cuando iba hacia el palacio una de las mujeres me sorprendió y me llevó con ellas a la nave.

-¿Y cómo lograste escapar?-pregunta desconfiadamente el rey.

-Cuando la mujer me llevó a la nave las otras que estaban con ella le dijeron que se deshiciera de mí ya que yo no les servía para nada, así que me llevó a una zona alejada del jardín y comenzó a golpearme salvajemente y diciéndome que no les convenía dejar viva a alguien que pudiese reconocerles y dañar su plan. Estaba muy mal herida y no pude ni defenderme. La mujer cubrió mi cuerpo con hojas seguro para que nadie me encontrara y me dejó allí a mi suerte. Lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue el deseo de poder levantarme y venir a avisarle lo que estaba sucediendo pero me desmayé y no supe más de mí. Desperté apenas hoy en la madrugada y a como pude vine al palacio para contarles lo sucedido.

Serenity mira a Endymion compartiendo con él las dudas que le generan la versión de la chica pero no dicen nada.

-Muy bien Raku, ahora te dejaremos descansar.

-Gracias su majestad.

Cuando iban saliendo de la habitación Raku llama nuevamente a Serenity.

-Su majestad tengo mucho miedo de estar aquí, ¿y si vienen a buscarme para terminar lo que empezaron?

-No te preocupes Raku, no permitiremos que te pase nada.

Salen del cuarto y se encaminan hacia el salón principal.

-¿Has creído alguna palabra que ha dicho?

-En lo absoluto. Usako no podemos confiarnos de nadie en este momento, es muy extraño que haya desaparecido y reaparecido así como si nada.

-Sé que no podemos confiarnos pero la veo toda herida y pienso que es una criatura indefensa.

-Tienes un corazón demasiado noble cariño, pero esta vez déjame a mí tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

-Ya lo verás, por lo pronto reúne a las sailors en el centro de operaciones y allí te comento mi plan.

**Centro de operaciones**

Siguiendo las instrucciones del rey, Serenity ha reunido en el centro de operaciones a las sailors. Todas comentan sobre la extraña y repentina aparición de Raku y coinciden con el rey en que no pueden fiarse de ella, entonces la puerta se abre y hace su aparición Endymion.

-Haruka, contacta con Helios.

-Sí Endymion.

-¿Para qué quieres comunicarte con Helios?

-Calma Usako, ya lo sabrás.

La sailor sigue las instrucciones del rey y establece comunicación con Elysion. Una vez que logran comunicarse con Helios, el rey le cuenta los últimos acontecimientos de los que él y los generales no se habían enterado ya que la reina no quiso alarmarlos.

-Siento mucho lo sucedido con las sailors, su majestad.

-Gracias Helios.-responde la reina.

-Helios te he llamado porque necesitamos un favor de tu parte.

-Estoy a sus órdenes rey Endymion.

-Quiero que recibas a Raku en Elysion.

-Pero papá, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? Si las cosas son como imaginamos ella puede ser un peligro para Helios.

-No tenemos pruebas de que sea una traidora, si la chica está diciendo la verdad necesitamos protegerla y si fuera lo contrario, Helios y los generales están en la capacidad de manejar la situación.

-¿De verdad piensas eso Endymion? ¿Acaso no has visto todo el daño que ha hecho Galaxia?-le reclamó la reina.

-Serenity, Raku no es Galaxia, además si ella resultare ser una informante necesitamos mantenerla alejada de Tokio de Cristal.

-Endymion tiene razón Serenity y yo también creo que Helios puede con esta tarea.-comentó Haruka.

-¿Cuándo estaría enviando a Raku su majestad?

-Hoy mismo estará allí Helios.

Del otro lado del palacio Raku escuchaba todo lo que se había dicho por medio del micrófono que había dejado allí hace tiempo y que no había sido descubierto.

-Excelente.-sonríe.

**Elysion**

Haruka ha sido encargada de llevar a Raku hasta Elysion y asegurarse de que quede instalada. Al llegar son recibidas por las maenads las cuales les muestran el camino hacia la habitación que han preparado para Raku en el mismo lugar donde duermen ellas. Una vez que ha sido instalada, las sacerdotisas la llevan ante Helios y una vez que está con él Haruka se despide y teletransporta al reino nuevamente.

-Bienvenida Raku, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy algo adolorida por los golpes pero ahora que estoy aquí me siento más tranquila.

-Pues bueno puedes considerar Elysion como tu casa, las sacerdotisas te ayudaran en todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias señor Helios, gracias por recibirme y brindarme su protección.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Raku y dime sólo Helios.

-Bien, Helios.

Raku baja su cabeza y mira a Helios con fingida inocencia y fragilidad provocando que Helios sienta un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y se ponga nervioso.

-Bueno yo voy a seguir con mis deberes, si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme.

Y se retira casi corriendo del lugar dejando sola a la chica la cual sonríe complacida ante la reacción del joven.

**Palacio Tokio de Cristal, habitación de los reyes**

La reina entra a la habitación luego de dar un paseo por el jardín para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos. Es difícil para ella ocultar su dolor ante los últimos acontecimientos donde han muerto y sin esperanza de renacer muchos de sus amigos, además del hecho de desconocer el paradero de Galaxia y por ende de las sailors cuarteto.

Endymion por su parte había ido a buscar a Luna y Artemis para saber si tenían alguna nueva información con resultados negativos, y ya hace un buen rato esperaba que la reina volviera.

-Iba a ir a buscarte, ya me estaba preocupando.

-No tenías porqué.

Se levanta de la cama y va a abrazarla conociendo que se encuentra triste pero ella lo rechaza.

-Usako, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte delante de mí, te conozco como nadie y sé que toda esta situación ha sido un golpe duro para ti.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora Mamoru.

-Muy bien, si no quieres compartir tus sentimientos conmigo lo respeto.-respondió algo molesto el rey, cosa que la reina notó.

-Discúlpame cariño, no quise que se oyera de esa forma sólo que no estoy lista para hablar del tema.

-Tranquila no te preocupes lo entiendo.

-Gracias. De lo que sí quisiera que habláramos es respecto al tema de Raku.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?

-Mamo-chan, nuestra hija está muy preocupada por Helios y los generales y la verdad es que a mí también me preocupa que algo les pueda pasar.

-Helios está prevenido con respecto a la chica y era necesario para nosotros alejarla del reino de manera que no pudiera enterarse de nuestros planes.

-Podría escuchar alguna de nuestras conversaciones con Helios.

-No enteraremos a Helios de los detalles de nuestros planes y sólo le enviaremos mensajes a través de Hotaru.

-Sigo pensando que esto es muy peligroso.

-Usako, ¿confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti mi preocupación no tiene nada que ver con desconfianza.

-Entonces déjame manejar la situación.

Serenity solo asiente y abraza a su esposo mostrándole que confía plenamente en su juicio.

-Voy a tomar un baño, ¿me acompañas?-le dice coquetamente la reina.

-Será un placer mi reina.

**Elysión, habitación de Helios**

Helios por fin puede retirarse a su habitación a descansar. Ha sido un largo día y tener que contarle a sus generales que las sailors estaban cautivas no ha sido fácil ya que tuvo que convencerlos de no salir corriendo a buscarlas si ni siquiera sabían por donde comenzar, y además de eso tener que recibir a una posible traidora era como demasiado para él.

Entra al cuarto de baño a refrescarse y tomar una ducha relajante para olvidar las penurias de su día, luego de un buen rato sale del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

De pronto se da cuenta que no está solo y mira con sorpresa a la persona que ha invadido su habitación.

-¿Qué, qué haces aquí?-pregunta Helios.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-Pudiste haber esperado a otro momento.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-Has sido muy imprudente.

-Yo quería verte.-la chica lo mira de pies a cabeza deteniéndose para observar mejor su torso desnudo y la perfección de sus músculos. Helios se percata de que aún trae puesto únicamente la toalla y avergonzado toma rápido del closet algo de ropa.

-Voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí.

Luego de un rato vuelve ya vestido y la encuentra sentada en su cama. No puede evitar sentir nerviosismo de estar allí a solas con ella pero hace acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le queda para no dejarse llevar por lo que siente.

-Debes irte ya, es muy peligroso que estés aquí y si tu padre se entera me mata.

-Yo no le digo si tú no lo haces.

-No juegues conmigo Serenity, sabes que este no es lugar para ti además en este momento debemos ser más cuidadosos.

-No te enojes por favor Helios, ya te dije que sólo quería verte un momento ¿acaso no te sientes feliz de verme?

¡Cómo rayos no estar feliz de verla si moría de ganas de hacerlo! Es más podría decir que estaba demasiado feliz de verla porque se veía simplemente hermosa. Traía puesto un pantalón largo negro que se le ceñía deliciosamente a las formas de su cuerpo y una blusa blanca algo transparente y con un escote bastante generoso. ¡Tendría que estar ciego para no sentirse feliz de ver tanta belleza! Pero su parte cerebral le decía que debía decirle que regresara a Tokio y por el momento ella ganaba.

-Claro que me pone muy contento verte, más de lo que imaginas pero es muy peligroso que estés aquí.

-Lo sé pero no podía dormir pensando que esa chica está aquí.

-Así que es eso, ¿acaso estás celosa?-pregunta Helios en tono burlón.

-Yo no estoy celosa, estaba preocupada por tu seguridad eso es todo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí bueno no… la verdad es que sí estoy algo celosa. -admite la princesa haciendo que Helios sonría. Se sienta en la cama junto a ella y la abraza tiernamente y toma su mano.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. Serenity, he esperado por estar contigo por siglos, por ser merecedor de tu amor, ¿crees que voy a arruinarlo justo ahora que por fin estamos juntos?-ella sólo sacude la cabeza en signo de negación.

-Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Oh Helios.

Serenity lo abraza y comienza a besarlo al principio con cierta timidez. El beso toma por sorpresa a Helios quien queriendo controlar sus impulsos le devuelve el beso tiernamente. La princesa se anima y dejándose llevar por su instinto comienza a acariciar su rostro, lo que debilita las defensas de Helios que comienza a besarla con más hambre.

Era la primera vez que estaban solos y Serenity se sentía algo tímida pero también segura, con él se hallaba a gusto. Helios se detuvo un momento para mirarla y al ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba todo su amor, la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla con más intensidad. Sus manos empezaron a acariciarla primero tímidamente y al ver que Serenity no se resistía a él se decidió y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, deslizando sus manos para acariciar los senos de ella.

Serenity podía sentir la excitación de Helios, lo cual la asustó un poco y comenzó a sentir dudas. Helios no se percató de esto así que continuó con una mano acariciando su pecho y con la otra empezó a acariciar sus torneados muslos sintiéndolos en toda su extensión y sin dejar por un momento de besarla. Continuó subiendo su mano hasta topar con el cierre del pantalón de Serenity y se detuvo un momento para mirarla como pidiéndole su aprobación.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y al verse reflejada en ellos todas sus dudas desaparecieron y buscó nuevamente sus labios besándolo con mucha más pasión lo que Helios interpretó como un sí. Continuaron con los besos y poco a poco Helios le fue quitando el pantalón y la blusa quedando únicamente con su ropa interior puesta.

Helios se levanta un poco para mirarla sin dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, ella es tan hermosa mucho más de lo que él había imaginado en sus sueños más atrevidos y verla allí con esa mezcla de timidez y sensualidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Por un momento pensó en la primera vez que la vio y en todo lo que ha sentido por ella durante siglos y el amor que ha ido acumulando, y se sintió egoísta al pensar que podría estar precipitándose con ella.

-¿Estás segura de esto Serenity? No quisiera que después te arrepintieras y….

-Te amo Helios y sólo quiero ser tuya de todas las formas en que eso pueda ser posible.

Serenity comienza a quitarle la camisa y el pantalón a Helios demostrándole que no tenía miedo de entregarse a él. Helios le fue quitando el sostén y las bragas dejándola desnuda.

-Eres tan hermosa Serenity.-dijo casi en un susurro.

Comienza a acariciar lentamente su cuerpo desnudo, aparentemente sin prisa, contentándose con acariciarla y tocarla hasta que sintió que ella deseaba más. Serenity está en la gloria y no puede hacer nada más que gemir al sentir que Helios comienza a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua, trazando pequeños dibujos sobre sus pechos y bajando lentamente por su estómago hasta que finalmente se detiene en medio de sus piernas, las cuales separa lentamente para poder seguir besándola con mayor facilidad.

Helios la devora con pasión logrando que rápidamente Serenity alcance por primera vez en su vida el clímax gimiendo dulcemente por el éxtasis provocado. Sus gemidos son música para los oídos de Helios y lo excita en grados que ni él mismo había experimentado anteriormente.

En un giro inesperado, Serenity se incorpora dejando a Helios tendido boca arriba en la cama y comienza a acariciarlo con algo de miedo al principio por su inexperiencia pero al ver el efecto que sus caricias provocan en Helios se llena de confianza y empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua de la misma forma como él lo había hecho anteriormente, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel y dejándole pequeños mordiscos.

Sin poder resistir más, Helios la toma de los brazos y la coloca nuevamente sobre su espalda en la cama, acariciándola en su entre pierna y sintiendo su urgente deseo de ir más allá. Se coloca encima de ella y se abre paso delicadamente, deteniéndose cuando siente la resistencia que indicaba que era verdaderamente su primera vez e introduciéndose suavemente tratando de provocarle menos dolor. Ella se ofrece a él sin inhibiciones y aunque al principio el dolor era más allá de lo que había imaginado pronto fue superado dando paso a una sensación de placer.

Helios trata de contenerse para no lastimarla pero las sensaciones que le provoca Serenity con el movimiento de su cuerpo y las contracciones de su interior le avisan que su amada está llegando nuevamente al clímax, lo cual lo lleva al límite de su control profundizando las embestidas e intentando llegar con ella y compartir ese momento. Apura sus movimientos haciéndolos más y más rápidos llevando a Serenity y a si mismo al borde del éxtasis, a un punto sin retorno donde los dos por primera vez juntos llegaron al clímax entre gemidos de ambos.

Cuando todo hubo terminado él la mantuvo abrazada, acunándola entre sus brazos hasta que ella quedó dormida. Helios la contempló por un largo rato, viendo la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro y sin poder dar crédito a lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-Mía desde ahora y para siempre, solamente mía, mi amor, mi vida.-le dijo atrayéndola más hacia su lado y así abrazados se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la luz de los primeros rayos de sol lo despertaron. Helios miró a su lado y sonrío aliviado de que no había sido otro de sus sueños lo vivido la noche anterior. Serenity se despierta y lo sorprende mirándola.

-Es real, eres real.-dice ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tan real como el amor que siento por ti.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, contigo.

-Yo también lo estoy pero creo que deberías marcharte antes de que alguien note tu ausencia en el palacio.

-Tienes razón.

Los chicos se visten rápidamente y se dan un último beso de despedida. Serenity sale de la habitación de Helios por la ventana, escabulléndose hasta un lugar donde se pueda teletransportar con más tranquilidad, pero su salida no pasa desapercibida en Elysión. Alguien la observa.

-Disfruta tu momento mientras puedas princesa, pronto conocerás el dolor de perder a quien amas.

* * *

¿Qué les parece este capítulo? Un pequeño respiro de tanta muerte y era justo que Chibiusa y Helios tuvieran su momento no creen.

**Luna-P27 **no se cuales sean las intenciones de Raku al irse para Elysión pero no creo que sea algo bueno y menos ir a tomar te con Helios jajaja, pero ya veremos que se le ocurre.

**Alexa Monnie **esta vez te dejé descansar de los clinex espero que este giro de la historia te guste.

Creo que este capítulo me fue más dificil de escribir que el de la muerte de las sailors jajaja pero lo disfruté bastante y espero que ustedes también.

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	22. Endymion y la reina Serenity

**Sistema estelar Koi-351**

Tori recibe una llamada de Raku desde Elysion, esta vez han procurado dotar a la chica de un comunicador intergaláctico de manera que pueda comunicarse en cualquier momento y evitar lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvo en la tierra.

-¿Ya estás en Elysion?

-Sí pero he tenido un inconveniente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te preocupes, sólo será un pequeño atraso en el plan.

-Recuerda que no puedes fallar, no querrás que ella se enoje.

-No voy a fallar Tori, sólo que tendré que idear un nuevo plan.

-Esta bien, confiamos en ti.

-Gracias. ¿Qué ha pasado con las reclutas?

-Están listas para entrar en acción.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-Muy pronto, la reina está a la espera de que tú ejecutes la parte del plan que se te encomendó para iniciar por fin un ataque frontal a la tierra.

-Excelente, ya estoy cansada de fingir ante estas personas.

-Bueno pues ahora depende sólo de ti.

-Dile a la reina que me esto me tomará un par de días, no quiero levantar sospechas y que frustren nuestro plan.

-Muy bien le informaré.

Tori corta la comunicación y en ese momento ingresa Hoshi con las nuevas reclutas.

-¿Qué dijo Raku?- pregunta Hoshi.

-Nada importante, está trabajando en el plan.

-¿Crees que se tardará mucho?

-No lo creo, sabes que ella es muy efectiva en su trabajo además tiene lo que le diste.

-Eso espero, ya tengo ganas de enfrentar a las guerreras de la tierra.

-Sí yo también.

**Tokio de Cristal, palacio**

Los guerreros están reunidos junto con los reyes en el salón principal, Luna y Artemis tienen nueva información que ha traído su hija Diana la cual en su forma humana estaba en el planeta Mau formándose para ocupar su lugar como consejera de la princesa. Siendo informada de la situación por su madre, Diana había iniciado un viaje alrededor de la galaxia buscando información del nuevo enemigo.

-Bienvenida Diana, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

-Muy bien reina, he logrado aprender mucho.

-Me alegro.-le dice la reina.

-Artemis dice que nos trajiste información, ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí mi rey.

-¿Y qué esperas para hablar?

-Tranquila Haruka, deja que Diana hable.

-Gracias Setsuna. Cuando mi madre me contactó para informar del nuevo enemigo decidí dejar Mau y recorrer el sistema solar y el resto de la galaxia para tratar de conseguir alguna pista.

-¿Y averiguaste dónde se encuentra Galaxia?

-Lamentablemente no Michiru, no existe rastro alguno de ella en ninguna parte del sistema es como si su cristal sailor hubiera desaparecido. Pero sí encontré algo muy importante, ha habido grandes guerras en otras sistemas estelares entre planetas que anteriormente se habían considerado pacíficos y que de pronto atacaron a otros. La destrucción ha sido tan grande que han desaparecido sistemas estelares completos. Traté de conseguir información de por qué se dieron estas guerras pero fue imposible ya que en los lugares que no fueron devastados en su totalidad los sobrevivientes no entendían el por qué ni sabían como habían iniciado.

-¿Cuáles sistemas quedan sin atacar?-pregunta el rey.

-Solamente dos, el nuestro y un sistema estelar llamado Koi-351.

-Nunca lo había escuchado nombrar.-comenta Hotaru.

-Tiene algunos siglos de haber sido descubierto pero en realidad es un sistema de más antigüedad. A pesar de eso la información que se tiene sobre él es muy escasa por no decir nula aunque los científicos lo consideran un sistema inhóspito y descartan que haya vida en él.-aclara Artemis.

-El sistema tiene una estrella madre similar al sol y siete planetas giran alrededor de ella. Según los astrónomos ninguno de los planetas posee las condiciones para albergar vida, incluso se mantienen gracias a la influencia de la estrella Koi-351.-continúa Luna.

-Sólo este sistema aparte del nuestro se mantiene intacto, suponemos que es por el hecho de que en realidad no hay nada que atacar allí.

-No podemos confiarnos de eso Artemis, considero que es necesario que se haga una exploración a ese sistema.

-Michiru tiene razón, recuerden que no encontramos a Galaxia en Sagitario y si no hay otro sistema estelar en pie es posible que este lugar sea donde ella se encuentra.-comenta la princesa.

-También está nuestro sistema.-indica Diana

-¿Será que Galaxia se haya arriesgado tanto como para establecer su base bajo nuestras propias narices?

-No podemos descartar opciones Serenity.

-¿Y qué propones entonces Haruka?-pregunta el rey.

-Creo que es necesario que investiguemos los dos sistemas.

-Eso sería muy arriesgado.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí y ver como Galaxia continúa su reinado de terror Hotaru. –comenta Michiru.

-Luna, Diana y Artemis irán a Koi-351 a investigar y el sistema solar será investigado por las sailor.-decide el rey.

-Haruka y yo recorremos los planetas internos, Setsuna y Hotaru recorrerán los planetas externos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, saldrán mañana.-indica la reina.

Todos los presentes asienten y se retiran del salón, el resto del día se dedicaron a preparar lo necesario para el viaje de los gatos lunares y las sailors.

**Habitación de la princesa**

Aprovechando el poco tiempo que tienen para compartir, Diana se queda a dormir con Serenity como hace mucho no lo hacía, desde un par de siglos atrás cuando la gata decidió irse al planeta de origen de sus padres.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte Diana que creo que no nos va a alcanzar la noche.

-Yo también Serenity.

-Por tu cara se ve que tiene que ver con un hombre.

-Siii, así es.-dice Diana con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Es un chico muy atento y siempre está pendiente de mí, también está en Mau estudiando para ser consejero real en otro sistema estelar y es muy inteligente me ha ayudado mucho en nuestras asignaciones.

-¿Y ya son novios?

-Aún no, él quiere venir a hablar con mis padres primero ¿no es un encanto?

-Pues sí pero no creo que la noticia le agrade mucho a Artemis.

-Papá es algo celoso pero debe entender que ya yo crecí y que también tengo derecho a enamorarme.

-¡Los padres nunca entienden eso Diana! Para mi papá yo sigo siendo una niña aunque…

-¿Aunque qué Serenity?

Diana la mira de forma inquisidora y la chica se sonroja ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se queda en silencio por un rato hasta que por fin le cuenta todo a su amiga, desde su pelea con Helios, lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta con Raku y por último, lo que vivió la noche anterior con su amado. Diana la escucha atentamente asombrada y algo acalorada por el relato, aunque Serenity no ha contado con mucho detalle lo sucedido pero si ha sido suficiente para poner nerviosa a una inexperta en esos menesteres como la es Diana.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

-¿Crees que hice mal?

-No soy quien para decir eso Serenity sólo me asombra tu valor para hacer lo que te dicta tu corazón.

-Así es Diana, yo ansiaba esto desde hace muchos siglos. Amo a Helios como sé que no voy a amar a nadie más en mi vida.

-¿Y no tienes miedo de perderlo? Digo por lo que me contaste que pasó en el baile con esa chica Raku y sabiendo que ella está en Elysion con él.

-Confío plenamente en Helios, él sería incapaz de traicionarme y menos con ella.

-Pues si tú lo dices Serenity debe ser de esa manera. Me siento muy feliz por ti.

-Y yo también por ti.

Así la noche de las amigas transcurrió entre risas y relatos de las cosas vividas por cada una durante el tiempo que estuvieron separadas hasta que el sueño las venció y se durmieron.

**Habitación de los reyes**

Endymion está en el balcón tomando una copa de vino mientras contempla el cielo en el cual se eleva mágicamente hermosa una luna llena y plateada como no se ha visto en tiempos. Esto pone nervioso al rey ya que puede sentir que es un presagio de lo que está por venir.

La reina duerme apaciblemente desde hace un rato, luego de haber intentando por todos los medios que su esposo la acompañara a la cama cosa que fue inútil. El rey sólo quería quedarse a mirar la luna por un rato más, pensando en todos los misterios que podría ocultar ésta en su oscuridad.

-Ojalá pudiera encontrar algo que ayudara en esta batalla y así evitar más muertes.-dijo en voz alta el rey.

Mira su copa y ve que ya no tiene más vino por lo que decide que es momento de ir a la cama antes de verse tentado de seguir bebiendo, así que entra a la habitación dejando las puertas de acceso al balcón abiertas para que entre el aire fresco de la noche. Entra sigilosamente a la cama para no despertar a Serenity y rápidamente se queda dormido.

Entrada la madrugada, Endymion se mueve inquieto en la cama.

_Escucha una voz que lo llama a lo lejos y abre los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver que se encuentra en la luna. Recorre el largo camino de entrada al antiguo palacio el cual conserva intacta su belleza y esplendor. Conforme se acerca a la puerta principal escucha con mayor claridad la voz de quien lo está llamando incesantemente._

_-¿Reina Serenity?-pregunta sorprendido pero la voz sólo responde diciendo su nombre._

_Continúa el recorrido e ingresa al palacio. Todo se encuentra exactamente como lo recordaba desde la última vez que visitaron la luna. Corría por aquel entonces el siglo 27 y Serenity quiso visitar el satélite con motivo de la próxima partida de la gata Diana hacia Mau. Fue una fiesta increíble y luego se quedaron allí algunos meses para rememorar las glorias de su antiguo reino._

_Camina por entre los pasillos observando los retratos que había allí de la familia lunar y de las sailors mientras piensa en lo mucho que han cambiado todos con el paso de los siglos y también en los que ya no están._

_Se detiene frente al cuadro que inicia con la genealogía familiar de la luna. Es el retrato de la reina Serenity, la primer reina de la luna o al menos la primera que el recuerda, algo que siempre le pareció extraño de la familia lunar era que la historia de las antiguas generaciones llegaban hasta la reina y no se tenían datos de más atrás._

_-Siempre fue una mujer muy misteriosa._

_-En tu anterior vida no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos._

_Endymion voltea para observar a la persona que mencionó estas palabras y se encuentra de frente con la reina Serenity. Ella simplemente le sonríe y le indica que le acompañe._

_-Cuando morí al usar todo el poder del cristal de plata mi espíritu permaneció por algunos siglos atado a este lugar al cual amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Luego de la batalla contra Galaxia, mi alma fue llamada al caldero primordial y he permanecido allí durante siglos cuidando de las nuevas estrellas que están por nacer. Hasta el momento todo había estado en calma pero hace algunas semanas sentí la desaparición de unas estrellas que eran cristales sailor y que fueron eliminados de forma definitiva._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que no hay esperanza de que renazcan?_

_-Sin el cristal sailor es imposible que eso se de._

_-Ya veo._

_-Pero no es de eso que he querido hablar contigo._

_-¿De qué se trata entonces?_

_-Por siglos hemos tenido que librar batalla tras batalla y cada una de esas ha sido más dura que la anterior. Se aproxima el tiempo de librar la batalla legendaria en donde será necesario que Serenity entregue todo de sí y se le confiera una nueva misión._

_-¿Batalla legendaria? ¿Nueva misión?_

_-La más importante de todas Endymion._

_-¿Y cuál es esa misión?_

_-Serenity lo descubrirá llegado el momento, sólo puedo decirte que es necesario que miren hacia el pasado para encontrar las respuestas que buscan, el enemigo es más cercano de lo que piensan y necesitarán de un poder supremo para vencerlo._

_-¿Usted sabe quién es el enemigo?_

_-No puedo decirte nada más. Ahora debo irme, las estrellas que custodio reclaman mi presencia y debo cuidar de una muy especial que está pronto a nacer._

_-Pero reina Serenity, necesito preguntarle más cosas._

_-Adiós Endymion y recuerda, las respuestas están en el pasado._

_-¡Reina Serenity, reina Serenity!_

-Despierta Mamo-chan, estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Endymion despierta agitado y sudando frío ante la mirada amorosa de la reina que se ha preocupado al escucharlo llamar con desesperación a la antigua reina.

-Estoy aquí, fue sólo un sueño.

-Mamo-chan no entiendo lo que dices.

-No te preocupes amor fue sólo una pesadilla, volvamos a dormir.

Serenity se acuesta nuevamente pero algo en su interior le dice que Endymion le está mintiendo aunque por ahora prefiere no presionarlo, él hablara cuando lo considere oportuno. Por su parte Endymion se acuesta y trata de conciliar el sueño pero no puede, en su cabeza se repiten una y otra vez las palabras de la antigua reina de la luna.

_"Las respuestas están en el pasado, el enemigo es más cercano de lo que creen. ¿Qué significaría eso?"_

**Elysion, santuario**

Helios está orando e intentando tener alguna visión que los ayude a conocer cuál es el siguiente paso de Galaxia pero no logra concentrarse con los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún frescos en su mente y la sensación de los besos de su amada todavía en su piel. Decide dejar para mañana el tema y se decide a retirarse cuando de pronto es interrumpido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Serenity? Ya te he dicho que es peligroso.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-Yo tampoco he podido hacerlo pero creo que debemos tener más prudencia, los reyes se pueden enterar y entonces…

De pronto Helios es silenciado con un beso al cual se entrega con pasión ya que él lo deseaba tanto como ella. Se besan por algunos minutos y luego se detienen por un poco de aire, quedando abrazados.

-Me moría de ganas por hacer eso.

-No tienes remedio lo sabes.

-Sólo cuando se trata de ti.

-Por mucho que me guste que estés aquí creo que debes marcharte ya.

-Está bien amor mío pero déjame darte un último beso antes de partir.

Serenity trata de ponerse en puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Helios pero él se lo hace más fácil y acerca su rostro al de ella y rozando primeramente sus labios para luego abrir la boca y besarla con más deseo. Su beso es bien correspondido y Serenity se abraza más a él para que pueda sentir el efecto que provoca en ella toda esa cercanía.

De pronto Helios se siente extraño, tiene la sensación que el beso no es igual a los que ella acostumbra darle, es como si no estuviera besando a su amada sino que fuera otra persona. Comienza a percibir un sabor distinto de aquella boca y trata de apartarse de ella pero poco a poco ha comenzado a perder su fuerza de voluntad, intenta controlar su cuerpo de alguna forma pero ya éste no reacciona ni le hace caso, parece tener mente propia.

Se suelta del abrazo que lo sostenía y va perdiendo su propia conciencia hasta que todo se nubla en su mente. Escucha su nombre como si alguien lo llamara a lo lejos y luego lo escucha con más fuerza dentro de su propia cabeza.

-Ahora sólo responderás a mí.

Helios no contesta pero en su rostro se ve una sonrisa llena de maldad y su mirada se encuentra vacía.

**Cuarto de los generales de Elysion**

Ganimedes va en busca de Hiperión con cierta urgencia y lo encuentra reunido con el resto de sus hermanos aún en las habitaciones, lo cual no es normal.

-¿Por qué están aún aquí?-pregunta el general.

-No sé qué pasó anoche pero de pronto sentí demasiado sueño y me fui a recostar, desperté apenas esta mañana.

-¿A ti también te pasó Calisto? Yo pasé por lo mismo y no entiendo por qué, nunca nos habíamos quedado dormidos.-comenta Jano.

-Al parecer todos tuvimos el mismo problema, pero veo que vienes algo agitado Ganimedes ¿ha sucedido algo?

-Creo que sí Hiperión.

-¿Cómo que crees? Explicate.

-Fui a buscar a Helios para ver si tenía alguna novedad de las chicas pero no lo encontré en ningún lugar de la mansión.

-Puede ser que está en el santuario, últimamente pasa muchas horas allí.

-Ya lo busqué allí y no está, pero eso no es todo.

-¿Sucede algo más?

-Fui a ver a las sacerdotisas para preguntarles por él y me comentaron que tampoco encuentran a Raku.

-¿No creerás que la "desaparición" de Helios tenga que ver con ella?

-No lo sé hermano pero si el rey dijo que sospechaban de que podría ser una traidora entonces es muy posible que esté relacionado.

-¡Rayos! Tendremos que informar de esto a los reyes.

-¿Preparo la comunicación intergaláctica?-pregunta Calisto.

-No, iremos personalmente a Tokio.

* * *

Pues bueno aquí la entrega de este capítulo, me demoré un poquito porque estuve algo ocupadilla pero ya por fin pude terminarlo y pues espero que les guste.

Al visitante que me escribió un review, gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te hay gustado lo que escribí espero que este también te guste aunque sea más "ligth" jajaja.

Ya nos vamos acercando a la batalla y pronto se darán cuenta que no es Galaxia el enemigo (yo también creo que no es justo para ella Luna-P27)

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	23. Un nuevo enemigo: Burakku Pegasasu

**Tokio de Cristal, centro de operaciones**

Los guerreros y gatos lunares ajustan los últimos detalles antes de salir de la tierra a buscar información de la ubicación de Galaxia. Las sailors han creado con sus poderes un campo de fuerza alrededor de la tierra para protegerla mientras ellas estén fuera.

-El campo está dividido en dos: uno a lo externo rodeando la tierra y otro que está alrededor de Tokio de Cristal, este último tiene terminaciones sensoriales por lo que pueden manipularlo sin la necesidad de estar frente a una computadora.

-¿Cómo es eso posible Setsuna?

-Por decirlo de una manera Serenity, hemos establecido una conexión entre el campo de fuerza y Endymion cuyos poderes psíquicos permitirán que pueda autorizar o no el ingreso de alguien.-le explica Hotaru

-¿Y cómo me daré cuenta que alguien intenta ingresar?

-En el momento que alguien intente penetrar el reino verás en tu mente las imágenes de quien o quienes están cerca del campo como en una visión.-comenta Michiru

-Luego lo único que tienes que hacer es autorizar su acceso de forma mental y podrá ingresar.-termina Haruka

-¿Qué pasa si él no autoriza el acceso?-pregunta la princesa

-El campo no se abre e impedirá el acceso de quien sea, al menos en teoría.

-¿Cómo que "en teoría" Hotaru?

-Reina, no podemos garantizar su función al 100%, es la primera vez que lo utilizamos, hasta ahora no lo habíamos podido probar ya que ninguna de nosotras posee los poderes del rey y sin eso no se puede controlar el campo.-aclara la menor de las sailors.

-Pues será esperar a que funcione, ¿ya lo activaron?

-Sí Endymion, en este momento el campo está funcionando.-responde Setsuna

-Espero que no sea necesario probar su efectividad.

-Creo que hablaste muy pronto hija, presiento la llegada de alguien en el límite del campo.

-¿De quién se trata Mamoru?

-Son los generales de Elysion.

-Es extraño, ¿por qué habrán venido sin avisar?

-No lo sé Haruka pero ya lo averiguaremos.

**Estrella Koi-351, palacio**

Las guerreras de este sistema se encuentran reunidas en el salón con su reina y las nuevas guerreras que han reclutado para la batalla contra la tierra.

"El momento se acerca para cumplir con nuestro objetivo, pronto iremos a la tierra a reclamar lo que nos pertenece y que por siglos nos ha sido arrebatado.

Ya no va a ser necesario escondernos más ni fingir que somos otra persona, daremos la cara ante los guerreros de la tierra y los derrotaremos como ya lo hicimos con algunos de ellos.

Raku, ¿está todo listo para ir a la tierra?"

-Sí su majestad, sólo esperamos sus ordenes.

"Bien, entonces ve y llévales nuestro mensaje."

La chica hace una reverencia y sale del cuarto hacia donde la espera un misterioso hombre.

-¿Cuándo iremos a la tierra?

-Hoy mismo, ¿estás preparado?

-Más de lo que crees.

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Endymion ha permitido el acceso a los generales de Elysion y ya se encuentran dentro del palacio junto con los demás, quienes están a la expectativa sobre el por qué de tan inesperada visita.

-Saludos guerreros, rey, reina.-dice Hiperión con una reverencia que comparte con los demás generales.

-Bienvenidos generales, ¿a qué debemos su visita?-dice el rey

-Creímos haber sido explícitos acerca de su permanencia en Elysion.

-Sí mi reina pero consideramos que la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿Cuál situación? ¿Por qué no viene Helios con ustedes?

-Precisamente se trata de eso.-comenta Calisto logrando una mirada de enojo y advertencia por parte de su hermano mayor.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Helios?-pregunta con desesperación la princesa

-Calma Serenity, deja que Hiperión hable.

-Gracias mi rey, verá la situación es la siguiente.

Hiperión comenta a los presentes lo que le había dicho Ganimedes respecto a la extraña desaparición de Helios pero sin comentar lo dicho por las sacerdotisas.

-¿Y ya lo buscaron por toda Elysion sin resultados?

-Así es mi reina, yo personalmente me di a la tarea de hacerlo.-responde Ganimedes

-Podría deberse a cualquier cosa, no necesariamente sea que haya desaparecido.

-Eso no es todo rey, vamos Hiperión dile lo otro.

-¿Qué es "lo otro" a lo que se refiere Jano?-pregunta Haruka

-Cuando Ganimedes no encontró a Helios en el santuario fue a preguntarles a las sacerdotisas si lo habían visto pero ellas no sabían nada de él y además le hicieron otro comentario, que es la principal razón de que hayamos venido a buscarlos.

-No le pongas tanto suspenso Hiperión, diles de una vez por todas.-nuevamente Calisto provoca el enojo de su hermano pero el joven sin advertir eso continúa.-Lo que Hiperión ha tardado tanto en decir es que Raku también ha desaparecido.

-Creemos que ella tiene que ver con la desaparición de Helios.-concluye Jano

-¿Es eso cierto Hiperión?

-Así es mi reina.

-Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a suceder pero nadie me escuchó. ¡Esto es tú culpa papá, por tu culpa Helios ha sido capturado por el enemigo y su vida corre peligro!

-Serenity yo…-comienza a decir el rey pero no le da tiempo de hablar ya que la chica ha salido corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. La reina intenta ir tras ella pero es detenida por Haruka.

-Déjala Serenity, necesita estar sola.

-Rey, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta Hiperión.

-Las sailors y los gatos estaban a punto de salir hacia la galaxia a seguir una pista que nos trajo Diana.-los jóvenes voltean a mirar a la gatita color rosa y ojos rojos que estaba con Luna y Artemis y que ellos no conocían.

-Su llegada ha sido muy conveniente porque sin nosotras aquí el reino estaba quedando desprotegido.-comenta Setsuna.

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que ustedes regresen de su viaje.-dice Ganimedes

-De acuerdo, pediré que preparen sus habitaciones.-dice la reina

Los generales se instalan en sus habitaciones mientras que las sailors ya han salido hacia su viaje, Haruka y Michiru a los planetas internos y Setsuna y Hotaru hacia los externos. Luna, Artemis y Diana han decidido partir en la tarde ya que Diana ha querido ir a buscar a la princesa para consolarla.

**Jardines del palacio**

La princesa se encuentra sentada debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo que está cargado de bellas flores que dan una apariencia de nubes rosadas, mismo que se encuentra a la orilla del río plateado su lugar favorito. Sostiene sus piernas contra su pecho y llora amargamente mientras recuerda los últimos momentos compartidos con Helios pensando en que lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver ni besar.

-Serenity.-alguien llama su nombre.

La princesa levanta la mirada y se limpia los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista hacia la persona que tiene en frente y su tristeza desaparece de pronto al ver que su amado Helios está ahí, sano y salvo. Serenity se levanta emocionada y corre hacia su amado con los brazos abiertos, pero cuando se acerca Helios la rechaza, empujándola fuertemente y cayendo ella en el suelo.

-¿Helios, que te sucede?

-Hola princesa, ¿cómo has estado?-Serenity voltea a ver de donde proviene el saludo y se encuentra con una sorpresa.

-¡Raku! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has logrado entrar?

-¿Lo dices por esa imitación de campo de fuerza que pusieron alrededor del palacio?-contesta la chica.

-Cuando se tienen poderes psíquicos es fácil engañar al sistema sensorial del campo.-le dice Helios.

-¿Tú la ayudaste a entrar? Pero ¿por qué Helios?

-No puede ser que seas tan tonta que no lo hayas notado, Helios es de los nuestros.

-No es cierto, dime que no es cierto Helios, tú no puedes ser un traidor, Raku está mintiendo ¿no es así?

-Ha sido muy fácil engañarte Serenity, siempre queriendo parecerte a tu madre, ser tan poderosa como ella, vivir un gran amor como el que vive ella. Lo más difícil fue tener que fingirte tanto amor, aunque al final no lo pasé tan mal.-sonríe de forma maliciosa.

Serenity no puede evitar las lágrimas que caen por sus ojos con las palabras de Helios, imaginando que todo lo vivido, la noche que pasaron juntos había sido solamente un engaño, pero aún no lo entiende ni quiere creerlo.

-¿Te sorprendes princesa? No puedo creer que de verdad pensaste que Helios te amaba.

-Tú no puedes ser un traidor Helios, siempre fuiste nuestro aliado, nos ayudaste en la batalla contra Neherenia, pusiste tu vida en peligro por nosotros. No, esto tiene que ser mentira.

-¿Cómo crees que nos dimos cuenta de todos los planes que hacían? La misión a Sagitario de los generales, el regreso de las Stars a Kinmoku, que Jadeite no haya podido tomar la comunicación de la princesa. Sólo alguien que estuviera adentro podría enterarse de todo eso.

-¿Es cierto todo eso Helios? ¿Tú nos traicionaste?

-Así es Serenity, yo lo hice.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hicimos?

-Simplemente me cansé de ser la sombra del rey Endymion, de vivir sujeto de los caprichos de la familia lunar, cuidando de un reino que nunca me pertenecería y teniendo que conformarme con "aceptar mi destino."

-Creí que eras feliz siendo el guardián de Elysion.

-Ese es tu problema Serenity, das por sentado muchas cosas.

La princesa no da crédito a lo que oye, mira de un lado a otro, de Raku a Helios y otra vez a Raku sin poder entender que clase de engaño es este. De pronto piensa en una posibilidad, se levanta y nuevamente intenta abrazar a Helios.

-Sé que todo esto es mentira que estás bajo algún tipo de control pero con mi amor yo romperé cualquier hechizo que te hayan hecho.

Serenity intenta besarlo pero Helios le responde con una cachetada que la lleva nuevamente al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Serenity? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Yo no te amo, nunca te he amado! Todo este tiempo he fingido lo que siento para poder ayudar a Raku que es la persona que en verdad amo.

La princesa abre los ojos ampliamente ante la sorpresa de la declaración de Helios, mientras observa como el hombre que ama se besa apasionadamente con su enemiga.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes princesita? Helios es mío, siempre lo ha sido.

Serenity se pone en pie y llena de ira se limpia las lágrimas, comprendiendo la verdad que está frente a sus ojos, Helios ha traicionado al reino y ha ayudado a Raku a provocar la muerte de las Stars y su princesa, de los Shitennō y de las inner sailors, sin contar la captura de sus amigas las sailors cuarteto. Se pone en posición defensiva, preparada para transformarse y pelear de ser necesario.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿A qué han venido?

-Queremos que le lleves un mensaje a la neo reina.-dice Helios

-Dile que estamos más cerca de lo que cree y que muy pronto vendremos a tomar posición de lo que nos corresponde.

-Aquí no hay nada que sea de ustedes Raku, todo esto pertenece a la familia de la luna por herencia.

-Deberías estudiar más la historia Serenity.

-¡Helios no! Aun no es el momento.-le grita Raku

-¿De qué hablan?

-No te preocupes princesa, muy pronto lo descubrirás.

-Una cosa más Serenity, no me llames más Helios. Mi nombre ahora es Burakku Pegasasu.

Dicho esto, Raku y Helios se desvanecen ante la vista de la princesa que aún no sale de su asombro y decepción.

_"Por qué Helios, por qué."_

**Sistema estelar Koi-351, planeta # 1**

Luna, Artemis y Diana han hecho su viaje a pesar de que la gata más pequeña no quería salir sin ver a su amiga pero como la princesa no aparecía decidieron partir de una vez para no retrasar más la misión.

-El ambiente es hostil y la atmosfera es muy densa para albergar vida, tal y como lo indicaron los científicos.

-Es cierto Artemis, no creo que encontremos alguna cosa aquí.

-De todas formas debemos hacer la revisión y descartar la posibilidad.-comenta Diana

Los gatos asienten y continúan su recorrido por el planeta sin hallar algo que sea de utilidad para determinar la ubicación de Galaxia así que deciden partir hacia el segundo planeta.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos a recorrer los siete planetas y regresar a la tierra.-dice Artemis

-¿Iremos a la estrella madre?

-No lo sé Diana, la atmosfera de ese astro es peor que la de este lugar y los trajes espaciales podrían no brindarnos la protección que requerimos.-le responde Luna y continúan con la inspección.

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Han pasado algunos días desde que las sailors y los gatos partieron a hacer la revisión de los sistemas estelares. El rey ha intentado reforzar el campo de fuerza con sus poderes psíquicos desde que la princesa le contó sobre la traición de Helios y Raku y que éste había podido ingresar sin ser detectado.

La noticia de la traición de Helios ha causado gran impacto en los reyes y aún más en los generales de Elysion, quienes aún defienden a su amigo a pesar de todo lo que les ha relatado la princesa.

De pronto el comunicador comienza a sonar, una llamada de Haruka y Michiru.

-¿Tienen alguna noticia?

-No Endymion, hemos recorrido ya tres de los planetas internos y no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de la presencia de Galaxia.-dice Michiru

-Sólo nos falta ir a Venus para poder regresar a la tierra, ¿hay alguna novedad por ahí?

-Sí Haruka, ya conocemos la identidad del traidor que tanto hemos buscado.

-Querrás decir traidores mamá.

-¿Traidores?

-Sí Michiru, traidores porque son dos.-responde amargamente la princesa

-Obviamente uno de ellos debe ser Raku pero no imagino quien podría ser el otro.

-Es Helios Haruka, quien nos traicionó es Helios.-grita la princesa

-¡Helios! Pero si siempre ha sido nuestro amigo, siempre ha sido muy cercano a nosotros.-responde sorprendida Michiru.

-¿Cercano a nosotros? ¿Será de él quien hablaba la reina?

-¿De qué hablas Mamoru?

-Usako, ¿recuerdas hace unas noches que me desperté gritando el nombre de la reina Serenity?

-Sí claro, me dijiste que había sido una pesadilla.

-En realidad no fue una pesadilla sino una visión.

-¿Una visión sobre el futuro?

-No exactamente. La otra noche me acosté algo perturbado por todo lo que ha acontecido, mientras dormía escuché a alguien mencionar mi nombre. En un principio pensé que eras tú pero luego la oí más claro y era ella, la reina Serenity. Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en la luna y allí estaba ella. Me dijo que debías buscar en el pasado que allí encontraríamos las respuestas y que el enemigo era más cercano de lo que pensábamos. Inicialmente supuse que se refería a que estaba cerca nuestro por eso envié a las sailors a revisar nuestro propio sistema estelar pero ahora entiendo que se refería a que era un aliado nuestro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de eso?

-No quise preocuparte, además quería investigar antes de hablarlo con todos ustedes.

-Esa información no es de mucha ayuda, la reina pudo haberte dicho algo que nos sirviera mejor.

-¡Qué cosas dices Haruka!-la regaña Michiru

-De todos modos hagan la revisión de Venus y luego regresen a la tierra, ¿han sabido algo de Setsuna y Hotaru?

-No Serenity, pensé que ya se habrían comunicado con ustedes.

-Deben estar por hacerlo Michiru.-responde el rey.

-Tampoco hemos tenido noticia de los gatos lunares.-comenta Hiperión que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio igual que sus hermanos ya que no les gustaba para nada que se hablara de Helios como un traidor.

-Es cierto, les daremos un par de días más y luego intentaremos contactar con ellos.-dice el rey

-Nosotras seguiremos con el viaje a Venus y esperamos volver al reino mañana.

-De acuerdo Haruka.-dice la reina

La comunicación se corta dejando a todos algo preocupados con la falta de noticias de las otras sailors y los gatos.

Pasados dos días, tanto Haruka y Michiru como Setsuna y Hotaru habían regresado de sus respectivas misiones sin ninguna novedad del paradero de Galaxia. Pero Luna, Artemis y Diana continuaban sin regresar y sin comunicarse con el reino, situación que preocupa a Serenity y Endymion de gran manera.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué les parece? Helios se nos fue para el otro lado. Por cierto, el nombre que le dio Helios a Chibiusa significa Black Pegasus lo tomé del manga de Saint Seiya (que también me gusta), es el nombre de uno de los caballeros negros específicamente la contra parte de Seiya, el caballero de bronce de Atena que tenía la armadura de pegaso. Me pareció que iba de acuerdo a Helios ya que él tenía la habilidad de que su espíritu adoptara la forma de un pegaso que es su caballo favorito.

Ya casi se acerca el momento de enfrentarse al enemigo y que Serenity al fin se de cuenta de lo mal que se han comportado con la pobre de Galaxia.

No comas ansias **Alexa Monnie **que ya pronto conoceremos la nueva misión de Serena y descubriremos quién es esta poderosa enemiga.

**Luna-P27 **no te me adelantes en la trama! Por ahora sólo te digo que no he pensado en arruinarles la fiesta así a Helios y a Chibiusa, ellos van a disfrutar lo que les toca jajaja pero quizás al final de la historia pueda pensar en una nueva pequeña dama. Te aclaro, no puede ser de Usagi porque recuerda que según el manga en cada generación sólo nace una hija y prefiero seguir la línea que la autora ha querido darle a este tema. Ah, y gracias por aclarar lo del Guest, pensé que ya te me habías perdido!

Por el momento eso es todo, aunque tengo una duda: qué habrá pasado con las sailors cuarteto? Tal vez más adelante sepamos.

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	24. ¡Aparecen las sailors cuarteto!

**Sistema estelar koi-351**

Unos cansados gatos recorren el último planeta que compone el sistema estelar. A pesar de sus intenciones de comunicarse a la tierra, las condiciones atmosféricas de cada uno de los planetas han impedido que puedan establecer una comunicación intergaláctica.

-En la tierra deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

-Y con justa razón papá, han pasado días desde que viajamos a este sistema y aún no hemos podido comunicarnos.

-Lo peor de todo es que no hemos encontrado nada que nos ayude con nuestra misión.

Los tres dan un suspiro de desanimo por esta situación y continúan su camino. Están a punto de salir de ese planeta y regresar a la tierra, cuando de pronto ven a unas personas a lo lejos y se apresuran a llegar a ellas en busca de información. Mientras más se aproximan no pueden creer lo que ven ante sus ojos, las sailors cuarteto están allí y están con vida.

-¡Chicas! Gracias a la luna que están bien.-dice Luna

-La princesa se va a poner muy contenta de saber que están con vida.-comenta Diana.

-Al menos este viaje ha servido de algo, pero ¿qué les sucede chicas? ¿Por qué nos miran de esa forma sin decir nada?-pregunta extrañado Artemis

De repente los rostros de las sailors cambian y muestran una sonrisa maquiavélica. Se acercan a los gatos y éstos asustados comienzan a retroceder, intuyendo lo que sucede.

-Luna, Diana ¡corran!

Los tres se dan vuelta para salir corriendo hacia la nave que habían dejado cuando llegaron al lugar, pero a pesar de su agilidad y rapidez fue demasiado tarde. El repentino ataque de las sailors toma a los gatos con la guardia baja y el impacto es fuerte, lanzándolos contra el piso cerca de la nave. Luna y Artemis están muy malheridos mientras que Diana apenas tiene unos rasguños.

-Diana vete, huye.

-No mamá no los voy a dejar.

-Hazle caso a tu madre Diana, regresa a la tierra y advierte a Serenity.

-Pero papá.

-¡Hazlo Diana!-le grita Artemis.

Diana se debate entre sus deseos de quedarse con sus padres y la orden que le da Artemis. Sabe que si se queda morirá porque no tiene ningún poder de pelea y las sailors son muy poderosas. Toda la situación provoca que la gata comience a llorar.

-No te preocupes por nosotros hija, estaremos bien.

Las palabras de su madre la llenan de dolor pues Diana sabe que es mentira, y en contra de sus sentimientos corre hacia la pequeña nave para poder irse a la tierra.

_"Mamá, papá, perdónenme por no poder ayudarlos."_

Palas observa como Diana trata de huir y lanza un ataque contra ella pero Artemis se interpone en su trayectoria y recibe el fuerte impacto que lo elimina casi al instante. Diana no quiere mirar hacia atrás porque no tendrá las fuerzas para dejarlos ahí, así que continúa corriendo sin voltear hacia donde está la pelea.

-Déjala ir Palas, ella no es un obstáculo para nuestros planes.

-Pero va a informar a la reina, Ceres.

-No importa, igual no podrán detenernos.-dice Hoshi saliendo de atrás de las sailors.

Diana alcanza la nave y enciende los motores con lágrimas en los ojos. A través de la ventana logra ver como su madre es asesinada por las que antes habían sido sus amigas. Con dificultad logra poner la nave en marcha y sale de allí a toda velocidad esperando llegar a la tierra antes de que el enemigo ataque.

**Jardines del palacio, Tokio de Cristal**

La princesa está sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín mirando con melancolía hacia la nada. A lo lejos sus padres la observan con tristeza conociendo la razón de su melancolía.

-Lleva varios días así, comienzo a preocuparme.

-¿Crees que deberíamos acercarnos a hablar con ella?

-No Mamo-chan, creo que es necesario que supere esto sola.

-Aun se me hace difícil creer en la traición de Helios, ha sido el guardián de Elysion por muchos siglos y nunca había reclamado algo para él.

-Me pregunto si los generales tendrán razón sobre él siendo controlado por Galaxia.

-Es algo que no podemos descartar, recuerda cuando el Fantasma de la Muerte usó su magia para controlar a nuestra hija.

-Sí lo recuerdo, y en esa ocasión Serenity sólo pudo salir de ese trance cuando Setsuna sacrificó su vida deteniendo el tiempo.

-Esperemos que no sea necesario otro sacrificio igual y que podamos encontrar la forma de eliminar el control de Galaxia sobre Helios.

-Sí, por el bien de Serenity y también por el futuro de nuestro reino.

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Con el retorno de las senshis a la tierra los generales han vuelto a Elysion a pesar de su deseo de quedarse allí a defender la tierra. Sobre este asunto los reyes estaban divididos, Serenity era del criterio que entre más guerreros dispongan mejor, pero Endymion no estaba muy convencido de esto y aseguraba que era mejor repartir las fuerzas para proteger el reino dorado. Al final, las sailors apoyaron lo que decía el rey y los generales partieron nuevamente a su hogar.

Ahora los reyes se reúnen con las sailors para enfrentar un nuevo problema. Los gatos lunares aún no regresan de su misión en el sistema estelar Koi-351 y tampoco se han comunicado con la tierra, por lo que ellos temen por su seguridad.

-¿Tenemos información de la trayectoria de la nave?-pregunta Endymion.

-La última localización registrada fue saliendo del planeta # 6 del sistema.-responde Michiru.

-Eso está a 2200 años luz de la tierra, podríamos llegar rápido si nos teletransportamos.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que vayamos a buscarlos Haruka?

-No veo otra opción Serenity.

-Es muy peligroso, si la situación es como la imaginamos pondremos en peligro no solo a los gatos sino también a nosotras mismas y dejaremos desprotegido el planeta.-Indica Setsuna.

-¿Entonces pretendes que los dejemos a su suerte?

-No he dicho eso princesa, sólo comento que es peligroso.

-Podemos llamar nuevamente a los generales para que estén pendientes de cualquier evento.

-Bien pensado Hotaru.-dice la princesa.

De pronto son interrumpidos por uno de los guardias del reino.

-Disculpen la interrupción sus majestades, pero la nave de los consejeros ha retornado a la tierra.

Todos se levantan rápidamente y corren hacia el jardín, donde había aterrizado la pequeña nave. De inmediato la puerta se abre y Diana aparece ante la vista expectante de todos los presentes. La gata se acerca corriendo y se tira a los brazos de la princesa, llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió Diana?-pregunta la reina.- ¿dónde están Luna y Artemis?

-Fuimos atacados cuando llegamos al último planeta de Koi, mis padres están muertos sólo yo pude escapar.

-¿Muertos dices? pero ¿cómo?-dice la reina abrazándose a Endymion.

-Sí reina pero eso no es lo más grave de todo.-dice Diana a pesar de su dolor.-Rey, reina, es necesario que sepan algo más.

-Dinos de una vez Diana, no nos tengas en suspenso.

-Haruka ten compasión, acaba de perder a sus padres.

-Tienes razón Michiru, lo siento Diana.

-No hay problema Haruka. Lo que tengo que decirles los va a dejar impactados. Cuando llegamos al planeta no encontramos absolutamente nada que nos llevara a dar con Galaxia, así que decidimos salir de allí y volver a la tierra.

-¿No iban a ir a la estrella madre?-pregunta Hotaru

-Ese era el plan inicial pero con la atmosfera que había en los planetas pensamos que sería muy arriesgado viajar allí y como no habíamos encontrado nada pues decidimos regresar. Recorrimos unos kilómetros más y vimos con sorpresa que allí estaban las sailors cuarteto. Nos alegramos por verlas con vida pero cuando nos acercamos a ellas nos atacaron. Mataron a papá y mamá, yo tuve que huir y dejarlos ahí, tuve que verlos morir.

Diana no resiste más y llora amargamente en los brazos de la princesa quien la consuela como puede.

-Diana, ¿estás segura de lo que viste? Digo, de verdad eran ellas.

-Lamentablemente sí Michiru, eran las sailors cuarteto y estaban con otra mujer que les dijo que me dejaran ir para que viniera a informarles.

-Primero Helios y ahora ellas, ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!-dice la princesa.

-No Serenity, esto tiene que ser obra de Galaxia. Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de que tanto Helios como las sailors están siendo controlados por ella.

-Yo también pienso igual que tu padre Serenity, ya pasamos por esto una vez cuando tú fuiste controlada por el fantasma de la muerte.

-Controlados o no en este momento son enemigos del reino y si debemos luchar contra ellos lo haremos.-dice Haruka.

**Elysion, centro de operaciones**

En Elysion la tensión es cada vez mayor debido al roce que ha habido con los guerreros de la tierra que piensan que Helios es un traidor, esto sin considerar todo lo que Helios ha hecho por ellos en el pasado, y encima de eso aún no tienen noticias de las sailors cuarteto y los generales temen por sus vidas, desconociendo la información que trajo Diana a la tierra.

-Hiperión, ¿crees que las volveremos a ver con vida?

-No lo sé Calisto, por la forma en que se ha desarrollado esta guerra creo que es difícil que sigan con vida.

-Coincido contigo, después de ver la muerte de los generales y de las sailors no creo que esa Galaxia haya tenido compasión con ellas.-comenta Jano

-Es una lástima que un bombón como Atenea se haya desperdiciado de esa manera.

-No cambias Calisto.-dice Ganimedes moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Ahora te vas a hacer el inocente? Si bien sabemos que estabas como loquito por Vesta.

-¿Estabas? Yo que pensaba que aún querías esa cita conmigo.

Todos voltean a ver a la persona que dijo esto y se sorprenden al ver no sólo a Vesta sino que allí ante sus ojos estaban Ceres, Atenea y Juno.

-Hola amigos.-dice Helios saliendo detrás de las sailors y sorprendiendo a todos. Los generales se ponen a la defensiva.

-¿Gobernador? ¿En verdad es usted?

-Claro que soy yo Jano, ¿por qué lo dudas?

-En la tierra nos dijeron que había traicionado al reino y que ahora estaba de parte de Galaxia.-responde Hiperión.

-¿Y ustedes han creído eso?

-Pues es que la princesa dijo…

-Calisto si yo fuera un traidor ¿estaría aquí con las sailors?

Los generales se voltean a ver los unos a los otros analizando las palabras de Helios, luego de un rato desechan la idea de que éste era un traidor y demuestran su alegría por verlo nuevamente sano y salvo.

-Sabía que usted jamás nos traicionaría.-dice Ganimedes abrazándolo.-La princesa estará feliz de saber que las chicas están sanas y salvas.

-Llamaré a la tierra para informar las buenas nuevas.-dice Jano dirigiéndose al comunicador.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Jano se detiene en el momento y voltea la mirada hacia atrás para ver a Helios que ha tomado del cuello a Ganimedes de forma amenazante.

-Gobernador, ¿qué está haciendo?

-Quita tus manos del comunicador si no quieres que Ganimedes muera. Sailors, encierren a los generales.

-¿Ustedes también?-pregunta sorprendido Hiperión.

-Cállate si no quieres que te golpee.-le dice Ceres.

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

-Nada en especial Calisto, sólo no queremos que intervengan en los planes que tenemos para la tierra.-le dice Atenea acariciando su rostro a lo que el general responde volteándole la cara.

-Enciérralos en la celda que está atrás de los controles.-ordena Helios.

-No quería creerle a la princesa pero ya veo que no eres más que un maldito traidor.

Helios se llena de ira por el comentario de Hiperión y le propina una bofetada haciendo que el general caiga en el suelo cerca de los tableros de control. Pero Hiperión había hecho esto a propósito para poder tener acceso al botón oculto bajo los tableros, el cual envía una alerta a la tierra y que habían instalado recientemente, por lo que era desconocido para Helios.

Helios está a punto de golpear otra vez a Hiperión cuando su hermano menor Calisto interviene golpeándolo primero y enfureciendo aún más a Helios.

-¿Pensaste que íbamos a caer sin antes pelear? Pues parece que no nos conoces.

-Bien dicho Calisto, vamos a enseñarles una lección a estos traidores.-dice Jano poniéndose al lado de su hermano y aprovechando para jalar a Ganimedes al lado de ellos.

-Creo que tendremos una pelea como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí Ceres, sólo que esta vez pelearemos en serio.-dice Hiperión reponiéndose del golpe y uniéndose a sus hermanos.

-Pues que empiece la acción.-responde Vesta.

**Habitación de Diana, Tokio de Cristal**

Diana ha retornado a su forma humana y la revisa el doctor Motoki que últimamente ha tenido que hacer de una rutina el pasar por el palacio para atender a algún herido. La princesa y los reyes están con ella en la habitación esperando las indicaciones del doctor.

-Ella se encuentra bien, algunas heridas y raspones pero nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Es necesario que guarde reposo?-pregunta la princesa

-No en realidad ella está muy bien.

-Gracias doctor.

-De nada reina. Y tú jovencita, nada de volver a intentar salirte por la ventana ¿eh?-comenta el doctor en tono de regaño paternal. Todos ríen ante el comentario ya que saben el verdadero motivo pero tuvieron que decirle esa mentirilla al doctor.

De pronto Haruka ingresa abruptamente a la habitación.

-Serenity, Endymion deben venir pronto al cuarto de operaciones.

-¿Sucede algo Haruka?-pregunta el rey

-Vengan por favor.

Los reyes se despiden del doctor y se apresuran a alcanzar a Haruka que a veces olvida que es demasiado rápida.

-¿Dónde están los demás guerreros?

-Están allí esperándonos.

Entran a la habitación y son recibidos por Michiru.

-Cuando fuimos a recorrer los planetas internos, Haruka y yo pasamos por Sagitario para ver si podíamos obtener alguna información.

-¿Que ustedes hicieron qué? ¿Acaso han perdido la razón? Pudieron haber muerto.

-Serenity siempre hemos conocido los riesgos de cumplir nuestra misión y los hemos aceptado.

-Pero esto es diferente Haruka.

-Al final no sucedió nada así que tranquilízate, lo realmente importante es lo que Michiru te va a decir.-indica la sailor mirando a su compañera para que ésta prosiga.

-Entramos al cuarto de control y luego de un largo rato tratando de ingresar en el sistema de seguridad, logramos bajar a este dispositivo toda la información que se encontraba almacenada en el servidor de la computadora central.-Michiru señala el dispositivo el cual está conectado a una de las computadoras del cuarto.

-Hemos estado trabajando en secreto desde que regresamos para tratar de descomprimir la información y buscando algo que nos fuera de utilidad pero hasta el momento había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.-continúa Haruka

-Pero hoy revisando el archivo donde está la información de las cámaras de seguridad encontramos esto.-Michiru pone a reproducir uno de los videos de vigilancia del palacio de Sagitario.

_Galaxia se encuentra observando el caldero primordial a través de un telescopio y luego toma anotaciones. _

_-Como lo sospechaba, hay un cambio gestando en el caldero, el nacimiento de una estrella muy poderosa. Podría no significar nada pero tengo la sensación de que no es así, aunque antes de advertirle a Serenity debo estar segura de lo que significa._

_De pronto a sus espaldas silenciosamente aparecen dos extrañas mujeres, una con el pelo negro y otra de cabellos blancos. Tiran de una copa que la sailor tiene encima de la mesa, provocando que Galaxia se voltee y las vea._

_-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo lograron burlar la seguridad?_

_-Eso fue muy fácil, tu sistema no es el más moderno que digamos.- Dijo la de cabello negro.-Además solo venimos a hacerte una visita cordial._

_Rápidamente esta mujer toma a Galaxia y la apresa en una llave dejándola inmovilizada. Galaxia trata de zafarse y forcejean por un rato pero la fuerza de la intrusa es muy grande y por fin Galaxia se rinde._

_-¿A qué han venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?_

_-Querida Galaxia, tan apresurada como siempre. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, proponerte un trato.-dijo la otra mujer, la del cabello blanco._

_-Tú voz me es conocida, muéstrame tu rostro._

_-Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero no esperaba que necesitaras verme para saber quién soy yo._

_-¿Tú? Pero, no puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible?_

_-Tú lo sabes, todas las estrellas vuelven a nacer._

_-¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_-Te daré una oportunidad de vivir Galaxia, únete a mí y tendrás poder oh y claro conservarás tu vida._

_- Jamás lo haré, no traicionaré a aquellos que me han brindado su amistad._

_-¿Más importante es eso que tu vida?_

_-Si tengo que dar mi vida lo haré con gusto._

_-Lamento oírte decir eso, como comprenderás después de haberme mostrado ante ti no puedo dejarte vivir._

_Una luz sale de la mano de la intrusa directo hacia el cuerpo de Galaxia, la cual no puede defenderse ante el ataque. La luz impacta en su cuerpo y su semilla estelar sale frente de ella._

_-No me importa que me mates, sabes que volveré a nacer y te buscaré para combatirte._

_-Esta vez eso no pasará Galaxia, no lo permitiré._

_La misteriosa intrusa toma la semilla de Galaxia en sus manos y la destruye volviéndola polvo. Galaxia no puede más que mirar sorprendida como su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse, borrándola de la faz del universo como si nunca hubiese existido._

_-Es una lástima que no hayas querido unirte a mí._

El rey y la reina quedan impactados con las imágenes.

-¿Están seguras de la veracidad de este video?

-Endymion, nosotras mismas lo tomamos de los videos de seguridad, además te puedo garantizar por todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para ingresar a los sistemas que no pudo haber sido "implantado" en los archivos.

-Es cierto lo que dice Michiru, además que aparecen las fechas y horas en que fue grabado.-dice Haruka.

-Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo hemos estado equivocados.

-Sí Hotaru, Galaxia no es nuestra enemiga y nunca nos traicionó.-le responde Michiru

Serenity se arrodilla en el suelo llorando al darse cuenta del error que ha cometido. Endymion la abraza e intenta que se ponga en pie pero ella se niega a hacerlo.

-Todo este tiempo acusando a Galaxia y ella, ella murió por ser leal a nosotros.

-No te culpes Serenity, todos fuimos engañados.

-Sí Michiru, pero ustedes no la conocieron bien como lo hice yo, ustedes no la vieron morir la primera vez cuando entendió que lo único que necesitaba en su vida era amor y no poder. ¡Yo sí!, ¡yo estuve allí! Yo compartí ese momento con ella y a pesar de todo desconfié de su amistad. Yo soy la verdadera traidora no ella.

Todos miran a la reina sintiendo compasión por su dolor, viendo como Serenity está aun en el piso llorando ante lo que acaban de descubrir.

-Si Galaxia no es el enemigo, ¿entonces quién es?-dice Hotaru cuando en ese momento justo comienza a sonar una alarma.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-contesta la reina poniéndose en pie y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Es la alarma que instalaron los generales en Elysion hace unos días.-indica Setsuna-Elysion está siendo atacada.

* * *

Hola amigos, aquí reportandome una vez más con el capítulo de hoy. Ya por fin Serenity se da cuenta de la muerte de nuestra querida Galaxia y ahora queda la interrogante ¿quién es entonces la enemiga? Mmmmm no lo sé pero parece ser que es alguien que conocía tanto Galaxia como Kakyu (recuerden el capítulo 12 donde mueren las Stars, aparece el enemigo y Kakyu la reconoce), además que es un enemigo del pasado entonces ¿quien podrá ser? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! jajaja no lo sé pero creo que muy pronto será descubierto este misterio.

Tienes razón **Luna-P27 **Helios fue llevado al lado oscuro, ojalá pronto reaccione y no se tengan que sacrificar vidas para lograrlo.

¿Que tal el regreso de las sailors? La verdad que esta enemiga ha hecho de todo para destruir a la reina pero ya va a tener su merecido.

Bueno, quedo a la espera de sus reviews. **Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	25. La batalla por la paz del mundo parte 1

**Elysion **

Los generales de Elysion pelean fuertemente contra las sailors cuarteto aunque la lucha es bastante desigual, los poderes de las chicas no se igualan a lo que ellos conocieron durante los entrenamientos, son muy superiores lo cual los tiene con una gran desventaja.

-No recuerdo que fueran tan fuertes.

-Es cierto Calisto, la última vez que entrenamos me pareció que les podríamos ganar fácilmente.

-Ni tan fácil Ganimedes pero por lo menos el nivel era más parejo.

-Señores, concéntrense en la batalla, no es momento de conversar.-contesta Hiperión.

-¿Habrán escuchado la alarma en la tierra?-pregunta Jano.

-No lo sé, eso espero, a este nivel no se cuanto más podremos resistir.-contesta Calisto.

De pronto en medio de la pelea aparece Raku y se acerca a Helios que estaba sentado observando todo lo que sucedía. Raku le dice algo al oído y Helios se pone en pie.

-Quisiera quedarme para ver cómo son vencidos pero debo ir a otro lugar. ¡Sailors! Encárguense de ellos, no quiero que quede ninguno vivo. Cuando terminen destruyan este lugar.

-Sí Helios.-responde Ceres y acto seguido él y Raku desaparecen.

**Centro de operaciones, Tokio de Cristal**

Michiru ha intentado comunicarse con los generales desde que recibieron la alerta para determinar cual es la situación del reino dorado pero nadie responde en Elysion.

-Es inútil, nadie responde.-comenta la sailor angustiada.

-Creo que lo mejor es vayamos allá, si están bajo ataque pueden estar necesitando ayuda.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Haruka, es necesario que partamos hacia Elysion.-responde la reina.

-Pero dejaremos la tierra desprotegida.-dice Hotaru.

-Hasta el momento el enemigo no ha atacado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.-comenta la princesa.

-Sí pero el ataque a Elysion podría ser un distractor para que vayamos a rescatarlos y dejemos la tierra desprotegida.

Todos quedaron en silencio pensando en las palabras de Hotaru y tratando de decidir si ir o no a Elysion. De repente Endymion rompe el silencio.

-Alguien intenta cruzar el campo de fuerza sin autorización.

-Eso no es posible, el campo sólo reacciona al poder psíquico de Endymion.-dice Michiru

Pero la princesa recuerda lo que le dijo Helios cuando apareció con Raku hace unos días.

-Helios pudo penetrar el campo fácilmente usando sus poderes.

-Si Helios tiene poderes psíquicos es posible que los esté usando para confundir los sensores del campo de fuerza, haciéndole creer que es Endymion y así ingresar al palacio.

-Si es como Setsuna dice creo que el enemigo ha cambiado su modo de operar y esta vez atacará también la tierra.-dice el rey.

-Pues si han venido a enfrentarnos no vamos a hacerlos esperar. Endymion quédate aquí con Serenity, nosotros iremos a detener a Helios.

-De ninguna manera Haruka, nosotros también vamos.

-Pero rey es muy arriesgado para ustedes.

-No somos inútiles Hotaru, aún poseemos nuestros cristales.-dice la reina.

-Esta bien pero deberán mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la batalla.-ordena Haruka.

Ambos asienten y el grupo sale en dirección a los límites del reino para ir a enfrentarse con su destino.

**Elysion**

-¡Explosión caótica de rosas!

Ceres lanza el ataque hacia Hiperión que no puede esquivarlo y es arrojado por los aires impactando contra las puertas del santuario destrozándolas en el impacto. Ganimedes corre a su lado y Vesta aprovecha la distracción del general para atacarlo.

-¡Caos del dragón de fuego!

El ataque impacta fuertemente en el cuerpo del general arrojándolo al lado de su hermano. Calisto y Jano se encontraban cerca y los ayudan a ponerse nuevamente en pie.

-No puedo creer lo poderosas que son.-dice Hiperión reponiéndose.

-Esos ataques, no los conocía.

-No Ganimedes, nunca los usaron durante el entrenamiento.-comenta Jano.

-De seguir así pronto acabaran con nosotros.

-No lo permitiremos Calisto.-dice Hiperión mientras comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia donde están las sailors.

-Vaya Vesta parece que no han tenido suficiente.

-Tal vez todavía tengan ganas de jugar Ceres.

-Creo que ya terminó la hora de jugar.-Hiperión limpia un hilo de sangre que le sale por la comisura de los labios y se prepara nuevamente para pelear.

Comienza a agitar los brazos provocando fuertes ráfagas de viento que hace que las sailors cubran sus rostros. El momento es aprovechado por Ganimedes que saca sus espadas de luz y ataca a Vesta.

La sailor se defiende haciendo aparecer un escudo de fuego en su brazo y evitando que las espadas la corten. Ganimedes continúa atacando una y otra vez hasta que por fin logra hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Por su lado Calisto comienza a invocar sus poderes para controlar el clima y provoca una tormenta eléctrica, canaliza a través de sus puños los truenos que descienden del cielo y con esto empieza su ataque hacia Palas la cual trata de cubrirse con su bola azul.

-¡Dragón de hielo ataca!-Jano dirige su ataque hacia Jun Jun la cual trata de detenerlo poniendo sus brazos cruzados enfrente a manera de escudo, resiste durante algunos segundos pero Jano incrementa la fuerza de su ataque logrando que la sailor sea arrojada contra un árbol y sus brazos se congelen. Al ver la escena Vesta le lanza algo de fuego para descongelarla.

-¡Dagas de fuego!

Hiperión ataca a Ceres, las dagas de fuego cortan y queman su piel por todas partes sin que la sailor pudiera detener el ataque lo que la enfurece en gran manera.

-¿Así que quieres jugar rudo? Entonces espero que puedas resistir nuestro poder.

-¡Ataque caótico de los planetas!

Gritan las sailors al mismo tiempo provocando que sus poderes se unan en un solo ataque que dirigen hacia los generales. Calisto intenta detener el ataque poniendo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos pero la fuerza es tal que el campo es destruido y no pueden evitar el impacto. Los generales caen al suelo inconscientes.

**Tokio de cristal**

El grupo está de camino hacia los límites del reino dónde Endymion ha sentido la presencia de Helios tratando de pasar a través del campo de fuerza. Cuando se encuentran cerca logran ver que ya ha traspasado el campo y que no se encuentra solo. A su lado está Raku, sólo que ahora no parece una dulce e inocente chica sino que está vestida de la misma forma que las guerreras que atacaron Kinmoku. Detrás de ellos hay otro grupo de mujeres vestidas de la misma forma. Al frente de ellas se encuentra una chica de ojos rojos y cabello largo negro, en su brazo la marca de las estrellas con la estrella al final de color rojo, la reina la reconoce de inmediato como la mujer que estuvo en el palacio de Galaxia.

Seguido de ella, aparece una guerrera de ojos color verde y con la misma marca de estrellas solo que la suya era verde. De tercero se acerca una chica con ojos de color violeta, su mirada es fría como el hielo. Luego aparece otra chica más con ojos color naranja y de mirada seductora. Todas llevan la característica marca de estrellas negras y al final una que coincide con el color de los ojos de cada chica.

Se detienen frente a las sailors que ya se encuentran en posición defensiva y entonces la chica con la estrella roja pasa al frente de Helios y Raku.

-Somos una constelación de estrellas oscuras que surcan el universo, somos las Hokutoshichi Sei-dice la chica.-Mi nombre es Nanao y soy la mayor de ellas.

-Mi nombre es Tori y soy la segunda al mando.-dice la chica de ojos verdes.

-Yo soy Yukiko, con el poder del hielo soy la tercera de las estrellas.-habla la mujer de ojos violeta.

-Soy la cuarta de las estrellas, capaz de hacerte creer lo que quiera, mi nombre es Hoshi.-indica la joven de ojos naranja.

-Yo no tengo que presentarme verdad princesa.

-Maldita Raku.-dice entre dientes la joven.

-Y él es el caballero de la oscuridad, Burakku Pegasasu o mejor conocido como Helios.-dice Raku.

Helios mira hacia el grupo y sonríe con burla, su mirada es distinta al Helios que ellos conocieron, esta llena de odio y rencor. También su vestimenta ha cambiado, pasando de su particular traje blanco a uno completamente negro, la marca dorada de su frente ahora es negra.

-Hola Serenity, nos volvemos a ver.-dice Helios a la princesa.

-Para mi desgracia.

-No es lo que decías hace unas noches atrás en Elysion.

-¿De qué habla Helios Serenity?

-Cállate Helios, ese es un asunto entre tu y yo además de que sólo fue un terrible error.

-Me lastimas con tus palabras Serenity, para mi fue inolvidable.

-Serenity me quieres explicar a qué viene todo esto entre tú y Helios.

-Mamá, es algo que no quiero discutir en público. ¿Podríamos hablarlo luego en privado?

-Maldito Helios, ¡cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hija!-Endymion comprendiendo la situación se llena de ira y arremete contra Helios el cual esquiva con facilidad el golpe que trata de darle el rey, propinándole otro que lo arroja contra el suelo.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¿Estás bien?-esa era una pregunta que el rey no quería responder, si bien físicamente el golpe no había provocado heridas sí tenía algo herido: su orgullo.

Viéndolo tendido en el piso, la princesa se enfurece contra Helios y se dirige hacia éste para atacarlo pero su paso es interrumpido.

-Tu pelea será contra mí, princesa.

-Raku.

Las jóvenes se disponen a pelear lo que hace reaccionar a las sailors que hasta el momento contemplaban toda la escena sin hacer nada.

-Soy la justiciera del cielo, protegida por Urano, el planeta del viento. ¡Soy Sailor Uranus!

-Soy la Sailor del Agua, con la protección del planeta de las Profundidades Marinas, Neptuno. ¡Soy Sailor Neptune!

-Con la protección de Plutón, el planeta del Inframundo, soy la Sailor del Cambio. ¡Soy Sailor Pluto!

-Soy la guerrera de la ruina y el nacimiento, y cargo la protección del planeta del silencio, Saturno. ¡Soy Sailor Saturn!

-Protegida por la luna y la tierra, soy la guerrera de la unión y el amor, ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡Y las castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

-Y yo pelearé contigo Helios.

-No Mamo-chan, no puedes hacerlo.

-Hazle caso a tu reina Endymion, no querrás lastimarte.

-Serenity, busca donde esconderte por favor.

La reina obedece y se resguarda del peligro mientras observa cómo entran en acción sus amigas.

-Cristal de plata de la luna, protégelos a todos con tu poder.

**Elysion**

Calisto cae al suelo una vez más luego de haber sido atacado por Palas. El general se encuentra muy mal herido al igual que sus hermanos luego de los ataques que han tenido que soportar. Por un momento en la pelea pensaron que podrían vencer a las sailors pero luego de cada ataque parecieran volverse más y más poderosas.

-Es inútil, por más esfuerzos que hagamos será imposible vencerlas.

-No podemos rendirnos Jano, si lo hacemos destruirán Elysion.-le responde Ganimedes.

- Debe haber una forma de derrotarlas, deben tener algún punto débil.

-Sí pero cuál podría ser Hiperión.

-No lo se Calisto pero debemos encontrarlo y pronto.

**Tokio de cristal**

La reina ha observado como Endymion ha caído una y otra vez tras los constantes ataques de Helios sin que él pueda hacer mucho para defenderse. Por su lado las sailors han resistido bien la pelea, lo cual ha sorprendido a las enemigas que pensaban que sería fácil eliminarlas.

De pronto Endymion cae nuevamente golpeado por Helios y esta vez Serenity no resiste verlo allí y sale de su escondite para correr a su lado. Nanao ve el movimiento de la reina y lanza un ataque hacia ella.

-¡Aliento de fuego estelar!

-¡Muro del silencio!

Hotaru interviene creando una barrera protectora alrededor de los reyes impidiendo que el ataque los golpee. Raku la observa y se dirige a atacar a Hotaru pero cuando Sailor Moon se da cuenta interviene.

-Tu pelea es conmigo ¿recuerdas?

-Si aún puedes resistir por mi no hay problema.

Raku arremete contra Sailor Moon arrojándola contra el suelo pero ella se levanta pronto y devuelve el ataca a la chica.

-¡Dulce Corazón Rosa, ataca!

El impacto es fuerte en el cuerpo de Raku que es lanzada por los aires. La chica se levanta y limpia su rostro, sorprendiéndose al ver sangre en su mano.

-Maldita me las vas a pagar.

Se próxima rápidamente hacia Sailor Moon pero esta la recibe con otro ataque.

-¡Beso congelante de la dama rosa!

El ataque sorprende a Raku que es derribada nuevamente en el suelo lo que aprovecha Sailor Moon para atacarla usando su cetro real.

-Esto es por Helios. ¡Por el poder del Halo de la Princesa de la Luna! Y esto es por mi padre. ¡Bomba Tuxedo! ¡Corazón de Azúcar Rosa!

Una fuerte luz se ve salir del cetro de la princesa que golpea en el cuerpo de Raku quien ante el asombro de todos los presentes es eliminada.

-¡Raku!-grita Yukiko quien al ver como su hermana es vencida deja su pelea contra Hotaru y dirige el ataque a una debilitada Sailor Moon con toda su fuerza.

-¡Resplandor asesino de hielo!

Pero el ataque no llega a su destino. Un cristal sailor color purpura está frente a todos. Nanao utiliza sus poderes para atraerlo hacia ella y destruirlo sin que las sailors puedan evitarlo.

-¡Sailor Saturn!-grita desesperada Sailor Moon al ver la muerte de su amiga.-No te perdonaré esto.-y se dirige hacia Yukiko pero en su camino interviene la mayor de las hermanas, Nanao.

-Ahora pelearas contra mí Sailor Moon.

**Elysion**

Los generales han puesto todo el empeño en resistir lo que puedan el ataque. Combinando sus fuerzas han logrado detener por un momento a las sailors, lo que Calisto ha aprovechado para crear un campo de fuerza que les ha impedido atacarlos.

-¡Y pensar que quisimos salir con ellas alguna vez!-dice Jano.

-A mi me siguen pareciendo perfectas, claro cuando no intentan asesinarnos.

-En eso tienes razón Calisto, si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer que no intentaran matarnos con tanta insistencia.-le responde en tono sarcástico Ganimedes.

-Era sólo una idea, no tienes porqué responderme así.

De repente se escucha una explosión, las sailors han destruido por completo el santuario de Elysion y con él han asesinado a las sacerdotisas que estaban escondidas en un piso subterráneo de este lugar. Viendo lo sucedido los generales no pueden contenerse y salen del campo de fuerza dispuestos a atacar a las sailors pero son recibidos nuevamente por la combinación de los poderes de éstas.

-¡Ataque caótico de los planetas!

**Tokio de cristal**

Se siente un temblor en todo el planeta que dura algunos segundos. La pelea se detiene por un momento por la sorpresa de todos ante este evento de la naturaleza poco usual en Tokio de Cristal.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta Haruka

-No es una fuerza normal de la naturaleza.-responde Michiru.

Endymion se pone de pie y baja la cabeza, coloca su mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho y nuevamente cae al suelo cuando siente la punzada en su interior.

-¡Mamo-chan! ¿Qué te sucede?

-Elysion.

-¿Elysion? No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Elysion ha sido destruido.

-¿Cómo que ha sido destruido? Eso quiere decir que…

-Sí Haruka, eso quiere decir que los generales de Elysion han sido eliminados

**Elysion**

Todo está devastado en Elysion. De las bellas rosas que cubrían los jardines no queda absolutamente nada. El santuario está convertido en ruinas. Unas malvadas sailors contemplan la destrucción que han causado con sonrisa triunfal. De pronto detrás de ellas aparece una mujer.

-Excelente trabajo mis guerreras, excelente trabajo.

-Gracias su majestad.-responde Ceres.

-Ahora vayamos a la tierra, todavía nos espera otra batalla.

**Tokio de cristal**

Todos quedan en silencio contemplando atónitos el rostro de Endymion el cual continúa en el suelo tomándose el pecho.

-¿Cómo sabes que Elysion ha sido destruida?-pregunta Haruka

-Mi alma está ligada a la tierra por ser el protector de ella, por eso puedo sentir cuando una parte o toda ella sufre o es destruida.

A lo lejos, Helios también yace en el suelo con dolor en su pecho, como guardián de Elysion aún puede sentir en su interior el dolor que siento Endymion por la pérdida del reino dorado.

-_¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué este dolor?-_se pregunta Helios en su mente sin poder entender lo que sucede. De pronto comienza a recordar los momentos vividos con sus generales y las batallas que ha compartido con las sailors. Hoshi se percata de la situación pues ya temía que con la muerte de Raku el control sobre Helios se debilitara, por lo que utiliza su poder para volverlo a controlar.

Sailor Moon observa la situación y logra entender por fin que lo que le decía su padre era cierto, Helios estaba siendo controlado.

-_Si logro hacer que Helios recuerde quien es verdaderamente podré recuperarlo.-_se decía a sí misma.

-Helios, tienes que luchar, tu puedes eliminar el control que tienen contra ti.-Hoshi incrementa las fuerzas de su magia. Helios cae de rodillas agarrando su cabeza, escucha voces en su interior y no sabe a cual de ellas seguir.

-Recuerda Helios, por favor recuérdame.

Helios comienza a recordar cuando tuvo la premonición de la Princesa Lady Serenity que le pedía su ayuda para vencer a la malvada Neherenia.

-¿Serenity?-dice Helios provocando la ira de Hoshi que se ve perdiendo la batalla por el control de Helios.

Sailor Moon se emociona al escuchar a Helios que la llama y se acerca corriendo hacia él. Pero al ver esto Tori quiere aprovechar la situación y tomar desprevenida a la joven por lo que arroja un ataque hacia ella.

-¡Tornado oscuro!

El ataque la golpea fuertemente haciendo que caiga al suelo, momento que es aprovechado por Hoshi para sellar su control sobre Helios.

En ese preciso momento hacen su aparición las sailors cuarteto que al ver caer a la princesa al suelo herida e inconsciente reaccionan de manera inesperada y la neblina que cubría su mente desaparece.

-Sailor Moon.-grita Ceres corriendo hacia su amiga.

Nanao contempla la escena y recibe mentalmente una orden.

_-Mátalas, ya no nos sirven de nada._

La chica levanta su mano en dirección al grupo de sailors que se dirige corriendo hacia donde está Sailor Moon en el suelo.

-¡Aliento de fuego estelar de Koi!

El disparo es fulminante contra las sailors quienes caen en el suelo y sus semillas estelares fuera de su cuerpo. Nanao las atrae hacia ella y las destruye de inmediato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Ya no nos servían, cumplieron con su misión de acabar con los generales.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-se levanta Sailor Moon y comienza nuevamente a pelear contra la chica.

Helios por su parte retorna a atacar al rey el cual se defiende como puede. Ya sin la ayuda de Sailor Saturn, la reina debe buscar un lugar desde donde poder observarlo todo sin poder hacer nada muy a su pesar.

Por otro lado, Haruka se encarga de Hoshi así como Michiru pelea contra Yukiko y Setsuna contra Tori. La pelea es demasiado violenta, las sailors están en desventaja pues tienen ante sí rivales muy poderosas.

Haruka hace uso de su espada para atacar a su rival que se defiende muy bien y ataca aun mejor. La sailor nunca había estado en una situación como esta ni siquiera durante la batalla contra Galaxia donde fueron rápidamente eliminadas.

_-No podemos perder, no podemos dejar que le pase nada a Serenity._-pensaba para sí mientras iniciaba nuevamente el ataque.

-¡Ráfaga de Espada Espacial!

-¡Resplandor oscuro de muerte!

El ataca de Uranus es repelido por el contraataque de Hoshi pero la sailor no cede ante esto y rápidamente vuelve a atacar. Uno tras otro sus ataques son reducidos llenando de coraje a Uranus que no acepta que haya alguien más fuerte que ella. Pero sus intentos la dejan cada vez más débil al contrario de Hoshi que parece que sus fuerzas se renuevan con cada nuevo ataque.

En un último intento por atacar, Uranus hace acopio de toda su fuerza para atacar a Hoshi.

-¡Turbulencias espaciales!

La sailor acumula una enorme cantidad de energía entre sus manos y la lanza como una serie de rayos contra Hoshi, la cual no logra esquivar el ataque y lo recibe con toda su fuerza logrando así Sailor Uranus eliminar a la enemiga.

Uranus cae en el suelo luego del gran esfuerzo realizado feliz por haber podido acabar con la chica, cuando se pone en pie y se dirige a ayudar a Michiru con Yukiko, una extraña energía atraviesa su pecho, sacando su hermoso cristal sailor de adentro.

Uranus cae nuevamente de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados ante la mirada triste de Michiru quien corre a su lado e intenta tomar la semilla de su amada en sus manos pero esta es atraída por una fuerza misteriosa fuera de su vista.

-Haruka, mi amor, no me dejes.

-Mi mi Michiru, yo siempre quise que tuviéramos todo lo que tienen las demás parejas, pero ya sabíamos que nuestra misión como sailors nos mantendría siempre separadas y ahora… lamento no haber sido todo lo que tú querías.

-No digas eso amor mío, tú has sido todo lo que necesitado para mi vida, desde que te conocí supe que estaría a tu lado siempre. Te amo Haruka.

-Y yo a ti Michiru.

Michiru se acerca par besar a Haruka, el sabor de su boca se mezcla con la amargura de sus lagrimas pero a ella no le importa, continúa besándola hasta que solamente besa un espacio vacío.

-¡Haruka!

* * *

Ya al fin comenzó la batalla y ya dejó sus primeras victimas: los generales, las cuarteto, Hotaru y Haruka. No pude dejar de llorar cuando escribí la despedida entre Haruka y Michiru, pero por lo menos Haruka se llevó a una de esas odiosas enemigas con ella!

Nuestra historia está llegando a su punto clave, pronto descubriremos a la enemiga y sabremos cuales son sus motivos para esta guerra, es un capítulo bastante interesante (lo escribí antes de que se me fuera la inspiración jajaja)

Es todo por hoy. **Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	26. La batalla por la paz del mundo parte 2

Todos observan asombrados la escena, preguntándose de dónde pudo haber venido el rayo que aniquiló a Uranus ya que el mismo salió de la nada, aun así no dejan de luchar contra el enemigo. Michiru se levanta de donde había estado sosteniendo a su amada y se dirige nuevamente a la pelea, aunque esta vez su rostro refleja una ira y dolor que no se le había visto nunca antes.

Setsuna está luchando con toda su fuerza aunque ya sabe cómo terminará todo esto, solo ruega por tener la fuerza para resistir hasta el final y no intervenir en el devenir de los eventos ya que podría cambiar el verdadero curso de la historia y provocar cambios inesperados en el futuro, pero no deja de pensar en sus amigas: Hotaru y Haruka. Si bien es cierto que las otras sailors también eran sus amigas, a ellas dos la unía una fuerza que no podría describir.

Se distrae con esto por un segundo y recibe un sorpresivo y poderoso ataque por parte de Tori.

-¡Ráfaga voraz!

Setsuna es lanzada por los aires y cae justamente donde está la reina escondida, quien corre a su lado para ver cómo se encuentra.

-¿Estás bien Setsuna?

-Sí su majestad, no se preocupe.

-No hablo del golpe sino de…

-Nuestra misión como senshis es proteger este mundo aún si tenemos que dar nuestra vida.

-Desearía poder pelear junto a ustedes.

Setsuna la mira a los ojos y levanta su rostro para que ella también la mire.

-Llegará el momento en que tenga que cumplir con su verdadera misión mi reina y cuando eso suceda no contará con nadie más que no sea usted misma.

Setsuna se levanta y vuelve nuevamente a la pelea dejando a la reina con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

_-¿Mi verdadera misión? ¿Qué querrá decir? Yo escuché esas palabras antes, pero ¿dónde?_

De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito de dolor y sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas cuando logra encontrar la procedencia de ese grito. Helios sostiene a Endymion del cuello y poco a poco va apretando más su agarre cortando el suministro de aire del rey y provocándole mucho dolor.

Serenity sale de su escondite y corre hacia donde está Helios quien al verla tira al rey en el suelo y se dirige hacia ella con la mano levantada. La reina está frente a él a escasos metros pero su mirada se dirige hacia Endymion que yace en el suelo sin moverse. Haciendo acopio de su valor corre en dirección a Helios y lo empuja fuertemente logrando llegar hasta donde está su esposo. Se arrodilla en el suelo y lo levanta en sus brazos y comienza a acariciar su rostro.

-Mamo-chan, despierta por favor.

-Usako.-la reina lo abraza llorando.-Usako por favor no llores.

-Mamo-chan ven conmigo, ya no pelees más con Helios.

-Tengo que hacerlo amor mío, debo protegerte lo prometimos ¿recuerdas? Nuestro sueño es…

-Proteger juntos esta tierra, lo sé Mamo-chan pero ya no podemos hacerlo.

-Siempre podremos hacerlo Usako, no olvides que nuestro verdadero valor no está en el poder que tengamos, está en el amor y tu amor me da la fuerza para enfrentarlo todo.

-¡Pero yo no te quiero perder!-grita con desesperación la reina.

-Te prometo que dondequiera que estemos, no importa lo que nos separe, yo te volveré a encontrar, nosotros siempre nos encontraremos.

Endymion la jala hacia sí y la besa, se pone en pie nuevamente dispuesto a seguir la pelea. Helios, quien había escuchado las palabras que se decían los reyes ya no se veía tan decidido y comenzaba a sentir dudas del por qué estaba peleando.

Al otro lado del campo, Michiru observa todo lo sucedido y se duele en su corazón por la perdida de Haruka.

_-Tu muerte no será en vano amor mío, yo protegeré con mi vida a las personas que amamos y a nuestro planeta, así como lo hiciste tú._

Con esta convicción en su corazón, Michiru toma nuevas fuerzas y arremete contra Yukiko de forma sorpresiva para ésta última. La golpea en el vientre haciendo que la chica caiga al suelo lo que aprovecha para atacar.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque es poderoso y golpea fuertemente a Yukiko quien golpea una vez más en el suelo. Se levanta a como puede y llena de furia contraataca a la sailor.

-¡Ráfaga de viento helado!

Neptune utiliza su espejo para revertir el ataque.

-¡Reflejo Submarino!-el espejo rechaza el ataque de Yukiko y lanza un rayo de energía hacia la chica que la manda a volar por los aires. Yukiko trata de levantarse pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles, su cuerpo está demasiado lastimado y con varias heridas. Tose tratando de tomar aire y siente en su boca el sabor metálico de su sangre.

-Esto, esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Neptune se acerca a ella caminando lentamente.

-¿Pensaste que vendrías aquí, destruirías todo lo que amo y saldrías bien librada para contarlo? Pues te equivocaste, no sé con quienes hayas peleado antes, pero déjame decirte que la tierra tiene quien la proteja, nosotras las sailor senshis no permitiremos que sigan lastimando a quienes amamos. ¡Marea del Violín Submarino!

Sailor Neptune se sirve de su violín para enviar una poderosa marea de energía contra Yukiko quien al no poder moverse recibe el impacto directo sobre todo su ser. Una fuerte marea la sumerge y la chica siente que le falta la respiración y poco a poco va perdiendo las fuerzas y no puede moverse.

_-Por ti Haruka, mi amor, ¡yo vengaré tu muert_e!-¡Reflejo Submarino!

El rayo atraviesa el pecho de Yukiko que estando sumergida en la marea del violín de Neptune no puede hacer nada para evitarlo y es eliminada ante la sorpresa de las otras guerreras.

Neptune mira con sonrisa triunfal hacia donde estaba su enemiga y voltea a ver a la reina cuando de pronto la sonrisa es borrada de su rostro y pánico se refleja en él al ver la misma energía que mató a Haruka moverse en dirección a Serenity. Neptune corre y gritando el nombre de su amiga pero ésta no se percata de lo que sucede hasta que la sailor la empuja fuertemente y fuera del alcance del rayo y recibiendo el impacto en su propio cuerpo.

-¡Michiru!

El impacto es tan fuerte que golpea a Helios y a Endymion dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo, mientras que el cristal sailor de Neptune es sacado de su cuerpo y llevado lejos de la vista de todos.

Serenity se levanta y va al lado de la sailor, tomándola en sus brazos.

-Lamento no poder seguir protegiéndote.

-Lo hiciste bien Michiru, lo hiciste bien.

-Al menos voy a poder ver nuevamente su rostro.

-Michiru no me dejes.

-Siempre fuiste su pequeña odango sabes, ella te amo mucho, incluso llegué a sentir celos de ti, pero en realidad las dos siempre te amamos.

-Michiru por favor tu no.

-Sé fuerte Serenity, no permitas que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano.

-No lo haré, te juro que no lo haré.

El cuerpo de Neptune comienza a desvanecerse poco a poco y la reina queda pronto con los brazos vacíos sosteniendo únicamente aire.

_-Cada vez está más cercano el momento en que deberás enfrentar tú sola tu destino, pero antes tengo que culminar con la misión que tengo enfrente y hacer lo que me corresponde igual que Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru. Chronos, padre del tiempo, dame el valor para hacer lo que debo.-_es el pensamiento de Setsuna mientras observa a la reina de rodillas en el suelo. Al otro lado ve a su amiga, su pequeña dama, para Sailor Plut ella siempre será la pequeña princesa que robó su corazón. Ahora peleaba a su lado, hombro con hombro, en igualdad de fuerzas, ahora ella era Sailor Moon, pero para Setsuna siempre conservaría esa inocencia que la hizo amarla.

Se concentra nuevamente en la pelea que tiene por delante, su oponente es poderosa pero a Plut esto no le importa, conoce el desenlace de esta batalla y sabe que no importa lo que su enemiga pueda hacer, ambas cumplirán con su deber no solo en la pelea sino también en esta vida.

_-Rea por favor, no olvides lo que debes hacer._

Plut utiliza su báculo para atacar a su adversaria que no se queda atrás y usa todo tipo de técnicas para atacar a la sailor. Tori esquiva el golpe que lanza Setsuna y le devuelve a cambio una poderosa patada que manda a la sailor a dialogar con el suelo. Se acerca hacia donde se encuentra Plut en el suelo y le propina varias patadas aprovechándose de la situación.

Setsuna se retuerce del dolor incapaz de defenderse ante el ataque. Tori se detiene por un momento y viendo que las fuerzas le fallan a la sailor se dispone a lanzar un nuevo ataque.

-No te preocupes, te voy a mandar al inframundo tan rápido que no sentirás mayor dolor. ¡Ráfaga infernal!

Sailor Plut se queda quieta mirando hacia arriba como se va formando el ataque de Tori. Al otro lado la reina mira con preocupación la escena y grita con desesperación el nombre de Setsuna preguntándose por qué la sailor no hace nada para defenderse. Setsuna la voltea a ver y Serenity entiende en su mirada cual es la intención de la guerrera del cambio.

-Padre Chronos dame el poder que necesito ¡Huracán de Chronos!

Justo en el momento en que Tori cree haber vencido Sailor Plut lanza su ataque. Ambas fuerzas chocan la una contra la otra llenandose de energía y siguen el camino que les correspondía. Setsuna mira en frente suyo como Tori desaparece ante su ataque pero también puede ver su precioso cristal sailor.

-¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir una y otra vez el mismo destino? ¿Será que algún día acabarán las guerras?

La sailor levanta su mano tratando de acariciar su semilla estelar que lentamente se aleja de ella para luego perderse de su vista y sonríe.

-El tiempo se acerca.-son sus últimas palabras.

Se escucha a lo lejos un grito desgarrador, es la princesa que no puede contener su dolor al ver morir a la primera persona que alguna vez le brindó su amistad. Su dolor es profundo y se siente absolutamente sola. Primero perdió a Helios, luego a las sailors cuarteto y ahora a Setsuna, ¿qué más puede perder? Se voltea hacia Nanao y comienza a gritar.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?-mira hacia donde se encuentra Helios.- Helios por favor detente, yo sé que estás ahí.-se aleja de su pelea con Nanao y se dirige a él.

-Yo se que en el fondo tú me recuerdas, sé que en tu corazón eres y siempre serás Helios, mi Helios, el amor de mi vida, porque el amor que nos ha unido por siglos no puede destruirse de la noche a la mañana. Sé en mi corazón que tú no eres un traidor. Helios por favor reacciona, te necesito. Estoy sola, mis amigas han muerto y no voy a poder enfrentar esta batalla sin ti.

Sailor Moon extiende su mano hacia Helios con la esperanza que él la tome. Helios se levanta del suelo agarrándose la cabeza, mira hacia la mujer que tiene enfrente y siente que ha olvidado algo importante aunque no sabe qué es. Sailor Moon se percata de esto y continúa hablándole.

-Siempre admiré como te has sacrificado por cuidar de Elysion y conozco la pureza de tu corazón. Mírame a los ojos Helios y dime que no sientes el mismo amor que yo siento por ti, mírame y dime que no recuerdas lo que hemos vivido juntos.

-Se se Serenity.-Helios extiende su mano para tocar la de la princesa y entrelaza sus dedos en los de ella.

-Helios, amor mío.

-Serenity.

De pronto siente como Sailor Moon va soltándose de su agarre y mira en su rostro como la vida se va escapando de sus ojos. Sailor Moon cae en el suelo, el cristal rosa de la luna flotando por encima de ella y a lo lejos una sonriente Nanao con el brazo extendido.

-Serenity, Serenity.-Helios la toma en sus brazos y mira una pequeña sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la chica.

-Sabía que tú no podrías haber olvidado nuestro amor.

-Serenity por favor perdóname, yo no quise que esto pasara.

-Ya no importa eso amor mío, ahora estás devuelta con nosotros.

-Pero yo te lastimé, le hice daño a tu familia.

-No eras tú Helios, ahora lo sé, antes no lo entendí, perdóname. Y perdóname también por no poder protegerte y no poder proteger el planeta que amamos.

-No digas eso amor, vas a estar bien.

-No Helios ambos sabemos que no es así pero no lo lamento, cumplí con mi deber como sailor. Lo único que lamento es no poder ver otro amanecer estando en tus brazos.

El cuerpo de Sailor Moon desaparece, su cristal sailor ha sido destruido para siempre.

-¡Eres una asesina!-dice Endymion que ha despertado encontrándose con la imagen de la muerte de su hija.-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué daño te hemos hecho?

-No me culpen a mi, yo sólo sigo ordenes.

-¿Ordenes de quien?

-Mías Serenity, ella sigue las ordenes mías.

Ante los ojos de los reyes aparece Galaxia con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

-¿Acaso esto es una broma? Sabemos que tú no eres Galaxia así que muéstrate como eres.

La falsa Galaxia frunce el entrecejo con molestia al saberse descubierta y comienza poco a poco a cambiar de forma.

-Creo que los subestimé un poco pero ya no vale la pena ocultarme.

Ante la vista de los reyes y de Helios aparece una mujer de piel muy blanca con hermosos pero fríos ojos rojos y larga cabellera blanca. De inmediato Serenity la reconoce, es la mujer que asesinó a Galaxia.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me duele que no me recuerdes Serenity, aunque en realidad nunca tuvimos el placer de conocernos personalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿De verdad no sabes nada de mí? ¿Acaso nunca nadie te habló de mi existencia?

-Lo único que sé de ti es que eres la persona que ha matado a todos mis amigos.

-Buen punto. Que tal si empezamos por mi nombre, ¿te parece?

-¡Déjate de juegos y dime de una vez quien eres!

-Mi nombre es Yureii o Tea, con cualquiera me identifico.

-¿Yureii? ¿Tea?

-Veo que esos nombres no te dicen nada, quizás debería darte algunas pistas. Mmmm, que tal si te digo que se de tu batalla contra Metalia? O tal vez debería recordarte la batalla contra Black Moon o Dead Moon o los Death Busters?

-¿De dónde sacas toda esa información?

-Yo simplemente la se porque los conozco muy bien. Ah y quizas no debería olvidarme de la batalla en el caldero contra Galaxia, esa quizas es la más importante de todas, ahí te enfrentaste por primera vez a mí.

Todos abren sus ojos ampliamente y miran a la mujer llenos de terroro.

-No, no puede ser, ¿acaso tu eres?

-Así es Serenity, yo fui quien envió a todos esos enemigos a combatirte, yo fui quien convenció a Galaxia de eliminar todas las sailors del universo.

-Entonces ¿Tú eres Caos? Con quien peleó Sailor Moon hace siglos en el caldero primordial.

-Así es Endymion, yo soy Sailor Caos.

* * *

¿Que tal eh? Apuesto a que ya se lo esperaban, quien más sería nuestra enemiga! Conocida por Kakiu, por Galaxia, es una enemiga antigua que más les puedo decir. Las pistas estaban por todos lados.

Como dijiste **Luna-P27 **las visiones se han vuelto realidad ahora queda ver como va a salir nuestra heroína de todo este asunto.

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	27. Sailor Caos

-¿Te haces llamar sailor después de todo el mal que has causado? No, tú no mereces ese título, las sailors son llamadas a cuidar de la galaxia y de las personas que viven en ella, no a destruirla y aniquilar todo lo que se interponga en sus planes.

-Muy bonito discurso Serenity, lástima que no sea verdad o ¿acaso olvidas a todos los seres que mataste por "cumplir" con tu misión de sailor?

-No quieras tergiversar las cosas Caos, tú matas para satisfacer tus propios deseos, yo sólo he defendido a las personas que amo, nosotras somos muy diferentes.

-¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre las muertes que yo cargo y las tuyas?

-Mucha diferencia Caos, yo no maté a mis enemigos por placer sino porque no tenía otra opción, tú en cambio no tienes ningún motivo más allá de tu sed de poder.

-¿Motivo? ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mis motivos?

-Lo suficiente para saber que no eres más que un ser carente de amor que lo único que busca es destruir.

-¡Amor, amor, amor! Es de todo lo que sabes hablar, pero yo no soy Galaxia, yo no te voy a comprar ese cuento del amor, ese está muy sobrevalorado.

-El amor es la fuerza más grande que existe pero qué vas a entender tú de eso si sólo sabes de odio y muerte.

Caos se enfurece con lo que dice Serenity y arremete contra ella dándole una bofetada que la tira al suelo. Endymion corre hacia ella y la ayuda a ponerse nuevamente en pie.

-Tú no me conoces Serenity, no sabes quien soy ni entiendes mis razones.

-No puedo entender a alguien que viene a mí provocando una guerra sin sentido cuyo único fin ha sido destruir todo lo que amo.

-Tú no has sabido protegerlos, eres débil e ingenua, no mereces ser reina.

-Dices que no merezco ser reina porque yo no soy cómo tú.

-¿Eso piensas, que no eres como yo? Ni te imaginas cuanto nos parecemos.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común Caos no te engañes.

-Tenemos mucho en común Serenity más de lo que piensas.

-Te equivocas si crees que tenemos algo en común nada más por el hecho de que ambas provenimos del caldero primordial y que te haces llamar sailor.

-No me refiero al caldero Serenity, me refiero a la luna, ambas tenemos en común a la luna.

-¿La luna?-pregunta extrañado Endymion.

-Sí la luna.

-No comprendo a qué te refieres.-dice la reina.

-Cientos de siglos atrás cuando la luna aún no existía, la tierra gobernaba el dios del sol: Hiperión. Él era el dios más apuesto de todos, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, hermosos ojos dorados y su piel estaba quemada por los rayos del sol que era donde tenía su palacio, el reino dorado. En su condición de gobernante de la tierra iba siempre a visitarla acompañado de una gran corte. Todas las mujeres de la tierra estaban enamoradas de él y él podía tener a quien quisiera.

Mi nombre en ese entonces era Tea. Yo vivía en un pequeño planeta frío y oscuro cerca de la tierra desde donde lo observaba cuando hacía sus viajes y contemplaba su belleza, me enamoré de él como una loca.

Cierto día una fuerza misteriosa hizo que cerca de la tierra apareciera un satélite brillante al que los terrestres llamaron luna. Muchos habitantes de la tierra entonces se fueron a vivir a este satélite, el cual tenía ciertos poderes misteriosos y les concedió longevidad, volviéndose una raza especial con poderes superiores a los de las personas que se quedaron en la tierra. La luna era tan hermosa y blanca que su luz me atrajo y decidí irme a vivir allí, convirtiéndome en su reina esperando que así Hiperión por fin me mirara.

Hiperión fue informado de la existencia de la luna y que había un nuevo reino en ella, así decidió que él debería conocer la luna y a su gobernante. Y sucedió que un día en uno de los viajes que hizo a la tierra, fue a la luna por primera vez y pidió hablar conmigo. Yo lo recibí en el salón principal del palacio y cuando Hiperión me vio se quedó asombrado por mi belleza, al instante me declaró su amor.

Se quedó a vivir en la luna y juntos viajamos por el sistema solar reclutando guardianas que amaran y protegieran la tierra que ambos amábamos y así creamos a las primeras guardianas de la tierra, provenientes de los planetas de Mercurio, Marte, Venus y Júpiter. Ellas junto a mí como guardiana de la luna, formamos las primeras sailors senshis de la historia. Hiperión con su poder de dios nos concedió poderes sobrenaturales y juntos reinamos desde la luna durante muchos siglos.

Cierto día Hiperión tuvo que viajar a la tierra a resolver un conflicto que había entre varios reinos y allí conoció a una princesa humana llamada Akemi. Él nunca más volvió a mí, solamente envió una nota con un sirviente suyo donde me decía que se había enamorado de ella y que le perdonase por todo. Él renunció a su condición de dios para estar con ella, volviéndose un simple mortal, y en la tierra lo reconocieron como el rey y ella ocupó el lugar que me pertenecía. Tuve que conformarme con verlo desde la luna, lo que me fue llenando poco a poco de amargura y rencor así que para evitar mi dolor me fui a vivir al lado oscuro de la luna, dejando mis obligaciones como sailor y nombré como nueva líder de las guardianas a Sailor Venus.

Al poco tiempo de eso me enteré que esperaba un hijo suyo, entonces me atreví a buscarlo y le dije que estaba embarazada, él me dijo que no lo buscara más, que aceptara mi destino, que él no intervendría en mi reinado en la luna y pidió a uno de los sirvientes que me trajera una gema negra, un Ónix. Cuando llegué otra vez a la luna tomé el cristal que me dio y lo puse en un colgante. Juré que me vengaría de él, y manché el cristal con mi sangre como símbolo de ese juramento.

Traté de que mi pueblo me siguiera en esta venganza, pero ellos recordaban las bondades de su antiguo rey y no querían unirse a mí, algunos volvieron a la tierra y a los que quedaron les borré sus memorias y les hice creer que la tierra era nuestro enemigo y comenzamos la guerra entre la tierra y la luna. Así transcurrieron los meses y pasado el tiempo indicado yo di a luz a una hermosa niña con el cabello violeta y ojos azules y le puse por nombre Serenity.

Todos abren sus ojos asimilando el impacto de la revelación, no podían creer lo que Caos decía.

-Sí Serenity, tu madre era mi hija. Pero ella era diferente a mí, llena de amor y bondad, mientras iba creciendo Serenity le gustaba pasar horas en el observatorio mirando los planetas en especial a la tierra, no entendía por qué yo odiaba tanto a un planeta "tan hermoso" ni por qué quería destruir a su rey. Ella siempre buscaba la forma de estar con los seres humanos que tanto yo detestaba y visitaba a escondidas la tierra, contradiciendo las reglas que yo había establecido y la declaración de guerra que teníamos. Entre más crecía más se parecía a su padre y por más que traté de amarla por ser mi hija, todo en ella me lo recordaba.

En una de tantas visitas Serenity conoció a un hombre. Era uno de los generales que servía y protegía al rey Hiperión, uno de los principales generales. Eden de Orión fue uno de los que se habían ido a vivir a la tierra para servir a la familia real cuando Hiperión me dejó. Serenity se enamoró de él con locura y no era para menos, Eden era un hombre alto y muy varonil, de cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos celestes, en realidad era un hombre muy hermoso.

Para mí él era considerado un traidor y el amor de Serenity por él era una traición. Por él Serenity se puso en contra de mí, ¡de su propia madre!, hasta el punto de querer abandonarme para ir a vivir con él a la tierra y defender a los humanos, tenían la tonta idea de que su unión podía acabar con la guerra entre la luna y la tierra. No lo podía permitir, así que una noche la seguí sin que ella lo supiera para descubrir el lugar donde se veían.

Cuando Serenity se fue aproveché la oportunidad y lo maté atravesando una flecha justo en su pecho. Cuando ella supo de su muerte empezó a averiguar lo que había sucedido y las pistas la llevaron hacia mí. Por más que lo negué Serenity no me creyó y por eso me llevó ante la corte real para pedir mi exilio de la luna, de mi propio reino. Fui enviada de vuelta a mi planeta al cual arrojaron por un hoyo negro y mandaron a muchos años luz de distancia de la tierra.

Con mi exilio Serenity fue proclamada reina y entonces borró el recuerdo de mi reinado de las mentes de los habitantes de la tierra y de la luna y eliminó mi nombre de todos los registros e incluso del árbol genealógico lunar.

Me tomó algunos meses volver a este sistema solar, encontrando todo cambiado. Hiperión y su esposa habían muerto repentinamente y no dejaron descendencia alguna. En su lugar estaba la reina Cibeles, quien era la hermana de la esposa de Hiperión y ésta tenía un hijo de tres años llamado Endymion. Tu madre continuaba reinando en la luna y me di cuenta que había tenido una hija producto de su unión con Eden de Orión.

Esta información es un duro golpe para la reina, tantos años escuchando hermosas historias acerca de un padre al cual nunca conoció sin saber siquiera su nombre, su madre nunca quiso decirle y mucho menos le había contado que la responsable de no haberlo conocido había sido su propia abuela.

-No quise enfrentarlos directamente así que mandé primero a Neherenia la cual con mis indicaciones se instaló en la parte oscura de la luna y en la celebración de tu nacimiento intentó tomar posesión de la luna para mí, con tan mala suerte que tu madre la encerró en el espejo, enviándola a otra dimensión como lo había hecho conmigo. Tuve que alejarme para volver a pensar en un nuevo plan, y vagué por muchos años alrededor de la galaxia hasta que conocí a Metalia.

Metalia era un ser maligno y despiadado como yo, que tenía ganas de gobernar la tierra en lugar de Endymion, el hijo de Cibeles que ya había fallecido, así que la puse a hacer la tarea sucia por mí y ella instigó a los humanos en contra de la luna, creando una gran guerra que acabó con el milenio de plata, nombre que para ese entonces Serenity le había dado al reino de la luna cuando asumió mi lugar como reina, y el reino dorado de la tierra. Creí que mi venganza estaba cumplida pero no contaba con que Serenity tenía entre sus filas a una guerrera capaz de destruir los planetas e iniciar la vida de la tierra desde cero. Cuando Sailor Saturn utilizó su hoz para hacer renacer al planeta tierra nuevamente destruyéndolo primero, fui destruida junto con él y Metalia, y enviada nuevamente a renacer en mi planeta de origen.

Crecí sola en ese planeta oscuro y frío, alejada de todos y juré nuevamente vengarme pero esta vez de Serenity a la cual desconocí como mi descendiente. Nuevamente tuve que atravesar toda la galaxia para llegar a la luna y cuando llegué me encontré que el milenio de plata estaba completamente destruido. Me creí una vez más vencedora pero descubrí entonces que con el poder de un tal cristal de plata que yo no conocía, Serenity los mandó a renacer en el siglo 20, y como ella murió por usar toda su energía en eso, decidí cumplir mi venganza a través de ustedes.

Me instalé en el Caldero Primordial, lugar donde nacen todas las estrellas y me fusioné con este para poder controlar el nacimiento de nuevas semillas estelares, aunque a cambio tuve que entregar mi propio cuerpo y convertirme yo misma en una semilla. Así pude enviar a todos los enemigos que combatiste, desde Metalia hasta Neherenia, pero uno tras otro ¡tú los eliminaste a todos!

Un día sentí el nacimiento de un poderoso cristal sailor, el cristal Saffer y la envié a vivir a mi planeta para que creciera sola y triste y así se llenara de rencor. Mi plan salió como yo lo esperaba, vivir allí sola la hizo muy desdichada y su rencor hacia la vida que tenía en su planeta la hizo desviar su verdadero camino. Llegado el momento desperté sus poderes de sailor y al descubrir quién era ella en realidad la convencí para que buscara otro lugar al cual pudiese llamar hogar y que sí fuera digno de ella. La llevé al Caldero Primordial y le mostré la belleza del palacio de Sagitario desde donde podía ver toda la galaxia. Se emocionó mucho con la idea de ser la reina de ese lugar pero entonces le hice pensar que para que eso pudiera ser realidad debía de conseguir todos los cristales sailor, así ella podría derrotarme y nadie le quitaría nunca su lugar.

Galaxia fue una excelente aliada hasta que se enfrentó a ti y tú le hiciste ver el hecho de que nunca quiso poder sino amor. Estuvo a punto de traicionarme la muy idiota y por eso tuve que matarla. Pero sin un cuerpo no tenía oportunidad de enfrentarte y derrotarte, entonces sentí cuando te arrojaste al caldero y tomaste en tu cuidado a todos los cristales sailor que Galaxia había logrado recoger para mí sin saberlo, provocando con tu acción que todas las estrellas volvieran a su lugar de origen, renaciendo en sus planetas respectivos incluso el mío. Así me enviaste nuevamente a renacer en mi planeta, sola y alejada de todos repitiendo el cruel destino que he recibido de Hiperión, de Serenity y también de ti.

Por eso he vuelto Serenity, para reclamar mi lugar como verdadera reina de la luna y de una vez por todas cumplir mi venganza.

Al principio mi plan era dejarte sola y exiliarte como lo hizo tu madre conmigo pero ya cambié de opinión y ahora pienso darte el mismo destino que le di a todos tus seres amados. Prepárate para morir Serenity. ¡Revolución de caos lunar!

Sailor Caos envía un poderoso ataca dirigido directamente a la reina que no se mueve por el shock de la confesión de su enemiga. Serenity cierra los ojos sabiendo que aunque quiera no puede defenderse y suplicando en su mente el perdón de sus amigas por no haber cumplido su promesa de defender la tierra. Pero el golpe nunca llega y entonces la reina abre los ojos solamente para ver delante suyo el hermoso cristal dorado de su amado Endymion.

-Ma ma mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan.

Helios contempla la escena recordando lo detalles de su visión y piensa que ésta ha sido cumplida. De pronto otro recuerdo viene a su mente y comienza a entender las palabras que escuchó durante su última visión.

_-Lo que tú ves como el fin es apenas el principio de todas las cosas._-Helios medita un poco esas palabras y se da cuenta que todavía hay esperanza pero que debe apresurarse si quiere salvar el futuro. Se transforma nuevamente en un pegaso y cuando Caos está a punto de atacar nuevamente a la reina, Helios la monta sobre sí y la lleva lejos de allí.

Mientras se alejan en los aires ante la sorpresa y rabia de Caos, Serenity puede ver como el cristal sailor del protector de la tierra, de su amado Endymion, es destruido y convertido en polvo.

* * *

Por fin el momento que había esperado! Me moría de ganas de publicar este capítulo con mi historia sobre el origen de Caos, pensé en tantas opciones cuando empecé a escribir este fic, leí una y otra vez la historia de Caos que está en el manga y sobre lo que se basa Naoko para ponerla como la máxima enemiga de Usagi y creo que ésta era la historia apropiada para ella. Espero les guste.

Amiga **Luna-P27 **no dudo que hayas adivinado desde un inicio quién era la enemiga y tampoco dudo que tengas idea de cuál era el final de la historia, pero espero haberte sorprendido con el origen de Sailor Caos, me avisas si lo logre por fa.

**Alexa Monnie **te me has perdido! Espero que no te haya hecho llorar mucho con los últimos capítulos como para que ya no me mandes más reviews jajajaja.

Bueno yo creo que ya esta historia está llegando a su final, aunque todavía no me decido de cuál será exactamente sólo tengo una cosa segura y es con respecto a Usagi (supongo que ya todos sabrán que es), vamos a ver qué pasa ¿de acuerdo?

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	28. La puerta del tiempo: Sailor Caronte

**Elysion**

Helios desciende sobre las ruinas de Elysion junto con la reina que está en un estado shock y recupera su forma humana. Deja a la reina junto a lo que solía ser el santuario y caminó un poco alrededor del lugar, con dolor en su pecho viendo que el hogar que tanto había amado está completamente destruido y aún más saber que él formó parte de los que lo hicieron.

La reina se deja caer en el suelo llorando repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

-No los pude salvar, a ninguno, no los pude salvar.

Helios se acerca a la reina y trata de hacer que ésta se levante del suelo pero es inútil.

-No pude salvar a ninguno de ellos Helios, yo no tengo el poder para protegerlos y el cristal de plata no podré volverlos a la vida. Caos, ella destruyó sus semillas estelares frente a mis ojos, las hizo polvo.

-Neo reina sé que esto es difícil para usted pero no podemos permanecer aquí, Caos conoce este lugar y no tardará en venir a buscarla, ¿conoce algún otro lugar dónde podamos escondernos de ella hasta que sepamos que hacer?

-Uno a uno los fue aniquilando, los generales, mis amigas, mi hija, Mamo-chan, todos están muertos y yo no pude hacer nada para protegerlos.

-Reina por favor, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Ya no renacerán más, no podré verlos otra vez, ya no queda nada más en este mudo para mí.

Helios se molesta al ver el estado en que está la reina y aunque entiende su dolor y su perdida no puede evitar enojarse por verla así derrotada.

-¿Qué pasa con los habitantes de este mundo? ¿Permitirá que Caos lo destruya como ha hecho con los otros sistemas estelares? Ellos aún necesitan de usted reina, no puede seguir así, ¡debemos marcharnos de aquí antes de que Caos venga por usted y perdamos la última esperanza de ganar esta batalla!

Serenity levanta la vista hacia Helios, sus palabras causan un fuerte impacto y la hacen recordar la promesa que le hizo a Michiru y hace siglos a Endymion de proteger juntos la tierra. Se limpia las lágrimas y se pone en pie y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Helios.

-Conozco un lugar donde podremos estar seguros.

**Inframundo**

Rea se encuentra al lado de la puerta del tiempo como es su costumbre desde hace varios siglos. Hasta el momento todo había permanecido en calma pero después de la visita de su prima Setsuna, la antigua guardiana de la puerta, había detectado varias alteraciones en la continuidad del espacio temporal lo cual la había preocupado a tal extremo que se vio tentada a ir a la tierra a buscar a su prima, pero se contuvo pues sabía que no podía bajo ningún motivo abandonar la puerta.

-¿Qué estará pasando en la tierra?-se preguntaba la joven.-Quisiera tener el conocimiento que tiene Setsuna de los acontecimientos futuros pero eso es un privilegio que sólo lo tiene ella por herencia al ser la princesa de Plutón, hija del rey Chronos

De pronto Rea observa a lo lejos dos personas desconocidas que se acercan hacia la puerta, por lo que pronto se pone en guardia extendiendo en todo su largo, el báculo del tiempo que la designa como encargada de custodiar la puerta.

-¡Deténganse! No pueden pasar de aquí.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta la reina.

-Yo soy la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y del inframundo. Soy Sailor Caronte. Aquellos que se atrevan a violar las leyes del tiempo deberán ser destruidos.

Rea levanta su báculo en contra de Helios y la reina pero de pronto la frente de la reina comienza a brillar hasta que el brillo se refleja en su rostro, revelándole a la sailor la identidad de la desconocida. En su mente escucha las palabras que hace un tiempo le había dicho Setsuna, la noche que vino aquella desconocida a la puerta del tiempo.

_-Pronto serás visitada por una mujer, debes dejarla pasar a través de la puerta._

_-No puedo hacerlo, está prohibido._

_-Deberás hacerlo Rea, de eso depende nuestro futuro, ¿lo entiendes?_

_-Sí princesa, pero ¿cómo voy a reconocer a esta persona?_

_-Aquella con la marca de la luna en su frente, a ésa debes dejar pasar._

Rea baja su báculo y deja la postura de ofensiva.

-Setsuna me advirtió de su visita.-la reina suspira de alivio y agradece a la sailor en dónde sea que se encuentre que haya previsto esto.

-Hemos venido buscando refugio, soy la Neo Reina Serenity.

-¿La neo reina?-Rea se asombra por la revelación y rápidamente se inclina en una reverencia hacia la soberana de la tierra.

-Su majestad, disculpe el inconveniente, yo no sabía quien era usted.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco sé quien eres tú. Me has dicho que eres Sailor Caronte.

-Así es mi señora, mi nombre es Rea. Fui nombrada por Chronos, padre del tiempo, como la nueva guardiana de la puerta del tiempo en lugar de mi prima Setsuna, debido a su nueva misión como sailor en la tierra.

-¿Eres prima de Setsuna? ¿Por qué yo no conocía de tu existencia?

-La princesa así lo consideró mejor, _"es necesario que tu presencia permanezca oculta a todos, para que así puedas cumplir con la misión que te será encomendada" _esas fueron sus palabras.

-¿Y cuál es esa misión?

-Recibirla a usted llegado el momento ya que según ella misma me dijo, no estaría presente para poder hacerlo. Por cierto reina, ¿por qué ella no está con usted?

-Lamento darte esta noticia Rea pero Setsuna ha muerto.

-Ya veo, supuse que era algo así, sólo eso la hubiera detenido de no estar con usted ahora mismo.

La reina asiente aún sin entender por qué Setsuna habría dejado prevista su visita al inframundo. Rea voltea a mirar hacia el hombre que acompaña a la reina, lo mira de pies a cabeza y se sonroja al ver lo guapo que es.

-¿Quién es el joven que la acompaña su majestad?-pregunta tímidamente.

Helios da un paso al frente y se presenta de manera formal.

-Mi nombre es Helios, soy el gobernador de la tierra de Elysion, el reino dorado, el cual protege a la tierra desde su interior.

-¿Así que tú eres Helios? Había escuchado hablar de ti pero creía que era sólo una leyenda.

-Pues ya lo ves, soy real.

-Rea, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos descansar y tener ropas limpias?

-Por supuesto su majestad, le explicaré cómo llegar pero deberá perdonarme que no los pueda acompañar ya que mi deber es quedarme aquí a cuidar la puerta.

-Lo entiendo y te lo agradezco.

La sailor les explica a sus visitantes como llegar al palacio de Charon el cual está cerca del inframundo y que pertenecía a Setsuna. La reina y Helios le dan las gracias y se dirigen hacia el lugar.

**Palacio de Charon**

Helios y la reina han encontrado ropa limpia y se han ido a dar un baño y cambiarse. No hay tiempo para detenerse a pensar en otras cosas, así que se reúnen en el cuarto de control del palacio y revisan la computadora tratando de encontrar alguna información sobre el por qué Plut había previsto la llegada de la reina al inframundo o algo que les ayudara a derrotar a Caos.

-Debe haber una razón por la que dejaste instrucciones sobre mí, Setsuna.

-¿Cree usted que sea importante?

-Helios, Setsuna era la más antigua de las sailors, ella fue destinada por mi propia madre para el trabajo de cuidar de la puerta del tiempo, además tiene el don del conocimiento de las cosas que están por venir. Si ella giró instrucciones sobre mi llegada es porque no sólo sabía que yo vendría sino porque debe ser importante para nuestro futuro.

-Reina, hay algo que no le he contado. Cuando regresé a Elysion luego del entrenamiento pasé varios días encerrado en el santuario orando. En uno de esos días vino a mi una nueva visión que al principio no entendía pero hoy creo que al fin se cumplió.

-¿Hablas de la visión del fin del mundo?

-No su majestad, no era de eso.

-Entonces de qué se trata.

-Oí la voz de una mujer que me llamaba, me dijo que tendría una nueva misión y que debía estar preparado.

-¿Y sabes de quién se trataba?

-Cuando le pregunté su nombre me dijo que era "el principio de todo."

-¿Te dijo algo más?

-Sí, dijo: "lo que tu ves como el fin es apenas el principio de todas las cosas."

Serenity se queda pensando en las palabras de Helios y comienza a recordar algo que había olvidado por completo y a lo que no le dio la menor importancia en su momento. Cuando iba a buscar a las sailors a Sagitario pensando que Galaxia era la enemiga, escuchó una extraña voz de una mujer que al igual que a Helios, le habló de una nueva misión para ella.

-Yo también escuché una voz que me hablaba de una nueva misión para mí, no le había dado importancia alguna pues ya no tenía poderes de sailor pero ¿y si no se trata de pelear directamente en una batalla?

-No comprendo su majestad.

-La mujer me dijo que debía buscar las respuestas en mi pasado, también la reina Serenity le dijo lo mismo a Endymion, ¿ves la relación?

-Si tomamos en cuenta el relato de Caos y su relación con usted eso responde mucho pero no nos da la clave para derrotarla.

-En eso te equivocas Helios. ¿Que tal si la mujer que me habló sea también la reina Serenity y no la pude reconocer?

-Eso podría significar que ella conoce la forma para eliminar a Caos.

-Exacto, el problema es que no sé como llegar a ella, tal vez si viajo en el tiempo al Milenio de Plata es posible que la encuentre.

-Suena razonable, eso respondería al por qué Setsuna previno a la guardiana de la puerta de su llegada, pero ¿y si la reina no conoce cómo eliminar a Caos?

-No lo sé, quizás podamos encontrar información entre los registros de Setsuna antes de centrarnos hacia esa posibilidad.

-Pues entonces sigamos buscando.

**Inframundo**

Rea está impaciente esperando el retorno de la reina y Helios. Se suponía que iban a ir solamente a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropas, ya deberían estar de vuelta. Pero había algo más que tenía inquieta a la sailor, desde el momento en que la luna en la frente de la reina brilló en su rostro y que supo de la muerte de su prima, había comenzado a sentir un cambio en su interior y adquiriendo conocimientos de sucesos del pasado, presente y futuro que hasta el momento había ignorado.

Esto último era lo que más le inquietaba por lo que Rea recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Setsuna cuando ella le pidió que le contara lo que estaba aconteciendo. _"A veces tener conocimiento es abrumador" _habían sido sus palabras y vaya que tenía razón, todo lo que le había sido revelado en estos escasos minutos se estaba convirtiendo en una pesada carga junto con el hecho de tener que comprender que con este don viene la gran responsabilidad de no intervenir en el devenir de las cosas por más que se desee.

En ese momento Rea ve donde se vienen acercando Helios y Serenity, y no venían de muy buen ánimo.

-Tardaron más de lo debido. ¿Encontraron algo de utilidad en los archivos?

La reina y Helios se miran con incredulidad por el hecho de que no le habían dicho a Rea que haría eso, luego de unos segundos la reina comprende lo que sucede.

-Olvidaba que como guardiana del tiempo tenías el don del conocimiento. La verdad es que no encontramos mucho con respecto al enemigo pero sí sobre la reina Serenity, mi madre.

-La actual guardiana del Caldero Primordial.

-Sí, así es.

-Rea, ¿podrías decirnos algo acerca de una mujer llamada Tea o Yureii?-pregunta Helios.

Rea analiza la pregunta por un momento, cuestionándose si debía o no darles algún tipo de información. Las dudas la invaden por unos segundos hasta que algo en su interior le indica que esta información no sólo puede sino que es necesario que sea revelada.

-El don del conocimiento sólo es concedido a un miembro de la familia de Chronos a la vez y hasta ahora ese privilegio le correspondía a Setsuna como princesa de Plutón.

-Ya veo.-dice la reina desanimada.

-Pero con la repentina muerte de la heredera de Chronos éste me ha sido otorgado a mí por lo cual conozco la información que requieren. Puedo decirles algunas cosas pero mi deber me impide interferir en el transcurso normal de los acontecimientos así que sólo revelaré lo que crea conveniente.-la reina y Helios se miran el uno al otro y asienten.

-¿Conoces la historia de Caos?

-Sí Helios, ella fue la primera reina de la luna, tenía un corazón noble en un principio pero el desamor de Hiperión-se dirige a la reina-su abuelo, provocó que se llenara de odio y rencor, llegando a límites inimaginables y causando el dolor a muchas personas entre ellas su hija, la reina Serenity.

-¿Ella aún se encuentra en el caldero primordial? ¿Hay posibilidad de contactarla?

-Así es reina, ella aún se encuentra allí pero al ser el caldero un lugar sagrado es imposible permanecer más de unos cuantos minutos dentro de él con nuestra forma corporal, la única manera de hacerlo es a través del espíritu o por medio de sueños pero para esto último hay que esperar que ella quisiera contactarnos.

-¿Podría usar la puerta del tiempo para ir al Milenio de Plata a verla?

-Sí es posible pero no creo que sea de mucha utilidad. El conocimiento que tiene la reina en ese momento de la historia se limita a lo que ya conoce de la historia de Tea, lo verdaderamente útil está en el conocimiento que ha adquirido como guardiana del caldero primordial.

-Eso nos deja pocas opciones ya que la única persona que era capaz de contactarla en sus sueños era Endymion.

-Yo puedo ir al caldero su majestad, recuerde que tengo la habilidad de que mi espíritu abandone mi cuerpo y así viajar a distintos lugares.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿Y puedes llevarme contigo?

-Nunca he intentado compartir mi poder con otra persona podría ser arriesgado.

-No importa eso Helios, es algo que debo hacer.

-Su majestad, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que desee saber?

-Sí Rea, ¿por casualidad sabrás cómo derrotar a Caos?

Rea se queda pensando en esto ya que aún no controla del todo bien su don y aún es difícil para ella llegar al conocimiento exacto que busca. De pronto viene a su mente la respuesta que necesita y hace aparecer ante ellos la imagen de la estrella cero, y al caldero primordial. Helios se maravilla ante la belleza del lugar ya que es la primera vez que lo ha visto.

-Existe una leyenda que data desde antes del tiempo del Milenio de Plata: la leyenda del caldero sagrado, el caldero primordial.

-Conozco del caldero pero no sabía que éste tenía una leyenda, mi madre nunca lo mencionó, aunque por lo visto ella guardaba más secretos de los que alguna vez imaginé.

-Como ustedes ya saben, el caldero primordial es el lugar sagrado donde todas las estrellas nacen, tanto las que se convertirán en cristales sailor como las semillas estelares normales que no tienen poderes ni la habilidad de renacer. De allí han provenido todos los enemigos del pasado atraídos por la luz y el poder del cristal de plata de la luna, todos son cristales que nacieron luego del cristal de sailor de la luna, todos excepto uno. La leyenda cuenta que antes el caldero sólo daba a luz semillas estelares normales, hasta que un día la energía del cosmos creó el primer cristal sailor, el cristal Ónix.

Cierto día el dios del sol Hiperión visitó el lugar sagrado aprovechando su forma divina. Navegó dentro del caldero maravillándose del resplandor de las hermosas semillas estelares que allí habían, hasta que encontró escondida en lo más recóndito del caldero una semilla distinta a las demás que brillaba con singular belleza, esa semilla era el cristal Ónix.

Cuando la reina de la luna, en ese entonces la reina Tea se convirtió en la primer sailor del universo bajo la protección de la luna, el caldero envió su energía a esta semilla con la esperanza de que algún día llegara a manos de la guerrera de la luna y ésta se convirtiera en la protectora de toda la galaxia. Con la energía proveniente del caldero, se le otorgaron poderes especiales al cristal Ónix, por lo que este cristal sólo podía ser destruido estando dentro del caldero y así garantizar de que nunca la guerrera que debía proteger todo el universo fuera eliminada.

Según la leyenda, sólo existe un poder capaz de vencer al cristal ónix de Caos y es la misma fuerza que lo creó, la energía del cosmos.

-Pero Caos nos dijo que con la destrucción de la tierra durante el Milenio de Plata ella había sido destruida.

-Lo que destruyeron fue su forma corpórea, el cristal nunca fue destruido por lo que Caos ha podido renacer una y otra vez.

-De ser cierto esto, las únicas probabilidades que tenemos de vencer a Caos es encontrando la energía del cosmos o destruir el cristal dentro del caldero y ésta última es prácticamente imposible.-dice Helios.

La reina analiza todo lo que conoce de Caos a la luz de esta nueva información, y recuerda lo que le dijo Endymion sobre el sueño que tuvo con la reina Serenity _"Me dijo que debías buscar en el pasado que allí encontraríamos las respuestas y que el enemigo era más cercano de lo que pensábamos." _Habían pensado que se refería a Helios pero ahora entendía que tenía que ver con su propio pasado. De pronto se le ocurre una idea.

-Endymion dijo que la reina Serenity le había dicho que las respuestas estaban en nuestro pasado. Si el cristal ónix no puede ser destruido una vez que está fuera del caldero entonces debemos destruirlo antes de que salga de él.

-¿Cómo hará eso reina? El cristal nació hace siglos.

-¿Recuerdas lo último que dijo Caos acerca de la batalla contra Galaxia?

-¿Se refiere a lo del arrepentimiento de Galaxia?

-No Helios hablo del renacimiento de las estrellas. Cuando yo me arrojé dentro del caldero todos los cristales sailors que habían sido tomados por Galaxia renacieron en su planeta de origen, incluido el cristal ónix. Si viajo al pasado al momento de la batalla contra Galaxia, puedo impedir el nacimiento de Caos y así estaríamos a salvo.

-Es una idea muy arriesgada, el espacio temporal podría sufrir alteraciones al tener a dos Usagi en la misma época, además que su conocimiento del futuro podría intervenir en el transcurso normal de las cosas.

-Rea, si yo hubiera eliminado a Caos cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora estarían vivas todas las sailors del universo, no hubieran desaparecido sistemas estelares completos y todas las personas que han sufrido por las acciones de Tea. Esto es algo que debo hacer, debo correr este riesgo, es mi deber, mi nueva misión.

-Yo iré con usted reina.

-No, dejaré que la reina utilice la puerta del tiempo pero solamente ella, no puedo arriesgar el futuro con dos personas que pueden decir alguna cosa indebida.

-Rea tiene razón Helios, pero sí requiero de tu ayuda para ir al caldero primordial, antes de viajar al pasado debo hablar con mi madre.

* * *

**Sobre Sailor Caronte**: Caronte es uno de los satélites del planeta Plutón, su nombre en ingles es Charon (lugar donde está el castillo de Setsuna) es casi del mismo tamaño de Plutón y junto con él forman un sistema binario con otros cuatro satélites que orbitan alrededor de él. Su nombre procede de la mitología griega; donde Caronte era el encargado de conducir a las almas de los recién muertos a través de la laguna Estigia para llevarlos al reino de Hades, que en la mitología romana corresponde a Plutón.

Rea ha sido formada para ser la sucesora de Setsuna desde el tiempo del Milenio de Plata aunque ella desconoce esto así como su relación de parentesco con la princesa de Plutón (por eso durante esa época no entendía por qué gozaba de otros privilegios que sus otras hermanas no tenían). No es hasta que Setsuna renace en el siglo 20 y deja el inframundo para vivir en la tierra con Usagi y las demás que Rea asume su lugar como guardiana de la puerta y descubre su relación con la sailor a la que siempre ha admirado.

Como sailor que es, Rea posee poderes que provienen de su cristal sailor, el cristal de Charon, aunque estos poderes no incluyen los que posee Setsuna como guardiana original de la puerta ya que sólo es permitido el don del conocimiento del futuro en un descendiente de Chronos a la vez, razón por la que Rea no desarrolla esta habilidad hasta que Setsuna muere y es iluminada por la luz de la luna creciente de la reina, la cual sin saber activa su poder.

Su personalidad es de una mujer fría, características que hereda de su propio satélite, y con poca habilidad para relacionarse con otras personas, es por esta razón que no desarrolla una relación con Setsuna y a pesar de admirarla mucho cuando se de cuenta de la muerte de ésta su reacción es de indiferencia aunque en su interior siente el dolor por la perdida.

* * *

Que tal amigos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado. En esta entrega revelo los motivos por los que dejé vivo a Helios y no a Endymion:

1-Quería que sufriera un poquito viendo todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que él estuvo del lado del enemigo.

2-Tenía que coincidir con su visión de la destrucción de la tierra.

3-Su poder iba a servir para que la reina pudiera ir a hablar con su madre.

**Luna-P27 **me alegra que te sorprendiera la historia, reconozco que pensé en la idea de la hermana perdida pero la verdad siempre sentí curiosidad del origen de la reina Serenity y sobre quién era el padre de Usagi, algo que Naoko nunca ha aclarado en sus entrevistas, así que me decidí por usar eso a mi favor para ponerle un poco de picante a la historia, aunque no descarto usar la idea de la hermana en otro fic (que confieso ya pensé en hacerlo jajaja)

**Alexa Monnie **espero que no se te quiten las ganas de leer porque aunque le bajé un poquito las revoluciones al fic en este capítulo, creo que hay historias muy interesantes en él que ojalá te gusten.

Bueno amigos, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, no pierdan detalles porque el final se acerca. En el próximo capitulo resolveremos una incógnita que quedó por ahí de lo que le dijo la reina Serenity a Endymion cuando se despidió de él en el sueño, si lo recuerdan lean otra vez el capítulo 21.

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	29. Reencuentros con el pasado

**Tierra sagrada de las estrellas, estrella cero**

Haciendo uso de la teletransportación, Serenity y Helios han viajado a la estrella cero para entrar al caldero primordial y hablar con la reina Serenity, su guardiana. Helios no puede evitar sentir un poco de miedo sobre este plan ya que aunque él tiene la habilidad para abandonar su cuerpo nunca ha intentado esto con otra persona y teme que algo inesperado suceda.

Por su parte Serenity está llena de determinación por lo que van a hacer, pero también de muchas dudas y cierto enojo contra su madre por no haberle revelado sus orígenes y advertirle sobre este peligro, además no deja de sentirse culpable al no haber destruido a Caos cuando tuvo la oportunidad hace siglos atrás y espera poder solucionar eso.

-Reina por favor tome mis manos y cierre los ojos.

La reina se toma de las manos con Helios y el joven comienza una oración. Luego de unos segundos sus cuerpos comienzan a brillar y ambos abren los ojos asombrados al ver en el suelo sus cuerpos.

-Parece que lo logramos.

-Sí pero no se por cuanto tiempo podremos permanecer así, Caos podría venir y aprovechar la oportunidad para matarnos.

-Tienes razón Helios, ¿ahora qué sigue?

-Sólo concéntrese en el caldero y en la reina Serenity, el poder de nuestros cristales nos guiará hacia donde ella se encuentre.

Una vez más la pareja cierra sus ojos y se concentran con todas sus energías en su objetivo.

**Caldero primordial**

La reina Serenity se encuentra en medio de un campo infinito lleno de las más diversas estrellas, todas y cada una de ellas brillando con hermosas y resplandecientes luces de colores, simplemente un espectáculo glorioso que para la antigua reina es la parte favorita de su existencia como guardiana del caldero.

De repente tiene una sensación cálida en su pecho, una sensación ya conocida por ella desde hace muchos siglos y entendiendo de qué o más bien dicho de quién se trata, se voltea con los brazos abiertos para ver a la distancia a su hija acercándose con el guardián del reino dorado.

Serenity mira a lo lejos a su madre y corre hacia sus brazos abiertos hasta depositar su cabeza sobre su pecho y sentir la calidez de su amor cobijándola. Se permite llorar por todo lo que ha perdido sabiendo que su madre entenderá el momento que está pasando. Luego de un momento se desprende del abrazo y es guiada junto con Helios hacia un lugar dónde puede hablar con mayor comodidad con ella.

-Me hace muy feliz verte, aunque las circunstancias de tu visita no sean las mejores.

-¿Sabes por qué he venido?

-Claro que sí hija, llevo siglos preparándome para este momento.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Serenity, soy la guardiana del caldero primordial y en mi posición se me es permitido el conocimiento de todos los secretos que guarda el universo. Pero al igual que Sailor Plut, no se nos permite revelar información que puede interferir en el espacio temporal.

-No me refiero a eso, hablo de lo de Tea, tu madre.

La antigua reina baja su cabeza y suspira, el hecho de estar preparada para este momento no lo estaba haciendo más fácil para ella.

-Intente con tantas fuerzas borrar mi doloroso pasado que creo que terminé por creerme yo misma esa ilusión. No quise que eso te manchara a ti, saber la verdad del porqué creciste sin tu padre hubiera sido muy doloroso.

-Como también fue doloroso el que nunca me hayas contado mucho sobre él, ni siquiera me dijiste su nombre y todo lo que obtuve fueron historias vagas sobre cómo se conocieron. Ahora sé que cada historia de esas era mentira.

-Perdóname Serenity nunca quise lastimarte pero ahora que tú has perdido a Endymion y esta vez podría ser para siempre, entenderás lo que yo sufrí cuando perdí a Eden a manos de mi propia madre.

Ahora es Serenity quien baja la cabeza arrepentida de su imprudencia y falta de comprensión hacia su madre lunar.

-Lo siento mucho madre, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal pero enterarme de todo esta así tan de repente y de labios de mi enemiga no fue nada agradable.

-Lo sé cariño y te entiendo. ¿Quieres que te hable de él?

La reina mira a su madre como cuando era una pequeña niña en la luna y dice que sí con la cabeza.

-Siempre me encantó cómo se veía la tierra desde la luna, con todo ese azul que la cubría era de una belleza sin igual. Pasaba largas horas en el observatorio mirándola en secreto ya que a Tea no le gustaba mi "enamoramiento" hacia este planeta.

Un día me decidí a conocer la tierra, así que le pedí a Luna que me ayudara a escabullirme para transportarme allí. Aproveché un día que Tea no estaba y por fin lo hice.

Cuando llegué al planeta me sentí muy emocionada, era incluso más hermoso de lo que se veía desde la luna y con tanto colorido y gente de diferentes nacionalidades. Había flores y árboles y ríos y mares y tantas cosas por conocer que no se encontraban en nuestro reino, estaba maravillada.

La gente se reunía en las plazas y danzaban al compás de músicas que jamás había escuchado. Yo bailaba en medio de la plaza cuando alguien gritó que venía el rey Hiperión. En ese momento desconocía que él era mi padre así que sentí una curiosidad que no comprendía por conocerle, pero cuando vi pasar el carruaje lo vi a él, a Eden.

Nunca había visto a un hombre tan hermoso, tenía un cuerpo que parecía dibujado por los mismos dioses, hermosos ojos celestes y cabellos blancos, su sonrisa era encantadora. Caí perdidamente enamorada de él desde ese preciso momento, aunque él ni siquiera reparó en verme.

A partir de ahí empecé a buscar la forma de escabullirme a la tierra para poder verle aunque fuera de lejos. Comencé a preguntar por los pueblos si conocían dónde vivía el rey y me contaron del reino dorado, así que fui allí. Creí ser experta en escabullirme sabes, pero Eden era un guerrero extraordinario y pronto advirtió mi presencia.

Al instante me reconoció como habitante de la luna y creyó que yo era una espía, ya sabes que para ese tiempo la luna había declarado la guerra a la tierra. Me costó mucho convencerlo de lo contrario pero al final lo logré y él me brindó su amistad. Se encargó de mostrarme las maravillas de la tierra y de hablarme de todas las cosas que yo desconocía de la historia de mi propio pueblo. En uno de esos relatos me habló de la historia de Tea y el rey Hiperión de cuando éste era un dios y había vivido durante siglos con la reina de la luna, fue cuando supe que él era mi padre. No le dije nada de esto a Eden, él nunca supo quien era yo en realidad hasta que fue muy tarde para él.

Con el pasar del tiempo nuestra amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo más, hasta que por fin Eden me dijo que me amaba, fue el día más feliz de mi vida hasta ese momento. Me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma, no podía dejar de estar a su lado. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Eden quería que nos casáramos y que yo fuera con él a vivir a la tierra.

A pesar de lo que sabía de mi madre y que nunca nuestra relación había sido precisamente una relación afectiva, yo me negaba a enfrentarla más por miedo que por otra cosa. Fue tanta la insistencia de Eden que tuve que decirle quien era yo, algo que él tomó como una traición de mi parte y me dijo que ya no quería volver a verme.

Volví a la luna muy triste y me decidí a hablar con Tea. Así lo hice, ella lo tomó muy bien incluso me dijo que me fuera con él, eso me pareció extraño pero enamorada como estaba sólo sentí felicidad de saber que no tendría impedimento para estar con Eden. Decidí que partiría al día siguiente, creí que cuando él me viera allí dispuesta a formar una vida juntos me perdonaría, pero no tuve tiempo de saberlo. Cuando llegué al lugar en donde solíamos vernos, lo encontré muerto con una flecha atravesando su corazón. Me sentí tan desdichada que volví al palacio lunar, busqué a Tea y por primera vez en la vida ella me abrazó y consoló por mi dolor.

Al poco tiempo averigüé que había sido ella la que lo mató y herida en mi dolor hablé con el consejo real y la llevamos a la corte pidiendo su exilio de la luna. Luego de eso me convertí en reina y me di cuenta que estaba embarazada de ti, era como una recompensa por haber perdido a mi único amor.

Nunca más miré a ningún otro hombre, me dediqué a gobernar la luna y reparar los errores que había cometido Tea contra la gente de la tierra y para evitarte un dolor, borré la memoria de todos los habitantes de la luna y la tierra sobre el tiempo en que fuimos enemigos y prohibí las relaciones entre las personas de la tierra y la luna, tratando de evitar que corrieras el mismo destino que yo y te enamoraras de alguien que viviría menos que tú.

Serenity escuchaba con atención el relato que había esperado oír por siglos, las lágrimas corriendo por sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Su majestad, siento interrumpirlas pero tengo la sensación de que Caos se dirige hacia la estrella cero.

-Madre, gracias por contarme tu historia. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo contigo pero aún tenemos una batalla por resolver.

-Sí lo sé y quisiera que me dijeras cuál es el camino que vas a seguir.

-Iré al siglo 20 a impedir el nacimiento de Caos y así salvar nuestro presente.

-Me imagino que comprendes los riesgos de lo que piensas hacer, cualquier cosa que digas o hagas podría cambiar invariablemente este presente.

-Conozco los riesgos pero no tengo otra posibilidad, de no ser porque no destruí a Caos cuando tuve la ocasión ella no estaría causando todo el dolor que ha causado.

-Veo que estás decidida, entonces haré algo por ti.

La antigua reina se levanta y camina hacia donde está un grupo de estrellas y saca una semilla estelar muy especial que había estado cuidando durante siglos para este momento.

-Dame tu cristal de plata.

La reina obedece y le entrega el cristal a la guardiana, quien lo toma y haciendo uso de sus poderes, fusiona el cristal con la nueva semilla.

-Toma, esto es para ti. Con esta renovación que le he hecho al cristal de plata podrás convertirte una vez más en sailor y así poder llevar a cabo tu plan.

-Es muy hermoso pero ¿crees que sea necesario? Digo allí estará Sailor Moon y yo no pienso entrar en la batalla.

-Por eso mismo te lo doy. Sabes que no es posible que existan dos cristales sailor al mismo tiempo en la misma época, puede ser muy peligroso. Este nuevo cristal de plata te permitirá interactuar con tu yo del siglo 20 sin correr ese riesgo.

-Muy bien pensado madre, gracias. Vamos Helios.

-Un momento hija, una cosa más.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es necesario que tengas otra apariencia para que nadie te reconozca y comiencen a hacerte preguntas que te veas tentada a responder.

La antigua reina entonces utiliza el poder de su espíritu para activar el nuevo cristal de plata y con éste transforma a la reina en una pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules y cabello color rosa oscuro; que parece estar en edad preescolar.

-Asombroso, así nadie va a reconocerme.

-Creo que hace falta algo más.-la antigua reina una vez más utiliza sus poderes para usar el cristal sobre la reina.

-¿ChibiChibi? ¡ChibiChibi! ¡ChibiChibi!

-Lo siento hija, es necesario garantizar que no vas a decir nada que pueda interferir en este presente.

-¡ChibiChibi ChibiChibi!

-No te preocupes por eso, llegado el momento podrás ayudar a Sailor Moon a tomar su decisión.

La pequeña niña baja su cabeza desanimada.

-Helios, te encargo a mi hija. No te separes de ella hasta que lleguen a la puerta del tiempo y pueda atravesarla.

-Así lo haré reina Serenity, cuente con ello.

Helios se despide de la antigua reina con una reverencia y ésta abraza a su hija acariciando su cabeza.

-Que la luna guie tu camino Serenity.

La niña le da un beso y una sonrisa a su madre a modo de despedida ya que no puede hablar o al menos decir algo que entiendan. Helios se inclina hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos.

-Discúlpeme reina pero así es más rápido.-dice el joven apenado por tener que levantar en brazos a la soberana de la tierra.

Aparecen nuevamente en la estrella cero y ven aún sus cuerpos allí intactos, con la única diferencia que en lugar de su esbelto y bello cuerpo la reina ve a una pequeña niña dormida.

_-Si Mamo-chan me viera así seguro que ya no quisiera ser mi esposo.-_piensa la reina y luego se toma de las manos de Helios, ambos flotando por encima de sus cuerpos para entonces nuevamente hacerse uno, cuerpo y espíritu.

-Debemos marcharnos de aquí lo más pronto posible, ¿cree que pueda teletransportarse?

-Chibi.

-Ooookay, tomaré eso como un sí.

Los dos se transportan nuevamente al inframundo sin ningún problema, justo cuando llega Caos a la estrella cero.

**Inframundo**

Helios vuelve cargando a una pequeña niña en brazos. Rea los ve llegar y se adelanta a recibirlos.

-Veo que pudieron comunicarse con la guardiana.-dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Volvieron justo en el momento indicado, Caos recién llegó a la estrella cero a buscarlos.

-¿ChibiChibi?

-No se preocupe por ella, Caos no puede ingresar al caldero, cuando se llenó de odio perdió su alma y sin un alma o espíritu no se puede visitar el caldero, a menos claro que sea en forma de semilla estelar.

-¡Chibi!

-He preparado la puerta para su viaje al siglo 20.

-Por favor, permíteme ir con ella, mi misión es protegerla.

-Tu misión concluye aquí Helios, al menos por ahora.

El joven la mira extrañado por sus palabras pero decide no insistir más en el asunto.

-¿Está segura que quiere hacer este viaje?-pregunta Helios a la reina.

-Chibi.-dice la reina asintiendo.

-Si ya está decidida no hay nada más que hacer, voy a estar orando por usted.

La reina abraza a Helios sorprendiéndolo pero él le devuelve el abrazo sintiendo con esto que la reina le ha perdonado por su traición.

La niña se voltea hacia Rea y le indica con su cabeza que ya está lista para el viaje. La sailor levanta su báculo en el aire.

- Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta; yo te invoco, oh! dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controla el tiempo. ¡Padre guardián del tiempo, Chronos, enséñanos tu camino, protégenos con tu poder y enséñanos tu sendero luminoso!

La puerta del tiempo se abre y en su interior se ve un remolino negro que gira sin parar.

-Antes de partir tome esto.-Rea le da a la reina una nueva llave del tiempo.-Ya es hora.

-ChibiChibi.

-No se preocupe por nosotros, Caos no puede encontrar este lugar.

La reina mira hacia Helios y a Rea y luego hacia al frente a la puerta. Mira una vez más hacia los jóvenes y salta dentro del remolino, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Rea voltea hacia Helios y lo mira preocupado.

-Ella estará bien, su momento ha llegado.

**Tokio, siglo 20**

Usagi llega a su casa luego de haberse reunido con las chicas para conversar acerca de la nueva enemiga que ha aparecido, además de las chicas extrañas que aparentemente son sailors como ellas.

-¡Ya estoy en casa y tengo hambre!-mira hacia la entrada y ve unos pequeños zapatos en el suelo.-¿De quién son esos zapatos?

-¡Bienvenida a casa!-dice mamá Ikuko.

Usagi mira con sorpresa que a su madre la acompaña una pequeña niña de cabello rosa oscuro y ojos azules.

-¿Quién diablos es esa pequeña niña?

-Oh Usagi, ¿no me digas que te has olvidado de tu propia hermanita, nuestra querida ChibiChibi?

* * *

Hola amigos! un nuevo capítulo de nuestro fic y ya incorporamos a un nuevo personaje que creo que todos hemos amado: la pequeña ChibiChibi.

**Luna-P27 **ya viste que no se trataba de un hijo? si hubiera usado otra palabra distinta a "nacer" no los hubiera confundido con esto así jijiji.

Será el viaje en el tiempo la nueva misión de la reina? Quizás sí, quizás no pero no te preocupes **Alexa **pronto lo sabremos.

Para lo que sigue tendremos que hacer uso de nuestros poderes para leer la mente de la reina porque en su forma de Chibi no se le entiende nada! así que veremos un poco de sus pensamientos.

Estoy pensando en incluir pequeñas partes de la saga Stars a modo de resúmenes para todos aquellos que no hayan leído el manga, así no se pierden en la trama, hasta llegar al momento clave de la historia que es la pelea en el caldero, pero aun no lo decido.

En el cover image les dejo una foto del papá de Usagi, como ya saben no es de mi creación pero es la imagen que más me gustó para caracterizar a este personaje.

Bueno, **nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	30. Repitiendo su propio destino

**Casa Tsukino, siglo 20**

Las chicas están reunidas pues una extraña niña ha aparecido en casa de Usagi de forma misteriosa igual que hace un tiempo lo había hecho Chibiusa.

-¿Esta niña es la hermanita de Usagi?-pregunta Makoto

-Tal vez sea la hermanita de Chibiusa.

-Entonces Ami, eso quiere decir que Usagi tiene dos hijas en el futuro.

-Creo que eso puede ser cierto Haruka.-comenta Setsuna

-La hermanita de Chibiusa, wow. ¿Así que ChibiChibi es tu nombre?-le pregunta Minako a la niña.

-Es tu nombre.

-Copiona.

-Copiona.

-¡Qué malcriada!

-¡Qué malcriada!

-No importa lo que le digas Minako, ella siempre repite. Es simplemente lo que ella hace. Ella podría estar aquí por la misma razón que Chibiusa lo estuvo, para advertirnos de una crisis.-dice Luna.

-¡Advertirnos de una crisis!

Mamá Ikuko interrumpe la conversación cuando ya Minako estaba muy molesta por la forma en que la pequeña repetía todo lo que se le decía.

-Bueno chicas es hora de que ChibiChibi se vaya a dormir y ustedes deberían irse a sus casas, recuerden que mañana tienen escuela.

-¿Me pregunto si será posible que Chibiusa enviara a su hermana devuelta con Usagi y mamá Ikuko para que no se sintieran solas?

-Puede ser Minako, o tal vez ella haya escuchado de todas las aventuras de su hermana mayor y quiso venir a verlo por sí misma.-comenta Makoto.

Las chicas se van para sus casas y Usagi se retira a su cuarto a dormir preguntándose si será cierto que habrá tenido otra hija en el futuro cuando de pronto entra la pequeña a su cuarto con un incensario, el cual tiene un particular olor a olivas que le encanta a Usagi y piensa haberlo olido antes. ChibiChibi se acuesta a dormir con Usagi y pronto ambas se duermen. Al poco tiempo después la pequeña se despierta y se dirige hacia la ventana dónde puede observar la luna resplandeciendo.

_"Haber visto nuevamente a las chicas me llena de sentimientos encontrados. Estoy feliz por haber podido compartir con ellas una vez más y escuchar sus tonterías (pensar que soy otra hija de Usagi jajaja que gracioso). Pero también me entristece porque cuando regrese a mi propio tiempo no podré verlas otra vez."_

Mira hacia la cama donde su yo del siglo 20 duerme apaciblemente por primera vez desde que Mamoru ha sido asesinado ante sus ojos, aunque ella no lo recuerda.

_"Mamo-chan ya debe de estar muerto, lo siento en mi corazón la falta de su presencia. Cuan difícil será para ti enterarte de eso, quisiera poder advertírtelo, decirte que no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, pero no puedo hacerlo, primero porque mi madre me ha jugado una pasada impidiéndome decir una frase coherente y segundo porque cualquier cosa que haga o diga puede cambiar el futuro y no sé que consecuencias pueda tener. Si tan sólo pudiera decirles todo lo que sé, podría evitar que las chicas mueran en esta batalla y… y posiblemente no llegue a enfrentarme a Galaxia en el caldero y no tenga la oportunidad de destruir a Caos. No, aunque me duela verlas morir una vez más no lo haré. He venido a cumplir mi misión y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no debo interferir en nada más."_

ChibiChibi se acuesta nuevamente al lado de Usagi y con el dulce olor del incensario vuelve nuevamente a dormir abrazada a ella.

**Templo Hikawa**

Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus se dirigen al tempo Hikawa pues Phobos y Deimos se encuentran en peligro ya que una extraña mujer que se dice sailor intenta atacarlos. Los cuervos han tomado su forma humana y reconocen en la mujer a una antigua conocida de su planeta Coronis, Lead Crow.

Sailor Lead Crow ataca a las guardianas de la princesa de Marte con su técnica Galáctica Tornado, robando sus semillas estelares, justo en el momento que Sailor Mars llega al templo. Aprovechando la conmoción de la sailor, Lead Crow toma del cuello a Mars ante la impotencia de Venus.

Lead Crow sintiendo que está en ventaja, amenaza a Venus con tomar su cristal sailor y el de Mars, cuando de pronto interrumpe Sailor Moon y con su Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss destruye a la villana. Pero su esfuerzo es en vano ya que al instante Galaxia hace su aparición y elimina a Venus y Marte, robando sus cristales ante los ojos de Usagi y haciéndola recordar la muerte de Mamoru.

**Casa Tsukino**

ChibiChibi está durmiendo al lado del incensario cuando llegan los Three Lights a la casa de Usagi.

-Dame el incensario.-le dice Seiya.

-No, no, no, no.

De pronto del incensario sale una mujer de hermosos cabellos rojos y largos.

-Esta bien ChibiChibi, ellos son mis queridos amigos.

La princesa Kakyu aparece ante los rostros sorprendidos de los muchachos que enseguida se arrodillan en una reverencia hacia su princesa.

-Princesa, hemos estado buscándola todo este tiempo.-dicen los jóvenes.

-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. Al fin nos hemos reunido. Siempre he podido escuchar sus voces, las voces de sus corazones. Tantas veces dudé si debía ir a verlos pero la recuperación de mi cuerpo ha tardado más de lo que originalmente esperaba. ChibiChibi ha estado ayudándome, me ha contado de ustedes y de Sailor Moon, ha estado protegiéndome y dándome valor todo este tiempo.

-ChibiChibi, ¿quién eres exactamente?-pregunta Seiya.

-Puedo sentir como el poder de tu semilla estelar ha estado curando, ChibiChibi ¿tú también eres una sailor verdad?

_"Mi madre me dijo que podría transformarme en sailor con el poder de esta nueva semilla, pero no se si deba mostrarme, no se si esto pueda cambiar en algo el futuro. Pero veo los ojos de Kakyu y sé que puedo confiar en ella."_

La pequeña niña sonríe al ver el rostro de la princesa Kakyu y levanta su mano al cielo.

-¡ChibiChibi Crystal Power make up!

Una luz brillante envuelve a la niña y frente a los ojos de los presentes y ante su propia sorpresa se transforma en una sailor senshi.

De repente, siente el llamado de Usagi que se encuentra en una pelea con Sailor Tin Nyanko que ha lastimado a los gatos lunares. Los Three Lights se transforman en las Sailor Starlights y junto con Sailor ChibiChibi Moon ayudan a Usagi a derrotar a Nyanko. Usagi regresa a su casa cargando en sus brazos a los gatos que están muy malheridos y se encuentra con una desconocida en su habitación.

-Mi nombre es Kakyu, soy la princesa de la primera orden imperial del reino de Tankei en el planeta Kinmoku, me disculpo por la falta de etiqueta. Ellos tres son los guardianes del sistema Kinmoku. Es un gran placer conocerte, Sailor Moon, o debería decir, futura reina del Milenio de Plata, Neo reina Serenity.

**Más tarde en el parque**

Usagi ha salido a dar un paseo con ChibiChibi para tratar de calmarse y olvidar un poco todo lo que le está sucediendo. Se encuentran en los columpios y la pequeña parece estar tan divertida que pide que se queden un rato más a pesar de que se está haciendo tarde y posiblemente mamá Ikuko se comience a preocupar.

-Eres una niña tan misteriosa, nunca me dices nada, pero no importa lo extraña que seas, yo te quiero mucho y tú me haces sentir tan bien, aunque no dices ni una palabra pareces entenderlo todo. Me ha sorprendido saber que eres una sailor, ¿de dónde habrás venido? ¿Quién eres?

La niña se queda mirando a Usagi por un rato, inquieta pensando en qué decir.

_"Yo soy tú Usagi, soy tu futuro. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera revelarte pero tú las conocerás a su debido tiempo, por ahora no puedo hacer más que darte mi apoyo para que puedas superar esta prueba. Si pudiera advertirte de lo que vas a vivir pero no debo, no aún."_

-Yo soy yo.-simplemente dice y sonríe.

-¿Yo soy yo? ¡Otra vez has evadido mi pregunta, contéstame de forma apropiada!

De pronto el cielo se oscurece y una extraña mujer aparece ante Usagi, es su enemiga, Sailor Galaxia.

**Estrella cero, Sagitario**

Sailor Moon, la princesa Kakyu, las Stars Lights y ChibiChibi han llegado a la estrella cero después de haber viajado a Urano, Neptuno y Plutón en busca de las sailors y darse cuenta que han sido eliminadas por Galaxia.

Las puertas de la entrada a la estrella cero se abren y ante ellas aparece una mujer vestida con una larga capa y montada sobre una pequeña barca con un remo en la mano.

-Mi nombre es Lethe, la conductora del barco en este río del desierto, por favor suban a bordo desconocidos.

El grupo monta en la embarcación y comienzan a navegar a través del desierto. De pronto la arena comienza a convertirse en agua y todos son arrojados fuera de la barca.

**Siglo 30, palacio Tokio de Cristal**

Chibiusa siente un dolor en su pecho que hace que caiga sobre sus rodillas, de pronto tiene una visión, algo terrible le ha sucedido a Diana. Se levanta con dificultad y se dirige a buscar a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá.

-Pequeña dama.

-Mamá, hace días que no veo a Diana ella no está por ningún lado, ¿acaso tú la has visto?

Chibiusa mira hacia una cesta que está encima de un pilar en la habitación y se asusta cuando ve a Luna y Artemis inconscientes sobre ella.

-Luna, Artemis, ¿qué sucede con sus cuerpos? No puede ser, ese sueño que tuve acerca de Diana, la visión que tuve es cierta, ¡Diana se ha ido! ¿De verdad ella ha desaparecido?

-Pequeña dama, le di a Diana la misión de investigar una alteración en el espacio temporal, ella ha regresado al pasado.

-Algo le ha pasado al cuerpo de Diana mamá, lo sé puedo sentirlo, ¿qué estará pasando en el mundo del siglo 20?

De pronto la princesa mira hacia el fondo donde están las sailors en unas cajas de cristal.

-Las chicas, sus cristales están brillando. ¿Papá? ¿Pluto? Sus cristales están brillando pero sus cuerpos desaparecen. La alteración en el espacio temporal, ¿será posible que la vida de todos esté en peligro? Debo ir al siglo 20 mamá.

-No, es muy peligroso. Debes quedarte aquí y proteger tu propio siglo.

-Voy a ir a ayudar a Sailor Moon en esta batalla, esa es mi misión. Puedo sentir su dolor a través de todo mi cuerpo, a través del tiempo. ¡Pink Moon Crystal Power make up!

Chibiusa se transforma en Sailor Chibi Moon y junto a ella aparecen las sailor cuarteto.

-¡Chicas!

-Sailor Ceres, Sailor Palas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta. ¡El Sailor Cuarteto ha llegado!

-Me voy mamá, por favor protege el siglo 30.

-Ve, atraviesa el tiempo y espacio hasta los límites de la galaxia.-le dice la reina entregándole una llave del tiempo.

-¿Los límites de la galaxia?

-Tienes que ir y averiguar por ti misma lo que está pasando allí.

**Puerta al castillo de Galaxia**

Las sailors Starlights han muerto a manos de Sailor Phi y Sailor Chi, reduciendo el grupo a tres. Sailor Moon, ChibiChibi y Kakyu se dirigen hacia el palacio de Galaxia. Entran por una extraña puerta y se encuentran en un cementerio donde están las tumbas de las Stars y ven a dos mujeres cavando tres hoyos más. Se acercan poco a poco y con sorpresa miran que las tumbas que están cavando las mujeres son sus tumbas.

De repente unas enredaderas con espinas las sujetan a tres cruces y una nueva sailor animamate aparece frente a ellas.

-Soy la última de las sailors animamates, la cazadora de almas. ¡Soy Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon! Y les voy a dar un hermoso y deprimente funeral. Para el trágico final que te espera a ti, el mesías, he decido ¡la cremación!-dice dirigiéndose a Usagi.

Un fuego comienza a arder en las cruces y la frente de ChibiChibi empieza a brillar.

_"Puedo sentirte cerca, ven pronto, necesitamos tu ayuda."_

-¡Pink Ladies freezing kiss!

Sailor Chibi Moon destruye las cruces de madera con su técnica, liberando a las tres prisioneras, mientras que las Sailor Quartetto destruyen a Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon con su ataque en conjunto.

-¡Amazoness Jungle Arrow!

-Sailor Cuarteto y por supuesto, Sailor Chibi Moon están ahora en escena.

**Castillo de Galaxia, jardín estelar**

Las chicas continúan su camino luego de haber derrotado a la última de las animamates y se encuentran con un jardín en donde hay miles y miles de semillas estelares flotando sobre el suelo.

-Bienvenidas a nuestro jardín estelar.

-Somos las jardineras estelares. Soy Sailor Phi.

-Y yo Sailor Chi.

-¿Dónde están los cristales de las starlights? ¡Devuélvanmelas!-dice la princesa Kakyu.

-¿Qué es esto? Más cristales sailors han venido a unirse a nosotros en la estrella cero.-le responde Sailor Phi.-¡Ahora las tenemos en nuestras manos!

-El jardín de cristales que está bajo nuestro dominio va a cuidar muy bien de ustedes tontas.

-Sailor Moon, yo pelearé junto a ti, yo también soy una sailor. ¡Kinmoku Star power, make up!

**Castillo de Galaxia, escaleras**

Sailor Moon ha derrotado a Sailor Phi y Sailor Chi luego de que ésta última haya asesinado a Sailor Kakyu y robado su semilla estelar. La sailor levanta su vista hacia las escaleras que dirigen al interior del palacio de Galaxia y se lleva una sorpresa.

Todas sus amigas se encuentran allí, incluso su amado Mamoru. Su alegría es tanta que quiere correr hacia donde están ellos. ChibiChibi, en un acto repentino que ni ella misma entiende ya que había decidido no intervenir, se arroja a los pies de Usagi sabiendo que las personas que ve no son más sus amigos, son títeres de Galaxia que ha fabricado utilizando las semillas estelares de las sailors y del guardián de la tierra.

Sailor Moon en su alegría, tira más fuerte de sí para lograr llegar a donde está Mamoru, haciendo caer en el suelo a la pequeña niña.

-¡Maten a Sailor Moon y luego roben el cristal de plata de la luna!-dice Mamoru ante el asombro de la sailor.

-¡Mercury aqua rhapsody!

-¡Mars flame sniper!

Las sailors cuarteto intervienen en la pelea recibiendo el ataque de Mercury y Mars en sus propios cuerpos en lugar de Sailor Moon.

_"¿Debería intervenir? Es su pelea no la mía, yo ya pasé por esto una vez, debo dejar que ella lo haga pero si no intervengo la pueden matar aquí y no lograremos ir al caldero primordial y no podré eliminar a Caos. Madre, ¿qué debo hacer?"_

En un acto desesperado ChibiChibi se toma de la mano de Sailor Chibi Moon y sacando de ella un poder que es desconocido incluso para la pequeña, le muestra por medio de visiones las muertes de las sailors y de Mamoru.

-ChibiChibi, estas visiones, ¿en realidad todos murieron así, en un instante fueron convertidos en polvo?

Entendiendo lo que quiere decir la pequeña, Sailor Chibi Moon trata desesperadamente de convencer a Sailor Moon de que las sailors son sus enemigas, cuando de pronto aparece Sailor Uranus y utilizando su espada ataca a Chibi Moon, arrojándola en el suelo.

-Sailor Moon, ellos no son nuestros aliados son nuestros enemigos. Galaxia y su grupo volvieron los cuerpos de nuestros en amigos en nada, por favor trata de recordarlo.

-Pero todos están aquí, de pie frente a mi, vivos.

-Es cierto pero el poder que están usando no es en verdad de ellos. Galaxia los ha vuelto a la vida para que hagan su voluntad.

De pronto Sailor Saturn se aproxima y envía un ataque hacia donde están Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon en el suelo, pero ChibiChibi se pone delante de ellas y con su báculo detiene el ataque.

_"No quería interferir madre, pero no puedo permitir que mueran ahora, he llegado tan lejos para salvar el futuro, nuestro futuro. ¡No permitiré que mueran!"_

El ataque de Saturn es detenido pero luego a ella se unen Neptune y Plut para seguir atacando con lo que logran arrojar a un lado a la pequeña sailor. Sailor Moon aprovecha el momento para ingresar al interior del castillo.

Se encuentra de frente con Mamoru y al instante al lado de éste parecen todas las sailors que combinan sus ataques en contra de ella, logrando destruir su cetro y sus alas. Sailor Chibi Moon se levanta e intenta ir hacia donde está su madre para ayudarla a pelear pero es detenida.

-No debes intervenir. Esta es la batalla de Sailor Moon, el futuro de la galaxia depende de ella, es su lucha. Por favor, cree en Sailor Moon.-dice ChibiChibi ante el asombro de Sailor Chibi Moon y el suyo propio.

De pronto Sailor Moon se levanta e invoca el poder del cristal de plata para reconstruir su cetro y con él derrota a las sailors. Los brazaletes de sus muñecas son destruidos y ante ella aparecen los cristales sailors de sus amigas. Intenta tomarlos pero de repente aparece Sailor Galaxia tomándolos nuevamente en su poder.

-Confío en que mis golems te hayan dado una buena función.-dice Galaxia- A través de la galaxia, soy la sailor de la destrucción. Bienvenida a mi castillo Sailor Moon, soy Sailor Galaxia.

-Por fin lo he conseguido, finalmente he llegado al lugar dónde está Galaxia.

ChibiChibi contempla a lo lejos la escena que le trae varios recuerdos, buenos y malos.

_"Por fin lo he conseguido, estoy muy cerca de cumplir mi misión. Se que he interferido un poco, más de lo que imaginaba pero se ha sentido tan bien nuevamente luchar como una sailor, madre tenía razón al darme este nuevo poder. Es tan increíble, ayudé a mucha gente en este tiempo incluso le mostré las cosas que habían pasado a mi pequeña Serenity, es un poder realmente increíble, me hace sentir tan llena, tan completa. El cristal de plata me es tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo se siente distinto, siento cómo su energía se ha incrementado y nuevos poderes han nacido en mí. ¿Qué significará todo esto? No lo sé, pero no me importa, para este momento es que he regresado a mi pasado, para destruir a Caos de una vez por todas y así cambiar el futuro. Y lo haré cueste lo que cueste."_

* * *

Ok como lo dije, este capítulo es un resumen a grandes rasgos de la temporada de Stars, con algunas intervenciones mías, más que todo en lo que se refiere a los pensamientos de la pequeña ChibiChibi.

Ya pronto veremos lo que sucede con la reina y qué significa todos los cambios que ha sentido en sí misma y en su cristal plateado y si esto podrá mostrar algún cambio en el futuro o más bien en la batalla del presente contra Caos.

No olviden la historia del caldero primordial, ahí hay una clave importante.

Mi querida **Luna-P27 **si los autores no escribieramos de esta forma no los mantendríamos pendientes de nuestras historias, ¿no crees?, no es que yo disfrute hacerlos sufrir, bueno un poquito nada más jijijiji.

Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo. **Nos leemos pronto, besos lunares!**


	31. De sailor a guardiana del universo

**La batalla en el caldero**

Usagi pelea con todas sus fuerzas contra Galaxia que ha resultado ser su más dura adversaria, pero a pesar de esto no se da por vencida, creyendo en su corazón que habrá una nueva esperanza para todos luego de esta batalla.

-¡Galactica Inflation!

Galaxia envía su poderoso ataque hacia Sailor Moon quien trata de repelerlo utilizando su cetro pero el ataque es demasiado fuerte y está a punto de ceder. ChibiChibi observa lo que sucede y no pudiendo evitar intervenir una vez más, utiliza su propio cetro para darle más energía a Usagi.

-¡ChibiChibi tú ya sabías de esta batalla! Si en verdad eres mi hermana, entonces el futuro sucederá como pensamos que será y estamos destinados a ganar esta batalla, ¿verdad? Es por eso que tienes tanta fe en Sailor Moon. ChibiChibi, ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Sailor Chibi Moon distrae a ChibiChibi y ésta deja de enviarle su energía a Usagi, quien cae en el suelo con Galaxia sobre ella y sus manos en su cuello. Galaxia comienza a contarle a la sailor su terrible historia, de cómo creció sola en un planeta basura, viviendo en un infierno hasta que sus poderes de sailor fueron despertados y decidió que su misión sería encontrar un planeta que la mereciera.

-Entonces encontré este maravillo lugar y supe que debía convertirme en la sailor más poderosa de la galaxia para poder poseerlo.

-La fuerza de una sailor proviene de traer paz y justicia a la galaxia y de aquellos a los que amamos y nuestros amigos.

Amor y amigos eran dos palabras desconocidas para Galaxia que sólo había conocido la soledad. Galaxia continúa con su discurso sobre cómo el poder era mejor que el amor y que la fuente de poder de una senshi reside en su cristal, incluso si su cuerpo es destruido, el poder de su cristal puede usarse para hacerlos volver a la vida.

De pronto trae de vuelta los cristales de las sailors y Usagi los contempla con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eres una sailor de destrucción, tú nunca entenderás lo que es el amor y la amistad. Nuestros amigos, las personas que amamos, sus palabras, sus cuerpos, sus manos, todo eso tiene poder. Son la razón por la que pude llegar tan lejos, la razón por la que he peleado, ellos me hacen ser la sailor que soy.

Estas palabras le duelen a Galaxia en el alma, se aleja corriendo, preguntándose cómo es posible que sea Usagi y no ella, la portadora del cristal sailor más poderoso de la galaxia entera. Sailor Moon la persigue por el castillo y corren hasta llegar al borde del mismo, al centro de la estrella cero, al caldero primordial.

Es un lugar hermoso y resplandeciente, más bello que cualquier otra cosa que Usagi haya visto en todo el universo. Se detiene en el borde, entendiendo que a un lugar sagrado como ese no debe ingresar cualquier persona. Galaxia le cuenta la historia del caldero y del nacimiento de las estrellas.

ChibiChibi observa desde lejos, esperando el momento indicado para cumplir con la misión que ha venido a realizar, destruir a Caos.

_"¿Sabré reconocer el momento cuando llegue o tendré temor de hacer esto? No, no puedo temer. En otro tiempo había sido una joven temerosa y llorona pero ya no, hace tiempo que crecí para convertirme en la soberana de la tierra. La chica que está allí peleando con Galaxia ya no es la misma chica que encontró una gata negra que le dio un broche de transformación. Sé que podré hacer lo necesario para vencer, sé que Usagi cumplirá con nuestro destino."_

Galaxia toma los cristales de las sailors y los arroja dentro del caldero provocando la ira de Sailor Moon, que corre hacia ella con su cetro extendido para atacarla pero en cuanto se acerca, Galaxia arroja al falso Tuxedo Kamen junto con su cristal dorado, provocando la desaparición de Sailor Chibi Moon.

Galaxia aprovecha el momento de dolor de Usagi para atacarla con su poder Galactica Super String pero ChibiChibi sale en defensa de Sailor Moon y ante la sorpresa de la malvada sailor logra repeler el ataque. Entonces Galaxia llama a caos, quien apenas es una masa negra oculta dentro del caldero primordial.

Pero las cosas no salen como Galaxia esperaba y caos la traiciona tratando de arrojarla dentro del caldero para que muera. Usagi dándose cuenta de esto, estira su brazo para salvar a Galaxia, trayéndola nuevamente a tierra firme lo cual sorprende a Galaxia quien no se esperaba que su enemiga la salvara.

Caos comienza a contarle a Sailor Moon quien es en realidad y le dice que fue quien envió a la Tierra a los anteriores enemigos (Reina Metalia, El Sabio, el Faraón 90 y la Reina Neherenia) para atacar a Sailor Moon. Finalmente le cuenta cómo manipuló a Sailor Galaxia para que robara los cristales sailor o semillas estelares de las amigas de la guerrera, y así obligarla a ir tras ellos y acabara enfrentándole en la entrada del Caldero Madre.

-El caldero primordial y yo somos uno, me he fusionado con él para obtener su poder y ahora necesito el poder de los dos cristales más poderosos de la galaxia para poder controlar el universo entero.

_"¡No puede ser! Caos se ha fusionado con el caldero primordial, ahora es imposible destruirlo a menos… a menos que el caldero sea destruido. Pero si destruimos el caldero, ¿cómo nacerán nuevas estrellas? No sé qué es lo que debo hacer, cómo poner en riesgo el nacimiento de estrellas. Si destruyo el caldero mis amigas no renacerán y tampoco Mamoru y el futuro de la tierra será cambiado de forma definitiva. Pero si no lo hago Caos nacerá y todo será peor de lo que es ahora. No, no puedo arriesgarme, el caldero debe ser destruido, estoy segura que otro caldero se formará en otra parte y nacerán nuevas estrellas, y nuestro futuro se cumplirá de alguna manera, sin Caos en él."_

-No, la batalla no ha terminado, continuará una y otra vez. Pero tú Sailor Moon eres quien puede terminar esta batalla de una vez y para siempre, por el bien del futuro y de la galaxia entera.-Sailor Moon observa sorprendida a ChibiChibi a la cual no había escuchado hablar de una forma tan coherente antes.-Sailor Moon tu último poder puede destruir la fuente de todos nuestros enemigos, a Caos y todo este caldero y así acabar con esta guerra.

-¿A caos y al caldero?

-Para destruir por completo a Caos, debes destruir el caldero, no hay otra forma para terminar esto que no sea esa.

-Pero si el caldero desaparece no nacerán nuevas estrellas y algún día el futuro de la galaxia se detendrá.

-Pero si no lo haces, la historia de guerra y sufrimiento se repetirá una y otra vez y toda la responsabilidad de esto recaerá sobre tus hombros Sailor Moon, ¡Si no lo haces te arrepentirás para siempre!

-¿ChibiChibi?

-Si continúan naciendo estrellas la batalla nunca terminará, la oscuridad atrae a la luz y la luz a la oscuridad, ¿es esto acaso la voluntad de la galaxia?

-¿Pero para acabar con la guerra será necesario acabar con todo lo que existe también? ¿Acaso seré yo esta vez quien tenga que tomar la hoz de la muerte en mis manos?

-¡No hay otra opción, no hay otro camino, esto debe hacerse para traer la paz a la galaxia!

_"¿Acaso no comprendes lo que sucede? ¿Cómo decirle que esto es lo que debe hacer sin darle detalles acerca del futuro? Si no destruimos aquí a Caos, no habrá paz nunca, el universo entero sufrirá con esto, ¿por qué no lo entiendes Usagi?"_

-Incluso si destruyen esta galaxia, en algún lugar nacerá un nuevo caldero. En algún momento en el futuro, uno de la oscuridad y uno de la luz volverán a nacer. El fin de esta batalla no vendrá sin que trabajemos duro y un nuevo futuro será creado.-dice Galaxia con toda sinceridad ante el asombro de las otras sailors.

En este momento, la que había sido una enemiga, comienza a entender todo lo que significa Sailor Moon para sus amigas y ellas para la sailor. Entiende que su vida ha estado vacía y carente de amor y no de poder, al ver el valor que muestra Usagi para enfrentar el destino que le corresponde. Pero de pronto su brazalete se rompe y ante los ojos de Usagi Galaxia comienza a desaparecer, su cristal sailor había sido sacrificado hace tiempo atrás.

-ChibiChibi, no me daré por vencida. Siempre me han dicho que al final de cada batalla nos queda la esperanza de un futuro y yo voy a crear un futuro para todos, así que no abandones la esperanza por un futuro tampoco. Yo creo que el planeta de nuestras esperanzas no desaparecerá nunca mientras nuestras semillas estelares continúen brillando. Estaremos bien y nunca nos daremos por vencidas.

_"¿Qué significa este poder que estoy sintiendo en mi interior? Es una fuerza indescriptible que había olvidado ya, el poder de la fe y la esperanza. He sufrido tantas muertes y peleado tantas batallas que ya había olvidado el poder que proviene de la fe, la fe en nuestros amigos, la fe en quienes amamos, la fe en mí misma. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo pude pensar en la posibilidad de sacrificar un nuevo futuro por mi temor y mi debilidad? Porque Caos tiene razón, he sido una cobarde y no he sabido defender a los que amo. Creí que este viaje era para salvar el futuro, para mostrarle a Usagi lo que debería hacer, pero más bien ha sido ella quien me ha mostrado la más grande lección de mi vida, me ha enseñado a creer en mi misma. Volveré al futuro y derrotaré a Caos."_

De pronto una luz envuelve a la pequeña niña y comienza a recuperar su anterior forma. Poco a poco su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad y de su espalda salen unas hermosas alas blancas. Comienza a sentir un nuevo poder recorriendo todo su cuerpo y unas palabras que se repiten en su mente: Cosmic Crystal power.

_"¿Poder del cristal cósmico? ¡La energía del cosmos!"_

Empieza a transformarse, su traje se vuelve completamente blanco, en su cintura lleva el emblema del cosmos y listones de colores unidos a ella por un par de alitas blancas que rodean a un círculo. En su pecho rodeado por dos pequeñas alas, también el emblema del cosmos, sus hombreras son doradas y sus particulares odangos llevan la forma de un corazón con círculos blancos rodeados de pequeñas puntos dorados. Lleva un largo báculo blanco que también tiene el emblema del cosmos. Por primera vez en la historia, aparece la verdadera guardiana del universo, Sailor Cosmos.

-¿ChibiChibi?

-Tienes razón, no me rendiré porque yo soy una sailor senshi.

Entonces Sailor Moon decide arrojarse al caldero, pidiéndoles a todos sus amigos que le den poder. Esto activa los cristales sailor de las cuarteto que hasta ahora habían permanecido inconscientes en el suelo. Sintiendo el llamado de Sailor Moon se ponen de pie y le prestan su energía, observando cómo la sailor se arroja dentro del caldero. De pronto escuchan una voz desconocida.

-Los cristales sailor que estaban revueltos en el caldero están regresando a sus formas originales y retornando a su planeta de origen.

-ChibiChibi.-dice Ceres sorprendida.

-Aunque hayan renacido como semillas estelares del caldero volverán a su forma original apenas lleguen a sus respectivos planetas, de eso estoy segura.

-No es posible que Sailor Moon se haya sacrificado utilizando el poder del cristal de plata de la luna.

-No Ceres, el poder del renacimiento proviene de los poderes combinados de todos los cristales sailors de la galaxia unidos como uno sólo. Se han combinado para crear el cristal cosmos, el más grande poder de todo el cosmos, que utiliza el poder de lambda.

-¿Cristal cosmos?-pregunta Palas

-¿Poder lambda?-pregunta Juno.

-¿Quién eres tú?-interroga Vesta.

-Yo soy Sailor Cosmos.

-No puede ser, ¿acaso tu eres la última transformación de Sailor Moon?

-Ceres yo, yo no soy más que una cobarde, yo vine huyendo del lugar de donde se supone que debería estar, no puedo compararme con Eternal Sailor Moon, ni con su fuerza y coraje.

-Entonces, Sailor Cosmos ¿es nuestra princesa?

-No Juno, su princesa ha renacido también por el poder de lambda y regresará segura al siglo 30.

Entonces Sailor Cosmos le explica a las sailors como fue que ella, en un futuro distante, siendo derrotada por Caos, huyó de su lugar para venir a este siglo a eliminarlo pero al hacerlo debería eliminar el caldero, y este lugar tenía vida propia.

-Ahora, Eternal Sailor Moon, quien ha salvado a la galaxia es la nueva Sailor Cosmos. Cuando yo pueda tener su mismo coraje para aceptar mi destino y luchar por mí misma, será cuando pueda reemplazarla y convertirme en la verdadera Sailor Cosmos. Ahora es el momento de que ustedes regresen al lugar y a la gente a la que deben proteger.

Dicho esto, Serenity utiliza su cetro para enviar a las chicas nuevamente al siglo 30 y se queda un momento más mirando hacia el caldero.

-Sailor Moon, gracias por mostrarme mi verdadero valor, es tiempo de que yo también regrese a mi propio tiempo y pelee mis propias batallas. Nunca olvidaré este momento, nunca dejaré ni por un instante de luchar, seguiré tu ejemplo siempre y aceptaré este destino. Caos, ha llegado el momento de que tu y yo concluyamos esta guerra de hace tantos siglos.

Sailor Cosmos mira en su mano la llave del tiempo que le había dado Rea antes de su viaje al siglo 20 y la guarda nuevamente.

-Creo que no lo necesito más.-sonríe para sí y levanta su cetro nuevamente y con sus nuevos poderes desaparece del lugar, dejando atrás a su otro yo, quien aún debe recuperarse de su última batalla.

**Caldero primordial, año 3100**

La guardiana del caldero está de espaldas observando las semillas estelares cuando siente una presencia a sus espaldas.

-Regresaste pronto, ¿qué tal te fue en la batalla?

-¿Hace cuánto sabías esto?

La antigua reina se da vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro observando nuevamente a su hija que había retornado al caldero pero esta vez como Sailor Cosmos.

-Desde el momento en que naciste supe que estabas destinada para grandes cosas.-extiende los brazos hacia su hija y ésta corre hacia ella para estrecharla.

-Esa semilla estelar que uniste al cristal del plata ¿era…?

-¿La semilla estelar del cosmos? Sí, la misma semilla que se creó hace siglos atrás cuando te sacrificaste arrojándote al caldero.

-¿Cómo fue eso posible, cómo es que no me di cuenta?

-No era el momento para que esa semilla naciera pero no te preocupes, yo la he cuidado durante todo este tiempo esperando el momento en que la necesitaras.

-Y me la diste sin que yo supiera, ¿cómo es que sabías que yo podría usarla?

-Porque ella siempre ha formado parte de ti, siempre te ha pertenecido. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda del caldero que te contó Sailor Caronte?-la reina mira a su madre extrañada de que supiera de su conversación con Rea pero no dice nada, sólo asiente.-Pues bien, cuando la energía del cosmos se dio cuenta que el cristal ónix fue pervertido y que en lugar de convertirse en el protector de todo el universo sería su destructor, vertió su poder en el caldero primordial y lo repartió a algunas de las semillas estelares contenidas allí, convirtiéndolas en cristales sailor, incluso el tuyo. Cuando te arrojaste al caldero, todas esas semillas fueron reunidas nuevamente logrando que la energía del cosmos se uniera nuevamente y creara el cristal cosmos, esperando el momento en el futuro en que su verdadera dueña fuera revelada para hacer frente al cristal ónix y así destruirlo. Al arrojarte al caldero demostraste ser la elegida para convertirte en la guardiana del universo.

-"Sólo existe un poder capaz de vencer al cristal ónix de Caos y es la misma fuerza que lo creó, la energía del cosmos."

-Así es, solamente tú, Sailor Cosmos, puedes vencer con tu poder a Caos y devolver la paz al universo.

La reina abraza fuertemente a su madre y se despide de ella una vez más.

-No te rindas nunca Serenity recuerda que llevas dentro de ti la energía más poderosa del universo, la energía del cosmos, la única capaz de dar vida incluso a lo que pareciera ya no tenerla.

**Inframundo**

Rea y Helios han permanecido inmóviles frente a la puerta del tiempo desde que la reina atravesó la misma con destino al siglo 20. Muchas cosas han pasado desde ese día, Caos ha recorrido la galaxia destruyendo lo que no había logrado destruir antes por concentrarse en su venganza contra Serenity y buscando en cada rincón del universo el paradero de la reina sin éxito.

La puerta permanece quieta pero de pronto a lo lejos la figura de una mujer se acerca lentamente. Helios se pone a la defensiva, sabe que nadie puede entrar al inframundo fácilmente, así que esta persona sólo puede ser un enemigo. Cuando está apunto de atacar se detiene en seco ante la persona que ve.

-¿Neo reina Serenity?-Rea lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y camina en dirección a la mujer hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. Luego se voltea hacia Helios y le dice.

-No Helios, es Sailor Cosmos, la protectora del universo.

* * *

Al fin Sailor Cosmos aparece en escena! Perdonen si me excedí recapitulando la saga Stars pero era necesario para llegar a este momento cuando por fin Serenity se convierte en Sailor Cosmos. Ahora sólo queda la batalla contra Caos y conocer el desenlace de esta historia.

**Nos leemos pronto, besos lunares mmm mejor cósmicos!**


	32. Una premonición del futuro

Helios está sorprendido por el cambio tan radical que ha tenido la reina, Rea al ver la confusión del joven decide explicarle.

-La energía del cosmos que es la fuerza creadora de todas las cosas, incluyendo el cristal de ónix, fue diluida hace siglos dentro del caldero primordial formando los cristales sailors de todo el universo, con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera ser detenido el caos. Pero al haber distribuido su poder entre todos los cristales, la energía del cosmos se debilitó y por eso nadie hasta ahora ha podido derrotar al cristal ónix.

Durante la batalla contra Galaxia, al arrojarse Sailor Moon en el caldero primordial, reunió en éste todos los cristales sailor que habían sido creados a partir de la energía del cosmos, regenerándola y convirtiéndola en una semilla estelar con la que se desencadenó el poder de lambda y renacieron todas las sailors.

Pero la semilla de cosmos no podía convertirse en cristal sailor por sí mismo, por lo cual debería esperar obtener un cristal sailor desocupado para alojarse en él. Pero no podía ser un cristal cualquiera, debía ser el de una poderosa guerrera.

Así que sólo había tres opciones: el cristal ónix, el cristal Saffer y el cristal de plata, los tres cristales más poderosos de la galaxia entera. El cristal ónix no era el indicado por razones obvias, de esta forma sólo se contaba con el cristal Saffer y el de plata.

Con el sacrificio de Sailor Moon y su valor y fe para aceptar tanto el bien como el mal, se mostró como la verdadera portadora del cristal cosmos.

-¿Pero porqué no se le otorgó este poder antes?-pregunta Helios

-Era necesario que mi cristal sailor ya no contuviera poderes de senshi para poder albergar este nuevo poder, además la mujer que había sacrificado todo por el bien de la galaxia en el caldero había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo quedaba yo. Aunque mi madre me había entregado el poder del cosmos cuando la visité en el caldero, no podría utilizar su poder porque me faltaba aquello por lo cual había sido elegida, me faltaba fe.

-Por eso era necesario el viaje en el tiempo, no para detener a Caos, sino para recordar quien era en realidad.-concluye Sailor Caronte.

-Ya veo, entonces esta no es su verdadera misión.

-No Helios, la misión para lo que estoy destinada va más allá de derrotar a Caos.

Estas palabras confunden aún más al joven, si la misión de Sailor Cosmos no es derrotar a Caos entonces ¿cuál es?

**Sistema estelar Koi-351**

Caos está reunida con Nanao, la única guerrera que le queda luego de la batalla contra las sailors, situación del todo inesperada para ella ya que creyó que podrían vencerlas fácilmente.

-Hemos buscado por toda la galaxia y no damos con ellos. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Ese estúpido plan de utilizar a Helios para atacar a las guerreras en lugar de matarlo cuando tuvimos la ocasión, de haber sido así Serenity no hubiera escapado de mí.

-Pero señora, logramos eliminar a todas las sailors, la reina ya no tiene ningún poder no es necesario que la matemos. Podríamos dejarla vivir con la pena de haber perdido a sus seres queridos y…

-¡Eso nunca, Serenity debe morir! No debe quedar ningún descendiente de Hiperión con vida.

-Pero majestad, ella también es descendiente suyo.

Caos lanza un ataque a Nanao que la arroja al suelo malherida.

-El día que fui exiliada ellos dejaron de ser parte de mi familia y se convirtieron en mis enemigos. Sigue buscando a Serenity y a Helios, sea como sea voy a acabar con ella y retomar mi lugar como soberana de la luna y de la galaxia entera.

**Palacio de Charon**

Reunidos nuevamente, Helios ha convencido a la reina de que descanse un poco antes de partir al encuentro con Caos, cosa que ella ha aceptado a regañadientes. Helios por su parte se encuentra sentado en uno de los balcones del palacio, en sus manos tiene una fotografía de Chibiusa.

_"Si supieras cuanto extraño el oír tu voz y el sonido de tu risa. Se que en el lugar en donde estés debes estar iluminando con tu brillo todas las cosas. Lamento mucho no haberte protegido y todas las palabras que te dije, pero más lamento todo lo que no te dije, no haberte buscado antes, no haberte dicho que te amaba. Oh Serenity, perdí tantos siglos que pude haber compartido a tu lado y ahora no me queda ni la esperanza de tu renacimiento porque tu cristal sailor ha sido destruido. _

_Lo único que me queda ahora es el deseo de vengar tu muerte y la de mis amigos, por eso ayudaré a la neo reina con la batalla que le queda por delante, enfrentaré con ella su destino. Esto no me devolverá ni un solo día a tu lado pero por lo menos salvaremos esta tierra que tanto hemos amado y tu sacrificio habrá valido la pena._

_Pero ten certeza de algo amor mío, nunca habrá otra en mi corazón, nadie ocupará tu lugar porque sencillamente ese lugar nunca estará desocupado, aunque no te tenga físicamente en mi corazón tu amor siempre vivirá."_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos de pronto por un ruido proveniente de la habitación de la reina. Helios se apresura a llegar al lugar, temeroso de que Caos los haya encontrado ya que el palacio está alejado del inframundo.

Cuando ingresa a la habitación, encuentra a la reina flotando en el aire con la mirada vacía y su cuerpo brillando en una luz dorada.

-Neo reina, ¿qué le sucede, se encuentra bien?

-No soy Serenity, soy el espíritu del cosmos.

-¿El espíritu del cosmos?

-Soy la energía cosmos, todo lo que es, lo que fue, y lo que alguna vez será. De mi provienen todas las cosas que conoces y las que aún no han sido descubiertas, soy el origen de todo, incluido del caos.-Cosmos comienza a mover sus manos y produce una visión ante Helios del inicio de todo el universo y de la creación de caos.-Caos procede de mí, yo lo creé con mi poder pero así como el procede de mí, yo también provengo de él, por eso la historia de Serenity y la mía están estrechamente ligadas. Ella procede de Tea, pero también ella es quien dará inicio a un nuevo orden, un nuevo universo, un nuevo cosmos. Así cuando todo sea creado nuevamente, el futuro traerá consigo nuevas batallas porque la oscuridad, el caos que precede al cosmos, nunca podrá ser eliminado en su totalidad.

-Si el caos no puede ser eliminado, ¿qué sentido tiene esta pelea?

-La guerrera del Caos como ustedes la conocen, es simplemente un enemigo más, pero éste debe ser eliminado para cerrar el ciclo de Serenity y su antigua vida, de forma que en ella puedan renacer todas las cosas y ser hechas nuevas. En su nueva etapa como Sailor Cosmos se verá enfrentada a enemigos incluso más poderosos que Tea pero que también personifican el mal y el caos.

-Si existen otros enemigos incluso más poderosos, deben existir también otras sailors y guerreros en el universo con la energía del cosmos.

-No Helios, las semillas estelares originales a las que brindé mi poder alguna vez convirtiéndose en cristales sailors son únicos y no serán reemplazados en el universo, un nuevo cristal sailor solamente puede nacer si proviene de un cristal anterior.

-¿Entonces quién peleará al lado de Cosmos?

-El poder de Cosmos es infinito, no necesita tener aliados. Pero su parte humana necesita alimentarse del afecto de los seres que ama.

-¡Pero ella ya no tiene a nadie, todos han muerto!

-¿Dónde está tu fe, guardián de Elysion? ¿O acaso no has entendido todo lo que te he dicho hoy y lo que te dije por medio de las visiones?

-¿Eras tú?-Helios se queda mirando a la reina y por fin lo entiende.-Sí eras tú, el inicio de todo.

-Lo que para ti ha sido un final simplemente es el nuevo inicio del universo, ¿ahora lo entiendes?-Helios asiente.-Cuando Cosmos cumpla por fin su misión, habrá un nuevo universo, el caldero será reformado lo que permitirá que hayan nuevas estrellas. Muy pronto llegará el momento en que dejes de ser el guardián de Elysion, el reino dorado se establecerá en la tierra como debió haber sido en el inicio de los tiempos y tú deberás estar preparado para asumir tu destino.

-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Por ahora sólo debes prestar atención a los signos de cambio y en el momento justo te darás cuenta lo que debes hacer. Ahora debo dejarte, ha llegado el momento de volverme uno con el espíritu de la luna.

-Espera un momento por favor, después de esto la reina, ella ¿estará bien?

-No te preocupes Helios, yo seré ella y ella será una conmigo, todos mis conocimientos y habilidades formarán parte de ella a partir de este momento, pero eso no afectará la persona que es.-Helios suspira aliviado.-Bien, ahora me voy, aunque pronto nos volveremos a ver.-dice guiñándole un ojo al joven.

Poco a poco el brillo en el cuerpo de la reina desaparece y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Helios se apresura a sostenerla en sus brazos antes de que caiga en el suelo y la coloca gentilmente sobre la cama. La reina duerme plácidamente sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, Helios la observa durante un momento y se sonríe. Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya, donde se acuesta a dormir tranquilamente como no lo había hecho desde el día que tuvo su visión.

Al día siguiente Helios despierta temprano como es su costumbre, aunque la reina despierta ya hace mucho rato, les espera en el comedor del palacio.

-Buen día su majestad, ¿pudo usted descansar?

-La verdad es que sí Helios, dormí placenteramente ¿y tú?

-Yo también gracias por preguntar.

-Cuando terminemos de comer iremos a ver a Rea y luego partimos hacia la tierra a buscar a Caos, no puedo permitir que siga con su destrucción. ¿Estas seguro de querer ir conmigo?

-Por supuesto, es mi deber después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Ya sabes que eso está perdonado y olvidado Helios, no eras tú sino el poder de Caos actuando a través de ti.

-Independientemente de eso hice mucho daño el cual debo reparar.

-Si lo ves de esa forma no lo discutiré contigo, además te servirá de motivación para esta pelea la cual será muy difícil.

-Lo se y no tengo miedo su majestad, sé que nuestro destino se cumplirá no importa cómo.

-Así es Helios, de eso me encargaré personalmente. Ahora apurémonos, Rea debe estar esperándonos.

**Inframundo**

La reina y Helios se acercan a la puerta del tiempo que está en custodia de Rea, Sailor Caronte. Una vez que llegan hasta ahí saludan a la chica pero la reina nota cierto aire de complicidad entre ella y Helios, posiblemente producto del tiempo que pasaron esperando a que ella regresara del siglo 20.

-¿Qué noticias tienes Rea?-pregunta la reina de forma algo fría lo cual es notado por ambos jóvenes que se sonrojan suponiendo cuál es el pensamiento de la reina.

-Hay nuevos informes acerca de Caos.-responde la chica aclarándose la garganta.-En las últimas semanas ha dejado una ola de destrucción por toda la galaxia tratando de localizarlos, obviamente le fue imposible por el hecho de que el inframundo es un espacio intemporal y por ende no puede ser ubicado en ningún tiempo o espacio.

-Eso ya lo sabía, ¿hay algo más?

-Sí, logramos dar con la ubicación del palacio de Caos.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste eso antes?-pregunta esta vez dirigiéndose a Helios, lo cual lo pone algo nervioso.

-Estaba esperando a estar todos reunidos.

-¿Es en el sistema estelar Koi-351, en la estrella madre?

-Así su majestad, ¿cómo lo supo?

-Solo até cabos, Rea. Helios, partiremos de inmediato hacia allá.

-De acuerdo reina.

Helios y la reina se despiden de Rea y se teletransportan hacia el sistema estelar Koi-351 a enfrentarse de una vez y por todas con su destino, el renacimiento del universo nuevamente en sus manos sólo que esta vez no sólo está en el juego su futuro sino también el pasado. ¿Le daría la oportunidad a Caos de arrepentirse y cambiar su senda? ¿Se arrepentiría Caos del mal que ha creado? No lo sabe pero algo en su interior le dice que esta batalla será la definitiva, al menos para cerrar el ciclo de dolor y muerte que ha dejado la primer reina de la luna y reivindicar a la familia lunar.

* * *

Un atisbo del final de la historia está en este capítulo, ¿lo podrán encontrar? Espero que sí.

Creo que sólo me queda uno o dos capítulos más para terminar, ya tengo el final decidido sólo que estos días no me he sentido muy bien de salud y casi no he podía escribir.

Estoy publicando la historia en el facebook con imágenes de los personajes, así también me pueden preguntar lo que quieran por ahí. La página se llama FanFic Sailor Moon: Sailor Cosmos y la pueden encontrar en la siguiente dirección: pages/FanFic-Sailor-Moon-Sailor-Cosmos/498264150302881

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos lunares!**


	33. La batalla legendaria

**Sistema estelar Koi-351**

Serenity y Helios llegan sin ninguna complicación a la estrella madre. Todo aparenta estar en calma en el lugar y no se encuentran rastros de Caos y Nanao por ninguna parte, cosa que no le resulta extraño a la reina pues no esperaba un comité de bienvenida ni nada parecido.

Recorren cada rincón del lugar con ayuda de un dispositivo de localización que les entregó Rea antes de partir que contenía las coordenadas exactas de la estrella y todos los espacios dentro de la misma.

-El sistema indica que nos encontramos muy cerca del palacio oscuro.-le dice Helios a Serenity.

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado, no quiero que Caos advierta nuestra presencia antes de tiempo, además que desconocemos si posee otros guerreros aparte de las que ya conocimos y derrotamos.

Helios asiente y continúan con su recorrido acercándose cada vez más al punto indicado en el mapa. Dentro del palacio oscuro, Tea observa en silencio a los dos intrusos que se acercan hacia ella desde el momento mismo en que aparecieron en la estrella madre.

-¿Quiere que los interceptemos?

-No, déjalos que se acerquen aquí, les espera una sorpresa.

Helios y la reina continúan su avance a través de la hostilidad del desierto de este lugar. De pronto Serenity se detiene impactada por lo que ve, ante puede observar una replica exacta del milenio de plata sólo que en vez del hermoso resplandor del que había sido su reino, el ambiente era sombrío, frío y oscuro.

-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de ser la reina de la luna.

Siguen adelante y de pronto la tierra se abre a sus pies y no pueden evitar caer dentro del hoyo que se ha formado, gritando más por la sorpresa que por miedo o dolor, van cayendo en picada hacia el fondo del abismo negro sin saber cuál será su destino.

Luego de lo que les parecen unos interminables minutos, caen en el duro suelo de una extraña habitación, que en realidad es un conjunto de paredes hechas de una extraña aleación de metal y cristal de color negro, no tiene ninguna ventana o puerta nada más una pequeña abertura cuadrada en la pared. Serenity voltea a mirar a Helios y éste entendiendo lo que le indica la reina empieza a meterse por la única salida disponible.

Comienzan a recorrer algo parecido a un conducto de aire, el lugar es estrecho y algo incómodo pero siguen adelante a pesar de la oscuridad. De pronto Helios se le ocurre una idea y haciendo uso de sus poderes, la marca en su frente comienza a brillar mostrándoles el camino que tienen por delante.

Llegan hasta el final del túnel y se encuentran frente a un gran laberinto que a simple vista se notaba interminable.

-¿Nos dividimos para encontrar la salida?

-No Helios, mejor permanezcamos juntos.

En el cuarto de controles, Tea y Nanao observan divertidas las imágenes de la reina y el guardián tratando de encontrar la salida del laberinto, que no es más que plataforma que gira, de manera que cada vez que creen encontrar una salida la plataforma da vuelta sin que ellos se percaten y los deja frente a una pared, así que la pareja sólo corre en círculos sin darse cuenta.

-No no no no no, esto es demasiado divertido.-dice Caos entre carcajadas.

-¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que sólo corren en círculos?

-No lo sé Nanao, por el momento aprovechemos la oportunidad para divertirnos con ellos.

-Me sorprende que la reina esté aquí y que sólo haya venido con Helios.

-No le queda ningún otro aliado en todo el universo, además seguro que quiere convencerme de mi error y que rectifique.

-No estoy tan segura de eso reina, esta corriendo mucho riesgo para alguien que no puede pelear una batalla, además algo en su mirada es distinta.

Caos acerca a la pantalla para observar con mayor detenimiento a la reina pero luego de unos segundos convenciéndose de que no hay nada distinto, enfoca nuevamente todo el encuadre.

-Estas alucinando, ella sigue siendo la misma debilucha de siempre.

-No debe confiarse su majestad, ella también ha sido una sailor.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer más divertido esta pequeña trampa, así si se trae algo entre manos tendrá que mostrarse de lo contrario no saldrá viva de ese lugar.

Serenity y Helios llegan nuevamente a un callejón sin salida luego de mucho rato recorriéndolo pensando que había visto al final una puerta y se quedan un momento frente a la pared tomando aire

-¡Rayos! Pensé que habíamos llegado a una salida.-dice Helios.

-Cada vez que estamos cerca de salir nos topamos con un nuevo muro.

-¿O tal vez sea el mismo?

Al escuchar esto la reina se acerca a la pared, examinándola para ver si tiene algún tipo de marca que le pueda indicar si se trata de la misma pared una y otra vez pero de pronto se escucha un ruido y sienten el suelo moverse bajo sus pies.

-Helios, ¿sientes eso?

-Sí pero ¿de dónde proviene?

La reina se acerca más hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el muro, entonces abre sus ojos ampliamente.

-¡La pared se mueve corre!

Helios se queda un momento sin moverse cuando de pronto observa como en realidad la pared comienza a moverse en dirección a ellos y empieza a correr junto con la reina para tratar de librarse de la mortal trampa. Zigzaguean por todo el camino, devolviéndose lo andado pero la pared pareciera tener mente propia y los persigue por cada vía que toman. Miran hacia atrás por un segundo sin detenerse y cuando miran nuevamente hacia el frente se dan cuenta que se dirigen a un espacio vacío.

-Esto no está funcionando Helios, debemos hacer algo.

-¿Qué tan alto puede saltar?

-¿Qué?-le responde alarmada la reina.

-Creo que la única forma es saltar hacia el otro lado de la pared.

-Helios, ¡es una pared de más de tres metros!

-Podemos hacerlo reina, sólo nos queda esa opción de lo contrario caeremos en el abismo.

Serenity cierra los ojos pero asiente a lo que dice Helios, se detienen y toman aire una vez más. Helios voltea a ver a la reina, la reina lo mira de vuelta y luego ambos miran hacia la pared que se acerca imponente hacia ellos.

-¡Ahora!-grita Helios a la reina y ambos toman impulso hacia la pared, saltando por encima de ella y caen rodando al otro lado en el suelo. Miran en dirección hacia atrás y ven como la pared sella la abertura hacia el abismo, al cual hubiesen caído irremediablemente.

-¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca.-Serenity suspira de alivio.

-Demasiado pero salimos bien librados.-Helios se pone en pie y le da la mano a la reina para que ella haga lo mismo.-Continuemos.

Siguen su camino ya de forma más tranquila y nuevamente encuentran otra ruta que creen correcta así que la siguen. Caminan y caminan hasta llegar a una bifurcación en el camino, preguntándose qué lado tomar.

-Helios ve por la derecha yo iré por la izquierda.

-¿Qué tal si hay otra trampa?

-Debemos correr el riesgo.

Así toman cada uno una ruta Serenity comienza su recorrido por el camino de la izquierda, avanzando a paso firme pero con precaución divisa a lo lejos lo que ella piensa la salida. Antes de volver para decirle a Helios, prefiere asegurarse por lo que camina un poco más, comprobando que en efecto esta vez no aparece una pared de repente.

Algo más aliviada da un paso más y sin darse cuenta un cuadro del piso se hunde al pisarlo. Se detiene y mira hacia abajo y al ver el cuadro hundido se pone a la defensiva mirando hacia la pared esperando que ésta se mueva pero en lugar de eso escucha un sonido a sus espaldas y al voltear se da cuenta de una enorme bola de acero colgando de una cadena que se dirige hacia donde ella está.

_"Si Caos cree que me detendrá con sus juegos se equivoca, saldré de aquí y la encontraré. Pero no quiero utilizar mi poder, prefiero que siga creyendo que no puedo enfrentarla."_

Con ese pensamiento, la reina se dispone a utilizar la bola a su favor, así que cuando está cerca de ella, brinca arriba de la bola y comienza a trepar arriba de la cadena. Cuando llega más alto que el nivel de las paredes, se da cuenta que el laberinto sólo es una plataforma circular y entiende que sólo han estado participando de un juego de Caos.

Observa hacia el norte donde encuentra la salida y comienza a moverse, balanceando la gigante bola a su antojo hasta que logra que reviente la pared norte, arruinando el mecanismo y mostrándole la salida. Al escuchar el fuerte impacto, Helios se apresura a llegar al lugar, encontrando a Serenity frente a la abertura hecha por la bola. El guardián se acerca a ella y ambos se miran asintiendo a la vez y pasando a través de la pared.

Pensando que a Serenity le tomaría horas salir de su laberinto, Tea había dejado el cuarto de control y las pantallas al cuidado de Nanao, la cual al ver la escena del escape de la pareja, llama a su reina por el comunicador.

-Su majestad, la reina ha escapado del laberinto.

-¡Maldición! No eres tan tonta al final de cuentas. ¿Dónde están?-dice dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Están subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras subterráneas, pronto estarán dentro del palacio.

-Muy bien, parece que ha llegado la hora de dejarnos de jugar y eliminar a nuestros enemigos de una vez por todas.

Helios sube las escaleras al frente de la reina por si acaso se encuentran con otra trampa ser él quien la reciba en lugar de ella. Luego de atravesar la pared del laberinto habían entrado en un cuarto que parecía más bien una mazmorra, donde encontraron rastros de sangre.

Las escaleras de caracol parecieran interminables pero continúan subiendo hasta que se acercan a la puerta la cual abren de prisa temiendo que al llegar desapareciera. Abren y llegan a un gran salón rodeado de esculturas de ángeles caídos que son algo perturbadoras. Al final del gran salón logran ver que empieza a erigirse un trono negro y sobre él sentada de piernas cruzadas está Caos y al lado suyo Nanao.

-Bienvenida Serenity, me sorprende que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí.

-Ni todas las trampas del mundo podrían detenerme.

-Veo que trajiste refuerzos.-dice en son de burla señalando a Helios.-No temes que te traicione nuevamente.

-Helios nunca me ha traicionado, tú lo manipulaste.

-Que si lo manipulé o no, eso es sólo un detalle, lo importante es que él no es nada confiable.

-No importa lo que digas, sé que él esta de mi lado.

-Si tú lo dices querida, luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Pero no creo que hayas venido por una visita cordial.

-En eso tienes razón, he venido a acabar con tanto odio y muerte acumulado por siglos.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? No me digas que para eso trajiste a Helios.

-No Tea, yo misma seré quien te enfrente.

-¿Tú? No me hagas reír.

-No es una broma, yo voy a ser quien ponga punto final a todo esto. Te daré la oportunidad de arrepentirte Caos o si no…

-¿Si no lo hago qué Serenity?

-Entonces prepárate para enfrentarme.

-Esto es lo que he estado esperando.

Caos se pone en pie dispuesta a atacar a Serenity pero esta levanta su mano en señal de que se detenga.

-No, aquí no. Esto terminará en el mismo lugar donde inició.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nos enfrentaremos en el milenio de plata.

El grupo se transporta al hermoso reino plateado. La luna brilla hermosa y radiante en el cielo, envuelta en un manto de misterio como siempre, simplemente hermosa. Todo está como lo recuerda Tea, es como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, las calles blancas y las edificaciones antiguas, nada que envidiarle a los templos de los dioses. Todo había sido cuidadosamente diseñado por ella para atraer a Hiperión y durante siglos se enfocó en que todo el lugar se asemejara a los más majestuosos palacios en el universo. La única diferencia eran los jardines del palacio, ya no tenían las fuentes donde se erguían majestuosas dos estatuas, una de Hiperión y otra de ella misma.

_"Maldita seas Serenity, destruiste todo lo que era mío, me borraste de la memoria de mis súbditos y me arrojaste de mi propio reino. Pero ahora tu hija me ha traído aquí convenientemente para mí, la mataré y pondré su tumba frente a mi habitación, así cada vez que abra la ventana contemplaré mi victoria."_

Llegan a una especie de coliseo, que la misma reina había levantado siglos atrás para que sirviera para realizar celebraciones, aunque a decir verdad luego de la despedida de Diana no habían vuelto por allí ni hecho una sola fiesta.

Ambos mujeres se colocan frente a frente y se miran, la mirada de Caos está llena de odio e ira más en cambio Serenity sólo siente compasión por ella.

-Es la última oportunidad que te doy de arrepentirte.

-No lo voy a hacer, este es mi destino, destruirte, destruir todo lo que significas y convertirme nuevamente en la soberana de la luna.

-Puedo entender tu dolor Tea, el hombre que amabas se fue con otra y te dejó sola con una hija, tienes derecho a sentir rabia, pero él murió hace siglos, ¿por qué continuar con una pelea que no tiene sentido?

-Para ti no tendrá sentido porque tú no sabes lo que es la soledad pero yo sí, sé lo que es estar sola y no se lo debo únicamente a Hiperión, también tu madre me abandonó.

-Pero nosotros somos tu sangre, tu familia, además tú también eres una sailor, las sailors somos llamadas a defender la paz del universo.

-Yo no soy una sailor cualquiera, yo soy la sailor más poderosa de este universo. ¡Cristal ónix, transformación!

Caos se transforma en sailor, en su cabeza lleva una corona dorada de siete picos con una réplica del cristal ónix en el centro, su largo cabello blanco cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus manos están cubiertos con unos guantes dorados que llegan al codo y con las palmas de la mano descubiertas. Su traje es una especie de traje de baño negro entero con una abertura en el centro desde el pecho hasta la cintura, en la cual lleva un ancho cinturón dorado. Una larga cola en varios vuelos se ciñe a su cintura dando un efecto de hermosa diosa griega. Serenity y Helios están impactados por su increíble belleza.

-Llegó la hora Serenity y no tendré compasión de ti porque no te puedas transformar. ¡Sombra silente de luna nueva, ataca!

Caos lanza su ataque contra la reina que permanece quieta aguardando el impacto. Cuan está cerca de que el poderoso rayo de oscura energía impacte en su cuerpo, una luz dorada cubre a la reina repeliendo el ataque.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo has podido detener mi ataque?

-Te equivocas al creer que eres la sailor más poderosa de este universo Caos porque la fuerza que proviene de ti nace del odio y del rencor, en cambio la fuerza que proviene de mi nace de la amistad, del amor y de la fe.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de amor si he matado a todos los que amabas? ¡Ya no te queda nada!

-Está en un error, mientras yo conserve su amor en mi corazón ellos jamás morirán y me darán la fuerza par enfrentar mi destino. ¡Cristal cósmico estelar, transformación!

La reina comienza a transformarse ante la mirada sorprendida de Caos y Nanao que no comprenden lo que sucede.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? Ella ya no tenía poderes, yo misma me aseguré de eso.

-La energía del cosmos la escogió como protectora de este universo y ahora pagarás por tus crímenes.-responde Helios mientras Serenity sigue envuelta por la luz dorada y decide en ese momento comenzar a atacar a Nanao, a quien toma desprevenida y la arroja contra los muros del coliseo.

La reina termina su transformación y ante los ojos de Caos aparece por primera vez Sailor Cosmos.

-No me importa como te veas ahora Serenity o si has sacado poderes de alguna parte, yo te venceré, ¡nada evitará que cumpla mi venganza! ¡Revolución de caos lunar!

Un nuevo poderoso ataque se dirige a Sailor Cosmos la cual con ayuda de su báculo lo repele con facilidad, enojando a Caos que vuelve a atacar.

-¡Rayo mortal de ónix!

Cosmos esquiva el ataca y usa su báculo para dar un fuerte golpe a Caos que la derriba en el suelo.

-¿Acaso no le entiendes Caos? Tú jamás podrás ganar, tú sólo luchas por tus propios intereses, yo lucho por un mejor futuro para todos, un futuro que voy a construir yo misma. ¡Destello de crepúsculo cósmico!

El poderoso ataca golpea fuerte en el cuerpo de Caos que recién se recuperaba del impacto del báculo cósmico que había recibido. El cuerpo de Caos golpea violentamente contra los muros cayendo en el suelo. Se levanta lentamente, con las marcas visibles en su cuerpo de la furia de ese ataque pero más dolido se encuentra su ego. Se toca el rostro con la palma de la mano y descubre con ira rastros de sangre en ella.

-Te mataré por esto Serenity y destruiré tu nuevo cristal sailor como lo hice con el de tus amigas, tu hija y el de Endymion.

-No Caos seré yo quien te elimine de una vez y para siempre. ¡Inflación cósmica de lambda!

-¡Nebulosa espiral de ónix!

Ambos ataques chocan de frente y entonces empieza una lucha entre ellas para ver cuál de los dos logra su objetivo.

-Ríndete Caos, si te arrepientes me detendré.

-¡No! No seré una perdedora otra vez, en esta ocasión te derrotaré.

-¡No quiero hacerte daño!

-Lástima porque yo sí.

Caos aumenta la fuerza de su ataque haciendo retroceder a Cosmos pero ella se repone pronto y la lucha de poderes continúa.

-No creas que porque has cambiado me vencerás, eres débil por eso no pudiste ayudar a tus amigos.

-Tienes razón Caos pero ahora ya no soy la misma de antes.

Ahora es Cosmos la que aumenta el poder de su ataque que es demasiado para Caos y la impacta haciéndolo una vez más besar el suelo.

Caos se queja de dolor y mira hacia donde está Cosmos que se dirige lentamente hacia ella con el báculo en su mano. Entonces extiende su mano hacia la guerrera y con lágrimas en los ojos la ve justo cuando ella se detiene en frente.

-Por favor Serenity, no me mates. Tú tienes razón, yo me arrepiento de todo el mal que te he hecho, ¿podrías perdonarme en nombre de tu madre, mi hija?

Mientras se desarrolla la batalla legendaria entre Caos y Cosmos, Helios está siendo severamente golpeado una y otra vez por Nanao quien disfruta haciendo sufrir al guardián de Elysion.

-Eres igual de insignificante que tu querida Sailor Moon, aún recuerdo su cara cuando mi ataque traspasó su cuerpo, ¡patética!

-No permitiré que hables así de ella me entiendes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No ves que no eres rival par mi. Las estrellas solitarias de Koi-351 debemos nuestro poder y fuerza a la estrella madre que a su vez se alimenta del cristal ónix. Con cada sailor que derrotamos, el poder del cristal ónix se incrementa debido al poder que absorbe.

-¿El poder que absorbe? Eso quiere decir que los cristales sailors no fueron destruidos.

-El cristal en sí fue destruido, pero la energía que posee cada cristal, su esencia, es absorbida por el cristal ónix, haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte y por ende a nosotras. Eso nos permite usar los poderes que residen en los cristales sailor que hayamos destruido como por ejemplo ¡Dulce corazón rosa ataca!

Tomando por sorpresa a Helios antes esta revelación el ataque, que el joven reconoce como original de Sailor Moon, lo golpea una vez más hiriéndolo gravemente.

-Lo ves Helios, no puedes conmigo.

-No permitiré que uses la energía pura del cristal rosa de la luna para tus malignos planes. ¡Lucero dorado ataca!

Al fin un ataque de Helios da en el blanco y Nanao golpea el suelo. Helios cierra los ojos y su cuerpo es rodeado de luz dorada que lo sana por completo y le devuelve la fuerza para la pelea.

Aprovecha entonces que la chica está en el suelo para volver a atacar.

-Nunca más harás daño a nadie. ¡Ráfaga de pegaso!

El ataque es poderoso y rápidamente impacta en el cuerpo de Nanao antes de que esta pudiera hacer cosa alguna para defenderse.

-¡Espíritu dorado de Elysion!

Un nuevo ataque aún más poderoso golpea a Nanao, eliminándola en un instante. Helios cae el suelo agotado por el esfuerzo de eliminar a la más poderosa de las estrellas solitarias.

-Serenity, amor mío, lo logre, por ti, gracias por darme la fuerza.

-¿Vas a negarle tu perdón a tu abuela Serenity?

Cosmos observa la mano extendida de Tea que la mira con ojos suplicantes, dudosa de si en verdad la mujer está arrepentida de sus actos o simplemente trata de engañarla.

-Son demasiados siglos de odio y lucha en las que me has vencido, demostrando que con la fuerza del amor puedes lograrlo todo. Ayúdame a ser como tu, ya no quiero estar más sola.

Cosmos se conmueve por las palabras de Caos y extiende su mano para tomar la de la mujer. Pero cuando ha bajado la guardia, una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en los labios de Caos.

-¡Rayo creciente!

Cosmos abre los ojos ampliamente al darse cuenta de su error pero es demasiado tarde, el ataque es fuerte y la lanza por los aires para caer en el suelo. Caos se levanta con sonrisa triunfal y se dirige hacia ella.

-¡Pero que estúpida eres! Igual que tu madre, esperando lo mejor de todos y creyendo en el perdón y el arrepentimiento. Te lo dije en el palacio de Galaxia, no mereces ser la reina, eres tonta y confiada, una cobarde sin valor para enfrentarte a nadie. Te escondes detrás de esa cortina de bondad porque tienes miedo.

Cosmos se levanta como puede, el impacto al ser sorpresivo la golpeó bastante.

-Alguna vez te tuve miedo y pensé que era mejor detener el futuro para que tú no existieras pero ya no te temo Caos. Quise darte la oportunidad de que cambiaras tu destino pero prefieres quedarte con tu odio y por eso no tienes cabida dentro del grupo de sailors que protegerán este universo. ¡Onda de expansión cósmica!

-No voy a rendirme, yo te mataré y me vengaré. ¡Revolución de caos lunar!

Por un segundo su ataque contraresta el de Cosmos por lo cual se cree vencedora pero su suerte cambia cuando Cosmos vuelve a atacar.

-¡Inflación cósmica de lambda!

Esta vez el ataque es fulminante y el cristal sailor de Caos es arrancado de su cuerpo ante su propio asombro. Cosmos lo toma en sus manos y lo contempla durante largo rato mientras Caos está de rodillas en el suelo.

-Es una lástima que lo hayas usado para el mal, es tan brillante y hermoso.

-Mi cristal sailor, no puede ser.

-Creíste que la maldad te llevaría a poseer lo que deseas pero tan sólo cosechaste lo que has sembrado, dolor y muerte.-Cosmos guarda el cristal y da media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Será mejor que lo destruyas, de lo contrario volveré y terminaré lo que empecé.

Cosmos saca una vez más el cristal y lo mira.

-La maldad no está en el cristal, estaba en tu corazón Caos. Pero no te preocupes, nunca podrás volver. ¡Radiación lambda!

El cuerpo de Caos desaparece de la faz de la luna, de la poderosa guerrera de la destrucción no queda nada. Cosmos camina hacia Helios quien ha observado toda la escena impactado.

-¿Ya terminó?

-Esta batalla al menos. Siempre habrá enemigos que vencer, la luz atrae a la oscuridad, pero no importa lo que suceda, estaremos preparados para defender nuestro universo.

-¿Qué hará con el cristal ónix?

-Como le dije a Caos, el mal nunca estuvo en el cristal. Lo llevaré al caldero y algún día, nacerá la verdadera portadora de este cristal, y ella usará su poder para proteger el universo. Ahora vuelve a la tierra, a mi aún me queda algo por hacer.

Cosmos desaparece de la luna dejando a Helios solo con las dudas de qué es lo que hará.

**Caldero primordial**

-Has regresado, ¿cumpliste con tu misión?

-Parte de ella, todavía hace falta algo. Lamento haber tenido que ma…

-No lo lamentes, era tu destino y el destino de ella. Tuvo la oportunidad de rechazar al mal y no lo hizo.

-Gracias. Quiero darte esto.-Cosmos saca el cristal ónix y se lo entrega a la guardiana del caldero.-Por favor cuídalo hasta que este listo.

-Así lo haré.

La guerrera sonríe y abraza a su madre para luego una vez más como hace siglos atrás arrojarse al caldero primordial.

**La tierra**

Helios ha llegado a la tierra, se entristece al ver su visión cumplida contemplando la muerte y destrucción que ha dejado Caos a su paso. De pronto una hermosa luz brillante envuelve todo a su alrededor y de la nada comienzan a salir hermosos bosques y animales, la gente comienza a levantarse como si de un largo sueño se tratara y todas las cosas se reconstruyen.

-El inicio de todo, un nuevo inicio. Lo lograste Sailor Cosmos.

-No Helios, lo logramos.

Helios se voltea para ver el bello rostro de la princesa de la luna sonriéndole. El joven corre a su encuentro y la levanta en el aire para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Por favor, no delante de los inocentes.-dice Calisto logrando que sus hermanos se rían ante el comentario.

-Señor.-dice Hiperión con una reverencia pero Helios soltándose de su amada abraza al general y los otros generales se unen a ellos.

-Amigos míos, están aquí.

-¿Y no hay algo de cariño para nosotras?-pregunta Ceres que ha aparecido con las demás chicas.

-¡Chicas!-ahora es la princesa que corre al encuentro con sus amigas uniéndose en un abrazo.-Todos están aquí.

Poco a poco, cada una de las sailors fue apareciendo. Michiru que al ver a Haruka corre a su encuentro y se besan apasionadamente.

-No vuelvas a dejarme me oyes.-le dice cuando por fin vuelven a tomar aire.

-Jamás lo hare, mi sirena.-le dice Haruka volviéndola a besar.

Por su lado Hotaru y Setsuna se dan un efusivo abrazo de madre e hija, como siempre se han visto. Las inner sailors aparecen y corren a abrazar cada una a su esposo e hijas. Todo es alegaría y felicidad cuando de pronto alguien se une a la fiesta.

-Serenity, hija.-la princesa corre hacia los brazos abiertos que la esperan a la distancia.

-¡Papá, papá!-y se abraza a él con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-la princesa niega con la cabeza indicando que no sabe.-Helios, ¿qué pasó con Serenity?

-Yo la verdad no lo sé su majestad, ella regresó al caldero primordial y me envió aquí, luego todo empezó a cambiar.

-¿Será posible que haya sacrificado su vida para que nosotros volviéramos a vivir?

-No fue necesario Endymion.

Todos voltean a mirar a la persona que ha dicho estas palabras descubriendo a una guerrera que no conocen. Endymion la observa con cuidado y cuando mira en sus ojos no le quedan dudas de que es su Usako.

-¡Usako!-ella le sonríe y él corre hacia ella y la envuelve en un abrazo, besándola con gran pasión hasta que todos comienzan a aclarar sus gargantas.

-Mamo-chan, amor mío, te extrañe tanto.

-No te dije acaso que nosotros siempre nos volvemos a encontrar.

La galaxia entera ha renacido nuevamente gracias al poder de Cosmos, todas las sailors que fueron destruidas han vuelto a la vida, incluso las Starlights y su princesa, Kakyu. La paz reina nuevamente en el universo y todos los sistemas estelares han sido reconstruidos.

Serenity mira hacia todos sus amigos, a su hija y a su esposo reunidos y sonríe, sabe que aunque los tiempos de paz han regresado también algún día el mal encontrará la forma de volver a amenazar el futuro pero esta vez no le importan, ya no tiene miedo porque sabe que a pesar de todo, contra todas las cosas, siempre podrán vencerlo todo. Mientras los tenga a todos ellos en su vida podrá tener la fuerza.

Así, con la esperanza de un nuevo futuro, un nuevo reino y quien sabe, nuevas guerreras, los reyes de la tierra y sus guerreros celebran este nuevo comienzo que ha empezado con la energía del cosmos.


	34. Epílogo

**Reino dorado, siglo 40**

-Selenity dile adiós a los abuelos.

La pequeña niña de cabello y ojos color lila se acerca con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Abuela, abuelo, no quiero que se vayan.

-¿En verdad tienen que irse?

-Helios, ahora ustedes son los reyes de la tierra, del reino dorado, nosotros ya no tenemos cabida aquí.-le responde Endymion.

-Además es necesario que ocupemos nuestro lugar como protectores del universo y le dejemos espacio a las nuevas generaciones para regir el destino de la humanidad.-dice Cosmos.

-Pero me van a hacer mucha falta, ¿a dónde irán?

-Estaremos más cerca de lo que creen.-dice Endymion

-¿Dónde exactamente?-dice la ahora reina dorada, Serenity.

-Reconstruiremos el reino del Milenio de Plata y desde allí cuidaremos el universo, como debió ser en un principio. El reino dorado de la tierra y el milenio de plata, separados.

-Así es, no estaremos tan lejos y pueden visitarnos cuando gusten, además queremos estar presentes en la vida de la pequeña Selenity.-complementa Endymion.

-Serenity hija, es ahora tu deber junto con las sailor cuarteto y los generales asumir el cuidado del planeta tierra. Endymion, las sailor, los generales y yo iremos a la luna y desde allí los cuidaremos a ustedes y al universo entero.

Cosmos toma a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, la abraza y besa con cariño, no puede evitar una lágrima que sale de su rostro.

-Selenity, crece fuerte y nunca olvides que el amor es nuestra principal fortaleza. Cuida tu corazón mi niña, y pronto tu cristal ónix te revelará tu verdadera identidad.

-¿Qué es ónix abuela?

-Cuando crezcas lo sabrás.-la besa nuevamente y se la da a Endymion para que él haga lo propio y luego la pone en el suelo.

-Helios, cuida a mi nieta y a mi hija sino vendré por ti.-Helios se pone algo nervioso pero la sonrisa en el rostro del antiguo rey le decía que era una broma.

Cosmos, Endymion, las inners junto con sus esposos los generales y las outers se despiden de todos y se elevan en el cielo con dirección a la luna. La reina contempla al grupo alejarse en el cielo y una lágrima corre por su rostro.

-Hasta siempre Sailor Cosmos, la estrella más brillante del universo.

* * *

Bueno amigos, ha sido un emocionante viaje que he realizado en compañía de ustedes. Les agradezco el haber leído mi historia, espero que hayan reído y llorado conmigo a través de cada uno de los capítulos que escribí con mucho amor y cariño para ustedes.

Como podrán deducir, en la tierra se estableció el Reino Dorado con Chibiusa y Helios como reyes de la tierra y las sailors cuarteto con sus esposos los generales como guerreros protectores de este planeta. No quise entrar en detalles de esto porque será material para el próximo fanfic que escriba.

Por cierto, Selenity es la que heredó el cristal ónix (todo queda en familia).

Gracias a **Luna-P27 y Alexa Monnie** por todos sus comentarios la verdad me divirtieron mucho, me encantó tenerlas como lectoras.

No olviden que estoy publicando la historia en el face, la pueden buscar como Fanfic Sailor Moon: Sailor Cosmos, ahí encontraran información de los personajes y fotos.

Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto. **Besos cósmicos lunares!**


End file.
